Apparent Sparks
by Erika Hearken
Summary: A series of one, two, and three shots based on my favorite pairing. These will be prompt inspired! The more prompts, the more chapters. Enjoy! Rated M though they will vary from K all the way to M. Thanks very much!
1. The Argument

**E.H.**

_This is going to be a series of one, two, or even three shots of my favorite couple. Each of these will be prompt started. This one is for a challenge I'm part of designed by Unattainable Dreams. My prompt was, _"Lying tears hurt others, lying smiles hurt one's self."—C.C. (Code Geass) _sent by Unattainable Dreams herself. It was a fun prompt to write to! I really liked how it went and turned out. Hope you guys agree! _

_Also, if you peoples have any prompts, please send them in! I'd love to use some more prompts! Just send them over in a private message or in a review comment. Onto this one-shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated K+ for Language**_

**The Argument**

She was fuming. It was as plain as day to anyone who knew her. She could never really escape her emotions; not when she was a genin and definitely not now. To some it was her biggest weakness. To others, it was her strength. She wouldn't have been able to say definitively one way or the either. But at the moment, Sakura could most definitely say she was livid; her living room was proof of that.

It had been a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the trees glittering in the slight breeze while their clapping leaves drew her into such a peaceful state. It was her day off and she was all too happy to lay in the grass similar to the way a certain lazy ninja used to do during their academy days and stare at the leaves. There was a zen calm that washed over her when she simply spent time watching the leaves as they danced in the flickering light. It always reminded her of ripples reflecting sunlight in rainbow splotches. Like paint. It was in times like that when she could see what Sai saw in the world. A palette of colors spread over a large canvas that should be recreated in a smaller form. It was in that calm state of mind that _he_ just had to waltz over into her area and cause a problem. On her day off.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!"

She squinted against the sun and turned to look up at her former sensei. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah." He did his signature eye crinkle. "Enjoying the sun?"

"Yes." She sighed and laid back, closing her eyes for a few moments. "What are you up to?"

"Eh…searching for you."

"Me? Why me?" She opened one eye to frown at him puzzled.

"Ah, well, you see…I happened to have dropped something very important behind my headboard and unfortunately…into the vent. My hands are too big to reach it."

"Why didn't you ask Naruto or use some string or something? Maybe Pakkun could reach it?"

"It's too far down."

"…of course it is." She grumbled and rolled over, shoving up to stand. "All right, all right."

"Ah, arigatou!"

Sakura walked with Kakashi back to his small apartment and followed him to his room. Once he'd moved the bed out of the way, she stared into the vent. A large frown worked its way onto her face. "You dropped your book, didn't you?"

"…perhaps…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just say yes; I know I'm right." She knelt and moved the cover off the vent. She peered into the dusty hole of darkness. She groaned, "just how far down _did_ it go?"

"Fairly far…"

"Ugh! You're going to owe me big, Kakashi-sensei!" She tentatively began to stick her small hand into the ventilation shaft. He'd been right, it was _very_ snug for even her hand. The moment her hand touched the smooth cover, something scurried over her knuckles. She froze, eyes wide and knew instantly what was crawling over her hand. She shrieked and began ripping her hand free. In her haste, she didn't think about the adrenaline rush to her system from fear and in response…her heightened chakra. Needless to say, the moment she jerked back, the wall around the vent came free with a loud explosion of plaster and groan of metal. She yanked the broken vent shaft off her arm and frantically brushed her arm to remove any chance of the eight legged monster being on her person. She regained her breath only to lose it immediately at the mess she'd just created. Her bright viridian eyes blinked once, twice, thrice before she looked up slowly and sheepishly into Kakashi-sensei's face.

"Eh…ah…well, you can reach it now…" She tried gently. Kakashi-sensei's expression was blank as he stared at the wall in awe for a long while. She gnawed her bottom lip and tried to think of something better to say. He then turned to her and smiled.

"Well, the good news is that I won't have to pay for the damages and I can reach my magazine now."

"You won't have to pay? The manager is that nice?" Sakura blurted.

"Oh no. He's a very strict manager. I meant you'll be paying for it."

Sakura stared at him for a long moment before the words finally clicked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Me?! I'm not the one who dropped the magazine into the vent! I was trying to escape a spider!"

"Ho…? A spider?" That damned smile continued to stay in place. The longer she looked at it, the more she began to have the desire to forcefully remove it. If his tone hadn't been overly nice and fake, she probably wouldn't have taken it badly but instead felt more remorse over her part in the destruction.

"Yes, a spider! I hate them! You know that! I've always been afraid of them!"

"Yes, but some of us outgrow our fears."

"Well some of us never outgrow our teenage hormones either!" She shot back, pointing at the magazine rolled up and in his hand now.

"Just what do you believe this is, Sakura-_chan_?"

She began to shake. His usage of _'chan'_ had been a rather low blow to her. Even though she was his _former_ student, he had no right to look down on her like that. Despite their age gap, Sakura had grown up quite a bit into damn near equal footing with him. She'd reached jounin in the last two years after the war had ended. She had her own place and was doing quite well, thank you! The last thing she needed was this crap from him. She knew the perfect way to get back at him. It was a low thing for even her, but at that moment…she didn't give a rat's ass. She moved chakra to her tear ducts and using her precision control over it, she open the tear ducts and felt the hot torrent of tears fall over her cheeks. Yes, she was making herself cry. It was something she never used. However, she remembered just how bothered Kakashi-sensei always seemed to get by her crying therefore…weapon in her arsenal. She covered her eyes and fled his apartment before she could do any more damage to it. She also wanted to get the hell away from him before she really hurt _him_.

After fleeing home, she'd set up some tea and stewed. Then she'd gotten even madder. Each time she thought about what had happened, she felt angrier at herself and Kakashi-sensei. Soon enough, her potted plants began to fly. Then after they were smashed, her coffee table came next. After a while, she stood in the midst of dirt, broken pottery, wooden shards, and shredded plant life. She reached her fingertips up and dug them into her pink locks. She glared all around her and blew out a long sigh. A knock at her window actually startled her. She jumped and turned to look. A familiar blob of orange met her vision. She moved carefully over the rubble with her bare feet and opened the window. Naruto dropped in and smiled…until he saw the mess. His bright blue eyes widened considerably.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?!"

"Don't ask." She grumbled before moving away from him. She turned and tenderly picked her way through the mess again to reach the kitchen. "Let me guess…you ran out of ramen at your place and wanted to see if I had my stock pile still?"

"Yeah…" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head while crossing over the mess in his shoes. He stopped at the edge of the kitchen. "…are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" She looked up and snorted. "Of course I'm okay. Can't you tell?" With a quick sweeping motion toward her living room, she turned back to her cabinets. Finding what she was looking for, she turned and handed two containers of instant ramen to her teammate.

"What got you that upset?"

"…Kakashi-sensei asked for my help to retrieve his lost something. I went to retrieve it, had a _spider_ crawl on me and…ripped a hole in his wall on accident."

"…" Naruto blinked and then laughed nervously. "You ripped a hole?"

"Well, yeah! I had to get my arm out quickly before it bit me! Who knows if it was a venomous one or not? And I didn't _mean_ to rip a hole in the wall!"

"Yeah…but, Kakashi-sensei's not in a good money place right now…"

"Who is?" She replied and planted a hand on her hip. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's. Just…Kakashi-sensei has…refused several S-Class missions and recommended you for them instead."

Sakura instantly deflated and dropped her arm. She stared at Naruto with large eyes. "What…?"

"Yeah. Tsunade-baa keeps warning him that if he hands away too many missions, she'll retire him."

"Bu…but why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kakashi-sensei's so proud of you and probably feels kinda guilty for not training you like he did Sasuke and me. Maybe he's trying to make up for it, ya know?"

"I…I didn't…why didn't he say—no, don't answer that." She sighed and looked at her living room. With a long frustrated sigh, she turned and headed for the entryway.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Over to talk to him."

"But what about—"

"There's a whole box in the lower cabinet!" Sakura called as she shut her door and headed for her former sensei's house.

She reached the residence of the one and only Hatake, Kakashi and stared at the ugly old door. She was honestly so befuddled and confused on what to say that she didn't want to face him just yet. She entertained the notion of running away. However, she wouldn't be able to stand herself if she ran from this situation and didn't properly face him as an adult. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. A muffled call came before the old door creaked open. She looked up into her former sensei's face.

"I'm mad at you." She stated bluntly. He blinked before he sighed and motioned her inside. She moved inside the door.

"I can tell." He stated in a noncommittal tone. Then, that damned smile that pissed her off. "Tea?"

"No. And stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That fake, lying smile. If you're pissed at me, just tell me. But don't, for kami sake, use that horribly degrading smile. It hurts me and I know it hurts you every time you use it."

Kakashi stilled and turned to look at her blankly before he nodded once. "All right. I'm upset with you."

"Okay. I'm sorry I broke your wall. I'll be paying for it. I should have owned up to that earlier and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"I'm _still_ livid with you though!"

"Oh?"

"You've been giving away S-Class mission to me!"

"Ah…Naruto blabbed, didn't he?"

"Oh, come on! S-Class missions, Kakashi-sensei! These aren't just simple missions. They pay amazingly! With the few I've gone on…jeeze! You could have found a better place by now!"

"I like my house." He moved to sit on his ratty old couch.

"It's a dump, no offence."

"Hmmm…to you perhaps."

"I'll leave that one alone this time. I hate that you don't take better care of yourself! That you don't try to…I don't know…"

"Find a more suitable place?"

"Not necessarily. I worry about you. About both of you."

"Naruto is doing just find as am I."

"Naruto has Hinata taking care of him. Whenever she'd unavailable, he bothers the hell out of me for ramen."

"True."

Sakura moved to sit on the floor across from him. "You still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"All right…go ahead."

Kakashi stared at her for a long moment before he nodded and allowed some of his ire with her seep into his face. "You shouldn't ever use fake tears on me. Firstly, I could tell what you did. My sharingan isn't necessarily needed in order to tell what your chakra is doing. It hurts me more than you can imagine that you used false tears on me to manipulate me."

Sakura grimaced. "…I'm not very proud of that either…"

"Do you have any idea what your crying does to me?"

"A little…" She admitted with a sigh while looking at her hands.

"Then why would you do that?"

"I wanted to hurt you like you were hurting me. That smile, the tone…I hate it. When you really smile, it lights up and makes your whole face look happy. The simple, forced smile…it's…aggravating. Like I'm not worth a real smile. So I wanted to give you a taste of that back the only way I could think of. And it was wrong."

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't degrade you with being false around you."

"I forgive you." Sakura looked up with a smile.

"And I forgive you."

"…think the manager'd notice if I bought some plaster and stuff to fix it myself?"

"Probably not in the slightest."

"Sounds like a plan then."

Kakashi chuckled. "Indeed."

-Fin for Now-

* * *

_Let me know what you thought! Reviews are always appreciated and would LOVE to hear any prompts you guys have! (I may not get to every single one in any quick manner, but I'll certainly try!)_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	2. Peaches

**E.H.**

_So, this prompt came to me via image. There is an AMAZING artist on deviantart and story-weaver on here (cough-cynchick-cough) who is the best KakaSaku artist I've seen thus far. Her stories are amazingly fun to read too. So if you haven't yet…DO. Trust me. WELL worth the time. One of her pictures is of peaches. Hence the prompt. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated T for Older Situations  
**_**Peaches**

The summer heat was almost too much to bear. It didn't help that Konoha was right smack dab in the middle of a land appropriately named 'Fire County'. The dessert land of Wind was the only place that Sakura could even begin to think of that may have been hotter. But still, that wasn't much help for her _now_. She laid on her floor of her apartment, staring at the ceiling fan in little more than her training shorts and strapless black bra. A peach was in her hand while she bit into the soft, fuzzy skin of the ripe, sweet, juicy fruit. The nectar of the peach rolled down her wrist and over her lips as she bit into the cool fruit. She loved peaches. They were sweet, delicious, and when they were cold…oh kami. They were better than popsicles on the hot summer day. She closed her eyes and savored the way the texture moved around her mouth and smiled as the liquid filled her mouth. A light breeze came in through the open windows and she sighed in content. The light stirring of the air blew freshly onto her sweaty flesh. It felt so good.

"Yo…"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she snapped her head to the side. Perched in her window was the famous Copy Ninja himself. He waved lamely at her to which she rolled her eyes. Turning away from him, she closed her eyes again. "If you're here for some form of escape from the heat, I'm afraid I can't offer you that. I don't have air conditioning either."

"Ah. Well, I suppose it's good that I'm not here for that."

"What do you need, Kakashi-sen—"She caught herself. He'd asked her last year to stop calling him sensei since it'd been such a long time since she'd been his student. Twenty two and still calling him sensei? No. She would respect his wishes. Amending for her slip-up, she corrected herself. "What do you need, Kakashi?"

She could hear the smile in his tone and easily imagined the eye crinkle that went with. "I was curious if you'd be up to sharing those peaches?"

Rolling her head to the side again, Sakura opened one eye. "What, smell them on your stroll past?" A smirk toyed with her lips.

"Yes, actually."

"Hmmm…and you can afford one?"

"Depends on the price."

Sakura laughed. "Uhuh…of course. What if I told you they were too expensive?"

"I'd call your bluff."

Feeling rather annoyed and oddly playful, Sakura smirked in the closest thing to an evil look that she could muster. "All right then. It will cost you to uncover your face."

"Ahh…I see. A little low for even you, don't you think?"

"Ha! Says the man who wants one of my precious peaches!"

"All right. Then here is the payment for removing my mask; a peach and a kiss."

Sakura blinked before she snorted. So, he was upping the ante, eh? He wouldn't really kiss her. They both knew that. But this game was far too amusing to stop now; especially if she won and he actually removed his mask. "For a kiss, you'd have to show me three of your most embarrassing scars you never show anyone else."

Clucking his tongue, Kakashi hummed. "For my scars, you'd have to pay me the peach, and make the kiss deeper; no simple peck."

Feeling a light blush begin to stain her cheeks. Boy her sensei was a pervert. But she wasn't about to fall prey to him. Not now. Not when she could raise the stakes even higher. "All right. You'll have to pay me your mask removal, show me your scars, and tell me your darkest fear."

At this point, Kakashi was crawling on the floor toward her slowly; like a predator. He chuckled deep in his throat as he approached her. Her pulse jumped in her veins; excitement rushed her. She wasn't sure why she felt so heated and flushed in a way that had nothing to do with the heat. It was just Kakashi after all. And it didn't matter that he had a hooded look in his one visible eye. Or the fact that he was pushing his hitai ate up and over his head. He was closer now and she could smell his aftershave. The idea of Kakashi shaving did worse things to her poor fevered mind as the imagery of him standing half naked with a razor and dripping wet sent a vicious shiver down her back. He hovered over her and smirked at her. She could see the light tugging of the fabric indicating his look. She swallowed and fought the urge to turn away and call uncle. She wouldn't be intimidated by him. This was a bluff and she was calling it here and now.

"Then, dear little Sakura, your price will be telling me you want me…"

Was it just her, or was his voice deeper? More throaty and growly? A sharp pain of longing zinged through her being as she stared up into his dark eyes. She released a small, shaking breath. Why did she get the feeling that this wasn't so much a bluff anymore? She slowly raised her hand with the peach in it up to him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he reached up and pulled the mask down slowly. She held her breath as his nose, then lips, then finally chin were exposed. It should have been criminal, really. He was extremely good looking as she knew he'd be and why he'd kept his face hidden for such a long time was beyond her. Her heart leapt as his lips parted and his mouth flashed over the peach. As his pearly whites sank into the tender flesh of the fruit, a long, cool drizzle of sticky liquid from the fruit rolled from her hand down her wrist and forearm. In its wake, another shudder slithered over her spine. She didn't dare blink or move as his eyes never wavered. She watched his jaw move as he chewed thoughtfully and almost torturously slow before he licked his lips. Sakura found herself mimicking the movement before he leaned closer to her. It was like watching an event unfold from another perspective as he lowered his lips over hers pausing long enough to fan his breath out over her face. Without any more warning, his lips pressed to hers. She was shocked. She'd expected them to be soft, smooth even as they'd looked. They were slightly rough and very warm. She didn't mind. It made her feel more feminine somehow as his mouth was sealed against her own. She couldn't stop the jolt of surprise as his tongue traced over her lips. His eyes never closed or left her gaze. She parted her lips, excited at the prospect of kissing him more fully. His tongue swept into her mouth and demanded her compliance. Sakura wasn't about to give it without a fight. Her tongue rose up and wrestled with his; showing him that when she submitted it would be on her terms not his. When she finally gave in, it was with a soft moan as he pushed his chest down over hers a bit more snugly. He pulled back and hovered just out of reach and she whimpered.

"Tell me, Sakura...who do you want?"

"I want…" She fidgeted, unsure of how to say it though feeling completely overwhelmed and desiring to say it. It was like a forbidden taste of the taboo. The worst part was, she knew it'd taste even better than the fruit in her hand; sweeter.

"Hm? I can't hear you, Sakura-chan…"

"I want you, Kakashi…"

"Just me?"

"Just you…" She replied breathlessly. His lips crashed into hers once more. Her hand released the peach. It fell with a thump and rolled away from them as her arms rose and linked around his neck. He kissed her breathless and then some. When she couldn't dare to hope to breathe again, he pulled back and sat up. She stared after him in a daze as he smiled at her. Her heart stopped at the sight of his precious dimples. He rose to his knees and chuckled as he pulled his mask back up.

"Thank you for the peach, Sakura."

She blinked as he moved to his feet and toward the window. She finally came back to herself. Sitting up quickly, she stole a brief glance at the basket and the half-eaten peach. "Wait!"

He paused in the window, looking back. "Hm?"

"You didn't finish your end of the bargain!"

With an eye crinkle that both frustrated her and reminded her of what his smile had looked like without the damnable fabric in the way. "The scars and fears will have to wait for another time." With a wink, he disappeared out the window and it hit Sakura like a sack of bricks to the face. She'd just kissed her sensei and had him promise her another time would come. In his own way, of course. She should have been horrified, but instead…she touched her lips and smiled.

"You pervert…" She whispered affectionately to the empty room.

* * *

_This was a blast to write! I think the tease was enough here! Tell me what you think! Next prompt chapter will be off the prompt given by _Prescripto13_! Stay tuned! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	3. Spring Cleaning

**E.H.**

_Prompt sent by _Prescripto13_. The prompt was: _"The moment her hand touched the smooth cover, something scurried over her knuckles. She froze, eyes wide and knew instantly what was crawling over her hand." _Thank you Prescripto for the prompt! __Here we go! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated T for Language and Mild Adult Content  
**_**Spring Cleaning**

When she heard 'spring cleaning' was going to be the day's form of training, the first thought she'd had was 'Naruto's Pig sty.' She'd actually looked somewhat forward to the idea of making sure the blonde's home was finally clean and tidy. After all, how was he expected to even impress a girlfriend if he continued to live like that? Even Hinata, who was still head over heels for the poor knucklehead, would draw the line there. Sakura didn't understand how he could live like that! Her place was clean! Well, then…she really didn't have time to messy it up. Hospital work and missions along with training kept her from home a lot. But still! She didn't, however, predict this situation.

Their team leader, the one to assign such training, lounged on his worn down couch with a book in hand reading. _While Sakura and Naruto cleaned __**his**__ home._ That had the pinkette grounding her teeth in frustration and barely restrained fury. She plucked a few items from the bottom drawer of the refrigerator while holding her nose with her other hand. A look of pure disgust on her face while she threw away several moldy, slimy items that smelled like death warmed over and a side of despair mixed in. Naruto, over by the laundry pile which Sakura completely _refused_ to touch; after all, handling your sensei's underwear? Never a good or safe idea as a female. The blonde threw down a pair of pants with a strangled noise.

"This is the dumbest training ever, Kakashi-sensei! We should be out there fighting, _sparring_! Not throwing your smelly clothes into a bin! Plus we're tired and _hungry_, ya know!"

"Then you're missing the entire point of this exercise, Naruto." A page turning was the only response after that.

"Come _on_, sensei! Let me at least go get us some food!"

Kakashi sighed dramatically and glanced over. "I'll give you fifteen minutes."

"Yatta!" Naruto cried and ran for the door. Sakura watched in horrified silence. She stuttered as he reached the door. "Sorry, Sakura-chan! I'll be right back!"

"B-But! T-that's not—" She turned to glare at Kakashi. "Why does he get a break and I don't?!"

"You aren't whining and being obnoxious…or weren't."

With a snarl, she snapped back to the fridge. "Do you _ever_ eat vegetables?"

"When the inspiration moves me."

"…in other words, never."

"No, not never. Just not often."

Sakura threw him a look before rolling her eyes. She turned back and continued her task. Several loud page turns later and a _mostly_ cleaned refrigerator later, she turned from it. Her stomach growled loudly. She began rummaging through the cupboard to find some bleach or _something_ to sanitize the beast which grew its own young within. She came up empty handed and glanced at the clock. She had to do a double take. It was already two o'clock! She'd been cleaning this horrendous monster since eight that morning! And where the _hell_ was Naruto?!

"I do believe we've been ditched." Kakashi stated as though reading her mind.

"No, _I've_ been ditched. _You've_ been lounging away like a fat lazy cat!"

"Dog."

"What?"

"I do believe I've told you before that I hate repeating myself. But for the sake of the situation, dog."

"…what about dogs?"

"I'm not a lazy _cat_, Sakura. I'm a dog."

With a grumble, Sakura snorted. "Tell me about it…"

"If you've finished with the fridge, the cupboards could use a good look over."

"What am I, your maid?"

"No. You simply asked me to train you in order to take your jounin exams and have a chance at passing. If you don't like it, the door is over there."

Rounding her shoulders, Sakura tossed a severely peeved look over her shoulder at him. She turned and opened the closest cupboard. She began to take items out and sneezed several times due to the dusty condition. It was official, once this horrible kitchen was up to snuff…she'd be restocking it with healthy food that wasn't stale, moldy, slimy, or fifty shades past decay. Hell, she would even cook him meals to freeze! This was ridiculous! How did he survive like this?! Grumbling to herself, she glanced over something in the back corner of the cupboard. Leaning forward on her knees and hands, she reached farther back inside to grasp it. The moment her hand touched the smooth cover, something scurried over her knuckles. She froze, eyes wide and knew instantly what was crawling over her hand. Beady eyes, small snout, and long tail all greeted her before she gave into her baser nature. Her feminine side let out the loudest, shrillest, and sharpest scream as of yet in her lifetime. She leapt backward, smacking her head on the countertop while smashing her back against the floor. The force of the impact made the air rush out of her lungs. As if that wasn't enough, the rat scurried _at_ her. Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran faster than she knew she could and leapt atop Kakashi, over him, and perched like a terrified feline on the back of the couch. She pointed back at the kitchen, sputtering like a dumbfounded fool. Kakashi, completely on edge since the moment she had her outburst, was on his feet with kunai in hand and already raising his chakra charge hand, preparing for the worst. His shinobi instincts were wired and it took him several long minutes before he realized what the fuss was over. His eyes stared at the small furry creature scurrying over his kitchen floor trying to find another way out and escape the pinkette.

Silence fell for a long several moments before a chuckle started in his chest, rolling like thunder through his middle. He lowered his hand, letting his chakra release and re-holstering his kunai. Moving quietly across his apartment, he managed to corner and lift the fuzzy being into his hands. He avoided the terrified creature's bites. Moving closer by only a step made Sakura fling her hand out toward him.

"Stop! Don't bring that thing any closer!"

"It's just a rat, Sakura."

"Ju-ju-just a RAT?! I don't care _what _it is! Keep it _away from me_!"

"This little guy's more afraid of you then you are of him, Sakura."

"Get it away from me!"

Kakashi snorted and shook his head. He moved in the opposite direction toward the door and opened it, kneeling down to release it. Once it ran free and away, he rose and closed the door. Moving to the sink, he washed his ungloved hands. When that was accomplished, he turned and crossed back over to where Sakura was still perched.

"You're safe now, koneko-chan."

"Where there's one of those beasts there's always more!"

Sighing, Kakashi reached out and grabbed her chin lightly. "And I'll still be here to protect you."

Sakura wasn't sure why, but one moment she was on the couch and the next she was in his arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her securely and in a warm embrace. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed before she pulled back slightly and stared up into his face. Kakashi stared back. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she raised her face towards his. She expected him to shove her away in all honestly. So when clothed lips touched hers, she was in shock. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear it was all a weird hallucination. After all, she _had_ been clearing out the mold from the fridge. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"The point of today's training was a bit underhanded of me, I'll admit."

"How so?" She managed through what air she could get.

"Well, it was supposed to teach you humility but I knew Naruto wouldn't be able to handle. So in the end, it was a way to get you alone to myself admittedly."

Sakura blinked and looked puzzled. "But…why?"

"Stupid reasons; reasons I'd never admit aloud. Please don't ask me, I can't say it yet."

The raw emotion she saw in his lone eye was enough to make her pause. She wouldn't push it. It didn't need to be pushed in any case. Sakura smiled warmly at her former sensei. Who cared if the village might have a bit of a ground-shaking reality-check with this new development? What she saw and realized in that moment was such a tender truth that made her heart sing. Who needed it to be said aloud when she could see it in his eye? After all, love wasn't something you had to speak to know it was there. She reached up with a questioning glance to his mask. He hesitated before he nodded. She closed her eyes out of respect and slid his mask down enjoying the way the light stubble on his cheeks and chin made a light rasping sound against the material. His lips found hers and they moved together. Sakura's hands slid up his chest and around his shoulders while she stayed kneeling on his couch. He stood in front of her with his back to the door.

"Okay! Sorry it took so long! I couldn't help it! Teuchi-san had an awesome deal and I have five bowls before coming right ba—uh…"

Sakura and Kakashi moved apart, the latter pulling his mask back up. His eye sparkled with mirth although Naruto had just completely spoiled their moment.

"Well…at least mostly to myself…"

Sakura stifled a giggle at that.

-Fin-

* * *

_Okay, have to admit that I really wasn't sure with the ending at first until I caught the flow of my muse. Once I did that, it made sense! Sort of! Hope it makes sense for you. Let me know what you think and as always, prompts are awesome! They help! _

_Koneko - Kitten_

_Next prompt will be: "A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession." from Mishi Nagano. Thanks for the prompt!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	4. The Weight of Guilt

**E.H.**

_Whoo, these are pumping out fast. XD I love it when that happens. My muse is in love with this. Next prompt: _"A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession." _Sent by Mishi Nagano._

* * *

_**Rated M for Mature  
**_**The Weight of Guilt**

When was the first time he'd failed her? Oh yes, the day she'd become genin. That first day, he'd already failed her. Didn't take much. He'd overlooked the fragile flower too enamored with the shadow of the troubled boy. He'd seen himself in the dark soul; that bitter piece of him he couldn't seem to leave behind. The side of him which never deserved to be loved. He thought her useless and weak. He barely thought to teach her. The only thing that caused him to think twice, was the fact she reminded him of _her_. Of Rin. Maybe it was her face, maybe it was the way she looked at Sasuke, or perhaps it was even just the way she smiled. It tore at him and he hated it; at times…he hated _her_.

The first time she wheedled her way into his heart was not long after. Their first mission was almost their last. The fear, the trepidation, even the rage that had flashed through him when he'd seen those nin from the Hidden Mist rushing at her had nearly consumed him alive like a sentient flame. He caught them and redirected their attacks upon himself. He also did not hold back. Perhaps it was the way he saw Rin within her that made him feel such. Perhaps it was the fact she was his student and he her teacher; it was his duty to protect his disciples as his sensei had done unto him. Maybe it was guilt for feeling hatred at her for reminding him of his loss.

The second time he failed her was during their exams. He should have seen through it all, but he didn't. He also never prepared them enough for such a possibility. Nothing was impossible in their world. Betrayals and treachery ran deep within the blood of people. Therefore, he should have thought to prepare them better. He hadn't, thus he'd failed them…her. If he could have, he'd have saved her. When he saw her beaten and battered face, her shorn off hair, and the raw determination in her face…he'd felt relief and bitterness at the sight. She was alive; she looked ever more like Rin. Another tear to his heart. Another reason to hate her; another reason to protect her and hold her close.

The third time he failed her was when Sasuke betrayed them all. He should have been able to stop him; to kill the Uchiha before he had the chance to do more. But he'd choked. Ninja never choke. Ninja never fail to kill their target…no matter who it was. He arrived in time to save her from inescapable death at the hands of her team-mates. If he'd arrived a moment later…she'd be dead. Like Rin. Sasuke and Naruto would hate themselves and each other for the rest of their lives. He was livid with her for doing something so careless; so thoughtless. What kind of team-mate inflicted that upon the others? Who was he to talk? Another reason why he shoved her further away from him.

The second time she wheedled into his heart was the same day, the same time. Her tears broke him down. She made his soul want to cry with her. Was it her fault her heart was so big? How could he hold it against her when all she wanted to do was stop her team-mates from hurting or even killing one another? He'd knelt before her and smiled at her. Anything to help stop those tears that rendered his heart a bleeding mess. He'd uttered to her a heartless promise; one he'd regret making for the rest of his life. Those viridian eyes were his downfall as she looked on him with such honest hope. It broke his heart; they were filled with hope not for him. He shouldered it in silence and moved on to stop the mess before it became too much.

The fourth time he failed her was after Naruto went to train with Jiraiya-sensei. He _should_ have stepped up and trained her. He had no clue what to teach her. He had little understanding of how to talk to her let alone spend any time with her. He neglected her; ignored her. He took many solo missions and avoided her. She never seemed to mind; always smiling when she did catch sight of him. She always asked how he was doing. It always made him ache. He always lied. She always walked away. When she took on her apprenticeship under Tsunade-sama, Kakashi couldn't have said. He'd been such a long gone facet in her life that he knew little about the young woman his young student was blooming into. He'd failed her yet again.

The fifth time he failed her was when she took on a burden that was never hers to carry. She put on the cloak of hunter to end her team's suffering. She went to kill Sasuke. Once and for all. It had always been his burden to bear; his task to fulfill. Never hers. Never, ever his innocent little blossom. How could he have let this happen? He'd chased after her, surprised by how strong and how quick witted she'd become. At sixteen, she was a force to be reckoned with. Kami only knew what she'd be like as a grown adult.

When he realized what she meant to him was a moment that would forever be etched on his heart, mind, and soul. He saw her resolve shatter as he rushed for her. He could see Sasuke's intent from a mile off. She was turning too slowly when his hand clamped over Sasuke's wrist. His heart thundered in his neck as he diverted the killing strike. The utter heartbreak so clearly written on her face was enough to make his own shatter. He'd almost lost her; and to his other student. If Minato-sensei had been there on the day of Rin's death…would he have felt the same? No. Even now, he knew that wasn't so. For one, Minato-sensei had Kushina-san. Sensei would never have felt for Rin the way he felt for his precious blossom. That day forever sat in his heart as the turning point. He realized what his heart knew all along. And that scared him.

The war came and went with a whirlwind of emotions. He couldn't count the fallen; he wouldn't count the times he'd nearly lost them. Naruto stood proudly; his knuckleheaded student. The hero. The savior of the ninja world. To say he was proud would be an understatement. But Naruto wasn't the only one he was proud of. Standing on the battlefield next to their unique knucklehead, was his blossom. Just as strong; just as potent; just as deadly. While he'd battled his past out with Obito, he knew she'd fought harder and proved to herself and the world that she was no longer that little bud on the branch waiting for the chance to bloom. She'd bloomed and blossomed into the most spectacular flower of them all. The war ended with a force unlike any the world had ever seen. They'd risen victorious, but not without their own cut of heartbreak.

It was unstoppable really. The inevitable end rushed at them like a wild animal through a glade. Two ninja, both strong, both proud, stood face to face in the open wind. One a beacon of light and hope; the other a pillar of darkness and despair. Sasuke, although fighting alongside them before had changed in the blink of an eye. He was little more than a dark thunderhead waiting to make landfall. Naruto was not surprised; in fact it was damn near expected for this to happen. When the two rushed each other; this time…no one stopped them. His blossom wanted to, but she had no time to reach them. They were already so far away from the rest of the shinobi world. He would have stopped them again if he'd not been upon his own death bed. Anything to save them from this end; anything to save her from those horrible tears. In the end…he merely failed her again.

His eyes stared at the monument as a low rumble raked overhead. Without looking up, he knew the rain was coming. The first few drops hit the dark, slick surface leaving behind small blots of darker color. Then they began to freefall. Konoha was one of the places in the world that rarely rained, but when it did…it was nearly torrential. His hitai ate hung loosely in his right hand as his left traced name after name. Starting from near the bottom. _'Sensei…Rin…Obito…' _His fingertips traced higher. _'Jiraiya-senpai…Inoichi-san…Shikaku-san…'_ They came to rest on a name that made him close his eyes. _'Sasuke.'_ It had taken very heavy petitioning upon Naruto's part to get his name on the monument. There were still many who believed the Uchiha had no place upon the stone. But if Sasuke's protests were few, Obito's were far greater in number. There were many who were trying to petition to _remove_ Obito's name from the monument. He was torn. He had no idea how to take it. In his mind, the Obito carved here was the one who'd sacrificed his eye and life for him. The Obito he'd faced in the war was a shell; a visage of the boy he'd known. With a sigh, and thoroughly soaked through, he turned and headed back toward town. He stopped, however, as a familiar face approached with an umbrella. He felt ever upset when he saw her. On one hand, he was happy to see her…on the other he was hurt. She came here to visit _Sasuke_. He plastered on his fake smile as usual and waved lamely at her.

"Yo."

She smiled weakly at him. "Yo."

"What are you doing out in this weather?"

"I should be asking you the same, Kakashi-sensei."

"Water." He replied as if that answered everything.

She snorted and stepped up beside him. "You're soaked." She raised the umbrella up to cover them both. He nearly chuckled at her efforts. She was practically on tip-toe to hold it above his head. He ducked down and took the handle.

"Let me, shorty."

"Hey!" She pouted and lightly smacked him. "Just because you're tall doesn't mean I'm a shorty!"

"I do believe that's the definition of being a shorty, Sakura-chan."

An eye roll before she glanced at the monument. "You'll catch your death out here like this, Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah. Can't have that can we?" He smiled, though inside he _was_ dying. She looked at him oddly before she shook her head.

"No…we can't. Come on. I'll walk with you home."

He wanted to protest. He even opened his mouth with the word 'no' perched on his tongue. "That'd be nice."

She smiled at him and he cursed inwardly at his stupidity. She'd come here to see the gravesite of her love; the place her heart was buried. How could he possibly compare to that? Why the hell would he ever try? Instead, he swallowed his emotions and led them through the streets of Konoha. It was rather desolate during the rainy days. People stayed inside mostly. The rebuilding of Konohagakure after Pein's attack upon it had taken the war's year and a half as well as two more years afterwards. The economy, despite the war-time recession, was actually doing rather well. More teams were being sent out on more missions. He'd been out upon several solo himself. With the Akatsuki gone, Naruto had even been able to raise through the ranks and become a jounin. He'd taken solo missions and several with just the two of them. During that time, Naruto had confessed to him about his development of feelings for the Hyuuga heiress. He'd encouraged Naruto to pursue the potential relationship. He felt pretty shitty afterward due to the fact that he'd partially been supportive of the idea because it meant Naruto's focus and crush on their blossom would lessen or dissipate completely.

Blowing out a slow breath from between his lips, he climbed the first set of stairs into his apartment complex. Once they were under the awning, he moved the umbrella over them and to the side, shaking it before closing it. He handed it back to her and led her the rest of the way up to the fourth floor. Since his original apartment had been destroyed, he'd moved into a single bedroom apartment. He had very Spartan décor. Merely a broken down couch, his bed, a few dishes, and three towels. He wasn't much for having too many items. He unlocked his door and opened it for her. She stepped inside without needing to be told and blinked at the very sparse, very empty apartment.

"Sorry it's not much." He stated as he closed the door. "Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely." She removed her shoes and set them next to his sodden, muddy boots. She stepped up and walked to the couch, having a seat without a word.

Kami he felt like he was on display in this place.

"You don't have to apologize, you know."

He chuckled softly and only a tiny bit of his nervousness leaked through. "Hm. Probably not, but still. I've heard it's polite."

She giggled softly and shook her head. She stood and crossed the room quickly. "Here, I'll help you."

"There's no need for that, Sakura-chan."

"No, there's not. But I'll still help anyways." She stated and bumped him lightly with her hip. He resisted the urge to doing it back.

"You're soaked."

"Seems I now have an echo." Sakura smirked up at him.

"No. An echo happens directly after the statement it made. I merely restated the obvious."

"Oh, so literal!" She snorted. "Where are your cups?"

"In the cupboard on your left."

Sakura reached up and opened the cupboard. She stopped and stared. There were two cups; one mug and one glass. She blinked several times before turning to look at him. "Is this…all you have?"

"Yes." He glanced at her sheepishly. The moment he looked at her he turned more fully toward her. Her big green eyes stared up at him with tears gathering in them. He swallowed and blinked; unsure of what to do. Her hand was still poised in the cupboard above. "Sakura-chan…?"

She dropped her hand and turned to look at him, covering her mouth with her hands and closing her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks. He froze. Those tears; the same that tore at him back then, after Sasuke's death, and now. He felt all the years of anger, frustration, and guilt wash over him. Kami, why did she have to look at him like that?! His heart was in his throat; he turned his face away, unable to look at her tears. What else could he do? He reached out, without thinking, and pulled her lightly against his chest.

"Shh…no need to cry."

She nuzzled into his chest and clamped her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. She hiccupped in such a way that made his heart constrict. It was adorable; and he felt horrible for thinking that way. He felt his embrace tighten as his masked lips pressed to the top of her head. He breathed in her almond-cherry scent. She leaned back a little. He leaned back and frowned as she stared up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei…I…I have to confess to you something."

He felt his muscles tense as he cleared his throat lightly. "Hm?"

"That day, when Sasuke tried to kill me and you saved me…something in me changed. I thought it was simply because I was latching onto the first person close to me in order to fill the void that Sasuke left inside of me. It…it made me feel like shit. And it's even worse because you're my sensei. But I just couldn't help it. And then the war…and all the crap that blew up in our faces. I miss him. I hate that I miss him. But I hate him. Oh kami, Kakashi-sensei…I _hate him so much!_" She shook her head and more tears spilled down her face in a torrent not dissimilar to the rain outside. She hiccupped and coughed before she looked at him in the eye again. "I…I think I've been in love with you for a long time, sensei. And I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I fell for you and that I'm probably going to complicate our relationship as team-mates and friends by telling you but I can-I can't keep it in anymore! And seeing you living here so…emptily without much hurts! And I-I want to fi—"

He couldn't hear anymore. Kami knew he couldn't listen to her apologize for things out of her control. He did the dumbed thing that came to mind. He kissed her. It took little more than a moment before she was pulling him closer and gasping for air with him as their mouths danced frantically together. He pulled her flush with his body and walked them backward until she fell upon the couch. He crawled over her and ran his hands unabashedly over her body, moaning at the feel of her muscles and soft, firm skin. Her fingertips dragging over his own flesh made him lose all thought of what was going on. All he could think, touch, taste, and smell was her. He could smell her desire with his heightened sense of scent. Neither could really recall when or how their clothing was removed. One moment in their heightened frenzy they were clothed and the next they were naked and exploring a fresh new landscape. He dragged his teeth over her nipple, delighting in the sounds she made as he savored each nip, nibble, suckle, and lick of her. She was like a feast for a starved man; and kami knew how starved he'd been for her for so long. His hand roamed ever lower until his raked his fingers through her lower rosy colored curls. She gasped and raised her hips toward him in a silent plea for him to touch her. He gave in with no resistance. His fingers deftly found the keypad that made her sing. Like a professional musician, he created music through her. When he positively couldn't hold back any longer, he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to his room. No, he would not take his blossom like some crazed animal in heat on the couch. He wouldn't treat her like some common whore. She was so much more to him then some common fuck. No. Sakura was his blossom; he would make love to her. His piece of art. He laid her out upon his bed and looked deeply into her eyes.

"There is no going back, Sakura. Are you sure you want this? I…I don't want to taint you."

"Taint me? How could you ever taint me?"

"I'm a broken failure."

She sat up on her elbows and frowned at him. "Failure? When have you ever failed?"

"I've failed you. So many times. I ignored you, I thought little of you, I pushed you away, I placed my anger and frustration of Rin's death on you, I looked at you like a burden…I've almost lost you due to my own selfishness and idiocy so many time…how have I _not_ failed you?"

She smiled at him. Her smile…was so tender that it made him want to weep. In fact, he felt the infuriating sting of an emotion he'd buried so long ago. Sakura reached up and cupped his face in both hands. "Yet who saved me more often than others? Who always encouraged me and made me think of more than just a lost, broken little boy? Who was the man who helped me gain the drive to become better? Who is the man who taught me to never give up on my companions and to never leave them behind…no matter what? Damn it, Kakashi…make love to me already. If you walk away from me now, then you will have failed not only me…but yourself. Because I don't plan to walk away or give up on you ever. You should know by now just how stubborn I am."

He blinked before his mind was made up. He leaned over her and claimed her lips once more. He found her nerve bundle and devoured the moan that escaped her as their tongues battled. The moment he felt her near the edge, he thrust into her in one strong stroke. He paused to allow her to adjust. When she relaxed around him and nodded into his shoulder, he pulled back and slid his hips forward. The symphony began. This time, he was just as much the instrument as well as the musician alongside her. Their moans and noises of pleasure rose in octaves and intensity as they moved within and around each other. He pressed his thumb pad to her pearl between their hips as she rolled her hips in a way that made him want to cry due to how wonderful she felt. Never before had he felt such intense bliss when laying with a woman before and he never again wanted to feel another's legs around his hips. When they reached the peak and rushed off the edge; he closed his eyes as she clenched around him and brought him to his end. Her name fell like satin from his lips; his name on her tongue was better than any novel he'd ever read. She was all he'd ever need; all he'd ever want. He told her through his own version of art just how much he loved her. After all, he'd have a long time to tell her with words just how much he loved her.

* * *

_Cough…cough…uh, yeah. I had to do an M one eventually. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you lovelies for all your reviews! You're amazing and I love reading each and every one of them! Thank you for the prompts! As always, I'll consider each and every one of them. I know I'm popping these out like pop-tarts in a toaster. But like I said…my muse is VERY happy right now. Love to you all! Let me know how I'm doing!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	5. Reunited, and It Feels So Good

**E.H.**

_Whooee! These keep coming in! Prompt from harvestangel99: _Team Seven Mission/After War with ALL Team 7_. Thanks for the prompt! The first attempt was a little…wonky and didn't come out right. However this second one flowed better. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated T for Language and Violence  
**_**Reunited, and It Feels So Good…**

Sakura sat stretched out on the branch above all the males in her team. She held on to the scroll they'd acquired in this most recent mission. Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Sai, and Naruto all were below around the area they were setting up for a campfire. Since the war, everything had been tumultuous and rocky. Then Sasuke came home. Everyone was ecstatic. Well, most everyone. Sakura hadn't known what to make of it. At first there was happiness and even a modicum of giddiness. Then she'd woken up. This man, even if he was home and 'cured' of his 'evilness' was still the same one who'd made the conscientious choice to attempt killing her. The trust was gone and always would be in her opinion. She wasn't the same little girl he'd left knocked out cold on a frigid bench. She was a grown woman with new strengths and a mind and heart full of wisdom.

All of her boys reunited and in the same group on the same mission was a test even for a saint's patience. Then there was hers. Naruto and Sasuke had bickered like old times, Sai put in his two scents on both of them peeving them off royally. Yamato-taichou had tried placating them only to give up in the end. Kakashi-sensei merely ignored them all. Sakura snorted at the sight of him. Though, to be honest, she was really happy he was there. During the turmoil of Sasuke's return, he'd been there for her late night sob fests while she was trying to figure out what the hell to make of everything. She'd been so bitter and angry for the first few months. She'd refused to hang out with them at all. Kakashi-sensei had agreed that it was hard to forgive him. But he'd also told her that once she did, everything would work out fine in the end. Wrinkles didn't smooth themselves out. However, time had a miraculous way of mending most wounds. She recalled the conversation vividly.

"_Don't tell me that stupid line. 'Time heals all wounds.' It's a load of crap and you know it!"_

"_No, Sakura. Not heal, mend. When you mend someone's broken arm, does it automatically heal?"_

"_Well…no…"_

"_Time _mends_ most wounds. It seals them so that they _can_ heal eventually. Trust me on this."_

During that time, he'd asked to train her for her jounin exams. She'd readily agreed. The jounin exams were passed with flying colors and she'd come to find something had shifted between them. Kakashi was…different around her. And she…she was beginning to wonder if she could learn to love him. She had no trust in love anymore, but if she were to try loving someone again…Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be hard to start with.

Another round of insults flared up. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. She groaned inwardly with a mental, _'not again…'_ Looking down, she shifted so that her feet were dangling down while she watched from her perch.

"Oi, oi! Watch it with that fire, teme!" Naruto screeched.

"Then move, dobe."

"Don't you realize fire is hot, dickless?"

"Oi! Shut it! I'm not dickless!"

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke snickered at the response from Sai to Naruto. "Yes, Naruto…_are_ you sure?"

"Not you too, Sasuke-teme!"

"Then again, if duck-butt would learn to aim…" Sai sighed, staring at his sketchbook.

Sakura watched the next series of events unfold with awed horror. Sasuke did probably the dumbest thing she'd ever seen the Uchiha so called 'prodigy' do. He shot a small ball of flame at Sai. Sai deflected it to keep from getting hurt. However, he used his notebook…paper…to deflect fire. The pages lit ablaze instantly. Naruto blinked and yelled, running for the canteen. Sasuke's eyes widened as well in shock. Sai stared at the sketchbook as though disbelieving what happened. Naruto threw his canteen of water onto Sai. Sai stood up and dropped his ruined sketchpad. Not only had it been burned through the first few pages, it was now soaked and ink was running down the pages like black rain. Silence fell over the campsite before chaos exploded. Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto all lunged into a wrestling match. Kakashi rolled his eyes to the sky and shook his head as though asking why him. He stood before he whistled loudly at them. All three came to a halt for a moment to glare at him.

"Naruto, stop egging everyone on. You're annoying everyone. Sasuke, fire is not a toy. Don't throw it around willy nilly just because you can. Sai, it's just a sketchbook. You have three more in your bag and that one was hardly touched." Kakashi raised his forefinger at the three younger men and waggled it as though a parent scolding children while his other hand rested upon his hip.

Sakura watched on bemusedly as the boys exchanged a look before all three turned and leaped at Kakashi. Yamato-taichou was instantly in the tree beside her looking on while covering his mouth with one hand, chuckling as Kakashi had to defend himself from all three boys. The combined combo attacks they were leveling at the Copy Nin was too much for him to keep up with. He was completely on the defensive as he dodged fire jutsu, slashed through ink creatures, and evaded rasengan. The forest around them was beginning to thin out into a clearing. Sakura looked at Yamato-taichou in shock and horror.

"Aren't you going to _do_ anything?!"

"Why? This is well deserved and very amusing. Besides, aren't _you_ going to do anything either?" He leveled back at her with a shrug.

Sakura scoffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. She dropped down into the safety zone and started toward the boys; since none could be readily confused with men at this point. Not even the sniggering fool in the tree. Right as she neared the danger zone, she felt the shift. She saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai all flying into the area at once from hiding. Her eyes went wide as she realized that they all miscalculated as she had and were aimed at her. She had little to no time to dodge. One word rolled across her mind, _'fuck!' _Without another thought she charged her fists and ignored the cry of her name from somewhere behind her. She threw everything she had into her hands and reared one back while bracing her balance toward the ground with the other. She swung the drawn back fist in a downward thrust while swinging her other arm around to behind her, giving her body a twisting motion to double the momentum. The ground groaned for a brief second before it cracked with a stupendous roar and then exploded upwards in rubble, dust, and in some places downed trees. All three men barely managed to dodge the deadly debris with their attacks that were originally meant for Kakashi. They landed wide eyed and staring at the destructive blossom standing in the middle of the mess. She straightened slowly and dusted her hands together. Her anger melted away instantly by the dismayed looks upon each their faces as well as the silence that rang supreme over the clearing. A knowing smirk tugged her lips. Yes, she'd gotten even stronger since the last they'd seen her fight. The only one among the five men who knew of this was Kakashi-sensei. After all, _he'd_ been the one taking time to teach her more for her jounin exams; which she'd passed with flying colors.

"Are you _boys_ done yet?" She asked calmly but with a grin that said just how much she enjoyed the fact that all of them gaped in awe. She took especially great pleasure in the shocked look upon the Uchiha's face.

Naruto gulped loudly enough to be heard through the silence. Sasuke glanced between the other two then back at her. "When did you get so…" He frowned trying to find the right word.

Sakura felt smug yet also rather peeved he didn't want to use the correct word. So she gave them to him. "What? Strong? Capable? Useful? _Independent?_ I'm a far cry from anything _you_ could possibly remember…_duck-butt_."

Sasuke made a face that was similar to a fish out of water as she turned and walked closer to where their once-upon-a-time sensei stood with a glowing smile and eye crinkle. Naruto pointed and started laughing at the Uchiha. Sai chortled quietly as well; pleased his nickname for the man had stuck.

"Oh shut the hell up, _dickless_." Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

Naruto instantly went from laughing to red. "For the last time! I'm not _dickless!_"

"Can you prove it?" Sai added.

"Of course I can! Just not in front of a lady!" Naruto looked at Sakura quickly before turning tomato red.

"Lady? What lady? All I see out here is ugly."

Kakashi snorted as Sakura faltered in her footsteps. Her face contorted into a look of anger. He reached out to the blossom right beside him now and pulled her to him. "It's all right, Sakura. They're all blind anyways. True beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and I say you're spectacular."

Sakura blinked and looked up at him. He winked back and a warm smile spread over her face. Yeah. She could really learn to love this man.

-Fin -

* * *

_I know, I know. Not much kissy, kissy or romance flooding. But I thought it was cute! Let me know what you think! _

_Vocabulary:  
Dobe – Idiot, Knucklehead, etc…  
Teme – Jerk, Bastard, etc…_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	6. Dogs Know Best

**E.H.**

_I'm so happy to hear you guys liked the last couple! It makes me smile big and broad and shiny. Yes, shiny. :D This next prompt I received is one I didn't think of doing but LOVE the idea. Thank you electrickpanda for this prompt! The prompt is: _Kakashi's Ninken.

* * *

_**Rated K+  
**_**Dogs Know Best**

Humans. What a funny race of beings. They were so clueless yet had such potential to rise above crazy circumstances and be victorious over misfortune. It was one of the many reasons why dogs found humans so compatible. There are so many times when humans stated that dogs were 'loyal' and 'mans' best friend'. Funny how it was the potential to love and share their existence with another being that drew dogs to humans. Humans _'tamed'_ dogs according to history; what history never hears is the dogs' side of this. It is not that they were _'tamed'_ they _'allowed'_ humans closer to them in order to form unique bonds with the race of bipeds. Rarely can it be said that a dog lover is a bad person. Dogs have always been the best judges of character. After all, they can smell the bad fruit.

To be honest, everything probably started much sooner than any of the humans were comfortable speaking about. In a dog's world, mates were mates. They were found, they did their business, and most often moved on. In the ninken world, mates were lifetime bonds. After all, who knew when the next contract call would be the last? Age never mattered to canines. If one was old enough to mate, they were old enough to bond with another. So why his contract owner and master couldn't see it himself was beyond poor Pakkun. It first started with a warm autumn day in Konoha. Pakkun trotted beside Kakashi as the man walked along with groceries in one arm and his famed book in the other. He saw her before his master did. There was just something special about the way Sakura smelled to Pakkun. The little girl no more was also busy looking over something in a stumped silence. Pakkun blinked, looked between them and opened his snout to call out a warning when they collided.

The pinkette's scroll flew up into the air; Kakashi's groceries spilled from a now mostly torn bag. Kakashi caught the smaller framed individual from falling on her face.

"Whoa there, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gazed up at Kakashi and blinked before flushing with embarrassment and standing on her feet again. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei! I was reading a scroll and didn't pay attention. Gah! Now look at all your groceries!"

Pakkun snorted. "Boss wasn't looking either, Sakura-chan. Don't feel too badly." He panted in his form of laughter. Sakura looked to the small dog and her face lit up.

"Pakkun! It's so great to see you!" She held her hand out in respect to ask for permission to pet him. He snorted and butted her hand with his head.

"No need to ask, Sakura-chan. You're pack just like Kakashi-san."

Sakura's smile warmed as she knelt, petting him affectionately. Once she thought it was enough, she pulled away and stood up straight. She moved to help Kakashi gather his items.

"If this fur ball would keep his mouth shut…" Kakashi shot Pakkun a fake annoyed look.

"Aw. Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" Sakura teased him. Pakkun perked up at the tone. That was not a tone she'd ever used before. At least, not with Kakashi. He tilted his head and listened closely with his nose attuned. Something about her usual almond scent was off; but it wasn't perfume. It was a natural, subtle shift in her scent.

Kakashi smirked and placed a hand over his head in fake hurt. "I'm wounded, dear Sakura-chan! Why ever would you think that of me?"

There it was again! This time, from Kakashi. Instantly, Pakkun knew. He hid a smile and sat back on his haunches as the two teased each other before parting ways. Poor fools; they didn't even know what had hit them. Pakkun normally wouldn't push his nose into such matters, but he'd not seen or sensed a better match in all the time he'd known Kakashi and Sakumo. Sakura was good for Kakashi; whether they saw it or not.

Time rolled past. Pakkun was growing impatient with both of them. Why were the so called 'geniuses' of the humans so dense? Pakkun couldn't count how many hints he'd dropped at Kakashi. Each time, the poor fool would either look at him dumbfounded or wind up with a drunken escapade. Luckily for the ninken that contracted with the Hatake family, those were few and quite far between. After a long break from missions, Kakashi summoned the pack during the next winter. They'd begged him often for a snow escape. Apparently he'd finally conceded. Pakkun could remember clearly the last time it snowed in Konoha as it was doing then. It'd been on the very same day Sakumo had met Kishi. Kishi was a lovely woman and Pakkun had been merely a small pup at the time. He remembered Bull's father, Balder 'accidently' knocking Sakumo into the beauty. It was the first time they'd met and the rest was history. Pakkun remembered this meeting well and had tried to convince Kakashi to bring Sakura along with them. His only responses to Pakkun's requests were to ask why Pakkun was being so pushy.

The pack raced through the growing amount of wet, soft, and cold snow. It was gathering quickly at the clearing where Team seven used to practice back in their beginning years. Kakashi watched them and formed snow mounds to pass the time before he leaned against one of the two poles with his book in hand. Pakkun paused in his playful romp with his tongue hanging lopsided from his mouth and his scarf tucked snugly around his shoulders. He sniffed the air and was almost floored by the way things worked out. He watched the snowball sail through the air and collide with Kakashi's head. He snorted and panted a doggy laugh as the young pink-headed woman stepped out from the wooded area with a mischievous grin on her face and bouncing another snowball in her hand. Kakashi turned to look at her with a less than amused look.

"Oh? And what's this?"

"You looked too distracted to pass the opportunity up."

"And you felt it your place to un-distract me?"

"You've read that book a _million_ times, Kakashi-sensei. Why not play with the pack a bit more?"

To this, Pakkun and all the others began to bark, yelp, and even shout excitedly. Bull practically galloped in place while barking. Pakkun chuckled. He couldn't wait.

"Pakkun, what was it you said before about Sakura-chan being part of the group?"

"Sakura-chan is just as much the pack now as you, boss." Pakkun could already see where this was going. Kakashi's blank expression began to change to one of mischief as well.

"Aha…that so huh?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She let out a shriek and ran for it. Pakkun laughed and watched as Kakashi chased after her. The silver-haired man that Pakkun remembered as a boy laughed as he chased the pinkette through the clearing. They lobbed snowballs at one another until Kakashi finally caught her and tackled her to the snowy ground. Sakura let out a shrill peel of laughter as he began to tickle her sides. Pakkun sat back on his haunches with the rest of the pack. They'd done their part. Kakashi and Sakura locked eyes after a bit and stilled. Pakkun turned and made a gruff grunt at the pack. The two didn't need an audience for this particular moment. However, that didn't stop Pakkun from looking back at them one last time as they reached the wooded edge of the training grounds. Kakashi was lightly tracing Sakura's face. The scent that wafted to Pakkun's nose was like two perfect pieces of a puzzle fitting together and making one scent that was strong and woven of pleasant tones. He turned back toward the wooded edge with a huge dog grin on his face. Finally. Maybe sometime in the future Kakashi's pups would draw up contracts with his own future pups. Pakkun could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

_Thank's electrickpanda! I'll be working on the next prompt soon! I know some of these are short, but that's the beauty of these. They aren't meant to be long winded. At least most of them. Hope you enjoyed this one! I didn't put a –Fin- at the end because honestly…I don't know if this one will end as a one-shot or maybe evolve into a two-shot. We'll see, won't we? Oh, and I took complete creative license with Kakashi's mother's name. It never did say her name. So here's my version!_

_Feel free to leave a review on your way out! Thanks!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	7. Lip Service

**E.H.**

_I know I could have done so much better. This prompt was awesome and adorable. My brain pumped out something…bittersweet. I'm not sure how I like the way it turned out. But we'll see! Thank you very much for the prompt, electrickpanda! The prompt was: _"I am going to punch you in the mouth...with my mouth. Softly. Because I like you." _And here it is! Though I feel like the title doesn't fit well…oh well._

* * *

_**Rated T for Language and Kissing**_  
**Lip Service**

Words had begun blurring together with each sip of the drink in her hand. She blew out a long suffering sigh and snorted. She was becoming more and more like her shishou as the years passed by if the sake bottle on her desk was any indication. The scrolls laid open before her. Her head began aching. Leaning back in her chair, she winced as her chair squeaked loudly. Raising her hands to her temples, she massaged them slowly.

"Ughh…"

"Headache?" She raised her eyes to look at the now open window to her office. Kakashi sat propped in the framework.

"Oh yeah."

"Hm. Perhaps you should take a break then."

"Yeah, because paperwork does itself."

"Not generally, no."

Sakura snorted and looked back at the blurred lines and strange symbols that she knew she should have been able to read. With a grunt, she shoved her chair back. "I think I need fresh air."

"Break it is." Kakashi agreed and dropped into the room fully.

"So what has you out here this fine evening wandering about?" She glanced outside at the moon midway across the sky. "Or should I say morning?"

"Morning is the technical term, but I won't judge."

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't toy with my brain right now. It hurts too much to get it."

"Ah, it's not that you don't _get it_ Sakura, it's that your brain doesn't wish to _process_ it."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, not entirely. I came to see if you'd spar for a bit with me."

Sakura cast him a look that clearly said she thought he was either a. clinically insane…or b. just _that_ bored. "It's, what…three am? Who in their right mind wants to spar at three am?"

"Insomniacs, workaholics, work-out junkies, crazy night owls…" Kakashi began to tick off one finger with each option. Sakura held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I get it already! I didn't say _no._"

"Nor did you say yes."

"Correct me again mister, and I'll say no AND kick your ass."

"Good. Let's go."

Was it just her, or was he a little _too_ eager to spar? Sighing, she followed after him. She ignored the night staff's curious looks as she trailed behind the taller man. The night air was chillier than she'd thought originally and helped to sober her up a bit. The rest of it came from her chakra burning the alcohol off quickly. It was both a blessing and curse to have medical chakra. It kept you on your toes and broke down toxins quickly in the body. However, it meant drinking ten times as much as a drunkard sailor just to keep a decent buzz. Tsunade merely drank three times her weight to stay drunk. Sakura snorted at the memories of her shishou. Sakura may have taken after her quite a bit, but at least she wasn't as bad.

"So what possessed you to have the desire to spar this late?" She stifled a yawn as she slowed her pace once within the training ground area.

"Sleep evaded me efficiently."

"Huh. That bad eh?"

Kakashi stopped. Sakura came a halt as well. His shoulders had set and stiffened; his back was facing her. She closed her eyes and blew out a slow breath. "Sorry…I-I lost my filter there…"

"No. You shouldn't be sorry, Sakura. I know I'm not the only one to suffer the nightmares."

Sakura's eyes fell to the ground. "No, you aren't."

The war may have ended, but so had many things. One of those things had been a certain life-loving young man's bright glow in their lives. It wasn't fair. She was coping, but barely. Sure, she had Sai and Yamato-taichou…but really? Kakashi was the _only_ one left that she felt that bond with any longer. And he was in just as bad of shape as she. It wasn't long after the war ended that they stood at the memorial site together reading names. Kakashi had reached over and pulled her closer to his side as an act of support. She'd returned it. Neither had spoken during that time. Then came the nightmares. The first few she tried to shoulder through. She couldn't. When they got worse, she ran to him and found him in the same state. When it became normal for them to seek each other out in the middle of the night or wee hours of the morning still evaded the pink haired woman. But five years of it had certainly caused her re-evaluate her relationship with Kakashi. There was a bond there that couldn't be broken; there was also something growing between them that scared the living hell out of her.

"Sakura…stop thinking about them. Remember their smiles and their strengths. It hurts less that way."

Sakura looked up and flashed him the weakest smile she could muster. Seeing his haunted eye look back at her before he mirrored the smile gave her the strangest boost of courage she'd ever experienced. Really, she should have just let their sparring match get over with. But no, she had to open her still sobering mouth and do something she hadn't attempted since her genin days. Flirt.

"Kakashi, I'm going to punch you."

He frowned. "Normally you don't announce your attack, Sakura. You just attack."

"Not with my fist though."

"…oh? With what else do you plan to hit me with?"

"My mouth." Kakashi blinked several times before she moved a few steps closer to him. "But softly. Because I like you. I have for some time."

"Sakura…"

"If you don't want me to, then tell me now."

"…it's not that…"

Sakura frowned with confusion plastered over her face. Her lips pouted slightly as she looked at him without understanding. "Then what is it?"

"I want to kiss you. Kami only knows how badly I've wanted to kiss you for a while. But you're still sobering up. I won't break your trust like that. You're the most important person in my life now. I can't lose you over a stupid mistake."

Sakura felt a cool wetness on her cheek. She raised her fingertips and touched the droplet that was followed by one after another. A small laugh escaped her that was trembling and weak at the same time with relief. "That's why you'll never have to worry over losing me, Kakashi. I'm not going anywhere. Now kiss me before I punch you for real with my fist."

"Are you sure?"

She fisted her hand and started to raise it. Kakashi chuckled and stepped closer to the pinkette. Pulling her close, he lowered his lips to hers. Sakura sighed in pleased content. Kakashi pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I lied earlier, Kakashi…"

"Hm? About what?"

"I don't like you…I love you."

Kakashi was silent for a long moment before he laughed. "For once, Sakura…we're on the same page."

"Okay, that deserves a punch!"

He laughed and dodged her playful punch before grabbing her around the thighs and throwing her over his shoulder. "Ah, ah, ah, Sakura..."

"Kakashi! You sneaky cheat!"

"It's not cheating if it's done in self-defense."

"You're so full of it." Sakura grinned and didn't fight back as he took to the trees and rooftops. "I'm so kicking your ass."

"You can try, Sakura…you can try…"

* * *

_Yeah. I don't think it's my best work. I'm sure I could expand on this later on or ever rewrite it at some point. But for now…here 'tis! Let me know what you thought. Thank you all so, so, so much! You're awesome!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	8. Blast Back

**E.H.**

_Aiyiyiyiiiii…work woes. Last two days have been a few of those where you stare forward blankly wondering why the hell _**that**_ just happened? A van died with it packed full of our students, then today a sick child threw up water all over the room. YAY! -.- Not exactly what I'd call amazing. So needless to say, more prompts, more chapters, MORE ENJOYMENT AWAY FROM THE REAL WORLD! Prompt from a Guest: _Jutsu gone wrong, teenaged Kakashi. _So this one will probably be a two or three-shot! Then I'll work on the next prompt of _See no Evil; Hear no Evil; Speak no Evil. :D

* * *

_**Rated T For Language and Violence  
**_**Blast Back**

Rain pattered on the earth around their tarped off area. Naruto was restless which in turn made pretty much _everyone_ restless. Sakura rested her head back against the rough bark of the tree. The tarp covered most of the area. However, due to their weather situation, the fire kept blowing smoke all around. She'd chosen her spot in order to be closest to an opening where fresh air breezed into their encampment. The _problem_ with sitting there was that every time the wind blew, rain would spatter across her sides. She suppressed a shudder as the chill began to seep into her bones.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei…why are we just sitting out here? It's cold and we could splurge for an inn, ya know! There's a town maybe ten miles away!" Naruto half whined, half hollered.

"We are trying to keep costs down, dickless."

Naruto began to open his mouth to retort when a loud sneeze made him look to where the lone female of their group sat. Sakura sniffled and burrowed deeper into her little corner.

"Sakura-chan…are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked with obvious concern.

"I'm fine. Just sneezed."

Naruto frowned before his face lit up. "Oh! Oh! I know! I read this really great jutsu that's supposed to make you feel warm and keep ya all cozy in cold places! They use it in Snow country apparently!"

"No thanks." Sakura sighed.

"Awwww…come on, Sakura-chan! It'll be good for you!"

"I'll decide what's good for me."

"Seriously! It'll only take two seconds! Here, it's this, this annnnd…"

"I said no, Naruto!"

"This!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist the moment he finished the symbol. "Naruto, you should listen when she says—oomph!"

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura watched in horror as their team leader collapsed unconsciously. Sai blinked with a strange look on his face; Naruto looked appalled and seriously frightened. Sakura stared for three straight seconds before she was on her feet and by Kakashi's side.

"You idiot! What did you do?!" She burst.

"I-I did the jutsu! That's all!"

"How is _that all_?! He's unconscious you moron!"

"Oi! No need to call names!"

"You incapacitated the team leader, dickless."

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"You were going to use this on ME!? I'm the damn medic, Naruto! What would you do if I were out cold and you needed me?!"

"I didn't know it was going to do that!"

"Then think before you act!"

"I tried! I mean…I did! I was trying to HELP YOU!"

Kakashi groaned low in his throat and Sakura helped him roll over. "Ugh…am I supposed to feel like a sledgehammer attacked my head?"

"Probably not." Sai had no tact.

Sakura glared at both of the boys before turning to Kakashi. "Come on, let's get you in your sleeping bag." She helped him up and over to his sleeping bag.

"Ah, arigatou, Sakura-chan…"

"Sleep, okay? We'll take watch. Naruto has first watch."

"What?!"

"You did this, you take responsibility."

Naruto grumped and grumbled as he turned and stalked away. Sakura helped Kakashi get settled and was shocked by how quickly he passed out. She raked a hand through her short hair and rolled her eyes upward toward the sky obscured from her by the giant green tarp. This would be a very looooong night.

**…..**

Rustling and the feeling of being watched is what roused her. Opening her eyes, she looked around camp. Her eyes came to a halt over a somewhat familiar figure. Two mismatched eyes were glaring at her as she blinked and slowly sat up.

"Ka-kashi…sensei?" She hedged, wondering if she was seeing correctly.

"Who are you?"

Sakura blinked before she felt her eye tick in annoyance. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, who…are…you…? Are you really that dense?"

The tick turned into a full on twitch. "You know who I am, Kakashi."

"Really? That's funny. I don't remember you. At all. You look a little like Rin, but she's gone. So who the hell are you?"

"Rin…?" Sakura paused and recalled the name then. His former teammate. She looked like her? "I…Rin? What?"

Kakashi sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "What I wouldn't give for someone intelligent to talk to."

"Hey!" Sakura rose only to have a kunai imbedded in the tree beside her head. Her eyes opened wider as her gaze trailed to the side where the blade was merely centimeters from her face.

"Next one goes between your eyes."

Her gaze trailed back. She took in his appearance and couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to him? He looked…younger. And he was acting really weird. Where were Sai and Naruto, anyway!? She took a quick look over the campsite and found that she was alone with this whacko version of her sensei. The jutsu! Of course! That had to be what happened! It backfired really badly and now he had some form of amnesia! Sakura slowly raised her hands in a placating, disarming fashion.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei...I'm no threat to you. I—"

"Why do you keep calling me sensei?" He snarled. "I'm no one's sensei! I don't ever intend to _become_ a sensei!"

Kakashi was yelling. She was trying to wrap her mind around it but couldn't seem to make it work. In battle, sure. But he was never emotional like this nor was he ever so…so…snippy. She studied his face and wondered what to do. An innocent question passed through her mind. With it came a rabbit trail.

"How old do you think you are right now…?"

"I don't see how that's your damned business."

"Wow, you must be a kid then since you're acting like one." She snapped back, unable to contain it.

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen! And how old are you, flatty? Ten?"

_Flatty_? Oh…she didn't care who the hell he was, that insult wasn't going to fly! Crackling her knuckles, she glared death at him. All she had to do was catch him off guard. "I'm seventeen, asshole."

"Really? Sure doesn't show."

With a trembling hand, she let out an angry cry and slammed her charged fist into the ground. The look on his face was priceless as she used the distraction to rush him. Something occurred to her then; she was on even footing with him. For the most part. She couldn't remember a time when Kakashi-sensei had to block this many of her punches or kicks. In fact, he evaded ninety percent of her attacks. _She_ was usually the one of the defensive. He blocked a punch and didn't seem to catch on to her next move; another hint that something was severely off. Her uppercut threw his head back and made him stumble backward from her. Using his daze and confusion, she slammed her heel into the tree next to him. It toppled directly toward him. He looked up, eyes wide for a moment before he flashed his hands together in the set needed for an ANBU escape. He disappeared in a poof of smoke and she looked around her. Cool steel met her throat and she froze. On incredibly strong arm held her in place with a kunai blade to her throat while the other held her arms pinned to her sides painfully. She froze and evened her breathing.

"Kakashi-sensei—"

"I told you! I'm not your sensei!"

"O-okay…Kakashi-_senpai_. I'm not your enemy, all right? I'm a leaf shinobi from Kono—"

"No you're not." His voice was dangerously low and right in her ear. She shivered and was horrified to realize that it wasn't all from fear. "I know each and every shinobi's name, class, and technique from Konoha. I'm _trained to know._ You, I don't know. Your technique is alike the Lady Tsunade's but you are far from being her, now aren't you? I'll only ask once more…who…are…you?"

Panic began to bleed into her. This Kakashi would kill her without a secondary thought. This alone thrilled her in a way that made her un-nerved. Kakashi-_sensei_ was safety and security. Kakashi-_senpai, _as she'd come to differentiate them as, was lethal and scary. She closed her eyes. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"The Haruno's daughter is barely two and a half. Nice try." The blade pressed closer and she fought the urge to cry.

"Sakura-chan! I heard the earth tremble and knew it wa—WHAT THE HELL, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Naruto appeared not too far off from them and looked completely stunned and not a little angry. Sai appeared beside him and blinked in his version of a shocked expression.

Kakashi's grip on her slackened quite a bit as he looked at Naruto. Sakura felt the way his muscles had lessoned their tense state. "…sen…sei…?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi bewildered. "Yeah…YOU. Now why the hell are you trying to kill her?! And better yet, why are you so young?!"

Sakura ground her teeth. "Better yet?! How is that 'better' than questioning him trying to KILL ME!"

"A-ah…ahaha…ha…sorry, Sakura-chan."

"You're dead!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto, shaking his head. "I-I saw your corpse! Why are you…_how_ are you…?"

"Wait…me? You're talking to me?" Naruto pointed to himself and Sai shot him a look.

"Obviously, dickless, he's talking to you."

"I ain't dickless! And why me? I'm not your sensei."

"Agh! Naruto! Your dad! HE was Kakashi-sensei's sensei!" Sakura growled, wanting nothing more than to hit the blonde at the particular moment in time.

"OH! Yeah! That's right! Wait…you think _I'm_ my dad?!"

"Your dad?" Kakashi frowned and looked severely confused. "Naruto is the name of…"

"Namikaze Minato's son. Yeah, I'm his kid. And Uzumaki Kushina's kid too." Naruto added with a grin while nervously rubbing the back of his head."

"…but…how?"

"Oh, so you believe HIM? Great."

"Shut up, flatty."

"I like you better when you're older! You're not such a big asshole!" Sakura retorted.

"I said…_shut up._" The blade pressed harder to her neck again and Sakura stilled.

"Stop! She's our team-mate! Don't you remember anything, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto pleaded, looking at Sakura. Sakura read his face openly and she felt herself fall limp in Kakashi's arms. He was scared. For Naruto to show that level of fear, he had to be pretty damned worried. A worried Naruto was never a good thing. It meant things were even worse than they appeared.

"Remember? I remember the Kyuubi attack on our village. I remember Minato-sensei dying to save it! Kushina-san as well! I remember many things, but you aren't one of them!"

"J-just let her go! We can talk things out! Okay?"

A weighted silence settled over them. Finally he spoke. "Fine. But if any of you try to kill me, I'll slit her throat before you can even see me move."

Naruto darted a glance at Sakura and nodded. "We wouldn't even try in the first place."

"Yeah, like I should believe you." Kakashi scoffed before he roughly shoved Sakura to the side. Sakura tripped on a root and fell onto her backside. She looked up at him and felt a sting to her pride as he sneered at her. The look was…well, to be honest, it took her back in time. To a young boy with dark hair looking down on her. The same one who'd tried to kill her. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he turned and walked a few feet away and leaned on a tree. It was obvious that he didn't trust them since he placed his back against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk."

"Uh…" Naruto started lamely.

"He thinks he's seventeen." Sakura offered, keeping her eyes averted away from Kakashi. She wanted her sensei back. This man…he was hurtful and in no way the same person she knew.

"…but how?"

Sakura shot Naruto a look that plainly said, _'how the hell should __**I**__ know?' _Naruto grimaced and turned away to look back at the silver haired man. He was so different now. His scar wasn't nearly as pale as his older version. It was a puffier pink. His expression was hardened and angry. Bitter. It was the best way to describe him. It made Naruto feel sad to see the lackadaisical genius look so…worn. To be honest, Naruto thought Kakashi probably looked better older than he did when he was younger.

"Uhh…so, I uh, I'm not sure how you got this way. I did a jutsu that I read on and then you got in the way then boom. You went down and then to sleep. That's all I know. I was out on patrol all night and Sai was doing recon from the air to route our path for today."

"…So you fucked up."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"I said…so you fucked up. Whatever jutsu you used, you fucked it up."

"H-hey now, let's not jump to—"

"You used a jutsu you only _read_ about and then I woke up like this? You fucked up." Kakashi shrugged as if he wasn't surprised.

Naruto blinked before he pouted. "We don't know if it's MY fault!"

"Yes, we do. You were the last one to use ninjutsu and Kakashi-san is not himself."

"Ah, it does speak more than a few words at a time. I'm surprised you speak at all, ROOT."

"I speak when I have something to say."

"Seems you have a lot to say. Danzou still playing bitch?"

"Danzou's dead." Sai said without any influx to his tone. His eyes were unreadable as was his face, however Sakura had the feeling he was…unhappy.

"Good. It suits him."

"Who _are _you!? You aren't our sensei!" Naruto barked and pointed at him angrily. "I _really_ don't like you! You're a jerk and you remind me of…of…someone I don't want to mention!"

"I really don't give a rat's ass what you think of me. Now, what jutsu were you trying to use?"

"He was trying to use a—"

"I didn't ask you, flatty."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

"I'll talk to her any way I please."

Sakura rose to her feet and ground her teeth. "You know what?! Go die in a corner in a hole somewhere for all I care! Don't count on _me_ to heal _your_ sorry ass if you get hurt! Naruto, Sai, let's go! WE have a mission to finish. You can either follow us and suck it up, _asshole_, or you can stay here and rot!" She turned on her heel and plucked her backpack from the ground, kneeling briefly to roll her sleeping bag up. Once secured, she didn't bother looking back as she marched away from them.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto looked torn for a minute before snagging his own bag and jogging after her.

"I would suggest not making her cry. People tend to end up broken when they do." Sai stated before picking up his own smaller bag and following behind them without a word. Kakashi looked around and growled. He didn't have much choice now, did he?

* * *

_Heeheehee! Yep, there will be more. I'll be working on the next chapter to this two or three shotter. Let me know what you think so far! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	9. Blast Back Part 2

_**Rated T For Language and Violence**_**  
Blast Back Part 2**

The village they'd camped nearby was an easy hike for them. Naruto and Sakura looked along the street-vendors as they passed. The place reminded them of a festival. There were different stylized booths hocking imitation art, random fatty and deep fried foods, as well as some places to 'test one's strength!' The people behind the tables wore anything from shinobi garb, what was probably the newest civilian fashions, to traditional kimono and obi. Sakura eyed one of the booths and meandered a bit away from Naruto who'd found a ramen stand to drool over. She stopped before the table and eyed the various weapons laid out upon the table. A jade imbedded comb of silver caught her eye. She leaned over and stared at the twinkling beauty with awe. It looked like a vine of jade twining in and out of the top part of the prongs to bloom into a beautiful stylized motif that was both familiar and confusing.

"Beautiful piece, isn't it?" Cooed a deep, smooth as velvet voice. Sakura glanced up at the man behind the booth. He was one of those ruggedly handsome type of men. He had chiseled features and piercing brown eyes. She could almost swear he was peering through her to her soul. She felt both stunning and unbelievably dirty all at once. Disturbed, she pulled back with a small, tight-lipped smile.

"It's nice." She agreed, looking over it again.

"I don't believe I've seen a woman as befitting it as you. Your eyes would be even more vivaciously enticing with it in your unique hair."

Sakura blushed at the strange compliment. No matter how creepy it was, sometimes just being told you look somewhat attractive was quite the confidence booster. "I'm sure it'd overwhelm me." She laughed lightly and awkwardly.

"Oh no, miss. Quite the opposite, it would merely compliment your natural beauty. The fact you have such…alabaster skin like porcelain without the aid of makeup…" He made a noise that made her want to flee. It was somewhere between a purr and a predator's growl.

"A-ah…I…"

"Would you care to know the price?"

"S-sure…"

"It is 19,778 yen."

Sakura whistled and hissed in through her teeth. It was a bit steep for her even if it _was_ absolutely gorgeous. "It _is_ very pretty. But I'm afraid I can't afford that." She hedged and started to move to the side.

"Ah, but for you…" She gasped and spun as he pulled her back toward the side of the booth where he'd stepped out. "I'm certain we could come to…another arrangement."

She didn't need a translator for that. She frowned and tugged her arm and felt his grip tighten painfully. Her eyes darted around and noted then that the man had at least four other men around his booth; all which were intently gazing at her. She was about to pump chakra into her arm and tear free when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand covered the man's.

"I'd suggest releasing her if you wish to keep that limb."

Sakura could have cried in relief. She also could have wept in frustration that it had to be Kakashi to show up. The man shot a look past her, over her shoulder at where Kakashi was standing. There was a very thickly tense moment before the man smiled a thin, wicked looking grin. He pulled away and held his hands up as if to say, 'no trouble here…' She felt herself being moved behind Kakashi. She looked up at the back of his head and mused distractedly, _'was he always this tall?'_

"I hope to see you again, Flower."

Sakura felt her body tense. She met the man's gaze and knew instantly that she'd nearly walked into her death. He knew who she was; she could see it in his eyes. She stepped back and swallowed thickly before tugging lightly on Kakashi. The man's statement had been a promise, not a wish. With Kakashi's back still to her, she missed the death glare he shot the man. She glanced down the street and completely missed the promising gesture from the silver-haired man toward the vendor. When she looked back, she saw how unhappy and in all honesty pissed off the vendor looked. Without caring to find out why, she tugged harder on Kakashi's shirt back.

Kakashi turned and lightly pushed her through the crowd to where Sai was keeping a very loud, whiny Naruto at bay. Sai and Kakashi briefly met gazed begrudgingly before nodded and heading for the other border away from the village.

"Why~? The ramen there looked and smelled soooo good!" Naruto pouted and pointed back at the village.

"You wouldn't want it, dickless."

"Yes I would! It's RAMEN!" Naruto waved his arms animatedly at Sai as if the other man had gone insane.

"Naruto…shut up." Sakura stated, hugging herself as they passed over the border and kept going. Naruto fell silent and looked at her in concern.

They took to the trees as soon as they were out of sight and traveled for several hours. The sun was beginning to lower over the horizon when Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at them.

"We're being followed."

Sakura felt a shard of ice slide from her throat down to her stomach. He actually looked at her and gave her a barely there nod. She swallowed and returned it. Naruto frowned.

"But who would be following us?"

"A vendor I came across. He knew who I was."

"What? How?"

Sakura shot him a look. "I'm the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, Naruto. I'm also one of the team-mates to _the_ Uzumaki Naruto, savior of the war. What do you think?"

"…I'm famous?" Naruto grinned goofily.

Sai shook his head. "And that's is what you gleaned from that statement."

"But…but…wait…is that why you dragged me away from the ramen?"

"Yes. He was planning to poison you."

"B-but…the Kyuubi would—"

Kakashi stopped suddenly and spun to glare at Naruto. "What did you say?"

"Uhhh…the Kyuubi…?"

"What about it?"

"It's inside me. Kurama was sealed inside me by my dad when he and my mom died."

Kakashi looked away and let out a slow breath. "That's not something you'd make up. Which means somehow I traveled to the future."

"…or you reverted back to your teenaged years." Sakura offered, shifting nervously. "I can feel them getting closer."

"They were going to catch up to us sooner or later. We may as well stand and fight them now. Dwindle them down at the very least."

"Wait, since when did you become team leader?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sai both looked at him.

"He never _stopped_ being team leader, dickless."

"You're such a dope, Naruto."

"Well I was just saying!"

"Then maybe try not speaking." Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned. "You, flatty. You're a medic right?"

Sakura bristled and grit her teeth. "Yes…"

"Move to the back. I don't want to have to save your ass again."

"Again—why I ought to—"

"Wait! What do you mean again?!" Naruto interrupted her.

"The vendor was trying to lure her in with sparkly things to drug, rape, and kill her."

Sakura blanched. She figured the killing part…even thought about the drug part…but certainly not rape? They wouldn't do that, would they? Then the first part hit her of what he said.

"I'm not a fucking girly-girl! I don't get 'lured by sparkly things'! I can appreciate a comb or even a set of knives without being labeled as _that_ kind of girl!"

"Again; lured by sparkly things."

"Again; you get hurt…I'm not healing your sorry ass."

"I wouldn't want you to touch me anyways."

"Good! Then I won't!"

"Excellent! Now that we're clear, would you get out of my way?!"

"Get out of mine or you might get hurt!"

"Guys! Stop it! They're here!" Naruto stated, trying not to be disturbed by the argument his _sensei_ and team-mate were having.

"Seems you caught on, flower." The man from the vending table stated, coming into sight. He was wearing a malicious smirk

"Move back…" Kakashi murmured so that only she could hear before he moved a few branches in front of her.

Never being one to be commanded what to do by a guy; at least not any longer, she defied him. She moved back all right, but then she moved to the side and readied herself for battle. She wasn't some useless little girl to be tossed at the wayside. Unlike in movies or books, everything burst into motion at once. Kakashi charged the main shinobi-vendor. Naruto and Sai took on two of the others. Sakura rushed the last guy. He was also the largest, bulkiest, and ugliest of the bunch. Kakashi used his chidori on the man only to be caught off guard by the man's earthen shield he shot up out of the ground. It knocked his chidori off course. In the process of having his body thrown out of stance, he saw Sakura rushing the largest man.

Sakura reached the bulk and dodged his first swing. She ducked low and brought her fist directly up and into his forearm. A grin split her face as she felt and heard the bones cracking. The man's scream pierced the air. The shinobi-vendor growled from where he was at.

"I _said_, watch the girl's punches and kicks! She's Senju Tsunade's apprentice!"

Kakashi was too caught up in the man's words that he missed the next move. A broken rib later, he grabbed his side and coughed. The coppery taste of blood and the smell of it soaking the fabric of his mask made him refocus. He blocked the next shot and brought out a kunai to the fray. He slashed at the man; a clanging of metal on metal rang out throughout the area as not only Kakashi and the vendor fought…but also the other two boys against their opponents. After what seemed like hours, Kakashi finally gained the upper hand. He knocked the kunai blade from the other man's hand and slammed his elbow into his neck. The man stumbled back in shock before Kakashi extended his arm in an arc. The blade imbedded into the vendor's neck. Kakashi winced as he turned to go aid Sakura.

Sakura dodged the man's blows and found that he was just as quick on his feet as she was. She narrowly escaped a particularly nasty punch to her temple. Rolling away from him, she came up onto her hands and kicked both chakra laden feet out at his chest and/or face. He moved to the side and used his unbroken forearm to knock her legs together from the knees and unbalance her. She fell to her side and rolled away. Shoving herself to her feet, she spun and caught the force of a straight punch to her chest. She flew back from him and slammed into the nearest tree trunk. She felt spittle explode from her lips and wasn't shocked that it was reddish in color. She fell to her knees and gasped in air. The knock to her chest had made a cracking noise and she _felt_ the way it pushed against her heart. The only reason she'd survived such a traumatic blow was because of the last second surge of chakra she'd had subconsciously raised up before his fist connected. She leaned forward onto her forehead, holding her chest with both hands. Even though she was alive, she wasn't safe yet. She had to heal the tissue of her heart and quickly before it began to bleed internally within the tissue. She flooded her heart with her chakra. She heard the footsteps crunching on the ground as the man approached her to finish the job. Part of her screamed at her to move, to give it her last all. Another part of her told her to give up; to let go. She didn't want to die like this. She looked up slowly and tried not to look as weak as she felt in that moment.

Kakashi watched as she was hit. In his eyes, he saw Rin flying backwards into the tree. The first thing that rushed through his mind was to attack. That's what he did. He hit the man with everything he hand and both tumbled to the ground, grappling for an advantage over the other. Kakashi gained in and charged his hand with his chakra, summoning his lightning nature into his fist. The man had little time to react before the screeching sound of birds cackling erupted around them and the lightning was torn through his chest. The lightning faded as he pulled his hand back out of the man's chest cavity and stood up with a grimace. His clean hand found its way to his broken rib before he turned and headed toward Sakura.

Sakura was stunned to see Kakashi kill the man so ruthlessly. Blood still dripped off his hand that was dangling at his side as he approached her. She felt her chakra finally working on the last bits of the damage done to her heart. She sighed as she felt it beat normally and pulled her hands away; fairly exhausted. She used the tree for support and pushed herself to her feet. Once on her feet, she leaned heavily against the bark and snorted.

"You got yourself hurt."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sakura was taken aback by the anger in his face and tone. She caught the signs of movement from her peripherals. Orange and black blurred on the outskirts of her field of vision.

"…what?"

"What…the hell…were you…THINKING?! I _told_ you to stay back!"

"Whoa, hey! Back up there, buddy! I'm a fighter just as capable as you guys!" She was _not_ about to take this kind of crap from him.

"What good is a dead medic?!"

"Oh, and a dead team leader is just _that_ much better?!"

"Team leaders come and go! Medics are meant to be utilized _after_ battle! Not in battle! If there is _one thing_ you should have learned, it's that!"

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are yelling at me like this?! You don't have any right!"

"You said it yourself! I'm the Team Leader! Therefore I have every right to reprimand you for your stupid actions!"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, tasting the familiar copper edged flavor. She wouldn't cry in front of him; she wouldn't do it.

"I don't care who your shishou is, what you did was juvenile, pathetic, and also dangerous to the team! Your death means potential loss all around! Don't you ever step out against me again! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Kakashi-sensei! You—"

"Fuck you." Sakura growled quietly.

"I'm sorry, you may have to speak up. I can't hear you." Kakashi glared back.

"I said…FUCK YOU!" Sakura's fist flew. Kakashi threw his arm up to block it only to find it rendered useless as the bones broke. He yelled in pain and dropped to his knees, grinding his teeth.

"Sakura! Stop!" Naruto cried as he rushed to her and grabbed her, keeping her from kicking the silver man's head in as she was undoubtedly about to do. "Don't kill him!"

"Why not?!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you!"

Kakashi laughed drily and not without pain. "Yes, flatty…kill me. See what that accomplishes for you."

"Don't…tempt me…" She snarled.

"Sai! Get him out of here! And fast!"

Sai nodded and did as told, lifting Kakashi and moving him quickly away from Sakura. Naruto didn't let go until they were out of sight. Sakura shrugged him off and turned with an enraged shriek, plunging her fist into the tree nearest her. It cracked and fell with a loud explosion of noise. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobbing angry and frustrated tears. Naruto shifted uncomfortably from side to side before he moved to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"He's right."

"…uh…"

"What I did was stupid! I could have made things worse for everyone! And I broke his arm!"

"…Sakura-chan…" Naruto sighed and ran his hands over his hair. "I…I wish I had magic words. But I'm not sure what to say, ya know? You both lost your cools. I think he's mad 'cause you had him worried."

"I…I'm such a bitch, Naruto…"

"No! No you're not!"

Sakura looked up at him. "Yes. I am. But thanks for trying."

Naruto hung his head while resting his hands on his knees. "This is all my fault, ya know. That stupid jutsu got us into this bind."

"Kind of, yeah."

Naruto looked up. "H-hey!"

Sakura laughed lightly while wiping away her tears. "But I'm glad you didn't use it on yourself. Who knows what could have happened…?"

"Yeah. 'Specially if I released the Kyuubi. That'd be really bad."

"No kidding." Taking a deep breath, Sakura gained control of herself and her emotions. She looked at Naruto and smiled tiredly. "I think we should find a safe place to camp. After all, I have a jerk to heal."

Naruto laughed and nodded.

**…..**

"Ah! That hurts!" Kakashi yelped as Sai set his bones. Sai didn't bother looking at Kakashi.

"Isn't it supposed to?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to go out of your way to jam it around more."

"Ah. Sorry. Didn't think you'd noticed."

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

"What? Are you mad that I made her cry?"

"No. I'm simply curious as to why you made someone you care about cry?"

"…I don't care about her."

Sai looked at him then. "I may not be very good at expressing or mostly even noticing emotions. However, I can read when your emotions slip out."

"I simply saw her mistake as something a…a team-mate would have done."

"She _is_ your team-mate. You may not remember, but she does. At least she fought fair."

"What do you mean, I didn't fight fair?"

Sai sighed and looked at the ceiling for a moment before back at Kakashi. "You used her emotions against her."

Kakashi glared at the perceptive emotionally-inept man. He looked away. "Maybe."

"You should apologize."

"Why? What I said was the truth."

"Truth, yes. But you said it in a way that was deceptive and intended to hurt."

"I really hate you."

"For now."

**…..**

Naruto and Sakura followed the 'breadcrumbs' Sai left them to a cave. The ink 'breadcrumbs' melted after they passed them. Once inside the cave, the rains started up again. Sakura and Naruto shared a collective groan as the deluge roared to life once more. They turned back and made their way further into the cave where they could make out the glow of a fire. Once around the corner, Sakura slowed and looked to where Kakashi sat. His arm was in a makeshift sling. Sai looked up with his overly fake smile in greeting.

"Dickless, Ugly…"

Naruto bristled. He stormed over to the man and flopped down. Sakura took a steadying breath and moved over to Kakashi. She settled beside him. "Let me see it."

Kakashi looked at her puzzled.

"Your arm?" She emphasized and held out her hands. He frowned at her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't heal me."

"I say a lot of things I don't really mean. Give me your arm."

"Or else what? You'll break it? You already did."

"I'll heal it in your sleep and re-break it." Her smile made both Sai and Naruto fall silent and stare on in anticipation of another fight.

Kakashi surprised them with a chuckle. "That's a bit sadistic, don't you think?"

"I'm a medic. You get used to sadistic."

"Yeah…I'm sure." He sighed and moved so that she could work on his arm. He settled more comfortably. A silence fell over them as she worked on his arm. After a while, Sai and Naruto bid them good night and moved into the darker zone of the back wall to the cave. Snores and even breathing filled the air. Kakashi looked at the two sleeping. He was actually kind of glad that they were asleep. He wouldn't have an audience for his apology.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi blinked and turned to look at her. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry." Sakura pursed her lips as she worked. "I should have listened to your orders. As team leader and the fact that normally in your older state, you are my sensei. It wasn't right of me to disobey you. I'm also really, _really_ sorry for breaking your arm."

"…apology accepted."

She smiled slightly but didn't raise her eyes. He could tell from this angle that she'd been crying pretty hard.

"I am also sorry. For making you cry."

"Apology accepted as well."

"Do you always purse your lips while you heal people?"

Sakura snapped her head up and flushed brilliant pink. "W-what?"

Kakashi snickered at her blush. "Some people might find it suggestive."

"I-I do not!"

"You've been doing that for the past while."

Sakura shifted and pouted while she readjusted her seat. "You're just seeing things."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

Several moment passed before she pursed her lips again. Instead of saying something, he reached up and lightly tapped her lips.

"Are too."

"H-hey! That's…that's not okay!"

"Why not?" He smirked. "You look like a really ripe peach when you blush."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sakura dropped his arm, now healed and moved away from him. "You make everything sound weird."

"Ha! How can I do that?"

"By opening your mouth."

"Is it my fault that you're so easy to tease?"

"Maybe!"

"That, my dear flat-one, is a conundrum."

"How would you like it if I called you uniball?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. "Th-that'd be really terrible! I have both, thank you very much!"

"Well then stop calling me flat chested!"

Kakashi smirked and shook his head. "You have a very flat stomach. Most girls your age have a smoother stomach, less toned. I think your stomach is rather flattering."

"…" Sakura snorted. "I'll give you points for trying."

Kakashi sighed and held up his hands. "All right, all right. But you have to admit I tried."

"You did try. That's why I won't hurt you again for calling me flatty…this time."

"All right. Deal."

"Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight Sakura."

Sakura laid down with her back to Kakashi. She smiled secretly to herself at the way her name had sounded without the 'chan' added on.

**…..**

Sakura awoke disoriented. She yawned and sat up. Her first glance was to where Naruto and Sai were sleeping. She snorted at the way Naruto was sprawled across the floor halfway out of his sleeping bag. She finger combed her hair and glanced at where Kakashi had slept. She blinked and stilled. He wasn't there. She climbed to her feet and shoved her boots back on. She hopped on one foot while clasping the other boot shut. Once it was done, she shifted to the other. She finished clipping them on and stepped outside the cave. It was still raining and was fairly dark out. She frowned and looked around. Her eyes fell on a tall figure further down the pathway out of the cave. She followed it and slowed as she approached the familiar broad shouldered back of Kakashi.

"Kakashi…?"

He turned and smiled at her. She froze and blinked before she scanned his face. "Yo…"

"Kakashi! You're back! I mean…well…"

"I know what you meant."

"But…how?"

"I suppose Naruto stupid little jutsu had to wear off."

"Ah…what do you remember?"

"Everything." Kakashi admitted with a grimace. "I…am an asshole. I forgot what I was like back then…"

"Yes, you were. But still." Sakura shrugged. Oddly enough, the attraction she'd felt to him when he was 'younger' was still present.

"I _am_ sorry I made you cry. But I'm _not_ sorry that I said what I did. Though I admit I'd have far more tact now."

"…I…I don't…"

"Sakura, you have to know you're important to me."

"Well, yeah. Kind of, I mean…"

Kakashi sighed and turned, pulling her to his chest. "I realized something while I was stuck in my younger shell."

"…what's that?"

"I've been lying to myself and everyone around me for so long…"

Sakura pulled back and looked up at him. "How so?"

"…I've been in love with a certain girl for a long time now. I just didn't want to accept it or ever try. There are many reasons why. One is that she's out of my league. Two, people would never understand and think me nothing more than a silly old pervert. And three…I could potentially really break one of my student's hearts."

Sakura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Just as she'd come to realize she had fairly strong feelings for Kakashi during this crappy mission, he confessed to her about loving someone else. Her heart broke but she plastered on a fake smile for his benefit. She wasn't about to go down the road she had with Sasuke. If Kakashi would be happy with someone else, then she'd be there all the way rooting for him with all her heart. No matter how much it hurt.

"Then you should tell her. If she's dumb enough to say no, then I'll kick her ass myself." She nodded with a grin.

Kakashi laughed and shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Well now, that'd be pretty hard to do, now wouldn't it?"

"Not really. A few well-placed punches, maybe a kick…"

"Yes, but I've heard it's extremely difficult to kick one's own ass."

"Well, duh. It's not like I plan to kick my own butt. Just hers. After all if she said no—" Sakura stopped and stared at him blankly. Her eyes opened wide. "E-EH?!"

"That's all you have to say?" Kakashi sighed dramatically. "I have to say, after this many years of waiting, that's kind of a letdown."

"M-m-me?! You...me…?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I never expected anything. I always planned to keep it a secret. I'll go back to simply being your sensei."

"No!"

"…pardon…?"

"I mean…no. That's not what I want. I…I'm just…surprised is all. I've come to realize that I really like, maybe even love, you too. I never thought you'd return my feelings."

"How could I not?" Kakashi laid his hand on her cheek. "This is why I feel horrible for making you cry…"

"When you said potentially breaking one of your student's hearts…you meant Naruto, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"…it won't be easy sharing it with him."

"Tell me about it."

"But I think…he'll be rather happy. I don't think he's as head over heels in love with me as he believed he always was. Not since Hinata's confession to him during Pein's invasion."

"Maybe so. I still don't want to hurt him. He is my sensei's son."

"I understand." Sakura shifted in place. "So where does that leave us?"

"At a new crossroads. Which way we go is up to us."

"…what do _you_ want to do?"

"Honestly?"

"I hate liars."

"To kiss you."

Sakura laughed and stepped into his embrace further. "Then please, by all means…do so!"

"Gladly." Kakashi smiled as he leaned down. Sakura's eye fluttered closed. It only occurred to her after he'd begun kissing her that she still hadn't been able to see his face.

-To Be Continued…-

* * *

_This is by no means, the last of this set. I have another chapter I want to do. But I want to write up the next prompt first! I'll get the last of this three-shot done up and posted afterwards. Hope you guys enjoyed this so far! I promise more kissy, smootchy, and lovey between them! Thanks for reviews and reading!_

_19,778 yen is around the equivalent of $200 (I used a converter...)_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	10. The Three Wise Ninja

**E.H.**

_What a busy weekend. Yeesh. But I'm back! I promise, I didn't forget about the next two prompts I received! This prompt is from Bella68: _"The Three Wise Ninja" See no Evil (Naruto), Hear no Evil (Yamato), Speak no Evil (Sai). _Thank you for the prompt! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated M for Mature  
**_**The Three Wise Ninja**

Ino would have called it scandalous. Hinata would not be able to look at her without blushing. Tenten would have found it to be obsession. It hadn't started out as such in the beginning. Really, they had started out normally like most people. The only difference was, they kept it highly secretive. They didn't 'date' like conventional couples. They would find each other in secrecy. At times, henge were needed. But those were few and far between. It was mutual. Neither wanted to let anyone else know. So many people wouldn't understand; many would have found it sick or wrong. Especially the people closest to them.

Their first 'date' had been the testing of the waters. She'd tried to cook. He'd looked nice without his jounin flak vest. They shared a meal in her nearly leased apartment. They'd only had a glass of wine before everything escalated. It was only supposed to be an innocent kiss on his cheek goodnight. It evolved with such intensity that she couldn't place a name to it. The door had closed and locked simultaneously with her back hitting the wall and her ankles locking around his waist. Her first time was wild, untamed, and completely out of control. It had hurt; but in that way that left one feeling ecstatically exhausted. When he'd left that next day, they'd sworn to not let it get like that again.

They'd broken that promise within two days.

They found each other in the nights and crashed together in a raw, animalistic way. It was during this risqué rendezvous that they would share the deepest secrets hidden within. He'd swear to her he'd never let go; she'd reassure him that she'd never leave him behind. They were a band aid, a mending to each other's most tender and broken selves. They would share everything and more.

They didn't even realize when they'd first been found out.

The first time they were caught was during a particularly horrendous thunderstorm. Most civilized and sane people were inside. They'd found solace in the deep wooded zone around the training grounds. They came together and allowed the thunder to drown out their cries of bliss. Her back was pressed into the muddy moss while her knees were held looped over his forearms while he lose himself within her. Her gloved fingers tore into the earth as her moans were carried away by the pounding rain. Her hips rose to glide into a synchronized motion with his. Her viridian eyes were half lidded as his name rolled over her tongue like a fine wine that he drank in eagerly.

"K-Ka-Kashi…S-sen-seiii!"

"Sakura…"

Little did they know that only a few yards away one was standing, molding into a tree, trying to meditate. Yamato-taichou chose thunderstorms as the best time to meditate. They were unpredictable and volatile. He felt centered and more resolute during storms. When he'd heard people approaching, he'd slid into the tree. However, the sounds that reached him were ones he tried desperately to ignore. After all, they were his team-mates. He chanted a special mantra to himself; he didn't hear them, he didn't hear them. When it was finally over, he listened to them depart and unsubmerged from the tree. He swallowed and covered his ears, shaking his head. Nope. He didn't hear that. Most certainly did not.

The second time they were caught unknowingly, was behind the Hokage's tower. In all fairness, her day had been hell. She'd lost a patient that day who'd been her regular for years. In distress and pained by her 'failure' as she saw it…she sought him out. Their retreat had gone mostly un-noticed. A certain painter was trying desperately to recapture a particular scene when he found the most disturbed vision in his painting. She was propped on an old crate while he knelt before her. His height gave him the advantage as they sought release. Sakura had the heel of her hand shoved into her mouth to stifle her sounds. Kakashi's still-masked face was buried into her chest. Once they both were satisfied, they separated and re-straightened their attire. Sai sat completely dumfounded as he made a quick, and silent escape. He snapped the sketchbook shut that he unconsciously drawn the two in their tryst within and walked briskly toward the front entrance to the Hokage tower. Sakura rounded the corner and bumped into him. Sai blinked and pulled the sketchbook behind him a bit more.

"Oh! Sorry Sai! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going! What are you up to?" She cast a wary glance behind her and then back with a very well concealed nervous shift.

He opened his mouth, intent to blurt out that he hadn't meant to see anything when he thought better of it. "Just sketching the city. I felt like going to sit on top of the tower to sketch the buildings below."

"Oh? Is that so?" Relief crossed her expression. Oh yes, he was certainly glad he didn't say anything now. She'd kill him for having seen anything. "Well, have fun!"

Sai blew out a sigh and looked at the sketchbook warily after she'd walked away. "I may have to burn this."

They finally realized how revealing they'd been during their team mission. It had been a routine scouting mission along the borders. They set up camp about two miles from the border. Naruto stretched and popped his back. Kakashi and Sakura had gone out in opposite directions to set up a perimeter of trip wires and such. Yamato and Sai had shared a knowing glance. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"I have to pee! I'll be back."

"Eh, Naruto-kun…" Yamato started and held his hand out as though to stop him. Naruto turned with a frown.

"Eh? Nani?"

"…" Yamato glanced at Sai who discretely shook his head. "Ah, sorry. I thought I saw something. Nevermind."

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look before he turned and began to wander off into the woods. He grumbled to himself about the 'weirdo' captain as he tromped along. He got a ways from the campsite and to a shrub where he relieved himself. He sighed in content. He enjoyed the nighttime sounds until a particular one met his heightened hearing. He froze and blinked. What the hell? He quickly righted his clothing and began to head in the direction he'd heard the strange growl-like sound come from. He flicked a kunai into his hand as he crept with as much stealth as he could manage. The next sound he heard was a particularly familiar cry. It was Sakura; she sounded in pain! He didn't think and charged forward. He burst from the undergrowth and skid to a halt only to seize up in shock and dismay. Pinned to a tree with her legs thrown over Kakashi's hips, Sakura looked over and her eyes went wide. Kakashi followed her gaze and froze, mid-thrust as well.

Naruto blinked before his brain caught up. He pointed and screamed. "S-S-Sakura-chan?! K-kakashi-sensei?! Wh-What the hell?!"

Sakura and Kakashi quickly separated. The latter looked merely annoyed while Sakura looked downright pissed. The quickly adjusted their clothing before Sakura stormed over to Naruto, crackling her knuckles.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" The last word was emphasized with a hefty punch to the blonde's face. The poor man had little to no time to deflect or think before he was tumbling ass over head over the forested floor. She stormed after him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, dragging him back toward the campsite. Kakashi followed behind with hands in his pockets. Sakura got back to the site and dropped the mostly unconscious blonde on the ground. She moved to her sleeping bag in a tizzy.

"Did he interrupt you two?" Sai inquired only to regret it rather quickly. Sakura and Kakashi both froze and looked at him. "Uh…with…perimeters…?"

Yamato closed his eyes at the horrible lack of tact _and_ decent lying skills the younger male was displaying. Kakashi honed in on his reaction.

"Oh…? Something you'd like to share with class, Yamato-kun?"

"Eh…er…no…" Yamato coughed into his fist. Naruto suddenly sat up spluttering and pointed.

"Y-Y-YOU TWO WERE DOING THE NASTY!"

Sakura's eye began to tick uncontrollably. She spun to hit him again only to have Kakashi hold his hand up to her to stop. He shook his head once. She ground her teeth and turned away as her face turned molten red.

"The correct term is 'having sex', Naruto. And yes. Unfortunately you did interrupt." Kakashi, ever the calm one, stated. He then looked at Yamato then to Sai. "How long have you two known?"

Yamato cleared his throat. "Since the thunderstorm."

Sai looked at Naruto's forming lump. If the man had any idea how to form a nervous face, it was then it was beginning to show. "I was sketching from the Hokage tower a month ago and…well…"

"You said you were _headed_ to sketch!" Sakura whined and covered her face.

"Ah…sou ka?" Kakashi hummed and looked to the darkened sky above them. "We'd hoped to keep it secretive for obvious reasons, but I guess it can't be helped now, can it?"

"Secretive? Well…why?" Naruto blurted, scratching his head. "I mean, ya love each other, right?"

"You're not upset or mad?" Sakura turned to look at him. She bit her bottom lip.

"Well, no. I mean, why should I be? You're the closest thing I have to family. Why shouldn't I be happy that you're happy! You _are_ happy, right?"

"Yes…very." Sakura turned pink again for another reason.

"Most people will frown down upon this, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Putting aside the age difference, she's your student. I can't imagine many people understanding."

"Does it…matter if other people care?" Sai asked innocently with genuine wonder.

"To us? No. To the image and the reputation of our future Hokage? Yes. We've already decided that we wouldn't want to damage any chance of Naruto's future by being a blemish due to our so called 'taboo' relations." Kakashi answered in his usual bored tone.

"You guys are hiding this for my sake?"

"Yes, Naruto. That's how much we believe in you. Maybe after you become Hokage, we can reveal our feelings. But until then?"

"Until then you should find more fitting places to reproduce." Sai's bluntness received him a smack upside the head from Yamato.

"If that is your reasoning, then I'll comply. I respect your reasons." Yamato nodded before he looked at Sakura. "However, I think Sai tactlessly stated a decent point. You may wish to hide it a little better."

Naruto blushed, remembering what he'd come across. "Okay, now that it's settled, can we talk about something else here? This is way too awkward for me!"

Yamato laughed and Kakashi chuckled. Sai looked lost while Sakura looked highly uncomfortable. She nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. After all, being caught flagrante delicto was never a comfortable topic. "Maybe we should talk about our strategy for tomorrow?"

"Good idea, Sakura-chan! I'm all for that over this!"

"But you hate strategy, dickless."

"So what?! It's better than talking about _that_!"

"That it most certainly is…" Yamato agreed and thought he didn't state it, Sai did as well.

* * *

_Voila! I don't know how I feel about this ending. But I really was amused by how they all found out. Let me know what you think and send some more prompts my way! _

_Sou ka? – I see?  
Senpai – Respectful term for an upper classman  
Nani - What_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	11. From Friendship Into Flame

**E.H.**

_Thanks to all of your reviews! Each one is appreciated and smiled at. I have another prompt here! This is from SilverIcy. Prompt: _"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."- Bruce Lee _Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated T For Language and Descriptions  
**_**From Friendship Into Flame**

"You wished to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, Sakura." Papers shifted filling the air with the sound. "Yes. I wanted to inform you that I've recommended you for jounin. The exams are coming up next month."

"Y-you did?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I recommend my own star student?!"

"W-well…when you put it _that_ way…"

"You deserve it. You've not only caught up to them, but in many ways surpassed them."

Silence settled over the room. Sakura inhaled deeply. "I'm flattered by your praise, shishou. Demo…I'm afraid I don't see it myself."

"To quote our favorite blonde knucklehead, 'believe it' Sakura. I'm proud to say that I've watched you grow by leaps and bounds in the last seven years. You're nineteen now and an outstanding kunoichi as well as medic. You've become fairly famous throughout the five nations; you're also in quite a few bingo books. It's really not that hard to see." The busty blonde leaned forward on her desk, resting her chin atop her steepled hands. "To be quite honest, Sakura…I need you out there. Your highest potential is as a field medic. Your team has been broken up mission-wise for three years now. You're being wasted."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Granted…there isn't much influx at the hospital, but don't you think it best if I—"

"Sakura…" Tsunade stressed, leaning back and looking at her. "The war is _over_. Naruto is safe now! He's going to be starting his apprenticeship under me shortly for Rokudaime Hokage. He'll be exceedingly busy with politics, mission assigning, team-assembling…even economical discussions. He'll be under my watch constantly. There's no need to continue worrying over him!"

"…I…I know that…I just…he's my heart's brother, shishou. I already lost one. I can't lose another."

"And you won't. God only know, Sakura, I know how you feel. Losing Jiraiya was…hard on everyone who knew him. But time moves forward with or without us. Are you going to keep living like a hermit, wanting the past so badly that you can't see the future? Or even taste it?"

"…" Sakura ran her teeth over her bottom lip and let out a soft sigh. "All right. Should I start training for the exams?"

"It would be best, yes. It'd be in your best interests to ask a jounin to train you."

"Most of them are busy aren't they?"

"Most doesn't mean _all_. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll assign you a jounin."

"Arigatou, shishou!" Sakura bowed deeply.

"Dismissed."

**…..**

Heeled boots clacked lightly on the soil, lightly kicking up a small cloud of dust. A frown etched into pale feminine features while green eyes focused on the ground. Jounin? Her? How was _that_ supposed to work out? Not to mention the fact that Tsunade-sama was going to assign a jounin to help prepare her for her exams. Needless to say, Sakura felt concerned. Who would train her? Her mind spun through all the jounin in her head.

Starting from the least likely, there were Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo. She only knew Genma in passing and he didn't seem the type to want to teach her; unless it was an awkward lesson. Izumo and Kotetsu were reliable, but they had duties at the gates. There was a reason they were first in line for defense. Next was Kurenai. She had retired her status as kunoichi due to the well-being and parenting of her three and half year old son, Asami. After that was Shikamaru; he would bother with teaching her anything. He was too lazy and occupied with his duties and his long-distance relationship that was 'secret'. Then came Yamato-taichou. He could teach her, sure. However he was on assignment with Anbu and had been out of the village for over three months now. Highly unlikely that he'd be assigned to her. Iruka-sensei was a possibility. But then again, he'd be more likely to be assigned to Naruto. After that was Gai. She shuddered at the prospect. Surely Tsunade-sama wouldn't be that cruel? Worse yet would be Lee. He'd reached jounin last year. As had Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji. No. They were too inexperienced to teach her. Basically, Gai-sensei was a large possibility. A thought occurred to her however. Gai, no matter how diligent a shinobi, would throw a fit at teaching her! She was his rival's student! Haha! She was out of the woods on that one. Her feet halted and her eyes widened.

"No way…" She breathed as she looked up and blinked repeatedly. "Would she…?"

"Sakura-chan!" She turned and couldn't fight a smile as her overly zealous and boisterous orange-clad team-mate bounded up to her. "I've been callin' to ya for five minutes now! What's gotcha so deep in thought?" He fell into step beside her as she continued her trek toward home

"Tsunade-sama recommended me for jounin exams."

"No way! Seriously?! The _Hokage_ recommended you?!"

"That's what I said, dope." She smirked and shook her head.

"Holy crap! That's awesome! But what happened when your parents said they'd recommend you?"

"…a fight…then it never happened. It's okay. I'm glad I didn't go for it then. That would have been…too much at that time."

"I suppose…" He stretched up and hooked his hands behind his head. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are ya gonna do it?"

"I can't exactly decline the Hokage's request, can I?"

"True…"

"I heard you were going to start your own training here soon, too."

"I know! Crazy…I never…I never really thought it'd happen so soon or like this. Ya know? I figured maybe in a few years if I proved myself and all that—"

"You _have_ proven yourself, Naruto. Time and time again. The whole war is a testament to that."

"Yeah, but—"

"Ah, ah! I don't want to hear any more!"

Naruto snorted and chuckled. "Ahhh…Sakura-chan…you're too sweet!"

"Stop that."

"But you are! You are such a kind person!"

"I said stop." Sakura growled lightly in warning. Naruto threw his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture.

"All right!" He chuckled. "I guess I'll let you get home now, eh?"

"Probably for the best. I'm sure I'll need a good night's rest. Who knows? Maybe I'll be awoken by Anbu." Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Night, Naruto!"

"Night Sakura!" Naruto waved and turned down the nearest street. Sakura also waved and continued down the block.

**…..**

Sakura kicked off her boots and paused mid-step to glance at them. Old habits _did_ die hard. She turned and rearranged them so that they sat nicely, side by side in the entryway. Her bare feet padded across the old wooden floorboards. They led her to the kitchenette where she grabbed herself a glass of water and dumped a few ice cubes into it. The clinking sound of the ice hitting the sides of the glass while she lifted it to her lips was comforting. The cool water was refreshing against her throat. With a sigh, she set the glass down on the counter-top and leaned on her hands against it.

"Always sneak into young ladies' apartments, Sai?"

"Not any pretty ones. So I guess that leaves just you, Ugly." Sakura turned to glare at the fake plastered smile on the man's face. He'd learned to smile…_a little_ bit more normally. But it was still too easy for him to revert back to his old irritatingly unnatural one.

"Gee, lucky me." She drawled and carried her glass across the room with her to plop onto her couch. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was asked to deliver this." Sai crossed from the shadowed area beside the window to hand her a scroll. She took it and nodded for him to sit. He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure I'm supposed to—"

"Oh just shut up and sit." Sakura snorted and gestured to her glass. "Water?"

"…sure…"

Sakura rose and crossed to the kitchenette and fetched a glass of water. She returned to the living room and handed him the glass. "I heard you were out on a month long mission. How'd it go?"

"It went…interesting."

"Interesting?" Sakura sipped the water while raising her brows.

"Most of it is classified."

"Then don't tell me the classified nitty-gritty."

"We had to infiltrate a small faction of rogue ninja hiding in Grass."

"Which affiliation were they?"

"None. The rest is heavily classified."

"Classified beyond the Hokage's apprentice finding out…?" Sakura leaned forward eagerly with a grin.

"…" Sai snorted and rolled his eyes. "Do you _want_ me to have hell over telling anyone? Including you?"

"It's you. You'll find a way out of it."

"Thank you, Ugly, for your concern."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm sure you'll hear about it soon." Sai stood with a sigh, he hadn't touched his water once. He bowed slightly before moving for the window and disappearing in the night. Sakura crossed her legs and sat back with the scroll in hand. She stared at it before she flicked the seal open.

"Obviously nothing to do with Sai's mission…" She grumbled as the scroll rolled open. Her eyes flitted across the creases in the paper and the ink scrawled over it. As she read she mumbled the words aloud, "Five am…seventh training ground…meet jounin for training…blah, blah, blah. Formal mumbo jumbo of annoying crap. I miss missions like Sai's."

Laying her head back, she closed her eyes. Maybe if she passed her jounin exams, she'd finally get to go on some more missions. After all, didn't Tsunade-sama herself say she was being wasted? She hated to admit it, but she felt the same way. She had for three years now. Maybe she'd been spending way too much time trying to protect Naruto then actually living. She yawned and stretched, setting her glass down. Maybe it would be best to hit the hay early. After all, she had to meet her jounin 'trainer' at the seventh training ground at five in the morning.

**…..**

_Bloody red hands shook in front. All that could be seen was darkness all around and glowing, vibrant red. It coated everything. Trees, grass, hands, feet, bodies…everything. The water even glowed eerily rouge with it. Something wet and hot burned trails into cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much. Hollowed out from the inside outward. Nothing but pain, agony, grief, sorrow…it left such long trenches in the soul. Marks to show the story from beginning to slow, torturous end. _

_A slow numbing feeling began to tingle throughout. It started at the center and worked its way out in spider web tendrils. Calm, almost taciturn silence settled. Peace was coming. It would all be over soon. It was a comfort that was long coming. Something that was so longed for yet never satiated. A yearning that ached deeper than the pain. _

_Then, out of the darkness they came. Satan's very fallen angel. Two pinpoints growing steadily in size. They went from being two pin pricks out over the horizon to large, overpowering pinwheels of despair spiraling in the sky overhead. They would have blotted out the sun were it visible and dwarfed it in size. Side by side they glared down. Fear. Unmitigated, unadulterated, pure in all forms, terror took place of calm and comfort. It was coming again. It was coming back for her. She wouldn't survive it a second time. Oh, Kami…save her. Help her! He was coming back to finish the job! And he'd drag her back to whence he came; the fire filled depths of hell itself! She didn't deserve this! She'd done good in her life and never even gave up her virtue to some piss ant! Why must she suffer so?! What had she ever done wrong?! _

Sakura shot upright in bed, gulping air and holding her hands to her chest trying to force some form of heartbeat to regulate. When her heart began to pound again, it was too quick. She flopped back on her bed with arms out to her sides and took deep, even breaths. It took far too long to calm her pulse. Once it was back under control, she rolled over and looked at the clock. She had another heart palpitation. This time, it was due to reality and not a horrid nightmare. She was late! How could _she_ be late?! She cursed foully and threw her covers off. She flew around her room throwing her clothes on and brushing her teeth. As she ran out the door with her boots unclipped, she tied her hitai-ate around her hair and finger combed the tangled the best she could. She clipped her boots haphazardly as she took to the rooftops. She flew like a bat straight out of hell toward the training grounds. Once she reached the gates, she didn't stop until she skidded to a halt in the middle of the seventh grounds. Looking around, she tried to catch her breath.

"If I recall correctly, I thought it was _I_ who was usually the late one…"

Sakura spun and looked at the tall figure approaching her. One hand was behind their head, rubbing their neck while the other was raised in a nonchalant greeting that was lazier than anything. The all too familiar mask over half of the male's face and the slanted hitai-ate weren't needed to identify this person. His low, smooth voice was all it took. She took a cursory glance around just to be sure she wasn't imagining anything or this was coincidence.

"You're training me Kakashi-sensei?"

"So it would seem." Kakashi's signature eye crinkle that signaled his smile was in place. "To be honest though, I'm a bit shocked Sakura-chan."

"Oh? By what exactly?" What was it about this man that could raise her hackles so quickly yet still soothe them just as rapidly? She crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Well, I would think you'd reach jounin by now."

Sakura blinked at the odd, back-alley version of a compliment. She honestly wasn't sure how to take it so she chose to take it well and loosened her arms to hang at her sides. "Yeah, well…I had a lot on my mind."

"Mm…I see. Even though Hinata-san, Kiba-kun, and Lee-san passed you by already?"

"…Again…a lot on my mind…" Damn him for making her arguments all seem so juvenile.

"Ah. Would Naruto's safety and the fact that you were the one to bring him back from the other side have anything to do with what was on your mind…?"

"…" Sakura glared and sighed heavily. "Are we going to train or not?"

"That answered that."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi held a hand to his ear with that infuriating smile. "I didn't hear that well…"

"I said shut up."

"Still didn't quite catch that, Sakura-_chan_…"

So that's what he was playing at. She ground her teeth. "I'm not saying it."

"Ah, well, good luck then!" He turned and waved over his shoulder. "I heard there's a barely two percent chance of untrained chuunin to pass the jounin exams. Tsunade-sama will be most pleased to hear it too."

Shaking and wanting nothing more than to smash his head in, Sakura shoved her pride aside. "Fine! _Senpai_."

Kakashi halted and spun around with a smirk. Walking back over to her, he pulled his book out and opened to wherever he last left off. "First thing's first, one hundred laps at half chakra strength around the fifth, sixth, and seventh training grounds."

"…WHAT?!"

"A jounin accepts S-class missions, Sakura-chan. Endurance is a huge part of being jounin. Not to mention in solo mission situations. So, if you wish to be jounin…one hundred laps at fifty percent chakra strength. Trust me, this is easy comparatively."

"…I hate you right now."

"Ahem." He looked at her pointedly.

"I hate you right now, _senpai._"

"That's more like it. Oh, you have until lunch. No breaks."

"Gee…haven't ever heard _that_ before." She grumbled before setting off to start her training.

**…..**

Sakura collapsed on the ground. She was panting heavily and sweaty beyond belief. Her heart thundered in her chest as she laid, back to the dirty ground. There was one thing for certain, in only two weeks she'd found out just how lenient and easy Kakashi had gone on them as genin. If _this_ is what faced someone on the battle field, Sakura was absolutely ecstatic that she wasn't on the receiving end of it. She'd always heard of his reputation but never understood fully why the title "Copy Ninja" struck fear into the hearts of many men. It wasn't so hard to see _now. _He was ruthless!

"Finished, hm?"

She rolled her eyes around to look at him. "All…three…hundred…laps. Chakra…concealed…" She didn't tack on the _'I hope'_ that flit through her mind. After all, confidence is something all shinobi were taught from the get-go.

"Mm…"

She closed her eyes, waiting for it. He'd done anything but pull punches during this training time. He'd been all too happily blunt if she'd screwed up. In fact, the hummed 'mm' always proceeded a cruel and harsh critique. She nearly grimaced when she heard him inhale to speak.

"Well done."

Sakura's eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock. "What…?"

"I hate repeating myself, Sakura."

Blinking, she finally let the words seep in. A slow smile curved her lips before she grinned happily.

"Not the best, mind you. But well done. I _almost _didn't sense you."

And…there it was. She deflated and sighed heavily. "How many more…?" She groaned. A chuckle answered her.

"I think you've done well for today. Come on. Dinner. My treat." He held out his hand to her. Sakura glared at the hand.

"Don't you mean on _me_?" She still took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Aw, come now, Sakura-chan. Does it really matter who pays?"

"…Yes! _We_ always pay!" Sakura snorted and dusted herself off and started to walk alongside him.

"Friends treat friends." Kakashi stated and opened his book. Sakura faltered in her steps and stared at his back as he continued on seemingly oblivious to the impact of his statement. He turned and smiled at her. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Sakura smiled warmly and jogged to catch up.

**…..**

"Next, Haruno Sakura!"

She bit her lip to hold back the barely concealed nervous excitement rushing through her. She blew out a breath and moved to cross the stage in front of the entire jounin headquarters of Konoha's finest jounin. She stepped onto the wooden stage and met the honey-colored gaze of their Hokage. She could see the pride and satisfaction brimming in those eyes as she crossed the stage. Several loud cheers erupted as she took the scroll from Tsunade-sama's hands. She held her hand up to take the jounin oath. She honestly couldn't hear herself or Tsunade-sama as she repeated the oath back to their Hokage. But she sure as hell felt the surge of pride in herself as she moved to where Ibiki-san stood beside Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei handed her the standard issue jounin uniform of navy pants, shirt, and boots. She then moved passed the grinning jounin to the stoic one who held out to her a green flack vest. She took them with numb, trembling fingers. The rest blurred together until she stepped outside into the hallway. She looked up into that familiar lone dark-charcoal grey eye. Without thinking, she rushed forward, dropping the items in her arms to hug him. He chuckled and returned it.

"Congratulations, Sakura."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's _senpai_ from now on, Sakura."

"Sorry…" She pulled back and wiped the stray tears of joy from her eyes.

"No need to apologize. Now, you have an appointment to keep. Naruto and Sai are both waiting at Ichiraku."

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Do I have time to stop off at home really quickly?"

"I think so…why?"

She plucked the garbs from the floor and held them up. "I have some gloating to do!"

Laughing, they walked together down the hallway.

* * *

_So…this is turning into a Two-Shot. The next one will be with some yummy lemony goodness! Promise! Stay tuned! Let me know what you think, as always! And any more prompts to send my way will be greeted with open arms!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	12. From Friendship Into Flame Part Two

_**Rated M For Adult Situations**_**  
From Friendship Into Flame  
Part Two**

She fought the bile that threatened to engulf her. Keeping her chakra down to a minimum level that would compare to a squirrel's natural energy, she pressed hard against the tree trunk behind her. Her left arm hung limply at her side as she concealed herself to the best of her ability. She glanced below and spotted her pursuers loitering below. Their weapons were drawn and their eyes searching for her. She pulled further from sight and prayed that her luck continued to hold out. All she could do was hope that her team had made it out safe. She didn't dare attempt to heal the snapped radius in her left arm. From what she could gather without using her medical chakra to probe, it was the upper zone of the bone. One of the most painful and not to mention difficult to set breaks. Mostly because it crossed behind the ulna.

"Did you hear that?" One of the men below asked in a rough, gravelly voice. She stilled and held her breath.

"…Something's moving up there."

Sakura felt her heart skip. Shit! She'd been found?

"There it is again!" The first one hissed. The other motioned him to be silenced. They moved forward, away from her. She swallowed and frowned, but was more than a little relieved. However, she didn't risk moving yet. It wouldn't be the first time shinobi used this tactic to draw their prey out and then attack full force. Something shifted in front of her. She raised her kunai before her and waited for the attack to come. The leaves before her parted as something darted out at her. She moved to slice at it. It dodged and clamped down on right forearm. She stifled a shocked cry as she realized it had teeth; hot on the heels of that thought came the surprise that it wasn't clamped in a painful manner. She looked down at what had her and felt tears of relief flood her eyes.

"Pakkun!" The dog released her and darted forward to nuzzle her face.

"Sakura-chan! You smell injured."

"My left arm is broken."

"Boss is luring them away. We need to move while we have time."

Nodding in agreement, she followed the pug. She landed and couldn't stifle the breaking squeak of pain that escaped as she jostled the broken bone. Pakkun looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak before he turned and snarled at the bushed before them. Sakura felt the chakra as several closed in around them. She shared a glance with Pakkun before the rogue shinobi burst out from around them. The small dog, though looking obscure set to work immediately. He lunged and latched onto a femoral artery. It was easy to forget that he was killer until you saw the pug in battle. With blood splattering over his fur and snout and the ground…it was slightly disorienting to see it. She charged her good arm with chakra and sent a few flying. One grabbed her from behind and she screamed as he squashed her broken arm to her side. Rage flared in her due to her overrode senses of fear, pain, and adrenaline. Her super-charged elbow slammed into his face and she felt it shatter his skull. Ignoring the jolt of guilt that zinged through her, she would have been all right and been able to move forward…if she hadn't glanced down and spotted the wedding band peeking out from his fingerless gloves. She froze as he fell dead behind her. Her heart stopped.

"Sakura-chan!" Pakkun called. She looked up in stunned absence of mind and caught the fist flying to her face. She slammed head first back into a tree trunk. The rest dulled and blurred together. She knew as she slid to the ground that she was hallucinating. It was all that could possibly explain everything. A poof of smoke appeared before her. A scare crow began to dispatch of all the shadows in the forest. Pumpkins of various size and shapes bit into the shadow figures, spraying all forms of shade all over the ground and their shells. The scare crow eventually was the last one standing in the midst of the shade covered pumpkins. It moved to her and said something that garbled together. She couldn't help it. A giggle burst from her lips. A talking scare crow that kills shadow people with pet pumpkins? She laughed and then felt herself being lifted. Pain barely registered. Her laughter died down into a groan as her arm swung down and her head throbbed. The rest eventually faded into a backdrop of beautiful greens, browns, and mossy earth tones. Patches of blue appeared here or there. Eventually the patches turned from blue to black. The greens became dark colored splattered like monsters reaching for her. Whatever was moving her slowed to a stop as it moved into an area of pure black. She was finally set down against something highly uncomfortable and cold. A fire suddenly roared up beside her. She rolled her head to stare at the flames. A frown tugged her lips down. It reminded her of something. Something that hurt her deep inside her chest. Tears began to tear a trail down her face as she glared at it.

"I hate fire." She stated bluntly. Turning away from the fire, she shifted and felt something that made her want to scream. She stared at the way her arm sat beside her at a strange angle. The sight of it made her stomach churn. She started to gag.

"Sakura-chan?" One of the pumpkins moved closer to her. It nudged her. The pumpkin flashed in between looking like a pumpkin and looking like a small pug. Pakkun. Once the name settled in her head, she could see him as a pug instead of the strange pumpkin.

"P-Pakkun…?"

"Yes. It's me. Can you heal yourself?"

"…I…think I can…" She frowned and raised her good hand. It began to glow a faint green. It was mesmerizing yet…comfortable to her. She looked at her odd arm and settled her hand over it.

"I think you should start with your head first…"

She looked at the pug and tried to nod. The explosion of white sparkles told her that he was right. She raised the hand to her head and pushed the chakra forward. It started out uncomfortably before it began to soothe and cool. After a while she sighed as her vision cleared. The fortunate thing was that she was able to finally stop hallucinating. She could see each of the dogs as they were naturally. The unfortunate part was the fact that her pain receptacles were back into full swing. They were telling her _exactly_ how badly she's jostled the broken arm. She moved to get a bit more comfortable. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the broken arm and moved it into the correct position. With a loud cry, she used her leg to prop it up into the correct way. She settled her hand over it and began to knit it back together. She couldn't have said how much time passed. But if it was any tell-tale sign, several of the dogs had fallen asleep. Pakkun sat not far from her, curled up beside her, staring toward the entrance. She let out a long sigh and moved her now healed arm. It still ached and burned, but at least it was healed. She settled the left hand over the small dog and began to pet him idly. She leaned her head back against the rocky wall of the cave. She could make out at least one curved turn. The sounds of light snoring and shifting paws on stone filled the air every so often. A tingle of energy combed over her. She opened her eyes and turned to see a soaked Kakashi quietly setting down a bundle of firewood as well as a bag of traveling supplies. He looked up and met her gaze. She smiled warmly.

"Thanks for saving me…"

"…anytime." He didn't return her smile. Instead, he straightened from his crouch and moved over to her. He sat down and looked her over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She snickered lightly and gestured to the sleeping pug. "If not for you sending Pakkun, I'd be dead now."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." The visual of the man she'd killed earlier went through her head and she grimaced.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" Kakashi misread her pained expression.

She couldn't help it. She had always hated crying. But it sprung free before she could stop it. "I…I killed a man. He had a wedding band on."

Kakashi shifted with a sigh, averting his gaze. "It's going to happen, Sakura. We're shinobi…it's what we do. Would you prefer he killed you?"

"No. But what if he had kids? I just—"

"You can't dwell on those things." He cut in harshly. "You'll never succeed if you do."

She bit her trembling lip. Moving her eyes toward the entrance, she felt ashamed. No, she felt like an absolute failure. One year as a jounin and she'd already botched it up badly. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a disappointment. I'm not Naruto nor Sasuke…I'll never be strong like them. I'll always be that crybaby little girl with no potential and—"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"…everything!" She cried and gestured around vaguely. "I'm no kunoichi! I'm just a sobbing medic with no use in battle! Whoopdi-freaking-doo! I can kill _one_ man and then _cry_ over him because he was married! I'm pathetic! Admit it! You wasted your time training me!"

"I never waste my time training pathetic or useless people. Admittedly, I failed you as a sensei early on. But it was never because I thought you useless, Sakura. It was because I never wanted to lose another female team-mate. Ever again. I couldn't fathom getting close to you in case you…died. That scared me. And that blinded me to the raw potential you _do_ have. Tsunade-sama saw it and nurtured it. You are one of the only kunoichi I've ever actually been afraid of." He chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Really?" She asked, wiping at her stray tears.

"Really. And crying over a fallen enemy is not a sign of weakness. It's a sign of humanity, humility…heart. You are led by your heart Sakura. To not follow it would be a horrible, grievous mistake. I admire the way you allow your feelings to rule you."

Sakura averted her gaze to her lap. She froze as his finger grasped her chin and tilted her head up gently to meet his gaze. "Ka-Kakashi-senpai?"

"It's also one of the things that makes you such a beauty."

Sakura swallowed the lump that formed in her now parched throat. "I-I…"

"Sakura…you have no idea how scared I was when they told me you'd stayed behind. Your team reported back to Konoha without you and informed us that you'd sacrificed your safety to get them out. That was reckless."

"Sounds familiar." She smirked awkwardly at him. He returned it.

"I suppose it does, doesn't it?" He snickered but it died off into silence. He shifted before he leaned a little forward. Sakura, without thinking moved a little forward. They didn't dare look away for fear of breaking the moment. Their lips hovered inches from each other.

"Boss? You're back…?" Pakkun stretched sleepily. Sakura and Kakashi snapped apart like a pair of teens caught red-handed. Now, they didn't dare look at one another.

"Ah…yeah. Just got back. Go back to sleep. You deserve it, Pakkun."

"All right…wake me if you need me." Pakkun resettled, half in Sakura's lap and fell asleep rather quickly.

Kakashi stared at the pug jealously before moving to where his pack was. "Feel free to shove him off to get more comfy."

"I'm actually rather cozy." Sakura replied, looking in the opposite direction as her former sensei. Her face was easily the color of a tomato. She almost kissed Kakashi! _Kakashi-sensei! _When did she…start to see him that way? Did she ever? Or did she always? She was unsettled to say the least. The rest of the night went by slowly and nearly agonized. She got hardly any rest due to her thoughts on the matter.

**…..**

The trek all the way back to Konoha was one of the most tortured silences she'd ever experienced. Neither spoke or looked at each other. Not for lack of trying on her part. She'd tried to instigate several conversations. After two, three words tops, out of him…it would wither and die off again into quiet. The dogs sensed the strange atmosphere and escaped it by returning to wherever they went when Kakashi didn't need them. Sakura gnawed on the inside of her cheek; a habit she'd picked up while she'd been training with Tsunade-shishou. The gates loomed ahead of them a good quarter mile ahead. They could see them as a pinpoint of safety and home. She finally had it. She moved a little faster to get ahead of his longer gate and turned to stop in front of him. He halted with a lazy expression plastered on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, frowning just barely.

"You've hardly spoken to me! You act like I'm not even here! Every time I've tried talking to you, you say _maybe_ two words and then stop talking! Did I do something _wrong_? Because, kami Kakashi! We're friends! You can bloody well _tell_ me! I won't be offended if you tell me what I did!"

He blinked before he looked slightly annoyed. "You seem rather set on there being something wrong. Why does there have to be something wrong?"

"You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes to the sky. "Really?! That's your reply? Is it because we almost kissed? Or is it because of the year gap between us? Or is it something else?!"

"Your imagination surely hasn't gotten any smaller with time, has it? What makes you think any of that is on my mind, Sakura-chan?"

If he'd stabbed a kunai into her chest it would have hurt less. He stepped around her and continued on as if they'd not just spoken. She blinked rapidly in an attempt to fight the sting of tears. She managed to reign them in before she turned and stared at his back.

"Coming, Sakura-chan? Tsuande-sama will want a report ASAP."

Sakura shoved her big-girl panties on and shoved aside the painful throbbing in her chest that'd she'd come to know all too well whenever she'd thought of Sasuke. She could hold back her tears long enough to report and get home. Had she imagined everything? Was it…another hallucination? She followed after the man who'd, unfortunately, weaseled his way into heart just as a much farther distance.

She was all too eager to report to Tsunade-sama. She breezed through it and accepted the many concerned looks and questions with a promise to have a written report on the blonde Hokage's desk by the next morning. Naruto stopped her in the hallway on her way out to envelope her in a huge bear hug.

"Thank kami you're all right! I was sick with worry! I was about to rush out with Kakashi-sensei but the ANBU hunted me down and made sure I couldn't sneak out. Apparently I wasn't allowed to leave with my coronation coming up next week."

"I'm fine, Naruto. But thanks. I appreciate it." She plastered on a smile and stepped back.

"Did something happen to you while you were out there?"

She froze and met his gaze like a deer in the headlights. "What makes you think that?"

"You're tense. So is Kakashi-sensei. I don't think I've seen either of you so…quiet around each other in years. You're usually jovial and easy going around each other. Did you get into a fight?"

"No. Absolutely nothing's wrong Naruto. I'm just tired. I need to rest my arm. I'm still healing. Maybe that's it."

"…yeah. Probably. Sorry! Just take it easy, okay?"

"I will." She turned and walked until she reached the exit. Without a second look, she bounded home across rooftops. The moment she closed her front door, she slid to the floor and covered her face. She shook her head. "Not again…please, Kami…not again…I can't fall in love with the wrong man again…"

She sniffled and shoved up from the floor. Moving for her bathroom, she practically fell into her shower. She scrubbed her skin roughly until it glowed red. When the water turned icy, she climbed out and ignored her reflection in the mirror. She dragged herself to her bed and flopped face first. Fisting the blankets to her face, she stifled the cries and sobs. She promised herself it would be the first and last time she'd cry over him. She wouldn't do it all over again; not with Kakashi. She could be his friend. She could do that. But she wouldn't fall in love with him. This would be the only time she'd let herself feel this kind of pain around him.

**…..**

Sunlight cut across her face. She moaned and yawned, stretching out. She opened her eyes groggily and slowly sat up, holding her blankets to her chest. She shoved her fingers into her tangled mop of curls. She'd forgotten to dry her hair before she fell asleep. It now was mess of wavy curls and tangles. She dropped one foot to the cool floor and moved to stand before she finally sensed the other presence in her room. Her eyes went wide. She snapped her gaze to the corner of her room and felt the floor drop out from under her. Her brain kick started and she dove for her side table drawer. She had barely closed her fist around the handle of her kunai before he was upon her. She screamed but her shoved his hand over her mouth. She shook her head and tried to shove him off with her chakra strength. His hand muffled her scared cry as she found she didn't have any energy.

"What is it, Sakura? Scared…? Feeling weak…? You'll always be weak."

She shook her head violently. He let go of her mouth to painfully pin her other wrist down. She sobbed, "Stop it! You're dead! This can't be real!"

"I'm never truly dead, Sakura. No Uchiha dies that easy."

"Sasuke…please…"

"Please? Are you going to beg me all over again?"

"Please!"

"Ahh…but Sakura…you know how it goes, don't you?" The blade glinted in the light before she felt the hot burning feeling of it slicing over her throat. She tried to breath but all that came out was a garbled sound. She tried to grab for her throat as he lifted off of her and spun the kunai. He threw it into the wall above her head. With a sneer, he shook his head and walked out of her bedroom. She wanted to cry out after him, heal herself…anything. But nothing came except for the black nothingness of death.

Sakura sat up screaming and grabbing her throat. Her blankets and towel bunched up at her waist. She looked around the dark room frantically and found her lungs again. She threw her blankets off and reached into her drawer. She tossed on some underwear and a tank top as quickly as she could. She searched her entire apartment and collapsed in the middle of her apartment floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself slowly as she regained control of her emotions. She calmed and set the kunai down. She looked around the dark apartment and couldn't understand why these nightmares plagued her. Something wet falling on her knee made her jump and snap her attention back to her bare legs. She blinked and more fell onto her knees. She raised her fingertips to her cheeks and pulled them back to find them damp with tears. She was crying? She didn't…even notice. She shifted her legs to stand. A knock on her door made a scream tear free from her throat. The door quickly slammed open and she threw the kunai on instinct. The figure in the doorway caught it before rushing to her. She prepared to fight back when she recognized the person. She stared up into Kakashi's face and felt her walls come smashing down. Shaking, she moved to latch onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them to the couch after he made sure the door was closed. He tried to help her sit but she refused until he sat and pulled her into his lap. He sat with her in silence, listening to her tear-filled chokes.

"I keep seeing him in my dreams…he kills me…every time…" She finally croaked out.

"…who…?"

"Sasuke…"

Kakashi stiffened at the mention of his third student's name. He blew out a long suffering sigh. "He's gone, Sakura…he won't ever be back…"

"I know that. You don't think I know that? I fucking tried to heal him _and_ Naruto when he tried to slit my throat! I pronounced him dead too!"

"How does he kill you in your nightmares?"

"…various ways." She snorted. "But mostly…he slits my throat."

"I see." He replied quietly. Time kept ticking by and Sakura frowned.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"…I…felt like I needed to see you."

"Intuition?" She sneered as the word came out more cool and venom filled then she intended.

"No…I'm sorry for earlier. What I said was…insensitive and cruel. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to apologize…"

"Oh, so you couldn't sleep and _that's_ what incentivized you?" She scoffed and shoved away from him standing. "I'm _so glad_ to know that it was _my feelings_ that made you want to come over here."

"Sakura…"

She planted one hand on her hip and shoved the free one into her hair with a bitter laugh. "You know, I thought I was in love with Sasuke and he tried to kill me repeatedly. I can't do this again! Okay? Don't pretend with me! If we're friends, then fine! Be friends! Friends call first! Friends…kami, I don't know! Friends don't make each other feel…feel like…like…gah! Like they have stronger feelings! It's not okay! It hurts! And I don't—eek!" Sakura fell onto Kakashi's lap as he yanked her by her wrist to him. He grabbed her by the face and pushed his lips onto hers. She melted into his kiss and hungrily grappled for a hold on his hair. His mask was quickly soaked from the way they kissed through it. It should have pissed her off that he didn't even take it down; but instead…it flattered her. It meant he couldn't wait long enough to pull it down to kiss her. He pulled back and yanked his hitai-ate off, dropping it on the couch.

"I was _incentivized_ to come over here to check on _you_. Because I _care about you_." He breathed a long breath and pressed his forehead to hers. "I really am sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for. What happened in the cave happened. If I had been a real man, a man that deserves a woman like you, I would have dragged you off elsewhere and made it very clear just what my intentions had been. But, you pointed out several fears that I didn't want to face earlier. So instead, I hit back where I knew it would hurt most. You're right. That's not what friends do."

"Then is it the year gap that concerns you?"

"Partially. It's also the social faux pox of us being together; teacher and student. It's the stuff made of porn novels."

"That you openly read in public." She snorted at the irony.

"Yes. But reading it and living it are two very different scenarios."

"Aren't you the village's…well…'ladies' man'?"

"Rumors are only partially concreted in truth. The rest is merely an over exaggerated lie flapping in the breeze."

"So…?"

"So…" He sighed, "I'm not the man-whore I've been pegged as. Genma? Completely. He is a man-whore. I merely slept with one woman _years_ ago that protested me as a 'god in bed'. From there? Everything blew itself out of proportion due to rumors. For a man? That's not hard to live with. So I didn't give a damn if they said stupid things about me. It kept up the mystery of the man behind the mask."

"In other words, it boosted your ego to know you were wanted." She dead-panned.

"Yes."

"Wow…"

"Pretty much."

"I'm kind of speechless."

"Don't be. It's not all that flattering." The smirk under his wet mask was emphasized. She blushed knowing it wasn't water that was making it cling to his face.

"I'm not…I'm not interested in you because of the rumors nor the so called 'mystery' around you." She bit on her bottom lip nervously. "I…I've come to know who Hatake Kakashi really is. The one he lets slip out rarely and the glimpses of him are what I really adore."

"And that alone, Sakura…is only one of multitudes of reasons why I don't deserve you."

"Don't deserve me?" She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm not a prize sought out and fought over! I'm not Helen of Troy by a long shot! I'm not perfect, I'm not beautiful, and I'm not so pure and innocent that I'm a freaking trophy! There's nothing _to_ deserve! And if any man deserved _anything _in his life, it should be you! All the crap you've trudged through and _still kept going_? That's…unbelievable. I admire you so much, Kakashi. And if I have a shot in the dark with not a chance of ever seeing light of day again with you…I'm going for it no matter the cost."

Kakashi wasted no breath on words. Instead he lowered his mask and captured her lips. In all honesty, she should have looked and allowed herself a moment to let it sink in that his mask was down. But she didn't. She lost herself in the feel of him. The way his tongue swirled around hers made her want to purr like a kitten in delight. She felt tingles, a new kind that were tantalizing and delicious, spread out all over her body and center in a certain region. She shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to move but couldn't fathom what exactly to do. She had barely a moment to think before she was lifted into strong arms and carried easily to her bedroom. Sakura had hardly a moment to even think about the way the bed sheets were still partially damp from her late shower. A pleasant moan echoed in her ears that was low and smooth but it sounded feminine. It occurred to her that _she_ made that noise. It didn't sound anything like her and she wasn't sure how to take that…however, she didn't dwell on it long as rough, too-hot hands slid under her pajama top. A rumble rolled over her tummy as Kakashi pressed his now bare chest to what was being bared of her own. The rumble passed his lips as a satisfied noise that really had no other apt name. A hot blush seared her cheeks. Was…she making him that way? She flinched when something hard stabbed into her thigh and her face doubled in temperature. She was a medic; she knew _exactly_ what that was. In fact, she knew all the inner workings of how sex was supposed to be accomplished. But she'd never, ever thought of what it would actually _be_ like. Maybe one tiny, young girl fantasy when she was still hung up over a tortured young boy…but never like this. _Never_ with Kakashi.

An appreciative growl escaped his lips when he pulled back long enough to breathe. She met his mismatched gaze and swallowed at the deep burning desire that roiled deep inside them. It was like staring into the embers of a dying flame; even though the flickers of fire had passed, it was still apparent that the coals were the most smoldering part of the entire inferno. It was only on the embers could one truly feel the most intense heat and pain. Kakashi sat back on his knees and looked away from her. She took several moments to calm her heart and breathe before she shifted anxiously.

"Is—" She had to clear her throat. "Is something wrong?"

"There's no turning back from here, Sakura. This kind of…_this_ will change everything. Not just the physical change. We can't be simply friends any longer. I can't undo time once we push past that barrier of friendship."

"…I know that…but if this is just going to be a simple one night thing, Kakashi…"

Kakashi snorted and looked back at her. "Trust me Sakura, if you let me in like this…I'd be a fool to not come back again and again."

Sakura reached up and looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips sealed together in a frantic dance. She felt her shirt lift and disappear only to be replaced by super-warm flesh that was hard yet smooth. Her panties were flung somewhere across the room. Deft fingers found her nub of nerves. Sakura yelped and gasped in surprise. A soft chuckle vibrated her lips. She wriggled her legs, unsure of herself as his fingers toyed with her most intimate place. Her breath came in short little pants and half-moans. When he inserted a finger within her wet folds, she lifted her back off the mattress and opened her mouth in a silent sounds of pleasure. It didn't take long before his fingers' rhythm brought her to the edge. She whimpered and pleaded with him to either take mercy on her or never stop. The moment she knew it was going to happen; the first time she'd ever had such an explosive feeling…he pulled his hand away. She whined like a small pup in heat and grabbed his arm in protest. He laughed out right this time.

"I promise, Sakura…that was only the appetizer."

Anything she had to say was cut off as his lips and tongue found her right breast and nipple. As he devoured them like fine wine, he pressed the head of his desire slowly into her. She stilled at the sensation and nervously clung to him. He stilled and waited while he lavished her breasts.

"Just do it all at once." She sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to lay here waiting for it…just do—ah!" Her cry was cut short as he thrust forward unexpectedly. She'd not been thinking he'd do it while she was distracted like that. The flesh of her hymen tore yet the shock of both that and his fullness within her warred with the strange feeling inside her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, scream, or moan. Instead she let her mouth hang open with silence as she shut her eyes and waited for the throbbing feeling to pass.

"Was I too hard…?" He whispered in her ear. She could hear the strain in his voice along with the concern. She snorted at the double meaning in his words. "What…?"

"Were you 'too hard'? And you missed the other meaning to that statement?" She shot him an amused expression.

He blinked before he blushed and looked away with a small cough. "Why, Sakura-chan…what a simply dirty thing to say."

"Oh, come on, _sensei_. If it's not dirty already, then what is?"

"Oh…many things. But let's not talk about those right now. Mood killers…"

"Can't have that…can we?" She purred and rolled her hips experimentally and both made noises to confirm it was pleasant for them.

Kakashi gripped her hips and moved within her. They locked gazes and that was the end of it. There was an unspoken agreement that they would take it slow and easy…that agreement was shattered the moment they locked gazes. Neither of them could wait. Kakashi's hips set the quick, fast, and hard rhythm. Sakura met his thrusts all too eagerly with her own rocks. She locked her ankles around his back and urged him ever closer. Their mouths came together. Their moans and grunts were swallowed by the other until that precious feeling spread out throughout them both. Sakura threw her head back; Kakashi buried his mouth against her neck. Sakura's moans were loud and short, punctuated by his thrusting hips slamming against hers. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the bedroom. Wet flesh slapping together in tune with the heavy breaths and gasps.

Kakashi hit the perfect spot in her and Sakura was lost. "Oh, oh, ohhhhh! K-Kakashi!" Her mouth fell open with a long moan that seemed to swirl around them. Her clenching walls milked him as he pounded into her with abandon. Kakashi threw his own head back and grunted as he came closer and closer to the edge. His body couldn't take it any longer and threw him head-first off the deep end.

"Sakura…!" He slowed and felt his seed shoot forth, string after string into her welcoming heat as he thrust haphazardly until he was completely sated. He collapsed atop her and buried his face in the valley of her breasts. His panting breath was warm and damp on her already sweaty skin. She brought her arms around him and held him in a loving embrace. They slowly came down from their high and gained some breath back. "I hate clichés…you know how much I do. But damnit Sakura…that was amazing."

Sakura snorted and giggled. "Yeah well…you weren't too bad yourself."

Kakashi sat up on his elbows and shot her a mock hurt look. "Not too bad? What is this? I'm known as a god of sex, you know!"

"Eh, close enough." She winked and exploded into laughter as he tickled her sides relentlessly until she begged him to stop. He stilled his hands and stared into her face; his smile of devious mischief melting into a warm smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. Sakura felt her tired body already reacting to him. She pulled back enough to breathe. "K-Kakashi…I don't know if I have the energy for another round…"

"Oh, you do. You can't call yourself my student and a jounin kunoichi of Konoha if you can't take another round of me."

Sakura blushed lightly and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Maybe so…but—"

"No buts, Sakura. I'm not going anyways. I'm going to make sure you never, ever forget how much I love you."

Sakura laughed, but it was a half sobbed. She tightened her arms around him and kissed him soundless. After all, the man she'd fallen in love with just told her in his own way how much he loved her.

* * *

_Holy crap! I can't believe how long this is! It wasn't supposed to be this long! But…I like it. __ I love Kakashi tenderness. He's such a bad-ass, but soft, tender moments…? /sigh…be still my thundering heart. Hope you guys enjoyed! I need some more prompts! Send any you got my way! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	13. The Elusive Mr Right

**E.H.**

_Thanks for all the great reviews guys/ladies! I'm excited to write even more! The next prompt is another from SilverIcy. The prompt: _"When you're looking for your Mr. Right, you will never find him but when you least expect it he will be knocking on your door" - Ashley Thomey _This is going to be a blast! I have four prompts lined up after this! Whoohoo! Without further babbling, here we go!_

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**The Elusive Mr. Right**

That was it! She'd _had it_ with men! _All_ men! They were sleezy, pervy, gross, and all they ever had on their mind was…well…anything but how to treat a lady right! That was for damned sure! The door slammed behind her hard enough to rattle the framework. She kicked off her heels and stormed across the small apartment she'd managed to afford after three hard A-missions and her double shifts at the hospital. She bought the apartment as a sublet and was more than ecstatic to say that she _finally_ lived alone. Her stalking clad feed stormed across the slick entry way wooden floor to the kitchen. She threw the door open and yanked out a bottle of chilled sake and dragged out a regular sized glass.

"First and _last_ date with Uchiha Sasuke! That's for sure!" She flopped on the couch and glared at the ceiling hoping that kami felt her rage. "Really?! You help us bring him home, save his sorry ass, and only turns out to want a lady to bang and rack up his baby toll?! What were you thinking?! Huh!? Why do you do this to me!? You shove the very man whom I think is Mr. Right in my face all my life only to show me up?! You know what? You suck. You suck the big one. Here's to you!" She saluted the ceiling with her half full glass of chilled sake. After a long gulp she gasped as it burned down her throat. She leaned her head back against the couch only to lift it and slam the back of her head against the couch repeatedly. The saddest part of this all was…she really didn't feel like crying. Screaming in absolute fucking angry rage…sure. But not cry. No tears were going to fall; not this time. Her rage smoldered as her mind reeled over every detail of her so called _'date'_ with Sasuke.

_The Uchiha male shifted in his seat after having helped her with her seat. She flashed him a smile and looked around the nice restaurant. It was nice that he'd thought this far into it…but it seemed a little too stiff and up tight for her taste. However, she didn't want to insult him by saying such. She scoured the menu praying that there was something _under_ 5,000 yen. _

"_So…you've…umm…changed." _

_Sakura looked up from the menu in near shock. Did…did he just initiate a conversation? "Uhh…thanks."_

"_I'm surprised that you filled out more."_

_She blinked at him before smiling thinly. "Why thank you, Sasuke-kun. I appreciate the _compliment_."_

_Sarcasm must not have been his strong suit. "You're welcome. You look nice. That dress makes your hips look…nice too." He blushed. Sakura could probably forgive him because of that adorable expression. He shifted in his seat again and she couldn't help the light dusting of pink over her cheeks as she smiled small. "They'll be good for bearing sons."_

_Wait…wha-? She looked up with a horrified expression. "P-Pardon?"_

"_Your figure and your strength will make for good offspring. I've chosen you, Sakura." Sasuke leaned forward on his hands, resting his elbows on the table. His dark eyes stared into hers. "No other girl in this village with the exception of maybe Hyuuga Hinabi are strong or able enough for me to choose as my future wife. As you know, because I'm the last Uchiha, I need a woman who will bear strong sons and daughters for the rebirth of my clan."_

_Sakura stared at him before her voice dead-panned. "So you asked me out on this date to proposition me as the 'mother' of your precious clan?"_

"_Yes. What other reason could there be? I don't have much choice anymore. My clan needs to be reborn and I have few options. Much fewer than I'd like to admit." He leaned back in his seat and sipped at his glass of red wine. He frowned over the glass. "Don't tell me you thought I asked you out because I…I don't know…had feelings for you?"_

"_Well gee, Sasuke! I wonder?! Who the hell asks someone out they have no feelings for?!" She blurted, ignoring the sudden looks that fell on their table. A hush went over the restaurant. _

"_You're being irrational, Sakura. Think about what I'm offering you. I'm giving you a life with me. You'll have anything you ever want so long as you continue to birth my children and never stray from me. It's really a win-win. Besides, isn't this what you always wanted? To marry me?"_

"_Yes! But what I wanted was to marry you because I loved you and you loved me! Not just so that I can conveniently spread my legs for your personal enjoyment and baby factory!"_

"_Would you quiet down? You're making a scene."_

"_Oh…fuck you, Sasuke! I can't believe I saved myself for a pompous asshole like you!" Sakura stood up and shoved her chair back with her legs. "Enjoy finding someone else to have your sick little monsters!" _

"_Sakura!" He stood up and grabbed her elbow. Sakura spun and glared him down. "I'm not really asking here! I've already gotten Tsunade-sama's approval! You are the _only_ one for—"_

_Sasuke stumbled back, grabbing his now gushing nose. He fell into his seat and glared up at her through one bloodshot eye and another crimson orb of his sharingan. _

"_Don't you ever touch me again you disgusting pig." Sakura snarled and spun on her heel and stormed out. As she threw the doors open, she felt a strange form of satisfaction zing through her as applause rang out from all around. _

Sakura snickered as she downed another glass full of sake. "I broke his nose…heehee…awesome…" She felt her vision blur and looked at the bottle. "Whoa! When did I drink most of the bottle?" She giggled and shrugged. "Oh well…" The bottle touched her lips as she tilted her head back and downed the rest. Dropping the empty bottle on the carpet, she rose and headed to the kitchen for her small stash she kept for whenever she had company or Tsunade-sama over. She pulled out the next bottle and grinned while she sloppily opened it and began to chug. It burned but she honestly didn't care. A knock sounded at the door. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and stumbled to the door, holding the bottle clenched in her hand. As she reached the door, she leaned against the wall beside the door. She sing-songed, "who iiiiis iiit?"

"Just a lost little puppy?" She snorted at the reply that was muffled by the door. Grabbing the handle she opened the door and gestured to her home.

"Come in! Welcome to the home of Haruno! Or is it the Haruno of home? Pffft! Who knows!?" She laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

Kakashi stepped into the apartment and cast her a long look. "…Are you all right, Sakura-chan…?"

"'Course I am!" She blurted and began to chug the bottle in her hand. He reached out and took it, shocked by the fact it was almost gone.

"Sakura, how much have you had?"

"Two bottles…" She hiccupped and giggled. "S'okay! I can burn it off! It's like…it's like…like…umm…steam! Yeah! Steam!"

"…you're drunk."

"Pfft! Drunk spunk! Who gives a damn? I don't!"

"I do." He sighed and shook his head. "Come on, you need to drink some water and get to bed."

"Whoa…Kashi-sensei! That's diiiirty!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with another sigh. "Not _taking_ you to _bed_; _you_ need to _go to bed_. As in sleeping off this drunken stupor. Come on…" He gestured for her to head that direction. Sakura rolled her eyes and fumbled into her kitchen.

"Oh pah-lease! I'm not a kid no more! I'ma gonna have some more!" She pulled out another bottle and lifted it above her head with a grin and a hyperactive giggle.

"No, you're not." Kakashi moved toward her and she burst into a fit of laughter that could be compared to a gaggle of teenaged boys finding their first porn magazine. She attempted to dart to the side and succeeded in catching her stumbling form.

"Ah, ah! You're not my dad! You can't tell me no!"

"No, I'm not. But I sure as hell am your sensei and yes, I can tell you no. Give me the bottle before you hurt yourself."

Sakura crawled into the island countertop and pouted down at him. "Hurt myself? No! I won't hurt myself. NO, that's Sasuke's job! And-and all of you! You do a mighty dan-doodle-bang-up job of hurting me!" She angrily reached up and scrubbed at her face with the back or her arm. "Am I jus' some trophy bang!? Wham-bam, thank you ma'am!?"

"What…? Where on earth would you get that idea?"

"EVERYONE!" Sakura burst and glared at him through a torrent of tears. "You don't think I hear the dirty comments about who gets to deflower the 'Sakura Blossom'?! You don't think I see the way the guys either ogle my backside or call me 'Sister Sakura'?! Do you _all_ really think I'm _that_ naïve?!"

Kakashi stared at her and blinked a few times before he took a step toward the countertop. "Sakura…"

"NO! Stay the fuck back! I'll throw this!" Sakura gestured threateningly with the bottle of sake.

"Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

"…" She stared at her former sensei and sank down onto her calves. The bottle made a clang sound as it settled on the counter. Her chakra was sufficiently beginning to burn off the alcohol; a really big draw back to being a very well trained medic. "No…I don't…"

Kakashi finished moving up to the counter and held his arms out to her. Sakura stared at the warm embrace being offered. Something she'd only ever seen from three men in her life. One was her father, the other was her best friend, Naruto. Kakashi was the last. She scooted closer to him and reached for him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down off the countertop. Once her feet hit the floor she gagged. One moment she was gagging in her kitchen, the next she was in her bathroom falling against the toilet. The smoke from the transportation jutsu was still clearing as she heaved and retched. She felt something pull her hair back and she knew he was still there. Once she finished, she rested her forehead against the cool porcelain.

"How did I get here, Kakashi…?"

"Two bottles of Sake."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny…"

"You asked."

"I meant…how did I end up in this…life? Like this? I had everything I ever wanted right in front of me. Or…what I thought I wanted…"

"Things change with time, Sakura."

"I could have it all. Pretty clothes, kids, stability, and a clan to call my own…" She whispered before she leaned back and fell back against the wall. She looked at the ceiling and shook her head.

"Why don't you take it then?"

"…I'm not that little girl anymore. I want to be loved; not enamored with gifts to keep me happy. What kind of marriage would _that_ be? A miserable, lonely…depressive lie. He offered me all of that but no real affection." She snorted. "I'd basically be his pity fuck. A baby factory."

"You are loved though."

Sakura rolled her head and looked at Kakashi. "Yeah? By Naruto? I don't love him though. I couldn't put him through that either."

Kakashi averted his gaze. "You know, Mr. Right isn't always who you expected or even wanted. Sometimes he comes over in the middle of the night to check on you and happens to be the one to tuck you in…never asking for more than just a few moments with you. Trust me, I thought I couldn't have a Mrs. Right…and she's the last I'd ever think of. But she's there and she drives me absolutely insane."

Sakura sat up a bit straighter. She blinked and frowned. "You have a love interest?" She couldn't ignore the strange sort of jab in her heart at the words he stated. "Is it that…brunette lady from all those years ago?"

"No."

She wasn't sure which question he had answered. "_Well, _which one?"

"Hm?"

"Agh! Which question did you say 'no' to?!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does!"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know!"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because, you're _you_! There's…I mean…gah! It's complicated!"

"Thus is life."

"Kakashi!" Sakura whined and growled.

"I can't imagine a good reason why you'd even care in the first place."

"Maybe I want to know who she is so that I can make sure she never breaks your heart!"

"Ah…see, there's the hard part…"

"How so?"

"She breaks my heart every time she smiles, laughs, or cries. Every time she walks away and turns back to wave over her shoulder. Every time she yells or shouts in anger; every time she helps someone."

Sakura turned away, finding she was angry and sad hearing this. "She sounds like a great woman…does she even know?"

"No. Unfortunately, I can never actually tell her." He chuckled lightly and scratched the side of his mask sheepishly.

Feeling absolutely horrid for being relieved, she turned and looked at him. "Well why not?"

"She's far out of my league. She has been since the day I first met her."

"How could you know that if you don't try?!"

"Because, her heart always belonged to someone else."

"Oh…wow. I-I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure that's…hard. Loving someone who loves another. I guess in a lot of ways that's kind of what it was like with Sasuke. He just loved himself. But…I can't imagine being in love with him now. I try; I really do. But it's like the more I try, the more I despise him and the me I become around him. I don't hate him. I don't think I could ever hate him. But I sure as hell am not _in love_ with him. I think infatuation is the best description for what I felt…"

"If he knocked on your door tonight and begged you for forgiveness, telling you he loved you and he was wrong…would you take him back?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think we both know that'll never happen, Kakashi-sensei."

"That's not the point of the question, Sakura."

She pursed her lips in thought. The only feeling that rushed to the surface was anger and frustration. "No. I'd probably kick him in the backside and tell him to never, ever look at me like that again."

"Would you cry afterwards?"

"Hell no. I'm absolutely done crying over that bastard." Sakura sat up straighter and winced as her head throbbed. "Why? What's the point of the question, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I taught you better than that." He smiled in the way that made his visible eye crinkle. "Remember? Looking underneath the underneath? When you finally figure it all out, come find me. For now…let's get you in bed, hm?"

"Fine…" She grumped and let him help her into her bed. She didn't even have time to count down from twenty before she was out.

**…..**

The way her head throbbed and ached of its own volition was enough to make her want to vomit all over again that next morning. She rose and showered, changed into her usual training garments before heading to her kitchen for coffee. She mixed together some instant coffee and drank it greedily. It alleviated only a bit of the headache. She recalled something Tsunade-sama once told her about nursing a hangover.

"Oh, what the hell…?" She snagged the bottle she'd left on the counter last night and popped it open. She poured a small amount into her coffee. Barely enough to be considered effective. As she poured it, her mind wandered back to her behavior the night before. She winced and shook her head. With a sigh, she sipped her coffee and ran over all the things she and Kakashi discussed before she passed out. She had been semi-sober…so parts of it were still garbled and strange. But she remembered mostly his sentiment to look underneath the underneath. She rolled her eyes at the oh-so-typical Kakashi-sensei statement. Of course he'd want her to look past the obvious and beneath even the hidden layers to the real message. Well? What _was_ the message? He had a girl he'd fallen for who was always in love with someone else. She smiled, laughed, shouted, and yelled a lot as well as helped people. She ticked off the list. She groaned as her headache throbbed once more and moved her now empty mug to the sink. She had work to do. Maybe after work she could figure it out. What puzzled her just as much was his description of her Mr. Right.

"_You know, Mr. Right isn't always who you expected or even wanted. Sometimes he comes over in the middle of the night to check on you and happens to be the one to tuck you in…never asking for more than just a few moments with you." _

She blew out a breath between her lips in a raspberry. Kami she hated puzzles in the morning. She grabbed her items and headed for her shift at the hospital. She took her time to think over everything as she headed to work. Once there, she ignored several intrigued looks before she clocked in and looked at the desk girl, Hiroka. Hiroka-san looked positively bouncy.

"Is it true?!" Hiroka squeaked and wiggled.

"Uhh…sorry?"

"Is it true that you left _the_ Uchiha Sasuke sitting with a broken nose in the middle of the nicest restaurant in Konoha?!"

Wow…news sure did travel fast, didn't it? Sakura smiled and shrugged lightly. "Hiroka-chan, I didn't take you for the gossip type…" She headed on toward her office. Once inside, she closed the door and breathed heavily. "Ohhhh…joy…"

Sakura barely sat down in her desk before there was a knock at her door. She groaned and called for them to come in. Shuffling her papers and not paying attention, she froze as a bouquet of flowers was placed before her on her desk. She followed the bouquet all the way up the arms to the all too familiar face of the very man she'd left with a broken nose the evening before. She'd have laughed at the bandaging over his nose if it weren't for the fact that she still felt rather livid with him. She glared up at him.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have said it the way I did last night. Forgive me?"

Sakura frowned. How the hell did Kakashi know—was that a black eye? She distinctly remembered giving him a broken nose. The one eye had been injured by that but the other looked…more…painful. So did his jaw. She never hit his jaw. She blinked and stared at his face. Sasuke began to shift uncomfortably.

"Sakura?"

"Hm? Sorry what?"

"I said I was sorry." He dead-panned. "This isn't exactly easy for me to say, you know."

"Oh, I'm well aware." She stood up and rounded the desk with the flowers in hand. "These are…very beautiful. They smell amazing. Who told you what my favorite flowers were?"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out. I picked them up and Ino told me that I must be getting them for you since they were your favorite."

"Mm." She nodded and looked at him from over the blooms before she threw them at him. "You're an asshole. I don't know who told you, but you didn't know beforehand. Just do us both a favor and get out, will you? I don't want to kick your ass."

Sasuke clenched his fists and stepped toward her menacingly. "Don't make a fool of me twice, Sakura."

"Or what? What will you do?"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her toward him. Sakura managed a yelp before she was pushed onto her back upon the desk. "You're being ridiculously difficult! Kakashi said you'd love the stupid flowers and now _this_?! What is your problem!?"

Sakura blinked. "What…? K-Kakashi-sensei told you my…?"

"Yes! He said I needed to apologize! Where do you think I got this from?!" He gestured to his jaw and eye.

Then, as if someone had clicked on a light bulb in her head…her eyes widened. Sakura shoved at Sasuke. "Get off of me."

"No! Not until you agree!"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Sakura slammed both hands flat against his chest with enough chakra to send him flying away from her. She then turned and fled through the window. She darted over rooftops and fences. She could feel Sasuke's angry chakra behind her but she didn't have time for him. She ran like a bat out of hell. She searched everywhere until it occurred to her where to look. She ran for that one place she could think of. She bound from tree to tree until she reached her destination. She dropped down and rushed over to the monument, slowing as she caught sight of both the monolith and the man she was seeking. She drew up near him. "I know what you meant now."

Kakashi turned with a hum and a tilt of his head. "Oh…? Is that so?"

"But why the hell would you send _him_ to me? You knew what he'd want to say or do!"

"Ah, but did you agree or shove him away? Actions speak louder than the things we think we'll do."

"Of course I did!"

"Hmm…I see. So what _did_ I mean…?"

"I'm her. You meant me. And you meant you."

Kakashi looked at her and smiled. "Ah…so you did figure it out."

Sakura nodded and returned the smile. She hooked her hands behind her back. Kakashi stepped up to her and brushed his hand across her cheek. She closed her eyes and pushed up on her toes. He leaned forward over her and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. Sakura moved her hands up and around his neck. She pushed up as high as she could on her toes. They slowly pulled apart and a small bit of reddish hue was able to be seen above his mask. Sakura was also blushing.

"I'm happy that I figured out that you were Mr. Right."

"As am I, Sakura." He leaned down closer to her. "I suggest we leave soon before we fry poor Sasuke's brain with what he just witnessed."

Sakura blinked before bursting into giggles. She nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked calmly away from the now traumatized Uchiha still sitting in the trees with a gaping jaw.

* * *

_So…I had a different ending again. But I hated it. As in…I got halfway through it and growled before deleting it and rewriting it. So here we are! The ending I could live with! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Thanks!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	14. Desiring the Impossible

**E.H.**

_Okay, I've been actually craving to do an AU chapter. This next prompt is from SilverIcy mixed in with the request for an AU from LinchEe. The prompt is: _"...he wanted her. And at another time, as another man, he would have her. Without hesitation. As lover. . . as more." ― Sarah MacLean _So without further ado…_

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**Desiring the Impossible**

She was unattainable from the first day he saw her. She drove him absolutely mad. The first time he met her was quite by accident but it was a day that never would leave him alone. He went to the nearest mixed-market shop down the street from his tiny studio flat. His basket had all the necessities; milk, instant meals, beer, coffee and the latest installment to the Icha Icha series. He was only missing one thing, a pack of smokes. It was a horrible habit he'd picked up in grad school with his buddy, Asuma. He rounded the corner and bumped into a small person. A small squeak that he couldn't help but think was kind of adorable escaped the person before a loud clattering sounded. He blinked over his scarf and looked down at the petite girl. The first thing he noticed was her big, round, beryl eyes. Such long, dark lashes framed them. The next was her obscure hair color. Petal pink and looked just as soft too. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor where her overturned shopping basket had spilled. She cursed softly under her breath and stooped to pick the items up.

"Sorry about that…I wasn't paying attention." She muttered before flashing him a shy smile that made his stomach clench. He stooped to help her pick them up and desperately attempted to ignore the ache that had formed in his lower region.

"No need to apologize. Takes two to tango." He grimaced mentally at the entendre. She giggled and shook her head which made his cheeks warm. They finished placing the items, all thankfully unbroken, back into her basket and rose. They shifted awkwardly before he chuckled softly and offered his hand. "Kakashi."

"Sakura." She smiled warmly and took his hand. He bit back the desire to breathe in through his teeth. Her hand was so small, soft, and delectable. He forced the perverted thoughts from his head. Nope, he most definitely was _not_ going there. She pulled her hand away and moved toward the register. He turned and headed for the smoke vending machine. Sliding his ID, he desperately tried to forget the way her soft, smooth skin had felt in his hand. The pack of smokes dropped and he plucked them up. He went and paid for his items then stepped outside into the brisk chill. He glanced to the side and blinked as he spotted her huddled near the stoop, arranging her scarf.

"Are you…waiting for someone?" He glanced around. It was quite a bit darker and colder out now than when he'd arrived at the shop.

"No. Just getting ready for the walk home." She glanced at him and shrugged.

"In the night and cold?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, I only live four blocks that way." She pointed and he rolled his eyes to toward the heavens. Four blocks in the opposite direction of the three blocks he lived just down from the shop? Was he cursed?

"It's still not a good idea for you to walk alone." He returned his gaze to her. She smiled at him with a bit of twinkle in her eyes.

"And why is that, Kakashi-san?"

"There are men out here who wouldn't think twice about approaching or doing something unthinkable to a girl like you."

"Hmmm…men like you?" She teased. He nearly fell over. Was she…_flirting_ with him? He snorted and shook his head.

"No, unfortunately for us both I have a slightly better honor code than that. So you'll have to suffice with my gentlemanly arm being offered to escort you home."

She snickered and took his arm. "If you say so…"

The walk was mostly silent and intensely uncomfortable. At least for him. Each time the autumn wind blew, she snuggled into his side and he bit back the groan of dismay as she lit a fire in a particular area of his anatomy. She _had_ to know what she was doing, the little minx. However, each time he looked at her…she looked purely innocent. She also was always focused on something in the distance or the ground. She looked up and met his gaze.

"We're here."

He looked at the apartment complex and nodded. "All right. I suppose this is my place to bid you a good night."

"Do you want to come up for a cup of tea?"

"I…don't think that'd be a good idea." He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe next time, Sakura-san."

"Maybe next time." She agreed and turned, heading up the stairs to the entrance. She glanced back and he waved awkwardly before turning and heading home. Yep…he was in hell.

**…..**

When he'd woken up two weeks later to glare at his alarm clock, he'd wanted to smash it to tiny little pieces. Sure, it was his first day as a teacher at Konoha High…sure, he should be happy about it. Yeah, no. He grumbled and sat up, rubbing his lightly stubbled faced. He rose from bed and crossed the room to his bathroom. After relieving himself, he crossed the floor to the kitchen and poured a hot cup of coffee. Drinking it black, he tilted his head back and breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly. After he finished his coffee at a leisurely pace, he dressed himself in dark grey slacks, white buttoned shirt, grey tie, white medical mask, and eye patch. He rolled the sleeves up all the way to his elbows and grabbed his teaching materials before heading for the door. He locked the door and walked in a lackadaisical manner. He meandered into the school building as the bell rang. A smirk played on his masked lips. Ahhh…school. He snickered as he headed for the room number he'd been assigned. The tardy bell tolled and time strolled by. He took a moment to grab a hot coffee beverage from the vending machine in the hallway. Afterwards, he took the time to walk down the hallway of fame. Many faces he recognized were plastered to the wall. He paused over a painfully familiar one. His first mentor, Minato-sensei smiled back out at him. He winced as too many memories flooded him that weren't exactly pleasant. The only other man he'd ever considered like a father.

Turning away from the irritating feelings in his chest, he moved for his classroom at last. He shouldered the door open and walked in. "Ohayou…"

Silence reigned supreme before one loud, obnoxious voice bellowed out, "Ohayou?! You're twenty minutes late! What kind of sensei are you?!"

He turned with a lazy look to scan for the male who yelled. He didn't have to look hard. A blonde boy, fifteen at best was standing and pointing at him. He stared at the boy; damn he looked like his dad. Too bad Kakashi wasn't the kind to take it easy on a friend's kid. "Oh…? Late am I? Well, maybe if I'm given a good reason to actually be here on time, I'll try. For now, accept the fact that most of you will fail this class. Those of you who _manage_ to pass will be bloody damn lucky. Have fun with that thought. Now, if you'd be so kind as to open your poli-sci books to page 10, we can get going."

He scanned over the class. A movement from the corner of his vision caught his attention. He drew his lazy gaze toward the movement and stilled. If he'd never mastered the art of keeping a blank expression, he would have given himself away like a sore thumb. There, to the right side of his classroom was Sakura. Her wide beryl eyes were shifting from him to her desk and out the window. She had a horrified expression on her face that she was failing to hide well. He turned and walked to his desk, taking the time to cool his own shock down. She was a kid?! He'd…he'd _hit on_ a kid?! _'Well, fuck, Hatake! Well done! Good thing you didn't follow your baser instincts and follow her the rest of the way home!' _This was going to be one hell of a looooong school year.

**…..**

He really wished he could say the year flew by, but it didn't. It really, really, _really_ didn't. The worst part of having a crush on a student before she was your student…was watching that student _grow up more_ during the three years she was under your tutelage. It was funny how fate worked. The only saving grace, or incredibly unfair situation, was the fact she was head-over-heels for a boy in the class. Kakashi had a hard enough time keeping his eyes off her bared legs due to her skirt. Watching her ogle a boy and shorted it ever more to get _his_ attention made Kakashi both annoyed and sick. He leaned far back in his seat and rubbed his hands over his face. The last two years were impeccably difficult. Normally, he would have been able to find a way to distract himself from an unwanted attraction. This one had proved to be extremely hard.

His lunch sat untouched on the desk as he paged through his favorite series yet again. The room was silent save for the random squeaks and groans of his chair. An empty classroom was one of his favorite places to hide. The other was the rooftop…however that was usually taken by this time. He looked up as the door swung open and the very girl who haunted him walked in. She took one look at him before tears began to spill down her face. She walked to her usual desk and sat down. Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat while he watched her sit and bury her face in her hands. He'd never been good with crying. In fact, it really wasn't his forte. With an internal sigh, he rose and moved over to stand before her desk. He squatted and rested his arms and chin on the edge.

"I hope you realize I'm the worst possible person to come to when you're crying…but, in case you decide you wish to talk, I'll listen."

She looked up and sniffled, drying her eyes in vain. "I-I…I just...I love him, Kakashi-sensei. But no matter what I do, he looks at me with a sneer and tells me I'm worthless! I-I know I'm not pretty like Ino-pig or Hinata-chan! I just want a chance to show him how much I care!"

If there was ever a moment when he truly, honestly, irrevocably hated himself…it was when he spoke next. "Sasuke-kun is a young boy who doesn't know what he wants yet in life. He's also an heir to a rather important company. The best thing to do is be the girl who _doesn't_ give a damn about him. I guarantee he'll take a second look if you start pretending that you really don't care who he is. If you ignore him completely, he'll notice you."

She blinked and wiped more tears away. "R-Really? Y-you really think that will work?"

"I know so, Sakura-chan." He reached out and ruffled her hair. She reached up with a softly giggled protest and stopped his hand.

"Hey! My hair, Kaka-sensei!" She smiled and looked at her desk. "Thanks…you really aren't the worst person to come to. You're the best sensei ever."

He smiled on the outside but on the inside he was dying. _'It's for the best, Hatake. She was way out of your league and never going to be in the same playing field ever.'_ "No, I'm really not, Sakura-chan. But thanks for the compliment. By the way…" He rose and turned back to his desk. "You missed ten points on the exam."

**…..**

There are levels of pain in life. The first tier is like the base layer of a nasty flavored cake. It's the insults, the jeers, the teases that hurt when you're a kid. The second layer is puberty. The awkwardness of changing from snot-nose to full on pubescent brat. The third in the middle of those layers, the filling in the cake. The physical pain you endure from scrapes to broken bones. The next layer is the icing on the cake. It's the pain of loss; losing someone or something you held dear. An ache that leaves a gap but still helps hold everything together. The last pain is the kind that comes when a slice of it is taken out of the main whole. When everything crumbles down. That is the pain of unrequited love. Rarely did Kakashi feel such pain until the day his star student came running into his class at the end of his last lessons. She graduated the year before and he'd seen her off and on throughout.

She looked at him with a grin on her face as she crossed the classroom. He blinked and smiled awkwardly back. "Why Sakura-chan, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Kaka-sensei! Look!" She held her left hand out toward him. He paused and looked down, freezing in place. On the third finger of her left hand rested a huge ruby. His heart stopped. "Isn't it beautiful!?"

Did she really expect him to comment? He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Birthday present?"

"No, silly!" Sakura laughed and lightly smacked his arm. "Sasuke proposed! He asked me out after graduation! Your advice worked wonders! He proposed and we're getting married in two months!"

He choked and barely managed to catch himself. "Two months? Isn't that a bit…rushed, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, yeah…but his family is having a big uppity over it so if he can't get it all done by the end of those two months they'll renounce his heir-ship. I tried to tell him that was okay, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"Hm…" He couldn't do much else but hum considering he was having such a difficult time breathing.

"I wanted to give you the invitation now. You're coming aren't you?"

He cursed whatever god decided he didn't have enough shit in his life. He swallowed and shifted to lean on his desk. "Hm…I'm not sure. I don't know what I have lined up yet."

"Oh come on, Kaka-sensei! _Please_! Naruto's the best man and Ino-pig's my maid of honor! Most of the class will be there and it'd be great if you showed up!" Sakura pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. He stared at her face and knew he was beyond being able to say no to her.

"Of course I will come."

"Ooooh! Great! I can't wait to see you there! It will be on December tenth, six pm, and at the Uchiha Compound."

"Wouldn't miss it…"

Sakura turned to leave only to spin back around and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei!" She then turned and ran out of the room. He waited until he couldn't hear her any longer to expel the breath that was stuck in his lungs. He hung his head and ground his teeth.

"You never had a chance, Hatake…you _fucking_ moron!" He slammed his fist on the desk and gathered his stuff before he headed home. For once, he prayed Might Gai would stop him and challenge him to a drinking contest because damnit…he needed it.

**…..**

He hated suits. They were tight, itchy, and drove him absolutely nuts. He kept switching between a red tie that pissed him off more and a green tie that made his heart ache with longing. It happened to be the exact same shade as her eyes. He finally settled on the green one and hoped no one would make the comparison. He finished prepping and wrapped a dark green scarf around his face. The medical mask was well hidden beneath it; but it was his just-in-case scenario. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He hesitated at the door and contemplated eating one of the molding, nasty food containers from the garbage just to attempt getting Ebola or horrendous food poisoning that would enable him to go. When it occurred to him that was what he was _actually_ thinking about seriously, he retreated through the door. He bussed to the Uchiha Compound and wasn't all too surprised by the unseemly amount of guards and security around it. He was, however, caught way off guard when he was stopped.

"Invitation?" One of the men held out his hand gruffly and glared at Kakashi like he was an intruder. It was easy to see the family resemblance. Kakashi stared at him like he was insane.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Either show your invitation or you're not going in."

Kakashi cursed his fore-thought and placing it in his pocket. His perfect excuse _not_ to attend was right before him. He could _easily…_but…Sakura-chan would be disappointed. He sighed and dug it out, showing the slightly crumpled paper to the 'bouncer'. The man grunted and pointed Kakashi in. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous measures of security. "Surprising. No strip search." He grumped on his way past the man and moved with the rest of the guests into a huge ballroom. He took a seat near the back on what he assumed was Sakura's side. He ignored the weird looks he received and settled with one leg resting ankle to his knee over the other. He draped one arm over the seat-back next to him and prayed that this would be graciously short.

"So, you got the invite too, eh Hatake?"

He looked up and smirked under the scarf at Asuma. "Yup."

"Cute security detail, don't you think?" Asuma snorted as he sat down.

"Cute or just plain stupid?"

"Both." Asuma stared up at the front of the make-shift alter. "How've you been?"

"Alive."

A chuckle. "Just alive? Nothing else?"

"Not really. Just living day to day."

"Huh. Funny how life works out that way, isn't it?"

"Just a bit."

The rest of the guests sat quickly as Sasuke walked in and stood up front. Kakashi frowned and took a deep breath. This was it. It was like watching his worst nightmare in slow motion. The music started up, the maid of honor and best man were the only two there which was a bit of a surprise. They came in together and separated. Then the music changed and everyone rose. He suddenly cursed his choice in seat. The moment the doors opened, he was one of the first to see her. She was led out by her father in a traditional wedding kimono garb. She was stunning, yes…but…it didn't suit her. She looked like a dead branch hanging off a plum tree. It was too toned down, too traditional, and far too…stiff. She didn't look comfortable either. He spared a glance at Sasuke and found the man wasn't even _looking_ at his _bride_. He was staring off to the side. Anger flared up in Kakashi as he watched her march down the aisle to a man who looked as if he didn't care that the most beautiful woman in the world was smiling at him and about to wed him. The ceremony was probably very short, in all honesty. But to him? It was stretched out forever. He didn't feel like clapping when Sasuke leaned over to kiss her _cheek_. He couldn't fathom not grabbing that woman up and planting a long, passionate kiss upon those petal soft lips. He moved with the guests into the reception hall. He mingled as little as possible and approached her only when he was prepared and calmed…somewhat.

"You look lovely."

Sakura spun and looked at him in shock before smiling broadly and brightly. "Kaka-sensei! You made it!" She threw her arms around him in a tightly hug. He returned in and felt his heart break just that much more.

"I told you I would. Have I ever not delivered on my word?"

"Well, no…" She giggled and pulled back. "You look handsome in a suit!"

"…eh…er, I hate them. But thanks. I need to get going. Papers to grade and all that."

"Oh…" Sakura deflated and nodded. "Y-yeah. I understand. I'm so happy that you came, though. I missed you." She whispered the last part. He died in place. He closed his eye not covered by his eye patch and fought the urge to sling her over his shoulder and flee. But that was the wrong thing to do. It wasn't fair to her. He opened smiled in his way that made his eye crinkle.

"Stop by whenever you feel the need to talk. I'll always have your back, Sakura-chan." He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly. "Always." He moved away and turned. He didn't see the look that passed over her face but he did catch a certain raven-haired man's glare in his direction. He fought the urge to grin and flip him off. But he ignored it as if he didn't see it and went home. Once he fell into the cab, he sighed heavily.

"Where to, my friend?" The older man asked.

"The Shinobi."

"Celebrating?"

"Sure…" He nodded and stared out the window as the cabby drove him to the dive bar that he and Genma used to frequent in their college days.

**…..**

Most Saturdays were his day to grade papers. This Saturday, however, was proving to be quite a different one. Kakashi had graded all his papers earlier that week and finished grading the quizzes as well. He stared around his studio with a blank, dumb look. It had been a good six months since the wedding. He still had a hard time not thinking about it. Running his hand through his messy hair he blew out a sigh.

"I could clean." It was barely out of his mouth before he was moving to his supply closet. He opened it and stared at the broken mop, dust caked bucket, moth eaten rag, and dried out cleaning liquids. He hung his head in shame before grabbing his wallet. "Suppose I should get some more…" He turned and opened his door. He stopped and his eye widened as he fastened his eye patch on. Before him stood a drenched woman, shaking, and hugging herself.

"K-Kaka-sensei?" Kakashi's breath faltered.

"Sakura-chan?" He moved to the side and gently reached out and guide her inside. "How did you find my home?"

"I-I remembered…you said three blocks down from the market shop. I-It's the only complex…a-and all the other residents on this floor said to try this door…" She moved into the apartment and didn't remove her soaked hoodie.

He closed the door and locked it out of habit. "Can I take your hoodie?"

"N-no!" She snapped quickly causing him to pull his hand back from where he'd offered it. She cleared her throat. "N-No…thank you. I just…I needed…Kami, I shouldn't be here." She turned and moved for the door but he stopped her.

"Wait…why did you come seek me out? Something is bugging you. I can hear it in your voice."

"I-I just…I really shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have bothered. I-I'm sorry!" She began to shake and buried her face in her hands. He knew from experience that meant she was crying. He pulled her lightly to him while wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Come…sit down. Let me make you tea."

She let him lead her to sit on the couch. He wrapped her up in the old blanket and moved to the kitchenette. He began to fix some tea when she giggled weakly. "What is it?" He looked over, happy to hear something other than crying from her.

"When we first met, I offered you tea. You declined and said 'maybe next time'. It's just funny that it's been…how many years until the next time?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Almost five."

"Wow. Crazy how time flies."

"It is, isn't it?" He continued to make the tea. He heard her move around on the couch. He finished up the tea and poured it into two mugs. "Would you care for some sugar? I'd offer milk, but I'm sure mine is expired."

"No thank you. I like it plain. I also like my coffee black." She added. He turned, heading back over toward her. He bent to hand her the mug. She turned and smiled; her hood fell back and he froze.

"What the hell is that?" He stared at her face. She looked up before blanching and reaching for her hood. He grabbed her wrist to still her. "There's a bruise the shape of a fist on your face, Sakura! What the hell happened?!"

"I-I…fell…"

"Don't give me that crap, Sakura. He hit you. Didn't he?"

She burst into tears again. "I-I don't…I don't know what I did! I-I came home from classes and I tried to make him some dinner! He walked in…h-he was mad. I-I tried to cheer him up but he threw me against the wall and called me a slut and a whore. H-He said I was still hung up over—someone…and then he hit me. I-I told him to stop but he kept hitting me and then walked away. I-I ran. I didn't know what to do! I thought of you and…and what you said. I-I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't have come here to bother you!"

Kakashi sank to the floor in front of her and released her wrist and dropped his mug, ignoring the scalding tea burning his leg. He pulled her to his chest and held her close as she sobbed. He eventually moved up onto the couch and her into his lap to cradle her. Her sobs slowed after a long time and she just nestled into his chest. He stared at the ceiling, cursing and thanking whatever god was up there to have the chance to hold her. He lowered his head to gaze at her and found beryl eyes watching him. She shifted to sit up and pressed her lips against his. He stilled and closed his eyes. It occurred to him that she had removed his mask and eye patch at some point without his knowledge. He savored the kiss before he pushed her away lightly.

"No…" he breathed. "Don't. You don't want to live with the guilt after…"

"I'm not asking you to save me." She shifted and rested her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him again but more urgently. He moaned against her mouth and pulled her closer before his brain caught up with him. He pushed her away again.

"Sakura…I won't. Not with a married woman. I can't let you do this and I can't do it. If…things had been different…if I were another man in your life…I would be more than happy to oblige. But right now, as much as I hate saying this, you aren't meant to be mine. But, I'll let you sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed."

Sakura sat back with a hurt expression. "I-I…understand, I guess." She rose and moved toward his bed. She paused and looked at him. "If I hadn't been with Sasuke…would you…?"

"Don't dwell on it, Sakura. It will only make things sting further down the line."

"You're right." She sighed and smiled weakly before pulling off her shoes and crawling under the bedding. She fell asleep rather quickly.

Kakashi waited a good two hours before he rose and pulled himself together. He left her there to sleep as he locked up his apartment. He hailed a cab and had him drive to the address he'd gotten off of Sakura's license. He paid the cabby to wait and hiked up the front of the huge house. Knocking on the door, he waited as he heard feet cross to the door.

"If you forgot your key, Sakura…that's not my problem. Just another reason why you're so damned useless!" The door swung open and Sasuke paused, blinking before he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sakura…she's not here."

"I know. She's currently in my bed at home."

"…What?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed while his arms uncrossed and hands curled into fists. "Why you bas—"

Kakashi didn't wait for the swing. His fist flew and slammed into the Uchiha's nose before he dropped and swept the younger man's feet out from under him. He dropped and pinned the Uchiha to the floor by his neck with his forearm. Sasuke grunted and struggled. "This is my only warning, Sasuke. If you ever lay a fucking finger on her like that again…there will be nowhere you can run; nowhere you can hide to escape me. Do you understand me? I'll hunt you down like the swine you are and gut you where you stand. She deserved so much better than you, pretentious fuck!" He snarled before he shoved up from Sasuke and turned, walking calmly away from the house. He climbed back into the cab and told him where to go. Once the house was out of sight, the driver glanced up in the rear-view mirror.

"That was impressive."

"Not really. Violence isn't usually something I divulge in."

"Not what I meant. It was impressive how you held back. You coulda easily killed him."

"…probably. But that's not something I like to dwell on."

**…..**

He unlocked the door and stepped inside with care. He relocked the door and pulled his shoes off. Unwrapping his scarf and pulling off his eye patch, he tossed them onto the table by the doorway. He combed his hair with his fingers and moved for the couch. He glanced at her to check on her. She was sitting up, staring at him with her cell phone clenched in her hand.

"You punched him?!"

"…uh…"

"He just called to chew me out for cheating on him with you."

"…eh…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed lightly.

"He also said he wants a divorce and that if I want my stuff it'll be on the corner tomorrow morning."

"…Sakura-chan, I'm sorr—"

"Ah!" She held up her hand to stop him. "Just…go to sleep. I can't talk to you right now without wanting to hit you myself."

Kakashi stared at her blankly before he finally felt his ire rise. "This is my house. I'll apologize if I bloody wish! I'll also look out for you and do what needs to be done without being yelled at for it! I'm sorry that I ended your marriage after he _beat you_! I didn't mean that, but can you honestly say that's not for the best?! I just want to protect you!"

Sakura smiled at him suddenly and slid off the bed. She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know, Kaka-sensei. I know. How long have you felt like this?"

"…as long as I've known you…"

"Why in hell did you give me that advice to catch him then?"

"You were still my student, Sakura. If I told you then how I felt…it would have scared you. Not to mention could have gotten us both into a lot of trouble."

"And that kiss on my wedding day?"

"…was just a kiss, Sakura."

"Don't you try that on me now." She smirked while looking up at him. He swallowed and averted his gaze.

"It was…my version of goodbye. I was trying to say goodbye to my feelings. It didn't…quite work."

"I almost stopped you. Naruto told me to go after you, but I…stupidly didn't. I wish beyond all reason that I'd said no to Sasuke. And I'm sorry…so sorry it took me this long."

"To be honest Sakura, I gave up hope. So if you really are willing to try with me, I'll be the happiest man alive. I can't give you anything Sasuke did. I'm just a high school teacher. All I have is what is before you. And I won't touch you until your divorce papers are signed. If you change your mind, I'll let you go. It's that simple. There are no strings attached with me."

"I know." She reached up and touched his cheek to which he leaned into. "Just as I know now that I never loved Sasuke. He was a replacement for the man I really was in love with but just couldn't have…"

Kakashi looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. "Maybe it was worth the wait all along."

* * *

_I know, I know. No hanky panky. Raise your hand if you think Kakashi is the most awesome dude ever? Both my hands are raised way, way up! For a man to not only wait for a girl like this but for him to actually WAIT for her to be OFFICIALLY free…is freaking amazing! I had to make him chivalrous in this._

_Also…Political Science just sounded fitting for him to teach. XD If anyone has any question on any Japanese I use here-within, please feel free to ask! _

_Anywho! Tell me what you think! As always, reviews are appreciated! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	15. Bleeding Out For You

**E.H.**

_Apparently I'm on an AU kick. This one actually ended up haunting my dreams and I woke up knowing that…holy crap, this HAD to be written! No matter what! So without too much babbling upon my part, the prompt was from electickpanda. It is: _"Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**Bleeding Out For You**

The files on the computer screen gave him a migraine. He leaned forward onto his elbows and clicked through the varying photos in the various files. A long suffered sigh blew past his lips. The squeak of his partner's chair drew his gaze sideways. He raised a silver colored brow at the brunette with the toothpick clenched in his teeth.

"Serial killers are a bitch." Genma groaned as he stretched his arms behind his head. Kakashi snorted and nodded, looking back to his screen.

"Twenty victims spread out over three years. Each of them has some obscure and odd feature."

"All female." Genma added.

"All female." Kakashi confirmed and rubbed his forehead. "I swear…some of these people who were 'eye witnesses' are either extremely drunk or just too stupid to be allowed to roam free."

"Clinically insane?"

"I'm surprised _you_ know what that means, Genma." Kakashi snorted with a smirk.

"Dude, I'm not the one with _silver_ hair and wear a _medical mask_ every day." Genma retorted smoothly and evenly.

"Ah, hygiene and protection from the unknown is considered wise."

"And the eye patch? Going for pirate awards?"

"Haha…I almost laughed there."

"Damn, I thought I had it that time." Genma rose and grabbed his badge, shoving it into his pocket. "Same order?"

"Yes, but nothing cute this time, Shiranui."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Hatake."

**…..**

"Crap!" She hissed as she fell into the subway train. Her eyes looked down at her heel before rolling to ceiling while groaning in annoyance. She put her foot up and grabbed the now broken shoe and examined it. "Noooo…Ino's gonna kill me!"

"It's just a shoe, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure Ino won't be too mad."

Sakura shot him a dirty look. "You obviously don't understand girls."

"Tch. If he did, would he be here on the subway escorting you?" Sasuke sneered and rolled his eyes. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"And what's your excuse, teme?!" Naruto turned pink and tried not to punch his best friend in public.

"Same as usual, dobe. You dragged me out there."

"Gee, thanks guys. No, really…I appreciate the fact that you care _so_ much about helping me out for _one day_." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at both.

Naruto deflated and scratched his neck. "Uh, er…sorry Sakura-chan. I can buy you a new shoe?"

"…you're such an idiot." Sasuke snorted and looked away. "When is this interview, Sakura?"

"At noon…"

"It's already twelve ten."

"WHAT?!"

**…..**

"Here. I made sure they carved a heart in the bread." Genma grinned as he handed the brown paper bag to his partner. Kakashi glared at him.

"One of these days, Shiranui…I'm going to kick your ass in public."

"Yeah…but that's not today!" Genma flopped down on the park bench beside the silver haired detective. The brunette frowned and grunted with a nod. "Check out the ham at ten o'clock."

Kakashi used his peripherals while looking the picture of calm and collected. He unwrapped the deli sandwich. "He's casing the place."

"Mmhmm…" Genma bit into his own sandwich. "He's watchin' the broad at three o'clock."

"There's nothing special about her."

"So? He's giving _me_ the heebie-jeebies."

"Heebie-jeebies?" Kakashi snorted. "I can't believe you actually said that."

"Shut up, Hatake. He's moving."

"Rookie's in there." Kakashi discretely nodded to the haughty new-blood to the force. "Think Hyuuga can handle it?"

"Dunno. Guess we'll see huh?"

They both counted down until they groaned simultaneously as the Hyuuga not only botched his approach but had to give chase to the guy.

"Goodbye lunch." Genma stated sorrowfully and dumped it in the trash.

"Goodbye break." Kakashi rose. They nodded and both darted off in opposite directions. It took far less time than it really should have to catch the guy. Kakashi took the rooftop access and dropped down from the fire escape, cutting off his forward motion. Genma took the grounds and cut him off from behind. "Yo…" Kakashi raised his hand in greeting. He then flashed his badge. "Didn't anyone ever tell you _not_ to run from cops?"

"Seriously, man. It's far less conspicuous if you _don't_ run." Genma stated, surprising the guy as he headed up behind. "Why can't they get that, Hatake?"

"Some criminals are just too stupid for their own good, I suppose."

"I-I didn't _do_ anything!"

"So why'd you run, dumbass?" Genma countered.

"Well…I…"

"Yes…?" Kakashi pried.

"I…was…looking for a date."

"Wow. Even I could have come up with a better one than that a lot faster."

"You could." Kakashi agreed.

"So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer? To be honest, I really prefer the easy way. It's less messy." Genma stated with a smirk.

Kakashi nodded, "true. How long did I take to clean up the last mess?"

"A month?"

"Hmm…"

"O-Okay! I got it! I got it!" The man put his hands up and dropped to his knees in surrender.

"Too easy." Genma strolled up to the man and reached for his cuffs. The moment his hand touched them the man dropped one hand to inside his light jacket and spun to point the gun at Genma. The brunette didn't blink before he grabbed the man's wrist, turned his body out of the trajectory of the gun, and slammed the man's arm down on his knee. A loud crack sounded in the alleyway followed by a gut-wrenching scream. "Bad call."

**…..**

Sakura rushed up the steps of the office building, shoving her pocket flats onto her feet and prayed that no one would look down. She moved for the desk out of breath and leaned on it. The receptionist looked up and raised a too-thin eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a rude look down her nose. Sakura stood up straighter and tucked a stray hair back from her face. Damn her hair and meticulous bun.

"Yes, I'm here for an interview. I know I'm a bit late but my heel broke and the train was running late, plus—"

"If I cared, I'd say something." She turned and opened a book on the desk. Sakura bit back the urge to call her unpleasant names. "Ah, yes. Haruno Sakura, is it? How unoriginal. Follow me."

Sakura followed the shrewish woman through the door and down a long corridor. She really didn't like the woman. She was too skinny and her make-up was so thick it looked like icing. Sakura touched her face absently. If _this_ is what Mr. Karasu hired, would he look down on her because she only put on lip gloss and mascara? They came to a stop at a large gilded door. Her eyes widened.

"Wait here." Shrew stepped inside and left Sakura in the hallway. The door was left open by a tiny sliver. "She's here, Mr. Karasu."

Sakura couldn't hear anything in response. Shrew stepped back out and glowered down at her. She gestured impatiently for Sakura to go inside. Happy to be free of the woman, Sakura stepped into the room and ignored the foreboding sound of the door closing with a resolute thump. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved a little forward. It was all rather cliché. The huge desk with a large chair turned around so that the back faced her…in all honesty, she half expected the Godfather to turn around and say, "We've got some business to attend to." Stifling the snort that rose up within her at the ridiculous visage, she smoothed her skirt and approached the desk.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Mr. Karasu. I was delayed for many reasons but I have a feeling they all sound juvenile. Please forgive me." She bowed deeply.

"Apology accepted." Sakura couldn't stifle the scream as she jumped and spun to face the speaker who snuck up behind her. She slapped her hand over her heart and regained her composure and breath.

"Y-You startled me!"

"I seem to have that effect on people." He smiled a small, thin smile. He looked a lot like…Sasuke. It was fairly disturbing really. But considering Sasuke was from a large family…it could be a distant relative. "You must be Miss Haruno."

"Yes. Pardon my asking, but would you happen to be related to an Uchiha Sasuke by any chance? The resemblance is remarkable."

Mr. Karasu looked at her without even a flicker of emotion. "Keen eyes, Miss Haruno. Yes. I would happen to be related to him. But that's of no consequence. May I ask how you know him?"

"He's one of my best friends. He and Uzumaki Naruto. We've been together like family since we were little."

"Ah…interesting. That means you must be a Konoha native. Which academy?"

"Hokage Prep, Prefecture, and Konoha High."

"University?"

"University of Fire."

"Impressive. From what I've gathered upon you, your grades were average throughout your elementary academy days, they began to raise in middle academy, and by high school they were exemplary. Your university scores are also quite impressive…"

Sakura blinked and flushed with color. She wasn't sure how to take that. He'd done research on her? That was both…impressing and kind of freaky to be honest. She brushed it off as standard procedure. "Thank you."

"What brought you to apply here, Miss Haruno?" He began to walk around his desk to the chair. He looked down into the empty seat and tilted his head a bit.

"I…always wanted to go into medicine. I couldn't get the grants needed for med-school, so I found that pharmaceuticals seemed to be a really interesting path to go down. Since this is one of the highest known in Fire Country, I tried out for it."

"I see. Well, it would seem that you made a very good choice. You'll start on Wednesday next week. Dress code is business casual, I prefer my female staff wear heels simply because it looks more professional, and as long as the hair is neat and attractive to the eyes…any hair style is fine. I must ask though, out of pure curiosity, is that your natural hair color?"

Sakura was in a state of shock. She nailed the job that easily?! And with such great pay?! Holy snap! Then his last question sank in and she blushed rather red. "Yes. It is my natural hair color."

"Interesting. It's very lovely and suits your name quite well. I'll see you Wednesday at six am, Miss Haruno."

"Yes sir!" Sakura bowed and moved to the door. She exited and walked steadily for the exit. Once she passed the welcome desk her pace picked up. She rushed outside and jumped with a squeal of delight. She couldn't believe it! She'd nailed it! She couldn't wait to tell the boys!

**…..**

A good month passed without too many incidents. It was beyond boring for Kakashi. He hated slow months. A criminal every here or there, a small druggie bust…but that was it. He hadn't even needed to bring his dogs out. He reclined in his chair and blew out a sigh. No leads on the serial killer, no new victims…nothing. He glanced at Shiranui and chuckled as he watched his partner play with a water bird. It bobbed down into the glass of water then the weight shifted and it bobbed back up.

"Name it yet?"

"Bob."

"Bob? Why Bob?"

"Short for Bobble."

"Cute, Shiranui."

"Shut it, Hatake. Not like you've done much better."

"I have my trusty side-kick here." Kakashi held up his Icha novel. "Keeps me more than satisfied."

"Ah, so that's why you have to have so many bathroom breaks." Genma grinned and waggled his brows.

"No, Shiranui, that's you. How many naked pictures of Shizune _do _you have on your phone?"

"Hey! Leave Shizu out of this!"

"Uhuh."

"Hatake, Shiranui! My office ASAP!" A voice hollered over the din of the office area. Both exchanged a look before rising and heading for the commander's door. They stepped into the closed off office.

"Sir." They said simultaneously.

Sarutobi Asuma had gotten the promotion two years previous due to his father's untimely death. Hiruzen had been one hell of a leader. Asuma filled the role well. He sighed and rubbed his forehead while smoke curled in tendrils up from his cigarette. He shoved a file across the surface of his desk. "He hit again."

"Wha-?"

"Shit." Kakashi picked up the folder and looked at the picture. The woman was quite beautiful but he couldn't find the odd or exotic quality to her looks that the killer usually took an interest in. "What ties her into the rest?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. I can't see the connection." Asuma sat half on his desk, half leaning on it.

"Did she smell unusually nice?" Genma offered only to be shot a look from both males. "Hey, come on. It wasn't _that_ far-fetched!"

"Maybe the coroner will find what we can't see." Kakashi offered. "Where was she found?"

"Same place as the third victim."

"He's circling. That's never good."

"No. It's not. I get the feeling he's toying with us. Keeping us guessing. Hatake, numbers. I want to see all the spots he's dumped bodies again and recalculate the timing. Shiranui, I want you to go over coroner reports again. See if there's anything we may be overlooking."

"Dead people again? Sweet…my favorite." Genma drawled with an eye roll.

"Can it." Asuma smirked despite himself. "Report back to me by the end of the week."

"Yes sir."

"Yessiree."

**…..**

It was finally clean. Everything unpacked and she was excited. Her first night in her new place. No more dumpy old apartment with Naruto and Sasuke; nope! She was finally on her own! And it was so pretty too! Kind of posh, admittedly. But she didn't care. She didn't have to deal with Naruto or Sasuke walking in on her while showering anymore! It was great! Phenomenal, really! And to celebrate, she was taking herself out to a nice dinner. She took a quick shower and dressed nice. After locking up, she headed down the stairs to hail a cab and head to the restaurant she had in mind.

The drive across town was nice; quiet for once. She kind of missed the boisterous sounds that accompanied Naruto…but still. She paid the cabby and stepped out in front of the high-class Italian restaurant in uptown Konoha. She headed inside and smiled warmly.

"May I help you, miss?" The host at the entrance smiled invitingly.

"Yes. May I have a table for one?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, of course, Miss. I should have one ready in a few moments. Please have a seat."

She did as asked and sat down watching couples walk in and out. To be honest, there was a tinge of jealousy that arose within her at the sight of the couples. After all, she was alone. There'd been a time when she would have given anything to have Sasuke look at her as more than a friend; or at the time…annoyance. Now, she was more than ecstatic to know that he didn't see her that way. Naruto had finally grown out of his crush on her as well. Both men had steady relationships. Hinata-chan was a sweetie who had practically scolded both of her boys for letting her move out on her own. Karin…well, she was happy that Sakura was no longer 'living' with Sasuke. Truth be told, Sakura had been on the lease with Naruto when _Sasuke_ had to move in. But whatever. She wasn't in the mood to think about the red-haired…_woman_. It was the best and kindest description she had for her. She tolerated Karin because the woman not only kept him in line but he loved her deeply. He didn't show it much outwardly, but she could see it. That left little ole Sakura to herself. The last guy she'd dated was the brother of one of Naruto's close friends. Kankuro was…interesting. But not her cup of tea. They'd parted mutually. She just couldn't seem to find someone who could not only match her wit for wit but humor for humor.

"Your table is ready, Miss." She stood and followed him to the lone table near a window. She smiled at him and thanked him before sitting down. She scanned her menu and gnawed her lip lightly in indecision.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up and blinked.

"Oh! Mr. Karasu! What a surprise! Uh-well, no. It's not taken."

"I'm surprised, Miss Haruno." He smiled and lowered himself into the seat. "A lovely young lady such as yourself eating alone? It's practically criminal."

Sakura blushed and shrugged, looking down and trying to ignore some of the jealous glares she was receiving from nearby women. "Not really. I mean…I am just enjoying a nice meal."

"Oh. Would you like me to leave?"

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to be rude. You're welcome to stay if you'd like. But I will be paying for my own meal."

He paused to look at her with the closest expression to bewilderment she'd ever seen on his face. "Even if I insisted?"

"I would still politely decline."

"Intriguing female."

"I would just say stubborn to the core." She fought back the urge to snort. She eyed her menu again. The waiter approached. They gave their orders with Sakura's explicit orders that they were to have their own checks.

"You do realize you are making me look like a rude gentleman?" He seemed to be highly amused by this fact.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I realized that. But still…it's the first meal out that I get to pay for myself. I want to experience it myself."

"You bewilder me." He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"S-sorry."

"No…it's rare. I can almost always read my company like an open book. You? You are a mystery, dear Miss Haruno. I have to say…I've become quite interested."

Sakura swallowed a gulp of water and averted her gaze. "I'm really not all that interesting."

"Au contraire."

"I've never understood that."

"…Pardon?"

"Why do men use French on ladies? Each guy I've ever met seems to think French is sexy. It's really a language that no one knows how to spell. No matter where in France you are, there will be varying degrees of how to spell things. And they live and speak it every day!"

Mr. Karasu blinked and shook his head slightly. "You've baffled me, lady."

"Wasn't my intention." She leaned back as their food was delivered. Something began to sit uncomfortably with her. The way he studied her, seemed to try and charm her…it was…off. She couldn't place it, but it set off alarm bells within her.

"How are you getting home, Miss Haruno?"

Alarm bells just turned into bells. She thought quickly. "My friend. He'll be meeting me fairly soon. We had a slight disagreement on my eating alone, but I managed to get him to understand that it was important to me."

"Oh? How unusual. Are you certain you wouldn't like a nice drive around the city? I'd love to talk some more."

_Why is he getting pushy? _She smiled and shook her head. "Maybe next time. My friend and I were going to catch a late movie."

"And this friend…what is his name?"

She chewed thoughtfully on her meal. She needed an answer and quick. She spotted a man walking in at that point who looked like the perfect target. She just prayed he was alone like he looked. "Oh! There he is! I'll be right back." She rose and crossed the room quickly. As she neared the man she found herself a bit surprised by how attractive he was. His face was half covered with a scarf and he had an eye patch one over his left eye. His hair was unkempt and silver in color yet his face was still young. She swallowed her heart as she neared him. She raised a silent prayer that he wasn't some serial killer. "Hey!" She looped her arm through his. He looked at her in surprise for a moment before she pushed up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I have a guy trying to convince me to go home with him and he's sincerely creeping me out. Will you please pretend to be my close friend and help me out here? I'll pay for whatever meal you want to go."

He looked at her with an odd expression. "Deal." He nodded to host. "I want steak prima vera, spaghetti, and two slices of tiramisu to go. She's paying." He pointed to Sakura. She stared at him incredulously before turning with a smile and nodded.

"I am." She turned back to him. "I'm going to grab my food to go and pay for both. All you have to do is walk me to the movie theater, drop me off inside and I'll hail a cab."

"All right. Sounds good to me." She nodded and then blinked.

"What's your name?"

"Kakashi. Yours?"

"Sakura."

She turned and headed back to the table. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. Kakashi got ahead of himself and bought our tickets for the earlier showing. He can get ahead of himself at times. I'm going to get this to go."

"I see." Mr. Karasu had one of the best poker faces she'd ever seen. "It can't be helped. Have a good evening, Miss Haruno. I shall see you Monday?"

"As always." She smiled and hailed the waiter to explain she was leaving. She paid for both meals and got hers boxed up. The wait for Kakashi's wasn't too long. Once it was out, they walked away and out. Once they reached the theater, she sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "Thank you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am."

"Get hit on often by high-rollers?" She couldn't see it, but she could hear the smirk in his tone. She snorted.

"Actually, that was a first."

"Maybe it's the hair."

"Or my amazing witty come backs?"

"No. Probably the hair. Maybe even the debonair smile."

"I thought that was a male attribute."

"Oh, sorry. Were we talking about you?"

Sakura laughed and covered her mouth. He smiled back and chuckled with her. "Well, thank you in any case."

"It's no trouble Sakura…?"

"Haruno Sakura." She held out her hand.

"Ah. Hatake Kakashi. I have to know, is it natural?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. "At least you didn't ask if the curtains matched the rug."

"Ah, that was my next question."

"Ugh…"

"Noted. Never mention it again. Well, is it?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunate because it's attention grabbing or because you'd never find lost bubblegum in it?"

"Both." She giggled.

"Second note, never chew bubblegum around you." He smiled and then reached for his wallet. He pulled out a card. "Have a pen?"

"Yes…? Why?"

"I'm giving you my signature should I ever become rich and famous."

"What? Not dead sexy too?"

"Ah, that I have already. Just working on the rich and then the famous bit."

She dug out a pen and handed it to him while laughing. He scribbled down his number.

"Here you are, Sakura…in case you run into any more creeps. I'm always around the city."

"Thanks. I'll definitely pocket this." She shifted before she grabbed his hand and scribbled her number onto his hand. "If I had the tacky bar napkin readily available, I'd write this down there…"

"Hm. What a shame. I love those napkins."

"So handy for all sorts, aren't they?"

"Absolutely."

"This is in case…well…" She blushed and looked up at him before clearing her throat. "You get bored and want to hang out."

"And thrice noted."

"You have a lot of notes now."

"I never used to keep them."

Smiling, Sakura shook his hand again. "Well, thank you Kakashi. And have a good evening."

"You as well, Sakura. Have a safe evening."

* * *

_Sooo…this is so becoming a two shot. I'm IN LOVE with this! I will have up the next chapter ASAP! I'm just in need to writing it up! HOPEFULLY tonight. If not tonight, then some time tomorrow it'll be up! Let me know what you think! Thanks all!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	16. Bleeding Out For You Part Two

_**Rated T  
**_**Bleeding Out For You  
Part Two**

After leaving her in the theater, Kakashi made his way to the park across the street. He sat on the bench and watched the theater. He frowned. What girl ran up to a stranger that looked like…well, him…and begged for help like that? One that was actually scared. The guy who'd been sitting at the table didn't look like the creepy type, but there was undeniably a fear in the petite girl. She followed her instincts and managed to latch onto the one guy in there that was a cop. She was a smart thing if not a little risky. He glanced at his food. She'd also paid for one of the more expensive meals without batting a pretty little eyelash. He wasn't sure what to make of her. She'd matched his humor and wit beat for beat. Something not most could do. Shiranui was one of the few who could match his humor; not wits by any means however. His attention was brought back to the street as a car drove by the theater slowly. His eye narrowed and watched it. It was sleek, expensive. Not something that normally would stalk a theater. He did was his intuition told him to do; he memorized the plates. It sped up to normal speed and moved around the corner. He glanced to the theater and saw the pinkette staring out the doors at the car. She had the look of a frightened little mouse.

She slowly stepped out and watched the car disappear from sight before she straightened her skirt and dialed her cell. She shifted back and forth until her face melted into a relieved smile. She talked for a few minutes animatedly before she nodded and hung up. She then dialed something else and talked with the look of a professional then hung up again. She paced the sidewalk for around twenty minutes. Kakashi watched her the entire time. She lit up as a cabby drove around the corner and she climbed inside. He waited until she was gone to call his own cab. He draped his arm lazily across the back of the park bench as he waited for the cab to arrive. It occurred to him that he looked like a creep-o himself. But he didn't mind as much. It was kind of his duty to keep people safe. Besides, from the looks of things…he might have gotten a lead on his main case.

**…..**

Once she was at her destination, she hopped out and got maybe ten steps before she was tackled by a blonde. She barely had time to breathe before Naruto started in with twenty questions. She held up her hands and glared at him.

"One at a time, Naruto! Sheesh!"

"You okay?" Sasuke asked from the apartment complex entrance. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah just…a little…uncomfortable. And my apartment is a little too big to stay in alone tonight." She admitted while looking at her feet.

"You're always welcome here, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan's making dinner!"

She felt her stomach rumble and was more than happy to follow her boys upstairs to what was once her home. She stepped over the threshold and tugged her shoes off. Hinata was stepping out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Sakura-chan…I was hoping I'd get to see you soon."

"Ditto, Hinata-chan! Can I help?"

"Oh, sure. If you'd like." Hinata's smile always was so kind and warm. She could easily see why Naruto fell in love with the dark-haired beauty. Not to mention her incredible figure and stunning lilac eyes. She moved into the kitchenette and helped Hinata.

Dinner was pleasant and less…stressful. She actually ate and enjoyed it greatly. They played a few games of scrabble, Sorry, and then charades before Naruto walked Hinata home. After they'd said their goodbyes, Sakura settled on the couch and stared at the card in her fingers. She ran her fingers over the edges before flipping it over. She froze. The card was professionally made, but that's not what made her pause. It was a contact card for the police department. She blinked several times, reading over the officer's name before she began to laugh. She covered her face and shook her head.

"Something funny…?" Sasuke sank into the chair across from her.

"Something stupid really." She replied and tucked the card back into her bag.

"What happened tonight?"

She looked at the Uchiha and blew out a long sigh. She never could hide anything from him… "I…was scared. I went to dinner alone and a really expensively dressed man sat down to eat with me. I didn't want to be rude. He got pushy and wanted to drive me around but I declined. Afterwards, when he got kind of…well, adamant, I found a guy to help me out and pretend to be my friend. He walked me to the theater and left me to call a cab."

"He left you?"

"Well, yeah. That's all I asked him to do. I paid for his meal too."

"…oh Sakura…"

"Don't you 'oh Sakura' me!"

"Haven't you heard the news? At all?"

"He didn't hurt me."

"There's a serial killer out there. Do you know what he's been targeting?"

"Puppies." She glared at him with sarcasm dripping off her tone.

"Women with _odd features_."

Sakura felt her blood run cold. "O-Odd features…? L-Like…my hair?"

"Yes. One girl was extremely tall, another was a hand model, another had perfectly symmetrical ears…"

She swallowed and looked away from his gaze. "The guy who walked me was nice. He's not a serial killer, that I know."

"How the hell could you know that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"He was a cop."

"Did he tell you that?" The tone he asked her with was one she didn't appreciate. She snapped her head back to glare at him.

"No. He didn't. His _business card_ did." She stood up and moved for the spare room.

"Sakura—"

"Shut it! I don't wanna hear it!" She growled before she shut the door with more force than necessary.

She moved the air mattress that Naruto had set up for her. She sank onto it and curled up into a ball. There was no way Mr. Karasu could be a serial killer…right? She bit her bottom lip and felt cold. One thing was for sure, she was going to stay as far away from him as possible.

**…..**

Kakashi spun the pen over his fingers as he had the plates going through several systems to identify whom the car belonged to. While he waited for the system to find the information, his mind wandered to a certain rosette. There was something about that girl that made him pause and think. Mostly about her. He couldn't even read his favorite series this morning. What really got to him was the fact that every time he thought of her it wasn't just her scared expression, it was her smile. The way it lit up her face and made those bright green eyes sparkle…

"Ugh…" He groaned and hung his head back. He ran his hands over his face.

"Rough night?"

He glared to the side. "No, why?"

"You look like you tapped Frankenstein's bride."

"…fuck you, Shiranui."

Genma whistled before grinning. "She _that_ bad?"

"I didn't get laid last night."

"Oh…"

"Would you please stop trying to make something out of nothing? I didn't even go to a bar last night."

"Damn. Well, that's a shame. What _did_ you do?"

"I was picked up by a cute little pink haired gal and asked to escort her to a safe place in exchange for dinner."

Genma stared at him and blinked. "I'd ask if you were high but this is the kind of shit you can't make up. Seriously? She picked you up? How?"

"At La Bellezza Del Cibo."

"…"

Kakashi nodded at the shocked expression.

"You shittin' me?! She paid for your meal there! Holy fu—"

"She was scared. Some guy there was making her freak out. I couldn't exactly say no."

"You mean _besides_ the fact that it was _La Bellezza Del Cibo_, the most expensive Italian place around. Why the hell were you going there?"

"…I don't know. I was craving some Italian and it was on the way."

"Shizune's been dropping hints to go there."

"Food's good."

"I hate you."

"I know." Kakashi smirked.

The computer bleeped and stopped on the screen. Kakashi sat up and looked at the profile. He stared at the picture for a long time before he cursed.

"What?"

"The plates came back. Look who our owner is?"

Genma leaned over and echoed the curse. "I thought he was dead!"

"Apparently he missed the memo."

"Wait…is _this_ who was after the girl?"

"I have the suspicion that's the case."

"Shall I get the car?"

"Probably."

"On it." Genma grinned and turned, heading for the garage. Kakashi shook his head as he stared at the screen.

"Just where the hell have you been for the last ten years…?"

**…..**

"Haruno." Shrew called out to her in the filing room. "Mr. Karasu wants to see you." Sakura knew it was coming and had been dreading it for weeks. She blew out a long sigh and set down what she was working on to head out into the main hallway. Straightening her skirt, she smoothed her hair and squared her shoulders. Her feet carried her to the door she had been avoiding for the past three weeks. She knocked lightly.

"Come in." Was called out from the other side and she took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She stepped inside to face the back of the chair again.

"Mr. Karasu? You asked to see me?"

He stepped out from the shadowed corner of the far end of the room. She swallowed and met his gaze levelly. _'Be professional, Sakura. For kami's sake, be professional!'_ He smiled at her as if he could hear her thoughts and moved further into the room.

"Yes. I have an assignment I'll need you to do for me. Due to the schedule on my shoulders at present, I can't head over to the testing lab in the Sound District to drop off the paperwork needed for a new pharmaceutical drug we're developing. I need you to run it over tonight to the lab. It has to be in by seven pm sharp."

"O-oh. I see. I can do that." She cursed herself for stuttering. She bowed and straightened. "Anything else, sir?" _'Please don't mention the restaurant…please don't…'_

He smiled again in a knowing fashion. "Nothing needing addressing at the moment. The papers will be on the front desk at five thirty. You may go."

Sakura bowed once more for good measure before she ducked out into the hallway. She moved back to the filing room and sunk against the wall. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out her headband. She replaced it and set back to work again. At least in the filing room she had time to herself alone. She could pass hours in there and not be bothered in the slightest.

**...**

Kakashi moved up the steps to the huge house. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Genma stood off to the side. They exchanged a quick look and nod before the door opened. A blonde man stepped out who looked like he hadn't slept in years…or he was really into eye liner. Kakashi shifted his weight and smirked beneath his scarf.

"Katsutori Deidara…fancy seeing you. _Alive._"

Deidara sneered at Kakashi. "Fancy that. What the hell're the leaf fuzz doin' on my door, yeah?"

"Well see, it's kind of a federal crime to _fake_ your death and collect certain things like insurance policies, bank accounts…you know, all that kind of stuff." Genma stated while waving his hand.

"I didn't _fake_ shit, yeah. I _clinically_ died. Then one of the docs over in Sound District brought me back. Just 'cause _you_ can't keep track of anythin' ain't my fault, yeah." Deidara smirked and pushed off of the doorframe. "And if I remember right, you can't enter the premises without a warrant. So good luck, leaf fuzz. Find any evidence of a crime you can actually pin to me and then come back, yeah."

"Whose car?" Kakashi nodded to the driveway.

"Mine. Company 'granted'." He looked positively pissed by saying that. "I'm a driver for a haughty taughty ass. Is that considered a crime now, yeah?"

"No. But trailing young women at night time is…"

"What the hell you talking about, yeah?" Deidara shifted and took on a more defensive stance.

"Three weeks ago, watched your car drive by a theater. So _happened_ to be a girl in there. Car started out in front of La Bellezza Del Cibo then just so coincidentally drove past the same theater the girl fled the restaurant to. Know anything about that?"

"Three weeks ago I was in Tea Country at a resort along the beach, yeah."

Genma shot Kakashi a look. Kakashi frowned. "You have proof of this?"

"Besides the two chicks I had at the time, some pictures and my passport stamp. That enough for ya, fuzzy?"

Kakashi glared at the blonde but nodded. He didn't have much to go on but he had the feeling in his gut that this was the wrong guy. "Any chance you've seen a young lady with pink hair recently?"

"…You talkin' about that Haruno chick? Yeah. She works for the same boss I do. She's a hot little bitch, tell ya that, yeah. Wish I'd had _her _on me while at the beach." Deidara chuckled in a way that made Kakashi want to deck the bastard.

"Doubt you'd ever have a chance." He stated before thinking. Genma shifted. He ignored the angry glint in the blonde's eyes. "Stay out of trouble. I'll be checking in periodically…"

"Ha! Yeah. You do that." Deidara moved and slammed the door in their faces. Once back in the cruiser, Genma turned to look at Kakashi.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Wasn't it rather obvious? We were checking out the plates and found out the guy's alive and still an ass."

"You know what I mean, Kakashi."

Kakashi hummed. "You used my first name. Something bothering you that much, Shiranui?"

"Don't play dumb. _'Doubt you'd ever have a chance,'_ ring a bell?"

"He wouldn't."

"There's something you're trying to hide, Hatake."

"Hmm…like what?"

"You like this girl. How many times have you met?"

"Once. And don't grasp at imaginary straws."

"Once? Damn. You're either a serious fool or in big trouble, my friend."

"Suppose I actually believe you for a moment, how so?"

"If you're getting feelings this strong over a girl you met once, there's a name for it, man."

"Oh?"

"Shizune would be using it."

"Just get to the point, Genma."

"'_Love at first sight.'_"

Kakashi laughed and shook his head as he slid the car into gear. "You're so full of it."

"Just calling it as I see it, Hatake."

"Don't call. It makes you seem desperate and ill-informed"

"Ha! You're so hilarious…"

"Touché, Shiranui."

**…..**

Sakura found the files in the spot she was told. She picked them up. Shrew sudden touched her wrist and made Sakura pause. She looked up into the woman's face and saw something that made her insides twist. There was a bit of fear in her eyes as well as something akin to…concern.

"I can take those…" Shrew offered. Sakura blinked before she smiled.

"No, I've got it. You probably want to get home after a long day."

"It's not far from where I live, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared at her blankly. She'd _never_ once used her name. "It's all right. Thank you though. I appreciate the offer." Shrew sighed and sat back with a sad smile.

"Thank you for all your kindness even when I'm a bitch."

"Uh…of course. Good night."

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

Sakura waved awkwardly while stepping outside. She frowned. That goodbye seemed awful final. She shook her head and headed for the bus depot. She hopped on a bus and took the ride across town. It stopped off at a park. She climbed down from the bus and took the pathway through the park. She glanced at her light green watch and nearly cursed. It was already a quarter until seven. She picked up the pace and jogged to the building across the park. She made it inside and rushed to the front desk.

"Hi!" She blurted breathlessly. "I've got some papers for the lab?"

"…from?" The man asked while eying her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Mr. Karasu at Konoha Pharmaceuticals."

"Ahhh…yes. I'll take those. Thank you." He reached across the desk and took them from her hands. "I'll make sure Kabuto-san gets them immediately."

"All right, thank you." Sakura turned and moved toward the door. She paused for a moment to glance back finding the man still staring after her. She shoved the doors open and fled into the now dark night. She tugged her jacket on tighter around herself as she crossed the park again. She could hear her heel clicks echoing in the air surrounding her. As she stepped, her heel caught in a crack within the sidewalk. Her ankle twisted and offset her balance. She stumbled and caught herself on a park bench.

"Yeesh…these things are hazardous." She stated as she reached to grab the heel from her foot.

"Indeed. I'm certain they're also rather difficult to run in…"

Sakura stilled. She looked up slowly and felt her eyes widen. "M-Mr. Karasu! Wh-what brought you here? How did you know I was…?"

"The approximate length of your gate is two feet, three inches, and twenty-seven centimeters. That calculated with the time it takes to take the bus from the pharmaceutical offices to the testing lab allowed me to be here at the precise moment you'd show up."

Sakura stepped back and turned to the side. "Why would you want to do something like that?" _'I just have to keep him distracted. Thinking.'_

"Well, there are a certain level of answers to such a complex question." He stepped closer and tilted his head to the side. "You really should take Miss Taraoka's advice, Miss Haruno. She tends to have some fairly sound advice."

"I see. Maybe I should have." _'Okay…okay…he's severely creepy and probably ten levels of psycho. Psychopaths _love_ to hear themselves talk or be boosted up.' _"I really shouldn't have stood you up at the restaurant. It was completely foolish of me to leave such a handsome and well-put-together man alone in such a place. It was probably very embarrassing. I'm so sorry. I…I really just…I'm so intimidated by your intellect. I'm not smart enough to be around you…"

His facial expression shifted subtly. She really couldn't read it well. She stepped to the side lightly and had to literally battler her instincts not to look in the direction she wanted to run in.

"You surprise me, Sakura. Truthfully. I've met many women. None have been quite as…fundamentally delightful as you." Sakura breathed in and prepared to dart. She was stunned when he rushed her and grabbed her before she could finish her thought process. He knocked her over the head. She felt her gaze fade painfully quickly as she fell limp in his arms.

**…..**

"Hey…you said that chick had pink hair right?" Genma stated as he and Kakashi came to a stop at a stop light.

"Yes. Why do you bring it up?"

"I could have sworn there was a woman with pink hair in the back seat of that car over there. It's heading down Sage Avenue."

Kakashi looked over and felt his stomach drop. It was the same car, same make and model as the one from the night he'd walked Sakura to the theater. He turned on his lights and made an illegal turn onto the road and turned them off quickly so as not to alert the car of his pursuit. Genma looked at him and held the panic handle above the passenger side door.

"Warn me first, please!"

"That's the car."

"What? But I thought blondie—"

"He has more than one. How else would he cover his tracks?"

"…I guess that'd…make sense. Fuck. Why are some guys so damn smart?" Genma shot Kakashi a pointed look.

"Born that way." Kakashi answered without thought. He steered the car carefully after the sleek black jaguar. "He must have double plates for it. Must have ties to the black market."

"I think we should call in some backup."

"Not yet. If we alert him too soon to our pursuit, he may kill her."

"Whoa, wait…what the hell are you talking about? I mean, how did you make that leap?"

"Shiranui, use your head on your shoulders for once. Haruno Sakura fits everything our serial killer looks for. Pink hair, attractive, female, young…her _hair_ is a unique feature. Rare. Especially since it's natural."

"I won't even ask how you know that."

"I asked."

"Wow. You just…asked."

"Some people ask questions to find out what they want to know."

"You're an ass."

"I'm aware."

"He's heading for the business district…"

"He's not going to go with the usual MMO of stupid criminals. Cliché empty warehouses won't be his thing."

"…holy shit, Kakashi…look at where he's heading."

"Konoha Pharmaceuticals. That's the company that supplies the hospitals in all the five major countries."

"Damn…right under our fuckin' noses."

Kakashi slid into a parking spot far enough away to keep them out of sight. They both exited the car and made their ways to the building. They snuck into the parking garage and hid behind two posts as they watched the door shut to the garage entrance.

"What now?"

"I find a way in. You set up a perimeter and call in backup now."

"Wait, what? You're not going in alone. What if he's packing?"

Kakashi shot Genma a look. "I stated _I_ was going in, not _you_."

"…you know what…have fun. Hope you get shot." Genma stated to Kakashi as he moved past.

Kakashi smirked as he rushed to the entrance and looked over the keypad. He quickly checked over the car and regrouped his thoughts. He spotted a garbage chute that was left propped open barely from a bag. He moved for it and lifted it. Checking inside carefully he gauged the circumference. Keeping that in mind, he lifted himself into the chute. Planting his feet on the sides and his hands above them. He moved his way upwards pushing and pulling. He could feel sweat beading on his neck and rolling between his shoulder blades. He paused and caught his breath before continuing forward. He reached the top of the chute and rolled out. Catching the metallic door, he looked around before settling it without a sound and moving through the hallways. He found the security room and kicked the door open. He knocked out the night guard and uttered a small apology. He stepped over the unconscious body to scan the cameras. He spotted what he was looking for. His eyes narrowed as he honed in on the man carrying a particular petite woman down a long hallway.

**…..**

Sakura felt like she was swimming in really thick jelly. She swallowed slowly and opened her eyes with great difficulty. Her head hurt. She looked around her. Everything had multiple layers to it. It finally cleared enough for her to make out shapes and objects. She frowned as she turned her hands and found they wouldn't move. She moved her eyes to look to her wrists. They were strapped down to armrests. She blinked, clearing the remnants of fog from her vision. She ignored the pained throb in the back of her head and neck. She tried her feet and felt slight panic rush over her as they wouldn't move much; they were strapped at the ankles. She wiggled about and found she was well secured in place. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and keep from crying or screaming…she licked her lips, finding them cleared of any restraint. That was a good thing.

"Mr. Karasu?" She croaked softly. A chuckle sounded from behind her before the chair spun around and she faced him. He sat on a huge, gilded oak desk. She recognized this room. It was his office. A sick feeling rose into her throat. She was in his chair.

"I have to admit, Sakura. You're the only woman to be alive in that very same chair. All the others were dead. I've taken a bit of a…hmmm…fancy to you. I'm going to miss you terribly."

"You don't have to miss me. I'm right here." She swallowed and tried to smile. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." If only she could free her hands and get to her phone. Or a phone period.

"Yes. For now. You see, I like to collect things, as you've seen since starting here. I collect things that I find…unique or beautiful in its own natural element. But there is one beauty that is particularly fleeting and happens only during a certain period of time. A window, if you will. When the window is open, the most gorgeous thing is placed upon display. When the window closes…it is…well…unfortunately over. A woman's beauty is special. However, a woman with a peculiar feature that is odd or out of place by the status quo of normal…they have the most amazing expressions as they fade away."

Sakura shifted and managed to keep from trembling in terror. "Fade away? Exactly how do you mean?"

He shifted and sneered. "Stop playing dumb with me, Sakura. You know well enough what it means. I give you props for trying to use psychological games to keep me from harming you in the park. It was cute, watching you try. But to be honest, the only reason I've kept you alive this long is for my own petty amusement. Normally they last a week at best. I just couldn't resist dangling the bait before you and my silly little brother. See, I just simply want to watch his face when he finds out that you're dead. He takes loss _so_ hard, you see." He tilted his head and looked at her with a studious expression. The emotionless gaze made her heart skip a beat. "You should have seen him at our family's death beds. Or should I say…at our parents' funeral. He thought I died in the same accident. Poor little fool. But you see, I orchestrated the crash. Every detail, every thought…every element came from here…" He pointed to his brow.

Sakura felt confusion riddle her mind. Who the hell was he talking about? She knew his little brother? She was close to him…? It hit her like a sack of bricks to the face. She hung her head as she tried to breathe. "O-oh my god…Itachi…?" She looked up slowly and watched the satisfaction of being recognized cross his face. He looked so divinely beautiful yet he was so…dark and tainted.

"I do have to give you credit, Sakura. You are quite quick witted and intelligent. Just not smart enough to keep up with me, unfortunately." He slid off the desk and ran his fingertips over her face. "Do me a favor though, will you? When I begin to slice you apart bit by bit…scream for me?"

She turned her head and bit his hand. He pulled the hand back and glanced at it as if she hadn't just done that. His lips moved into a thin lipped smile before he backhanded her. She grunted with the strike. She whimpered lightly but bit the rest of the cry back. She wasn't about to give him the sick satisfaction of hearing her cry. "Too bad…you didn't stay dead…" She bit out. "I hope I get to laugh at you from the other side when they find out it was you."

"Such bold words from a girl in your position."

"Untie me and I'll show you just what a 'girl in my position' can do, asshole!" She snapped her head up to glare at him. A small trickle of blood from his backhand earlier moved down the left side of her chin. He grabbed her jaw with one hand and tilted her head back.

"Why couldn't any of the others have your vivacious lust of life? Such fighting spirit…almost makes me desire you."

Sneering, Sakura gathered spittle into her mouth and let it fly with everything she had. "Go to hell."

"You really have no idea of self-preservation, do you?"

"Would it save me?"

"No."

"Then why waste my time?!" She threw her head forward and smashed forehead against his nose. Itachi reared back and grabbed his nose in pain. She threw her body back and felt the chair roll backwards from him. She threw all of her weight to the side and felt it begin to tip. She threw her weight again and again frantically until the chair fell over. She grunted in pain as it smacked into the floor. She managed to loosen the left hand restraint and wiggled her wrist, wrenching it roughly. Itachi regained himself and turned with a completely blank look. He crossed to her calmly and crouched down, grabbing the chair side and throwing it so that it flipped over. Sakura laid on her back and stilled as he withdrew a wicked looking dagger from within his pants. Her eyes widened subtly. She closed her eyes and let out a sound of dismay as he brought it down. It stabbed into her right thigh, missing her femur and femoral artery. He pulled it free and let the blood trickle down onto her. She whimpered and bit her cheek to keep from crying.

"I commend your pain tolerance. But it won't save you. You _will_ break. You _will_ scream and you _will_ beg eventually. They all do."

"They…weren't me!" She ground out.

"No, no they weren't. But see, if I'd started out with such a high class target…nothing would ever satiate this hunger I have. So don't you believe it better that you were one of the last?"

"Sick fucks like you never have a _last_ until they are killed!"

"True as that may be—" Itachi stilled and turned as the door flew open with a loud slam. He blinked and frowned lightly. "Well, well, well…an uninvited guest. How unfortunate."

"Put your hands up where I can see them." Kakashi leveled his gun, aiming directly at Itachi. He didn't bat an eye lash as he glared down the all too familiar face.

Itachi rose slowly with hands up and chuckled. "Well, isn't this quite ironic Kakashi? My very own senpai being the one to find me?"

"Somehow I'm finding it hard to be shocked or all that surprised."

Itachi laughed and Sakura flinched at the sound. It wasn't crazed like it should have been. No, it was smooth and enticing in ways that made her highly uncomfortable. She wanted a mad-man's laugh right then.

"You always were rather intuitive."

"Let her go and this can go smoothly for you."

"Come on now, Kakashi. You can't truly believe I'll do that so simply and easily?"

"Of course not." Kakashi opened fire. Itachi dove under the desk and snagged the chair, pulling it closer to him. He slashed her restraints off and pulled her to his chest. Sakura struggled and tried to fight him. He pushed the dagger to her throat.

"Cease fire if you want the girl to live, Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped firing and glared as Itachi rose with his back to the wall and Sakura planted firmly between his chest and Kakashi's gun. Kakashi ground his teeth in anger and frustration.

"How many, Itachi? How many have you killed?"

"Ah, so you figured it out?"

"You didn't just start this. You think too far ahead for that."

"Mm…yes. I'd say she'll be easily forty-six."

"You lost count?"

"No. I merely didn't care."

"How did you know about her?"

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't keep close tabs on Sasuke?"

"Wait…what? Ho-how do you know…?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with fear evident on her face. He shot her a look before focusing back on Itachi.

"How do you see this going down, Itachi? Hm? I'm really curious to know."

* * *

…_Uhh…so…I meant it as a two-shot, but three-shot it shall be. I promise a conclusion in the next one! I'm also going to list out the order that I'll the writing the next prompts! If I haven't gotten to yours yet, I promise I'll have it soon! I just have to take them on one at a time! Lots of love! _

_By the way...I LOVE ITACHI! You have no idea how hard it's been for me to write him as the serial killing asshole in this! I actually wanted to write one of these where Sasuke isn't a complete douche-nozzle even though I seriously despise him. So it's reaaaaaally strange to write Itachi as evil and Sasuke as...sigh...good. Hope I'm doing okay!_

_I used Katsutori as Deidara's last name, I know. I was mixed it up that way because he always yells "katsu!" as he ignited his creations and he flies clay birds all the time and the word for bird is "tori". So…basically…boom bird. Cheesy and lame, but hey…I got a kick out of it!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	17. Bleeding Out For You Part Three

**E.H.**

_So, I felt the need to place this at the top here of upcoming chapters! After this is concluded I will then be continuing onto another prompt. The list of prompts I have thus far in order of how I'll write them is this: _"Kiss with a Fist" from electrickpanda, Shikamaru's shocking advice and Tsunade's match making from Bella68, Scent Metamorphosis from SilverIcy, and then Time Travel/School Boy Crush from SilverIcy.

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**Bleeding Out For You  
Part Three**

Sakura eyed the man across the room from her and couldn't help but feel utterly damned. How the hell did he know about Sasuke? Or her ties to him for that matter? Was he in on this? No…that couldn't be it. He was a cop. But cops could also turn coat, couldn't they? She mentally shook her head at her own confused ranting. He was pointing a gun at the jerk holding her…therefore, he was the lesser evil at present. She ran over the options she had in her head. There weren't many at this point. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what either Naruto or Sasuke would do. Naruto would probably make everything worse by blathering on incessantly and get himself killed. Sasuke would…not be in this situation in the first place. Therefore, no help there. She blew an aggravated breath out over her lips. What would Ino do? Probably the same thing as Naruto. She closed her eyes to think. A thought rolled over her mind that made her thought process halt momentarily. It was risky and incredibly stupid. If she failed, she'd be dead in a matter of minutes. But if it worked…on that small, sliver of a chance that it worked…she could break free. She would have to push past the pain in her right thigh and run for it. With her adrenaline pumping as it was, she could do it. She'd have to. It was either that or die. She preferred to live, thank you very much. While the men glared each other down, she inhaled slowly and gathered her guts together. Before she could rethink her stupid choice or even doubt it, she threw her head back with everything she had. She felt her skull collide with his jaw and nose for the second time that day. She also felt the blade cut into the first layer of her skin as his head jarred back with the motion. She dropped her weight and slipped out of his arms miraculously and made a lunge for it. Her leg screamed in protest but she threw herself out of his reached and rolled to her knees. It was then she realized what was in her hand. How the hell had she grabbed the dagger without realizing it? Several loud blasts pierced the air and made her cover her ears.

She pushed up to her feet and didn't look back. She made a dash for it only be tripped and slam into the floor. She rolled over and watched with horror as Itachi, from his cover under his desk again, popped out and threw another knife at Kakashi. The silver haired man barely dodged it enough to miss his vitals. The knife slid into his chest to the hilt with a sickening thump sound. His gun clattered to the floor. She saw the piece of rope that had tied her up previously wound around her ankle as she'd tried to escape. It had tripped her. She met a pair of what looked like glowing red eyes from where the desk was. Itachi glared at her with such malice that she could feel it in her bones. He scrambled for her and she screamed. She threw both hands out to stop him. Everything didn't slow down like it does in the movies. Everything moved quicker, actually for Sakura. It felt all too fast that the dagger in her hand stabbed into the man's chest. The blade he held slashed over her other thigh but wasn't deep enough to leave any lasting damage. She met his eyes and realized they weren't really red…but a deep, dark mahogany that in the light looked crimson. She watched as the life drained from them and he fell limp over her. She fell back onto the floor and rolled, shoving his body off of her. She sat back and heaved heavy breaths to keep from retching. Her eyes slid over to the silver haired man. He was holding himself up with one arm. She saw now that Itachi must have thrown several more knives than just the one. He had two in his right leg, one in his chest, and the last was in his left shoulder. She covered her mouth in horror as he gripped the one in his shoulder and tore it free with a loud grunt of pain. She glanced at the door longingly but felt the need to see to him. Picking herself up enough to drag herself over to him, she did just that. He met her gaze and gave her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile from under his medical mask that still covered his lower face. His visible eye crinkled with the movement.

"Why didn't you take cover?" She chastised as she examined the wounds with careful fingers. "He was distracted with me!"

"Because, he would have killed you." He shrugged and winced with a curse. Sakura glowered at him.

"You're an idiot."

"Unfortunately right now…yes, I am. I should have dodged better." He chuckled softly and grimaced.

"Why did you even come here?"

"Little birdy told me they saw you in a car. Followed it here."

"You…you followed it here? I…I don't get it though. Why? _Why_ did you follow it?"

"Two reasons. Both of which aren't important."

"Not right now, no. But after you're patched up at the hospital, you're going to tell me, damnit."

"No. No hospital."

"Uh, you're bleeding out all over the place."

"No hospital."

"You've got to be joking me!"

"Nope. No hospital."

"I'm taking you whether you like it or not!"

"No! No hospital! Please! If you ever listen to man beg in his life, please listen to me! Don't take me there!"

"And why not?!"

"I hate them! They hate me! It's complicated!"

"I will knock you out if I have to!"

"You're smaller than me and I weight twice the amount you do. Try."

"Okay…fine." She reached up to punch him. He caught her wrist.

"I didn't really mean to try!"

"Gah! What is wrong with you!?"

"Long list."

"You're infuriating!"

"You're beautiful."

"You're an idio—what?" She blushed crimson.

"…I don't repeat myself, sorry."

"I-you—" Sakura growled and shook her head. "FINE! I'll tend to your wounds the best I can but then I AM calling for help. Can you handle THAT oh manly man?!"

"…Okay…"

"Geeze louise!" She grumped as she pushed up onto her legs. With a grunt, she hobbled to the door. Leaning on the frame she kicked off her heels. "Don't die while I'm searching for a first aid kit."

"No promises."

"Of course not." She snorted and used the wall for leverage as she dragged her injured leg. She found a supply closet and rummaged through it. She found a pack of unopened cloth, duct tape, and a stashed bottle of whiskey. With an eye roll, she grabbed the items and limped back to the room. Once inside, she moved to his side and collapsed with less grace than she'd have liked. Using one of the knives he'd pulled out of himself, she tore the cloths into manageable sizes. She set to work wrapping each of his wounds until she reached his chest. She wadded up a clean cloth and pressed it to his chest then began to wind the duct tape around his chest. "This won't feel good when you have to take it off…"

"Is that…duct tape?"

"It's what I could find."

"Goodbye whatever chest hair I managed to grow in the last few years."

"Your chest is smooth, you big baby."

"If it wasn't before, it will be now."

"Hey! You know what? It's either duct tape now or Hospital!"

"I'll take the duct tape."

"Exactly!"

"You should really tend to your own wound too."

"I'll get to it."

"Sakura…" Kakashi grabbed her wrist lightly. "Tend to yourself before you pass out from blood loss. You're already paler."

She met his gaze and sighed. She nodded and began to tend to her own wound. As her small hands worked on tightly securing the wound with cloth and duct tape, she frowned and glanced at him. "How did you know who I was before we met?"

"Ah, you caught that huh?"

"Yes."

"As you heard, Itachi was a younger cadet than I. Sasuke was _supposed_ to join the force and I was his mentor for a few years. But, well, things obviously didn't pan out. His parents died in a tragic accident. Supposedly, Itachi was dead too. I guess he duped us all. But yes, I knew about you and Naruto."

"So when I approached you and asked you for help…?"

"I knew that it had to be serious."

Sakura ground her teeth before she took a deep steadying breath. "I'll save that for another time. How exactly do you know about Naruto and I?"

"Naruto's parents were basically my surrogate parents after my father committed suicide. Minato taught me most of what I know. I'm basically his crazy uncle figure." He smiled in that way that made his eye crinkle upwards. Sakura blinked before her eye began to tick.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Would you have believed me if I told you who I was off the top?"

"Probably! Maybe! I don't know! But you should have given me a chance!"

"Maybe, but that's in the past."

"In the past, my foot!"

"Well, considering time tends to move in a forward motion that would mean that situation has been left behind us. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know if I want to punch you or let it go."

"Letting it go would be the mature thing to do."

"That's what you'd want."

"Yes it would be."

Sakura held up her hand and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "All right, well. For what we do _now_…what _do_ we do now?"

"I can think of a few options; it's just the question of how uncomfortable they'd be with all these wounds."

Sakura blushed brilliantly. "K-Kakashi-san! T-that's not appropriate for right now!"

"What do you mean, Sakura? Did you think of something naughty? I merely meant by how uncomfortable it may be to move or find a phone…" He smirked at her. She spluttered before throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Gah! You're impossible! I'm going to find a phone." She pushed up and gripped the desk for support.

"Hatake! Are you in here?!" A brunette man ran into the room with a gun drawn. He took a quick cursory glance of the room before his eyes fell onto the dead male laying a couple yards from Sakura. "Is that…?"

"Yes. Leave it alone for now. What's the status?"

"Backup's downstairs. Also, several of our detectives are on the trail now for any connections between our victims and this place." He looked at Sakura and nodded. "I'm glad to see you're alive, Miss. You're lucky."

Kakashi moved to stand and Sakura made a sound of protest to his moving. He rose with hardly a grunt and obviously was a great actor. He didn't look like he was hurt badly. If she hadn't just patched him up herself, she'd believe he was hardly hurt. "Shiranui…would you be so kind as to escort Miss Haruno to the hospital and then home?"

"Uhh…sure. Yeah, I can do that. I'm sure Shizune won't mind my being a little later than planned."

"…Shiranui Genma! I knew I recognized you! _You're_ Shizune-senpai's boyfriend?" Sakura grinned. "She talks about you a lot!"

"…How…you know what? I shouldn't begin to ask, should I?"

"Probably not." Kakashi chuckled. "I'll handle the body and updates from here."

"Oh no you won't. He's been stabbed in four places by throwing knives. He also is coming to the hospital."

"…Shit man? Really? You got hit with throwing knives?"

"I already said, no hospital."

"I already said yes hospital. Shut up and deal with it."

"I don't have to listen to yo—"

"Then I don't have to listen to you!"

"I'm an officer, you're a civilian—"

"My tax dollars pay for your job, bucko! So suck it up and deal!"

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you!"

"Aw man, I can't pay cable for a show this good." Genma snickered as he leaned against the door frame.

"Shut it, Shiranui."

"Shut up, Genma."

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged a look before she turned away first. Genma coughed into his hand.

"I'll go ahead and get everything figured out." Genma stated and moved into the hallway to use his radio and hide his amusement.

**…..**

"Sakura!" The door to the hospital room burst open to admit two boisterous blondes elbowing each other out of each other's way.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked up and smiled at them. "Ino, Naruto! Hi!"

"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked as she walked in with a basket of fruit. She smiled brightly at Sakura as she crossed the room.

"I'm fine!" She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "It's just my leg anyways."

"Just your leg? You were stabbed!" Ino sat in the seat next to Sakura's bed.

Sasuke entered and looked at her while he closed the door. He moved closer to where her bed sat. "The officers won't elaborate on the details. So?"

"Hey! Teme! Now's not the time for that!"

"Maybe not, but we've all been curious." Ino stated shifting as if eager to hear more. "What _did_ happen?"

Sakura pursed her lips; she wasn't really feeling up to telling the whole truth at the moment. She shifted uncomfortably and furrowed her brows. She was a horrible liar. Even she knew that, or at least that's what she'd been told. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she took in a slow breath. As she opened her mouth a loud clattering sound broke out in the hallway. She stared at the door and listened to the uproar outside. Clattering feet and the sounds of radios. All that floated in besides the chaotic sounds were the words, "Patient Hatake has escaped his room!"

Sakura closed her eyes and felt her left eyebrow tick. It shouldn't have surprised her that he'd break out of the hospital. She sighed and chuckled lightly, drawing her friends' attentions back to her.

"Let's just say I'm _very_ done with pharmaceuticals." Leaning back against her pillows, she turned her head to stare out the window and ignore the puzzled looks from her friends.

**…..**

"Three week vacation, eh?" Genma snorted as he sat down. "Maybe I should get stabbed too."

"Three weeks of boredom and absolutely nothing better to do than read? Sure."

"Did you call her?"

Kakashi nearly choked on his coffee but kept his dignity in place. He swallowed and coughed to clear his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Man, why is it no one can be redundant with you and make you repeat yourself but we have to repeat ourselves to you?"

"No, I didn't call her." Kakashi turned away and began to sift through his files and reports on his computer.

"I almost ratted you out to Shizune."

"Almost being the operative word."

"Why didn't you tell me this Sakura was _the_ Sakura that Shizune always talked about?"

"It wasn't relevant."

"Shizune sees her like a baby sister, man."

"If you're trying to give me the whole, 'don't break her heart' speech, save your breath. There is nothing between us and I have no intention of—"

"No. That's not my point." Genma turned in his chair. "My point is, if you let this kind of a catch go…you're the biggest idiot I'll ever know or want to know for that matter. I think even your little nephew brat would have better sense than that."

Kakashi shot Genma a withering glare. "There's a lot of ground that needs to be left unturned, Genma."

"She's not Rin."

"Obviously not."

Genma shook his head and turned away. "You know what? Be a dumbass stick in the mud for the rest of your lonely, pitiful existence."

Kakashi snorted and rolled his eyes.

**…..**

Sakura looked around her apartment. Boxes and boxes of items were stacked everywhere. She would miss her nice, big apartment. But on the other hand, it would be nice to live closer to Shizune-senpai; also with her new position starting in the medicine vault at the hospital, she'd finally have a chance to be properly trained and maybe even get a shoo-in scholarship for finishing med school. Under the profession she always wanted; doctor. She laughed and rolled her eyes at the empty ramen containers strewn all over the counter and moved to pick them up. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and hell…even Karin had been over to help her pack and clean. It had been a very busy few days. She was more than a little eager to bury the events that happened with Uchiha Itachi, or Mr. Karasu. She'd never been able to tell them the truth either. Her friends wouldn't be able to stomach the news that it was Itachi who had attempted to kill her and held such a vendetta against her. Hell, she hadn't even told them exactly how she got injured. She'd begged Shizune and even Genma to keep it quiet. What they knew or understood was that she was injured at work by a robbery gone wrong. That was all she wanted them to ever know. If they knew the truth, she would have to kiss her freedom and solitude goodbye.

The ramen containers made hollow thumps as they hit the bottom of the garbage can. She glanced at her counter and coincidentally her phone. Her eyes found the business card lying next to the cell phone. She nibbled her bottom lip as she stared at it. It had been a thought that had plagued her all during her three week recovery period. Should she call him or should she not? It seemed to grow harder and harder each day _not_ to call him. She took a steadying breath and reached for her phone only to squeal and jump as it began to ring. She rolled her eyes at her own skittishness and plucked it from the counter. She thumbed it on and pressed it to her ear, holding it with her shoulder as she set to finish cleaning up the counter.

"Yeah?" She answered lamely.

"What? No 'hello, you've reached so and so'?" The male voice made her pause and blink. She set the garbage down and shifted to lean against the counter and hold her phone with her right hand.

"Well, normally yes. But since I found myself preoccupied with cleaning up my counter, it was the best I had in my bag of tricks."

"You must be running out of tricks."

"Oh, I still have plenty of tricks. It just depends on how weak the minds are that I use them on."

"In other words, you're running out of tricks."

"Haha. So what's up?"

"I was just out for a walk and found myself bored."

She blinked and dead-panned. "So you called me."

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it."

"You were bored…so you called me?" She strummed her fingers on her counter top in agitation. Why in hell did she bother fretting over calling this man so much?

"I seem to remember a certain young woman telling me that 'if I ever found myself bored and wanted to do something…or whatever…' to call her."

The agitation melted from her immediately. He remembered that? She shifted and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling stupidly. A knock at her door interrupted her train of thought. "Oh crap…someone's at the door." She moved toward the door.

"Ah, maybe you should answer it. I can wait."

She reached for the knob and turned it. "You'll just have to wait." She pulled the door open.

Kakashi smiled at her and waved lightly as he spoke into his phone at the same time that he addressed her in person. "At least it won't be a very long wait, hm?"

Sakura lowered her phone and looked him over before meeting his gaze. "Wha-?"

"Naruto told me where you lived. Of course after several death threats to my particular state of being and all that."

"You came all the way here just to…say hi?"

"Well, no actually." Kakashi reached inside the door and pulled her to him without blinking an eye lash. He yanked his scarf and medical mask down, pressing his lips to hers. Sakura's shocked cry was muffled and melted into a small moan as her eyes fluttered shut. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck, raising to her tip-toes for better leverage. Kakashi's hands settled on her hips and lifted her easily. She looped her legs around his waist as he closed the door and walked them into the apartment. He dodged the box piles effortlessly and moved to where her air mattress was still set up. He lowered them onto it and dropped her down onto her back. He crawled over her and slanted his mouth over hers. Sakura moaned and tilted her head back to allow him more room to devour her. They parted only when they had to breathe. She looked up at him through hooded eyes. He smirked at her. "Hi."

Giggling, Sakura replied back, "hi to you too."

"I'm sorry that I stayed away from you for this long. To be honest, I've wanted to call you since the day you gave me your phone number. I just couldn't work up the nerve."

"You face down guys with knives and run into rescue a damsel in distress and calling a girl unnerves you?" She snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Wow."

"Now, now…be fair, Sakura. You're not a damsel in distress. You never were."

"How exactly to you conclude that?"

"How many D.I.D.'s can break free and give their so called 'rescuers' an opening to take down the assailant?"

"True." She looked away from him. Silence fell over them. She whispered in a slightly wavering voice to him. "Does it get better with time? Knowing that I…that I killed a man…?"

"Do you want the ugly truth or a pretty lie?"

"I want the truth."

"No. It only dulls. Like losing someone you love. It never leaves, it's always there underneath. The knowing, the understanding. But after time, it does dull to a manageable hum. The most important thing, Sakura…is that you know you weren't in the wrong."

"Wasn't I?"

"No. Had you not defended yourself or raised your arms instinctively…both of us would be dead now. I would have bled out on the floor if he hadn't finished the job. Genma may have been injured or killed as well…and Itachi would have found a way to escape and disappear again. He was always good at that."

"In other words, if I hadn't another girl somewhere would be dead and then another and another…"

"Or Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes flew to his with horror in them. The truth of that statement killed her. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded. "Okay."

"I'd like to take you to dinner tonight, Sakura."

She opened her eyes and looked into a warm, masculine face that made her insides flutter. She smirked. "Take me to dinner, or have me for dinner?"

Kakashi's eyes glittered with mischief as he slowly lowered himself to her. "Both…" With that, their mouths collided again in a duel for dominance. Sakura hooked her right leg on his left him and shoved him over, rolling to straddle his hips. Kakashi chuckled softly as he hooked his fingers in her shirt and lifted it. She shrugged it off over her head and threw her shirt to the side. His fingers slid along her bra as his eye darkened with desire. She shifted and felt that same desire begin to grow beneath her. She leaned over him and kissed his eyebrows slowly before her lips trailed to where a thin, pale scar ran from his hairline down to the middle of his left cheek. She reached for his eye patch and stilled her fingers over it.

"May I?"

"…yes…"

She gently pulled it free and gasped as she stared into a brilliant vermillion orb. It was brighter than what Itachi's had looked like. She trailed her fingers over his scar lightly. "How did you get this…?"

"An impromptu eye transplant. I was part of the militia in my teens. By closest friends were by my side. I was caught in a stupid battle with a guy who had a knife on him. He slashed my eye. My best friend, Obito, was the one who saved Rin and I from a collapsing mine behind the enemy lines. His entire right side of his body was crushed. We tried to dig him out but he demanded that Rin, our field medic, take his eye and implant it in where my ruined one was. He said it was his last gift to me. Rin did the best she could with what she had."

Sakura frowned before she pressed her lips to the scar that bisected his face. She trailed her lips down the scar slowly. Her hands lowered and slid over his chest and arms. Her lips moved from the scar to his jaw. Kakashi blew out an unsteady breath. She nibbled the edge of his lightly stubbled jaw. Kakashi growled and flipped them over again. His mouth moved over her neck hungrily. His lips left a hot and cold trail down her chest until he clamped them over her raised nipple through the material of her bra. She cried in surprise and pleasure. He smiled and swirled his tongue around the aroused bud. Sakura's fingers clamped in his hair. His hands found her pants and began to work them off of her. She whimpered impatiently until the fabric was free of her. His warm, calloused hands slid up over her thighs and hooked onto her panties. They slid down to join her jeans on the floor. His right hand's digits found her heated core and began to play her like a finely tuned instrument. His thumb ran lazy circles around her nub of nerves while his forefinger delved into her heat. She moaned and rocked her hips to his finger's rhythm. She grew tired of her bra being between his mouth and her. She dug her hands behind her back an unlatched her bra, flinging it away. Kakashi made an amused noise before his mouth found her again. She arched her back into him and clung to him as he brought her ever closer to the edge. He suddenly slid his hand free of her folds and pulled back. She looked at him puzzled and unamused by his retreat. He chuckled at her while he quickly shed his clothes. She watched as his manhood sprang forth. She blinked a few times before flushing crimson. Swallowing a dry lump in her throat, she wiggled a little before he leaned over her. He began to press into her heat slowly. She closed her eyes and raised her hips to accommodate him better. One thing was for sure, Kankuro was not nearly as big as Kakashi was. She winced slightly as he moved his hips forward inch by inch. She ran her teeth over her bottom lip as he filled her and stretched her fully. He began to move inside her. She rolled her hips with his and smiled as he groaned and gripped her hips with his hands. His fingers may leave bruises behind, but she didn't mind. She repeated the motion and found that not only did he groan and grip her tighter, it felt good to her too. Their hips began to bump into one another as they rocked and thrusted against each other. He pulled her closer and began to lose control over his rhythm. She moaned low and long as he began to roughly slam into her. She slid her left leg up along his side which her right leg hooked around his hip. She urged him closer with her leg. He grabbed her left leg under the knee and pushed it up level with her chest and draped her leg over his arm. She cried out loudly from the new angle this gave him for penetration. Her nails dug into the air mattress roughly as she mewled. Kakashi growled as his rhythm broke and he began to thrust with abandon. Sakura's climax came hard and fast. It washed over her and she screamed his name, throwing her head back. Kakashi followed her soon after with several broken groans and then a long, deep, guttural calling of her name. He released her leg and rolled to the side. Sakura panted heavily as her body thrummed with the after effects of her orgasm.

"Y-you…I'm…I'm not walking for a week…" She managed between pants. Kakashi chuckled and pulled her to him to hold closely.

"Probably not…I know I'll be sore tomorrow." He smirked as he breathed just has heavily. He just hid it better. She glared at him for that. He winked at her, "bet the neighbors heard that too."

"Screw the neighbors." She grumped.

"I'd rather screw you." He kissed her cheeks and nuzzled her neck.

Sakura blushed but smiled. "I'd rather you didn't screw me. I'd prefer you made love to me."

"Mmm…that I can do. Often. Without complaint."

"I'll hold you to that." She rolled over and grabbed the blankets. She draped the blankets over them both.

"Hold away, Sakura."

Sakura snuggled into Kakashi's chest and sighed in content.

"Sakura-chan! I forgot my wallet! I think I left it on your dre—" Naruto stopped in the doorway and blinked rapidly. "E…EH!?"

Sakura screamed and scrambled for something to throw. She grabbed a shoe and chucked it at him. It smacked the blonde squarely between the eyes. "Don't you ever KNOCK?!"

Kakashi blinked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi. "Yo, Naruto…"

"What the hell are you doing naked in Sakura's bed?!"

"GET OUT!" Sakura shouted and threw a book at him.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto fled the room. "I'll get my wallet tomorrow!" The front door slammed closed with his departure. Sakura huffed and grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled her back to him.

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Sakura growled.

"Because…I'm not through with you yet." Kakashi smirked and kissed her breathless. Sakura melted and gave up. After all, she never would be able to say no to him.

* * *

_Heeheehee. There you go! Lemony goodness in with the end of this little story. I'll be starting on the next one shortly! Even though I have a list of prompts, I can always handle more. Please feel free to send more! Also, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading everyone! On to the next!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	18. Kiss With A Fist

**E.H.**

_Haha! Success! A full three-shot! Now it's time for the next prompt! Prompt: _"Kiss with a Fist" sent from electrickpanda. _Enjoy! It's a bit short, but I had some fun with this!_

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**Kiss With A Fist**

He couldn't get enough of her. The first kiss was a dizzying sensation that made his head spin for weeks. He couldn't help it, really. After all, Kakashi _was_ male and what she offered was tantalizing and irresistible. He sighed to himself as he sat in the tree above training grounds three. His book was resting on his upturned knee as he smiled lazily into the distance. He couldn't wait for her to arrive. There was one tradition they kept up throughout the years; training. He shifted as he felt the familiar tingle that accompanied her type of chakra. The moment she was near enough, he pocketed his infamous novel and dropped behind her. She spun instinctively and threw the first punch. He deflected it with a backhand to the inside of her forearm while he grabbed her with his other hand and turned simultaneously to throw her over his back. She burst from the undergrowth as he threw her clone, something she'd only recently learned to do, over his back. He let go of the clone off his back and dropped low to the ground to evade the chakra charged round house. The Sakura from the undergrowth popped into a swirling cloud of smoke. He threw himself to the side and rolled out of her range, jumping to his feet and into the tree right as her heel slammed into the earth where he'd been just moments before. He blinked in disbelief.

"You used yourself as a decoy?"

"Caught you off guard, didn't it?" She retorted and grinned, dusting off her gloved hands before shifting to the side. Her right hip jutted out a bit and she rested her hand on it, flashing him a look that melted his insides into mere jelly.

"Yes. However, it won't again."

"If you say so." She laughed as she dropped into her fighting stance. "What are you waiting for, Kakashi?"

"My dignity." He smirked before he rushed her knowing that it would only be a few moments before she found out just how 'happy' he was to see her. Sakura dodged and parried, having hardly an opening to gather her chakra. It didn't matter, they both knew where this would end. Her eyes were bright with excitement. He could almost taste it on the air. She feigned to the left, threw a punch from the right only to stop it before his face. He stepped to the side and she slung a left handed punch into jaw. At the moment of impact, she made doubly sure her chakra was in check.

He poofed. She'd expected as much. He never let her this close unless with a clone. However, the way last time had ended…she reanalyzed her attack. Leaping back and jumping up to grab the tree branch above her, she lifted herself easily into the tree. Her eyes scanned around for him. He appeared to her right and she was the one on defense now. He chased her out of the tree and across the field. She reached the river and flipped onto it, crouching with precision controlled chakra keeping her on the surface of the water. He paused in the tree he was in and watched her with curiosity blooming inside. She looked around before she stood up and wiped her brow. She gripped the zipper on her top and Kakashi leaned forward in anticipation. Was she really going to strip right here? Licking his dry lips, he fought not to leap at her. She pulled the zipper down tantalizingly slow before she shot a look in his direction and let go of her chakra hold. She slipped beneath the river's surface. His cry of "no!" echoed around him. He dropped down and tried to sense her chakra and cursed foully under his breath.

"Damned minx." He froze as two arms wrapped around him and a wet front pressed to his back.

"Yo…" She purred against the fabric of his flack vest. He was done for. He spun and pulled her roughly against him before backing her up against the nearest object.

"You tease me, woman…" He growled before he crushed his mouth on hers. Sakura chuckled into his lips, pulling back.

"If I didn't tease you, you'd never learn."

"Learn what?"

"That's for me to know and you to eternally attempt to decode."

Kakashi ignored the statement and hooked his hands behind her knees, pulling her up and flush with him. She blushed lightly and nibbled her lip. Her eyes met his mismatched ones and he grinned at her. Without a word they crashed together; lips to lips, arms wrapping around each other. His hands attacked her clothing without a second thought. Sakura allowed him to shrug off his flack vest before she gripped his shirt and tore it down the middle of his back. He chuckled into her lips this time before he shifted and rocked his hips into hers. She moaned and rolled her head back. Even with cloths between them, he was still so deliciously skilled. She rolled her hips into his and grinned in delight at the noise he made in the back of his throat. She pulled back to look at his now bared face and dragged her hand down his face. He busied himself with ridding her of her unnecessary shorts, sports bra, and underwear. All he left was her medic skirt…and her boots. He shifted to gain better access to her perfectly sized breasts. His lips clamped around the left nipple, his tongue swirling around it. She began to wiggle and make the little noises that made his groin tighten with further arousal. He moved his mouth off her nipple and delighted in the glistening trail of saliva left on her breast. He moved to her right nipple and paid the same attention there before he slid one hand down to her delicate folds. He toyed with her sensitive nub and ran his fingers along her slit teasingly. She mewled and bucked her hips, trying to get more from him. He chuckled softly before he moved his mouth to her neck. He supported all of her weight against the tree with his chest and pushed his pants and underwear down far enough to release his desire. He hesitated. Sakura growled at him and reached between them, sheathing him with her hand and leading him to her heat.

"You should know by now that I don't like waiting."

Kakashi snickered and nodded. "You said it, not me." He thrust into her in one quick thrust. Sakura tensed but moaned as he filled and stretched her. He sighed and began to rock his hips, thrusting into her again and again. Sakura swallowed and rested her head back against the rough bark as she hooked her boot-clad ankles at his back. She urged him closer and faster.

"Unnn…Kakashi…" She opened her mouth and let her heavier breaths fall free. "Harder…"

"Your wish…my command…" He grunted before slamming his hips home harder and faster. Sakura moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his flesh.

"Oooo…yeah…" She whimpered and pulled one leg free from his back. She pressed her foot to the bark behind her and used it as leverage to push into his thrusting hips. Kakashi groaned low in his throat and began to lose his rhythm. Sakura didn't mind. She was so close; so, so very close. He reached between them and touched her nub. Three circles around it and she was lost. Her walls clamped down around him as he moved inside her. Her eyes flew closed and her hips stilled. She tightened her legs around him as well and cried out her release. Kakashi began to thrust uncontrollably while panting. Sakura moved her head to rest on his shoulder while he sought his own release within her. Even though she was spent, she moved her hips to help him get even closer. She moved her lips to a particular spot she'd found that made him lose it every time she kissed him there in the midst of passion. She flicked her tongue right behind his ear and nibbled. Like clockwork, he groaned loudly enough for it to echo around them. She felt searing heat fill her as he thrust haphazardly.

"Sakura…!" He moved and nibbled her shoulder and breathed in her scent. He reveled in the feeling of her sheathing him so completely. He leaned heavily against her and the tree. When he finally regained his legs, he held her tightly and moved off the tree to sink onto the mossy ground. He sat carefully so that he didn't slide free of her. She settled on his lap, still straddling him and nestled into his chest and arms. "That was better than last time."

"What're you trying to say?"

"That you always feel wonderful and every time makes me want more."

Sakura snorted against his neck.

"Though, I really think we should at least try to have sex in our beds more often. I'm not too fond of moss-ass."

Sakura giggled and sat back, lightly slapping him. "If I thought we could do that without breaking the beds or setting them ablaze, I would say sure."

"We wouldn't set it ablaze…"

"I don't know…"

"But we would definitely break it. I _am_ in need of better bed…it'd do me a favor…"

Sakura chuckled and kissed him. "Fine. We'll shatter your bed so you can buy a new one."

"Sounds like a deal, my sweet."

"Don't call me your sweet."

"All right. My lover."

"I like the sound of that one better."

Kakashi smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura moved her head and kissed his nose. "And I love you Kakashi."

* * *

_Mindless smut. Pure and simple. Just wanted to write me some smutty-loves. Hope you enjoyed! I know, its short compared to the others! Let me know how I'm doing! As always, love your reviews!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	19. A Genius' Thoughts

**E.H.**

_Another one up and running! This one, however…I have a feeling this will be the first and only chapter I post in this prompt fiction set. I think this one is taking on a life of its own and becoming an actual story. The plotline to this is more complicate and long winded than just a few one-shots. So I'll probably be starting this as a new story coming up soon. I'm going to keep doing my prompts for now. The prompt for this was: _Shikamaru's shocking advice and Tsunade's match making from Bella68. _Hope you guys like how this went thus far! When this actually begins being published it will be M._

* * *

_**Rated K  
**_**A Genius' Thoughts**

Shikamaru walked along, kicking a small rock as he made his way to the Hokage Tower. His hands were tucked into his pockets and his gate lazy. He took his time getting where he needed to go. She hadn't said it was an immediate thing; so he could take his time. He'd been to visit Kurenai and her three year old son. The kid was growing fast. He was tearing through the house, screaming and playing with wooden kunai and shuriken. Shikamaru had rolled his eyes at the brat's antics but still smiled at him when Asami-kun bound into his arms. Kurenai had teared up and had to leave the room. Shikamaru couldn't blame her. Asami looked so much like his former sensei; he had Kurenai's eyes but the rest was all Asuma. He held the pipsqueak and told him a few stories before helping tuck him in for his much needed nap. Kurenai hugged him and gave him some food. Shikamaru accepted simply because it would hurt her feelings more to decline; even if it was for her sake. His gate slowed to a stop as he looked up at the towering structure before him. He dropped his gaze back and entered the building. He passed the lobby area with a wave and trudged up the long staircase up the back area. He came to a stop at the door leading to the Hokage's office. He knocked lazily upon the door.

"Come in!" Barked from the other side. He muttered to himself before opening the door, stepping in, and closing it behind him.

"You asked to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Shikamaru. Yes, I did. I actually have a question for you."

Shikamaru glanced at the brunette standing to the side of the blonde Hokage. Shizune returned his glance with a puzzled frown and a shrug. He turned his full attention back to the Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. She leveled her gaze on him carefully. "It has recently come to my attention that in the past two wars since the end of the war many of our shinobi have taken an arrow to the knee."

"Yes…" He shifted uncomfortably, not sure where exactly she was going with this. His own nuptials were up and coming soon. "Many of our community have become involved, engaged, or even married. Where are you heading with this, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm curious, of all the eligible bachelors left…of whom do you believe is the best match for Haruno Sakura?"

Shizune nearly choked on whatever she was currently breathing in. She turned to Tsunade with wide eyes. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade held up her hand to silence the woman before shooting her a look that said she knew what she was doing. Shizune doubted that very much.

Shikamaru blinked a few times before he immediately scrolled through the list of single men in the village mentally. He stopped and looked at her. "Of general populous or shinobi?"

"I think we both can agree Sakura would not do well with a civilian."

Shikamaru hid the smirk that threatened to overtake his face. He nodded and shifted to the side. Of their generation there were a few still single and unattached. Among them were Kiba, Shino, Lee, Naruto, and the recently returned and acquitted Sasuke. Due to the fact that Kiba was a hot-head, temperamental well…dog for lack of a better word, he and Sakura would _not_ mesh well without destroying one another. Or…more to the point, he destroying him. Kiba had little tact and was most likely to open his mouth and insert his foot far enough to choke heavily upon it. Shino…no. He didn't have to list the reasons why. It was fairly obvious that the two would _not_ mesh _at all_. That left Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke. Lee…Shikamaru stifled a chuckle. Sakura would run from Lee with arms flying and screaming the entire way. That and Sakura would never be caught dead wearing a green jumpsuit. Naruto…it _could_ work, however…Naruto had secretly been seeking to court the oldest Hyuuga heiress. Sakura had also been highly encouraging toward that end as well. He doubted she'd ever step in the middle of that. Hinata had waiting too long to have her dream ripped out from under her now. Sakura wouldn't do that. She had developed a very special friendship with the dark-haired woman. That left Sasuke. Even _if_ there was an inkling of potential interest coming from the Uchiha bastard, Sakura wouldn't accept it. They weren't exactly on the friendliest of terms since his return. Sakura wouldn't look at him let alone be in the same room as the Uchiha. Naruto kept trying, but Sakura would push back just as strongly.

"None from our generation will do." He stated honestly. He shared a glance with Shizune as she stiffened, knowing that a certain man's name would potentially be on the list. He nodded at her reassuringly. Genma was off the list entirely in his opinion. The man may have been a dolt, but he was head over heels in love with Shizune. They'd been in this stupid circling motion for years. So that left only a handful of men. First among them was Aoba. He couldn't see it. He didn't know the man too well, but he seemed a little too…quiet. Kotetsu and Izumo were out. They were famous for playing with a woman and leaving them to fret it later. If either ever settled down, it'd be with a civilian woman. There was Gai…and there was no way in _hell_ frozen over or overheated that Sakura would ever, _ever_ be with him. He forced himself not to gag at the notion. That left Iruka. Iruka was calm, gentle, and soft-spoken. He could be forceful when needed. He was a good man. But Sakura needed a man who was as strong as he was calm. Shikamaru smirked as he came to his conclusion. It was unavoidable really. "The best match for Haruno Sakura is Hatake Kakashi."

Shizune's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. Tonton released a soft 'gwee, gwee' in protest to her sudden slackening grip. Tsunade sat forward with a rather shocked expression on her face. She blinked and regained herself quickly. She pursed her lips in thought and leaned her elbows upon the desk. "Intriguing choice."

"D-demo! The age gap—"

"Is irrelevant. I'm more interested in how you came to such a conclusion, Shikamaru."

"Their shared history is the strongest point. The common strength meter is another. Sakura can hold her own against him and _with_ him upon a battle field. She respects him and he respects her. Their abilities compliment one another's. Where Sakura's temper can be quick and brutal, Kakashi is calm and level headed. He can keep her under control but also aid her in redirecting her anger in a more constructive fashion. Their bond is already fairly strong as team-mates. The other mentionable quality is that Kakashi is the last of his bloodline and Sakura would be the start of a new bloodline of shinobi."

"I see…" Tsunade nodded before she grinned. "So it's settled."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"In the best interests of the village's future generations, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura should come together. I have the exact mission perfect for them."

**…..**

Sakura sat in the window of the Hokage's tower awaiting for the other member of her mission. Tsunade-sama had to leave the room in order to tend to a particular surgery patient who refused to see anyone else. Sakura smiled idly at that. Hokage and still answering to picky patients? It was humbling and amusing. Her eyes watched the sun sink behind the horizon; it painted the sky in all shades of orange, pink, purple, and blue. It was stunning and breath-taking. She leaned her head against the window and pulled her hair to the side and tied it in a ponytail. In the last two years she'd hardly had time to cut it. It had gotten to be around shoulder length. She toyed with it as she watched the sunset.

"Funny how your hair matches the scenery."

She turned and blinked as Kakashi pushed off the wall. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "And how long have you been here? Two seconds? You're late as usual, sensei."

"There was an old lady—"

"Save it. We both know that's a stupid excuse." She smiled still and turned back to the horizon. "So you're my partner?"

"Looks to be about right." He sidled up to her side. He opened the window and leaned on the ledge. She breathed in the air deeply, appreciating the fading warmth of summer.

The door swung open and a tired Tsunade stepped through it. "Oh, good. You're both here." She moved to her desk and flopped in the chair. She pulled out her trusty bottle of sake and a cup. "I have a mission for you both, if you hadn't guessed by now."

Sakura slipped off the sill and approached the desk. She bowed respectfully and straightened. "Hokage-sama."

"I have a mission that requires you to go undercover. Normally I'd send two jounin or even Anbu, but seeing as how time is of the essence, I'm sending you two. Your past chemistry is also a large help in this." She pulled out a scroll and tossed it lightly onto the table. "You're to travel to Iwa and receive your identification papers from the Tsuchikage. He'll detail the rest of the mission for you. But from I have on my end of it is very simple. You'll be posing as a very close couple. It is up to you just what kind of relationship that may be…but it has to be romantic in nature. And convincing."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi before looking back at her Hokage. "When do you need us to leave?"

"If you can, tonight. If you need more time—"

"Tonight will be fine." Sakura cut in and smiled apologetically for interrupting the blonde. Tsunade smirked back.

"I know you'll do fine."

Kakashi bowed and turned, heading for the door. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Sakura. She bowed deeply to Tsunade before she joined her former sensei. They walked in silence down the hallway and to the long stairwell leading down from the Hokage's office. Sakura reached the bottom step and turned to the taller male.

"Should we discuss mission details before we pack and head out?"

"I propose that we discuss it on the way. Meet at the gates in twenty?"

"All right. See you in an hour and a half." She teased and walked ahead. Kakashi chuckled and used his favorite form of transportation; a teleporting jutsu.

Sakura was packed quickly and ready to go. She glanced at the clock and frowned. If she went to the gates _now_ she'd have to sit and wait there for an hour. She rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing she had nothing better to do. She headed out the door and headed for the tempura shop on the way for a quick bite to eat. She jogged down the stairs to her apartment complex and ran into Naruto's shoulder. She stepped back with a light squeak of surprise and grabbed her nose. Rubbing the slightly pained object, she looked up at the blonde. He'd shot up a good six inches or so since the end of the war. He and Sasuke both. Not that she cared how tall Sasuke was. She smiled at her former team-mate.

"Jeeze! What are you? Made of steel now?"

"Naw, just not paying attention to where I'm going! Sorry 'bout that Sakura-chan." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What's got you so distracted?"

"Well, er…I uh…umm…"

"Naruto…" She shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Just tell me!"

"I'm thinkin' 'bout asking Hinata out!" He blushed brightly and looked down at his feet. Sakura blinked and dropped her arms to her sides in slight surprise. He looked up at her in concern. "I'm sorry, I…I know I…I probably was such an idiot with you and…I just…Sakura-chan—"

"Why are you apologizing?" She smiled and touched his arm lightly. "You're my best friend, Naruto. Hinata-chan has become like a secondary best friend to me. I couldn't be happier for you two."

"But…what if she says—"

"No? What if _Hinata_ says _no_? Oh kami, Naruto!" Sakura reached up and bopped him lightly over the head with her knuckles. "You really are a knucklehead if you're asking me that!" She laughed and shook her head. "Just ask her. I promise, you won't regret it."

"Okay…I trust ya. How are thing with you and teme?"

Sakura quickly turned her head to the side and tried not to make a face. "Don't worry about that."

"Come on, Sakura-chan! He's still our friend and team-mate!"

"I'm going on a mission. With Kakashi-sensei. We're not sure how long it will be. It's an undercover operation in Iwa. Wish us luck?" She turned and flashed her best fake smile that was hard to tell if it was forced or not. Naruto blinked and sighed, giving up on the other topic. He knew her well enough by now.

"Of course! Best of luck, Sakura-chan! Be safe, okay…?" He leaned forward and hugged her. Sakura hugged him back. "Keep sensei out of trouble, will you?"

With a chortle, Sakura stepped back. "I'll do my best. Ja!"

"Ja matta ne!"

Sakura walked away and made it to the tempura stand. She ordered a quick take-out order. As she waited for her food, Chouji stepped into the shop. She lit up and smiled, waving at him. He smiled and waved back, jogging over to her.

"Hey, Sakura! How are you?"

"Good! How'd Ino doing?"

"Yeah, well…you know…" Chouji chuckled softly and shrugged. "You look like you're leaving town?"

"Mission. But Shizune will take my place. I can't hand Ino off to just anyone, you know."

"Haha! Thanks for that. She'll be hard to live with if she learns her best doctor is gone."

"I still can't believe she's pregnant. It feels like a lifetime ago that…" She trailed off and looked down. Chouji shifted and nodded in understanding.

"We finally know what it was like for our parents' generation, don't we?"

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah…"

"Well, good luck on your mission."

"Yeah, thanks Chouji." She heard her order come up and waved at him as she snagged it. "Tell Ino I'll give her details and everything when I get back."

"I will."

Leaving the shop, Sakura finished her trek toward the gates. She reached them and leaned against the inner wall by the guard station. Without fail Kotetsu and Izumo both came over. She grinned and opened the take-out box.

"Seriously, Sakura…you're gonna spoil us!"

"Yeah, we're going to get fat."

"Probably." Sakura agreed and ducked the friendly punch aimed at her shoulder from Izumo. She held out the take-out. "Just don't eat it all. I have to eat something too."

"Mission?" Kotetsu asked around a mouthful of tempura shrimp.

"Yup. With Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah. So you still haven't learned not to show up early?" Izumo commented as he shoved an entire fried carrot slice into his mouth.

"No, I've learned. Just had nothing better to do."

The men exchanged a look before looking her up and down. She glared at them pointedly. Izumo put his hands up defensively. Kotetsu looked away with a slight blush. "Touch and die, boys. You know that rule."

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Just wondering how you don't have a nice warm body to snuggle up to yet."

"Don't have any particular offers I want to consider."

"What, the Uchiha not come around yet?" Izumo asked only to be elbowed roughly by Kotetsu.

"Even if he did, I'd tell him where he can go burn." Sakura answered thinly.

"Still have all that bad blood between you?" Kotetsu asked with a frown.

"He tried to kill me twice. I think I know when to give up and move on."

"Which is why she has to bid you fellows good night and come with me." Kakashi stated as he walked from the shadows into the lit area the three were standing. He waved and smiled at them. Sakura pushed off the wall and closed her tempura box.

"Rest are mine, boys. Sorry!"

Both groaned before walking the two to the gate. "Good luck you two. Stay safe, Haruno."

"I will, Izumo. Kotetsu. Stay…well…stay yourselves." Sakura snorted as she failed to find something to say.

"Shall we?" Kakashi glanced at her. With one nod, they were off into the night and tree tops. They moved silently through the night air. It seemed like several hours passed. They slowed after a while. Sakura looked up through the many leaves at the moon. It was a crescent that looked like it had bowed under the weight of the sky. She looked to her side at Kakashi. He shifted and looked directly at her. She knew that look.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"I know that look. You're thinking something over. What is it?"

"This is all too fishy."

"How so?"

He gave her a pointed look. "There are several ANBU and jounin available who have the most experience in such missions. Don't you find it a bit odd that Tsunade-sama assigned us to this?"

"Of course it's odd. But at the same time, it's also not."

"Care to elaborate further?"

"We've been team-mates for a long time, Kakashi-sensei. Who else would know each other's strengths and weaknesses like we do? Share the same kinship and bond we do? Have you heard the rumors about our Team Seven? Of all the teams in Konoha, we are the most tightly knit without having common backgrounds."

"True." He agreed and averted his gaze. "What kind of coupling do you think will be the most convincing and able to be handled?"

"Romantically? I don't think we could pull off just freshly involved. It's too…obvious. The bond that would be the strongest and most likely, especially after the war…would be a married couple."

"I feel the same. Married will be hardest to do, however."

"How hard could it be?" Sakura shrugged. "Buy some rings, go everywhere together, fight every now and then, flirt, talk, and be doe-eyed all the time."

"You're thinking Newly Weds. Married couples for a few years hardly still have doe-eyes."

"Okay. Newly Weds then. It would explain a lot away if we do happen to fumble a bit seeing as how we're just now getting to really know one another fully as a pair."

"Where shall we acquire rings?"

"I'm sure there's several shops in Iwa."

"Then it's settled, Mrs. Hatake."

"All right, _Mr._ Haruno."

"The wife takes the husband's name."

"There's a new generation of husbands taking the wife's name."

"That's a silly ideal."

"So is the other!"

"No. It's practical."

"You know what? I'm not fighting with you over this!"

"Then don't."

"Fine! I won't!"

"All right then."

"All right!"

"Congratulations." Kakashi eye-crinkle smiled at her. Sakura glared at him.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"We've successfully had our first marital spat. Shall we set up camp?" He moved past her and opened his most prized possession. Sakura's left eye twitched as she watched him walk away. With an angry huff she followed him. They found a good spot to set up and camp for the evening.

The fire crackled as she sat before it, holding her ungloved hands toward it. Kakashi had gone to hunt for some game to go with their few cans they had on their persons. As he entered the campsite, she looked up. He had some blood splattered over his jounin uniform. She looked at his knapsack.

"Why don't you change out of your uniform?"

He looked down and gave her a sheepish look. "Probably be best not to show up in bloodied clothes." He turned and headed for the knapsack and pulled out another shirt. He peeled off his jounin vest and standard issue over shirt. The undershirt he wore was tightly fitted to him with his mask attached. Sakura's eyes wandered over his lithe, nicely toned back. His muscled bunched and flexed as he moved to pull the clean shirt over his head. Sakura's face heated as she realized that she was ogling her sensei. She immediately snapped her head to the side and away from him. She breathed in a deep breath and released it slowly. His voice startled her. "You all right, Sakura-chan? You look flushed."

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling exhausted. Probably overheated from the traveling and this fire." She stood and moved further from the flame to prove her point. She flashed him a small reassuring smile. She caught sight on the concerned look on his face. His hitai-ate must have fallen off during his clothing change. Both eyes were visible; well, at least his left was uncovered. He still held it shut out of habit. It still had a very strong effect on her. Why had she never noticed how handsome her sensei was? That was easy; he was her _sensei_! This man had been her elder and protector for so many years! But…the woman in her couldn't deny the fact that he was very desirable. Even if she couldn't see the rest of his face.

"Are you sure? You're turning a brighter red."

Her hands flew to her face and she turned around to hide the blush. "I told you! It's nothing! I'm just tired! I…I over heat when I'm tired!"

"Since when?"

"…forever!" She lied and grimaced. She jumped on the first opportunity she could when he opened his mouth.

"I don't remember you ever—"

"What? Did you check my temperature when I was sleeping, sensei?" She turned and frowned at him. He blinked and shook his head. "Then you wouldn't know! Sheesh! Let's just eat and sleep, okay?"

Kakashi put his hands up before him. "I think that's a good idea…" He backed away and moved to set up his bed roll. "I'll take first watch. You sleep."

Sakura couldn't be sure, but she almost thought she heard him mumble, _'you need it'_ under his breath. She turned and placed her bed roll on the ground and tucked herself into it. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the pounding of her heart. She was _not_ attracted to her sensei.

* * *

_Again, this will probably be turned into a story. In fact, I'm thinking that's what I'll be doing here. Thanks for reading this one! Let me know your thoughts on this becoming its own story! _

_As always, with love,_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	20. Scent Metamorphosis: Innocence

**E.H.**

_Next up is…drumroll please…Scent Metamorphosis! This prompt was sent by _SilverIcy. _Sorry for the delay! It's been a very busy week for me! I'm leaving my current job today for another job next week! I'll have more time to write and post too! I hope. Next couple of chapters should be up soonish! I have a wedding to attend this weekend and all that jazz! Please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_**Rated T for Violence  
**_**Scent Metamorphosis:  
Innocence**

_March 28th, 8:00am, Konohagakure, Haruno Residence_

"Sakura! Don't you dare forget to eat breakfast!" Mebuki hollered while standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands planted on her hips.

Sakura glared back and rolled her eyes. "I'm almost late, mom! I have training to do! You know that! Besides! It's my birthday! Shouldn't that mean I get to do what I want?!"

"Not under my roof you don't! Not until you have your own home!"

"Demo! Sasuke-kun—"

"Tut, tut! Not another word until you shove half of that special birthday breakfast I prepared for you into your mouth!"

"GAH! Fine!" Sakura ran to the kitchen and grabbed her chopsticks. She shoveled as much rice and scrambled egg as she could into her mouth before clamping her teeth into a piece of toast and grabbed a juice box. She then ran for the door.

"Don't be late for dinner!" Mebuki growled out. "And don't slam the door on your way out!"

"Whatever!" Sakura didn't bother to try. The door slammed loudly and she squeaked. Without a backwards glance, Sakura took off at full speed to get away from the raging blonde that would undoubtedly haul her back inside by her ear and ream her a new one. She raced to training grounds three and skid to a halt before the Uchiha boy whom she adored. She bent and held her knees as she panted heavily. "Whoo! I can't believe I made it!"

"Hn."

Sakura straightened to look at the dark haired boy. She smiled broadly. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun! Did you sleep well?"

He ignored her and looked to the side. At that moment a familiar annoying blonde head came tumbling out of the trees. Naruto rose and rubbed his backside with a whine. He looked up and grinned broadly. He walked over to her and she fought the urge to groan in frustration. He whipped out a clump of hastily picked flowers and held them before her with a stupid grin.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blinked at the flowers. He remembered her birthday? She blinked and tried to step back from him as she recognized the flowers. "Naruto—"

"It's a birthday gift!" Naruto stepped closer.

"N-no—"

"Don't be so humble, Sakura-chan! I got them for you!" He thrust them into her face. She tried to bat them away but Naruto was quicker. She began to tear up and felt her nose start running.

"NARUTO! I'm allergic to d—d-da-daffo-daaa-achoo!" She sneezed onto the flowers. Naruto pulled them back suddenly and turned red from embarrassment.

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't know!"

"Way to go, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

"You're going to kill the only girl on our team, stupid."

"I didn't do it on purpose! What did _you_ get her for her birthday, huh?!"

Sasuke snorted and looked away. Sakura continued to have an allergy attack while mentally having an emotional breakdown. It wasn't fair! In front of Sasuke-kun too!

A soft wad of fabric was pressed to her nose lightly as a warm hand settled on her back. She was steered away from the flowers quickly.

"Put them away, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei's voice floated over her shoulder. He sighed and leaned down to look in her face. "It'd probably be best to take you home, Sakura-chan. I imagine you'll have a difficult time training after this…"

Sakura's eyes flashed with fear. "B-but…"

"No buts. You'll have to go home. I'll take you. Naruto, Sasuke, fifty laps around the training grounds and Naruto…you owe me one hundred squats by sundown."

"But sensei!"

"Don't even try it. You blew our team-drills today. Get to it."

Sasuke glared at Sakura. She saw it and shrank deeper into herself. She followed Kakashi-sensei. She shot Naruto an angry look, blaming him for Sasuke's anger.

**…..**

He led her through the town and ignored the stirring in his chest. He was livid with Naruto _and_ Sasuke for their antics. Naruto should have asked her what her allergies were _before_ he gave her flowers. It was still a nice gesture, but due to his lack of forethought, she was home with an allergic attack. His anger with Sasuke was due to the fact that he _knew_ but didn't stop or say anything to Naruto. Then his little display of anger at Sakura earlier was not acceptable to Kakashi. Sakura was exactly what she smelled like; innocent. He looked to the side and tried not to sigh heavily. He couldn't believe the Sandaime Hokage had entrusted such an innocent being to his care. He was going to fail her. Hell, he would _taint_ her just by being around her. He didn't deserve to be around her. He distanced himself from her as much as possible for several reasons. The first was the fact that he was so broken and she was so pure; second was that she was like a misguided angel and he was like a festering demon. The last reason was one that made him feel disgusted in himself…he was drawn to her scent. Her scent enticed him and made him _feel_ something other than dismally dark.

"I feel like I screwed everything up today." She sighed.

"You didn't do any such thing. Allergies are uncontrollable."

"So…it's okay for shinobi to have to leave missions due to allergies?" Her question was so innocently serious that he stopped to look at her. Her big green eyes looked at him with hope. He wanted to lie and tell her whatever she wanted was fine with him. The other side of him, the one that felt it was best to be brutally honest for her sake was the one that answered.

"No. Ninja who abandon their duties just because of allergies aren't worth being shinobi." He continued walking so that he couldn't see the pained look on her face. He hated Sandaime for making him take this team. He hated that he would be the one to break her. He paused and gestured to her house. He glanced away as he listened to the shuffling of her feet to the front of the building. The sound of a door opening was his signal to turn and begin walking away.

"Arigatou, sensei…for walking me home." He grimaced mentally. Why couldn't she just let him walk away? He turned and smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Ah, no problem. Otanjoubi, Sakura-chan." Waving over his shoulder, he headed off down the street. With the pang of an all-too-familiar feeling thrumming through his chest, Kakashi didn't dare look back as he jumped up to the nearest rooftop and sped away. The sooner he could distract himself with training the boys; the better.

_March 30th, 7:30am, Konohagakure, Hokage Tower_

"This is a time sensitive mission. Please execute it with caution and be wary of other village's attempt to involve themselves in it. This scroll is a vital aid to Konoha. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed to the leader of the Leaf Village. Naruto hooked his arms behind his head.

"Ahhhh, man! When can we go on a _real_ mission, ojii-chan?!"

"This _is_ a real mission, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime smiled at the short blonde and chortled softly. "Have patience. There will be a day when you'll be given S-Class missions. Just continue working hard and getting stronger."

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, looking out the window. Sakura stared at the raven-haired boy with a soft sigh. Kakashi had quite enough of it at that point.

"With permission, Hokage-sama…we'll take our leave."

"Yes, of course. Best of luck, Team Seven."

`A chorus of, "hai!" rang out from all four. They trailed out and hit the road. It took almost all day to travel to where they needed to be before they found a small rinky-dink inn. Kakashi paid for one room and ushered the three pre-teens inside. Naruto began to whine yet again about food and hunger. Sasuke flopped down at the only small side table in the only chair and actually seemed to agree, silently, with Naruto. Sakura ran to the bed and flung herself on it with a sigh. Naruto looked at her wryly and began sneaking closer to the bed. Kakashi caught him by the back of his obnoxiously bright jacket's collar.

"I'll order some delivery. You two boys set up your bed rolls."

"Eh?! Why!? Why does Sakura-chan always get the bed?!"

"Because I'm a girl." Sakura smiled victoriously. Sasuke glared at her and then averted his gaze as if he didn't care. Kakashi caught it but didn't comment.

"Because she doesn't drool, hug random items in her sleep, and she only snores lightly."

Sakura blushed. "I-I don't snore!"

"Do too." Naruto grinned.

"I don't snore!"

"You do." Sasuke stated on a bored sigh.

"I-I…"

"Naruto and Sasuke both snore louder."

"Well, duh, we're boys!" Naruto blurted and crossed his arms.

"Set up your bed rolls now." Kakashi dropped Naruto back to the floor. The blonde grumped and grumbled on his way to his bag. Kakashi moved to the phone and called the front desk. He rubbed his temples as he spoke with the front desk and then finally a restaurant. After a few minutes he hung up. "Well, I have good news and I have bad."

"They have no ramen?!"

"How is that the worst you can come up with?" Sasuke snapped.

"It's imperative!"

"Naruto, what does Imperative mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him while testing him.

"It, uh…means…important! Yeah! Important!"

"The only restaurant that caters to food outside their doors is a take-out only. Naruto, Sasuke; you two head into town and look for a supply store. Tomorrow night we'll be camping outside. We'll need non-perishable food items. Sasuke, you know what I'm talking about. Naruto, just do as your told. Sakura, you come with me to pick up dinner. We'll meet back here in an hour."

They broke up into their two man teams and headed in each direction. Sakura walked silently beside Kakashi. She held her arms hooked behind her back as she looked all around her in a nearly awed state.

"You don't travel much, do you?"

"Well, no…not until I became a ninja." She replied shyly and scratched her chin nervously. "My parents were too busy with their shop to travel much. Besides, it was kind of safer, you know?"

"Hm."

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei? Did you travel much before you became a ninja?"

"I didn't have much chance before I was trained and placed within the academy. They weren't times for traveling either. Not for many civilians. If merchants had to travel they would pay us to escort them. Even then…there were many times that civilians were killed."

"That's horrible!"

"That's war."

"How young _were_ you, sensei…when you were placed in the academy?"

"Five. I graduated a year afterwards at the top of my class."

"…" Sakura blinked and stared in absolute admired awe at her sensei. "You—wow. That's amazing!"

"…maybe." He sighed and shrugged. They stopped in front of the restaurant. He stepped inside. Sakura paused and saw a stand with beautiful flowers. She smiled and approached them. They weren't too far from where the restaurant stood.

"Find anything you like?" Sakura looked up at the kind looking older gentleman before her. She smiled and nodded.

"They're all so pretty! Where did you get them all?"

"Oh, here and there throughout the countries. These here, the white poppies are best known around Kumogakure."

"Wow, that's pretty far away, isn't it? Did you travel there yourself?"

"Of course. I do all my traveling and selling around the five nations." He smiled back at her as she continued looking over the many flowers.

"Would you like to see some more? I have a few more pallets back here." He gestured behind him. Sakura beamed.

"Really? That'd be cool!" Sakura rounded the table and followed the man to the tent. He opened the flap and she stepped inside. She gasped at the huge assortment of colorful flowers that were all around her. "Ino would be so jealous! I don't think her family has as many rare looking types like you do!"

"I'm sure the Yamanaka's don't have a lot of flowers that I do."

Sakura blinked and turned to look at the man confused. A red flag went up in her mind. The man let the tent flap fall closed as he raised his hands and formed a ninja seal. Before she could scream, he was across the distance between them. She felt a very sharp pain explode throughout the back of her neck and head before everything faded into darkness.

**…..**

Kakashi knew Sakura had stayed outside. He stepped out and looked to where she'd stood last and felt an alarm go off inside. She wasn't there. She wasn't the type to just wander too far away. He sniffed the air discretely and picked up her unique scent. Primrose and that scent that was all Sakura. He followed it to a nearby table of flowers. His nose scrunched as he picked up another scent; this one was highly unpleasant and male. With a small growl, he set the food down forgotten on the table and set after the two mingling scents. They entered a small tent. He checked inside and found nothing. The trail continued however. If he was going to find her quickly, he'd have to use his ninken. Kakashi raised his hand to his covered lips and tugged his mask down to bite his thumb, drawing blood. His mask was back in place before a blink of the eye. His hands flew into a blurred motion of hand seals before he knelt and placed his hand to the ground. A symbol glowed beneath him in a circular pattern. With several loud poofs of smoke, several dogs appeared around him.

"Sakura has been captured. Enemy unknown. Hunt them down and save Sakura at all costs. Any means necessary will be accepted as long as she's retrieved alive." Kakashi ordered. The smallest dog, Pakkun, stepped forward with his henohenomoheshi scarf tied around his shoulders.

"Understood, boss."

"Go." Kakashi nodded as he also took off following the trail with his dogs. As he flew from treetop to treetop outside the village, he didn't have time to focus on anything other than finding his student and making whoever was involved pay.

**…..**

Sakura sat on the floor of the cold, dank cave. Her gag was excruciatingly frustrating. Her hands were tied together and hooked behind her knees. Her ankles were bound tightly as well. The man whom was at one point an older gentleman had dropped his henge. His hair was a dirty brownish color. His eyes were a woodsy green. She shifted uncomfortably and glared at him from across the cave. He was polishing his set of kunai. He looked up at her and smirked. He couldn't have been more than five or six years older than her. His headband was etched with the symbol for Iwagakure. She really wanted to punch him, kick him…something other than sit here completely helpless. It wouldn't have been so horrible if he'd been what most would think of when they thought of kidnapping; ugly and disgusting. But no, he had to be what in Ino's terms would be Mr. Gorgeous. To her, he was decent. He was no Sasuke. Even Naruto had better looks than this guy in her mind's eye. However, he wasn't by any means homely. She turned her gaze away, biting back tears.

_**Well done. We got ourselves caught. Now what?**_

_I don't know…_

_**Uh, we could smash a boulder over his head. That'd work.**_

_Not really. I can't use my hands, remember?_

_**Damnit! There's gotta be a way out of this!**_

Sakura sighed and shook her head at her own inner voice. The man shifted and stood, approaching her. She immediately looked up and scooted as far back from him as she could.

"You'll fetch a pretty price for Iwa. Your hair alone would probably entice some of the sickest bastards around. Plus since you are a leaf ninja, Iwa will be more than happy to pay me for you to torture." He grinned.

Tears began to spill over her cheeks. She closed her eyes and flinched away from him as he reached to touch her face. _Sasuke-kun! Please save me!_

**…..**

"The scent just got stronger, boss! They can't be far ahead!"

He nodded in agreement. He'd also caught the heavier, more condensed scent of Sakura. He sped up and spotted a cavern's opening up ahead. He slowed and began to mask his chakra. "Tone down your chakras and approach slowly."

The ninken did as told. They approached the cavern in a slow, steady, and careful group. They snuck inside and Kakashi allowed his eyes to adjust. He followed her scent more than his vision until smoke began to clog his sense of smell. It was a fairly good guess that she would be ahead. Fire was a human thing in caves. He used a tiny bit of chakra to walk up the cave wall and cling to the roof. He moved slowly until he spotted his target and his student. She was tied up and crying. The man was barely a foot away from her and muttering softly to her. From the way she tried to push away from him further, Kakashi could easily tell it wasn't something comfortable he was talking about. That alone made him desire to tear the man's head off. He couldn't be sure he wouldn't try. In fact, he was damn sure he'd do something horrible to the man. With that in mind, he ignored the idea of being inconspicuous. He let his chakra flare. Two sets of green eyes looked up at him in surprise. One large, watery pair looked scared beyond reckoning. The other dark pair was shocked and then angry. Kakashi dropped and engaged the man before he had a chance to do anything to Sakura. Kakashi's blade clashed with the ninja's. Both men dove into a battle that danced around the cave's floor. Sakura wriggled, trying to free herself from her bonds. She stared at the fight with round eyes. The sound of cackling birds filled the cavern along with bright light emitting from Kakashi's right hand. Sakura turned away and bit back the scream that wanted to erupt from her. A short scream cut off in a way that made Sakura's blood chill. Something made splattering sounds upon the floor and walls to her right. She peeked one eye open and felt them widen ever more. The sight that met her gaze was one that she'd have to learn to understand some day. As a shinobi, death was inevitable; there would be blood on _her_ hands someday. But she still couldn't stop the steaming tears that flowed down her cheeks in trails.

Kakashi slid his hand free of the now dead carcass and kicked the man's body aside. He approached his only female student and knelt to help untie her. He paused at the sight of blood on his hands hovering above her pale, creamy skin of her knees. How dare he touch her with sullied hands? He pulled them back and dug out a clean kunai and slid it under the binds around her ankles and cut them. She whimpered in a way that made him want to know edo tensei just to re-mutilate the bastard. Her pure little legs were marred with bruises from how tight the restraints had been. He sliced the next set of ropes. Sakura quickly moved her now freed hands to her face and yanked the gag off her face and out of her mouth. Kakashi sighed and moved back to stand.

"As soon as you're ready, we will head back to the city."

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "O-okay, Kakashi-sensei."

She rose and found her balance, following him. As she stepped out of the cave, several of Kakashi's ninken swarmed her. When Bull licked her face, Sakura wrapped her arms around the giant bear of a dog, sank to her knees, and cried into his fur. Kakashi glanced at her and then away to keep himself from saying or doing something he'd regret later. He moved further from her and the dogs. It was rare for his ninken to show such preference for anyone other than him. Especially Bull. Pakkun trotted up to him. With a backwards glance, Pakkun cleared his throat. In a low voice, he spoke to Kakashi.

"She can't travel on her own easily, boss. She's a mess and scared. I can smell the fear still caked on her."

"I'm aware." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He ignored the dried blood on his hand. "I can't carry her."

"But why not, boss?"

"If I go easy on her, she'll never grow up strong. I wish Hiruzen-san hadn't chosen me for her sensei. Any other and I could just…I don't know…brush it off I guess. But she's too much like…_her_."

"Don't let that get between your duties as a teacher and a shinobi, Kakashi. Or someday, she may come to despise you." Pakkun stood. "Shall I dismiss ourselves?"

Kakashi nodded. One the dog was out of earshot, Kakashi looked up at the sky. "I can only hope she despises me; after all…I hate myself."

**…..**

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Naruto grumped with arms crossed and glaring at the two teammates in question. "And where's the food!?"

"Ah…sorry, sorry. My bad. Got sidetracked with—"

"Gah! Don't say it! Sakura-chan! How could you let him wander off on his own?!" Naruto whined. Sakura seemed to understand the need to keep what happened under wraps. She growled and smacked Naruto over the head.

"Why didn't _you_ watch over him then?! Why is it _my _job?!"

Kakashi was relieved that his students could fall back into normalcy so readily. He caught a look from the silent one. Sasuke saw through their lie; however if he cared, he didn't seem to show it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from the two bickering youths. Kakashi knew he would have a lot on his hands to keep Sasuke from traveling a similar path to the one he'd traveled. With a cursory glance over all of his students, Kakashi moved to the bed and decided that it was time for a well-deserved Icha Icha break. After all, room service couldn't be _that_ expensive here…

* * *

_This will be a three-part prompt story. The first is obviously Innocence, the next Change, and lastly Woman. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Thanks for all your support! Also working on my KakaSaku multichapter story. _

_Vocab! Otanjoubi Omedetou is Happy Birthday in Japanese. Also, henohenomoheshi is a face made up of hiragana symbols. If you've ever noticed, Kakashi's ninken have blue scarves with a weird looking face. It is the henohenomoheshi. _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	21. Scent Metamorphosis: Change

**E.H.**

…_I know…I know… You can tar and feather me after you read this chapter! I will even stand before the vat of hot tar and under the pail of feathers. It's been such a long wait that I'm feeling rather sheepish and well…horrible for not updating sooner. I promise, it wasn't intentional. Life slam-dunked in my lap with a whole slew of interesting new turns. I am working through the ups and downs of starting a new job; my first year anniversary with my husband was on Sunday (Yahoo!); and I took a much needed vacation with family. Then to top it all off…I had writer's block. Which sucked. If it weren't for that man I mentioned earlier giving me some really great ideas…I couldn't have gotten this written. I hope this is well worth the wait though! Without any further ado or blathering…_

* * *

_**Rated T for Violence  
**_**Scent Metamorphosis:  
Change**

Kakashi had taken several solo missions throughout his career. The hardest ones always ended with him injured on his floor, licking his wounds instead of dealing with hospitals. He'd rarely come across missions that became botched so badly. The current mission was a horrible mess. All he'd been asked to do was to help some high-to-do cross the border through River Country to deliver a treaty message from Iwagakure to Konohagakure and back. Everything had gone smoothly…at first. It'd taken a turn for the worse when his mission's objective became no longer necessary. The messenger he'd been assigned to escort wandered out of Kakashi's sight for a 'bathroom break'. He tried to warn the man to stay within earshot. The fool wandered out of sight and just far enough that when a highly trained group of nin attacked, he only had a moment to notice that something wasn't right. His assignment was murdered easily. He'd followed the scream. Hence his predicament. Kakashi was by no means an amateur by any standards. He fought off the group of unknown shinobi. Then another wave came down upon him. It wasn't until half way through the third wave that it occurred to him they didn't want him dead. In fact, they didn't even seem to care about any scrolls the messenger had. They were after him.

Exhausted and out of energy, Kakashi stumbled over dead bodies into the thicket and leaned heavily upon a tree. He cursed his luck as he tried to fight the paralysis agent they'd coated their weapons with. It wasn't poisonous enough to kill him; but it sure as hell was slowing him down. Even with his sharingan. He felt an odd, almost out of place tingle move slowly up his spine. He turned too slow and watched with blurred vision as figures emerged from the undergrowth. He raised his arm with kunai in hand. His arm had to have weights attached for him to move so slowly. A laugh sounded from somewhere to his right that was garbled as though it was underwater.

"Finally. We have our hands on the famous Copy Ninja." Kakashi frowned and opened his mouth to retort when pain exploded throughout the back of his head. The only thing he could think of was why the hell couldn't the paralysis agent dull pain too?

**…..**

Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office. She had an armful of reports that Tsunade needed to look over. As she stepped inside, she paused as a loud smashing sound met her ears. Her vision snapped to the Hokage's desk with shock. Normally she'd suspect a certain blonde knucklehead would be the cause of such an outburst and flying out the wall by now. She was stunned in silence when she saw that it was Shikamaru instead, standing before the older woman.

"What do you mean we've lost contact with Hatake?!"

"A squad was sent out from Wind to meet up with them. When they didn't meet at the rendezvous, they followed the pathway back and came across the messenger's body. Hatake Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Wind is questioning if it wasn't entirely…accidental."

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that! He'd never betray our village!" Sakura blurted before she could think. Both sets of eyes snapped to her. She bowed her head apologetically at Tsunade before meeting Shikamaru's gaze. "You know he's one of the best Konoha has to offer, Shikamaru! Surely you can convince Temari-san of this!"

"It's not Temari that needs convincing, Sakura. It's not even Gaara. It's the council there. If they call Gaara to act, he'll have to listen." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Damnit!" Tsunade slammed her palms against the desk again before shoving away from the splintering wood to look out the window. She clasped her hands behind her back and glared outside the tower. "This wasn't supposed to be so damned complicated!"

"Tsunade-sama, I'm volunteering to go and retrieve Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura, do you really think it's a good idea to just go guns blazing—"

"I'll assign you a team, Sakura. Do whatever you feel necessary. If it turns out that bloody bastard did something entirely stupid, I have a feeling that you'll be the only one able to successfully bring him back here." Tsunade stated, turning to look at her apprentice.

"When can we leave?" Sakura ignored the annoyed look from Shikamaru.

"As soon as you assemble Kiba, Hinata, and Neji. They are the best tracking ninja I have available at the moment. Here…" Tsunade grabbed a scroll and scribbled out hastily the command from her for the mission. "Show this. It will help silence any issues that they may have."

"Hai!" Sakura took the scroll and bowed. She turned and headed for the door. She paused and looked back. "And Naruto…?"

"I think we both know what's for the best. But then again, we know him best. Try to discourage him the best you can."

"Got it."

**….**

"All right. We'll make camp here for the night." Neji stated as they came to an easily defendable grotto in the woods near the borderline of Fire Country. Naruto dropped his pack and flopped down on his back in the mossy bed.

"Ahhhh…" He breathed and shook his head. "Ne, Neji! Why are you such a hard-ass about traveling?"

Neji rolled his eyes and started to prep the camp-site. "Because, caution is a ninja's best friend."

"This is also the most recent path that we could pick up of Kakashi-sensei's scent." Kiba added with a grunt as he and Akamaru sat as well. Hinata shifted nervously with flickering glances at the Kyuubi holder.

Sakura ignored them all and stood off to the side, preparing her own bed roll and camping area. She was working on autopilot as her brain buzzed and whirred with so much information. The piece that kept bothering her the most about her thoughts was the way her heart had stopped when Tsunade and Shikamaru had mentioned Kakashi's disappearance. Something in her had wound up so tightly that she could scarcely breathe. She hadn't felt something like this for anyone else; not even when Sasuke-kun left. She frowned as she thought over the worry and insomnia that had seemed to creep over here for the past three days straight. Naruto kept asking her if she was all right, but she'd shrug it off and pretend to be pissed off at him. Or she'd take whatever he was asking the wrong way on purpose just to snap or bark at him in order for him to leave her alone. She glanced up as the other female in their group approached. Hinata crouched down beside her with a soft smile that was as nervous as it was kind.

"A-are you doing okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura couldn't play the same game on Hinata that she could on Naruto. She smiled at the girl and shrugged. "What would you feel like if this were Kurenai-sensei?"

"…lost. A-and scared. Angry. L-lots of things, I'm sure. I-I know he's not a traitor, Sakura-chan. K-Kakashi-sensei isn't that kind of person."

"I know that; Naruto knows that. But…what if—"

"I-If you begin to think like that, then you've lost hope. Hope is the one thing as ninja…we can't lose." Hinata glanced over at the loud-mouthed blonde who'd started up an argument with Kiba. Sakura followed her gaze and nodded.

"You're right."

"Just don't k-keep it all to yourself, Sakura-chan." Hinata touched Sakura's shoulder lightly before rising. Sakura turned.

"Hey, Hinata…why don't you set up your sleeping roll next to mine? I can't imagine snoring boys can be too grand to sleep next to."

Hinata stifled a giggle behind her hand before nodding. The dark haired teen headed for her bed roll and travel pack. Sakura sighed and sat back, a little more content. The upside was she and Hinata could at least start to work on a friendship. They'd always been…friendly acquaintances; nothing more. It was something Sakura regretted. Not being able to get to know the girl better. She'd be remedying that.

**…..**

If there was one thing Kakashi hated more than being fairly helpless and restrained…was cliché. He was doubly thankful for his mask, no matter how stifling hot it was to wear it now. The dank, sweaty, musty scent of the executioner's hood that was placed over his head was bad enough when filtered through his mask. He didn't want to imagine how much worse it'd be without the mask; especially with his heightened sense of smell in the first place. A putrid smell coursed near him _through_ the mask. He cringed mentally and scrunched his nose in the effort to lessen the horrid stench. Why didn't thugs ever bathe? Really? Come on now! It wasn't _that_ hard to jump in a freaking lake and scrub a little! He sighed as the footsteps came to a standstill before him. He mentally groaned.

"Ready to talk?" Growled from somewhere in front of Kakashi. He rolled his eyes. The man's deep, gravely tone was undoubtedly from too many years smoking. If only the smoke on his clothing could cover up the terrible odor he permeated.

"Ready to take my suggestion and bathe?" He countered with his signature smile obvious in his tone. Even _if_ Kakashi hadn't heard it coming, the man was too highly predictable and easy to piss off. The backside of the man's hand crashed into his right cheek. Another bruise to add to his collection! Oh goody! He snorted at the man's attempt to make him _'talk'_.

"You really dunno what's good fer ya, do you?"

Kakashi heaved a heavy, disappointed sigh. "Whatever happened to good conversation? Hm? Did it die along with hygiene?" Another hit; Kakashi had to give the idiot credit for that one. It actually hurt more than usual that time.

"Boss's gettin' real mighty tired of your B.S."

"Well fancy that. Looks like I can finally agree with you lousy boys on something."

The man decided it was time to kick Kakashi. The pain wasn't bad enough to make him flinch, but it did cause him to clench his teeth painfully. He relished the moment the man left the room. He leaned his head back and blew out a slow breath to test his ribs. A particular discomfort that made his breath hitch was met his attention. Probably broken. He ignored the flaring throb and leaned back forward on his knees a bit more. Days on his knees definitely wasn't going to be too good for the idea of running. Then again, that was the point. He couldn't really feel his legs much anymore. They were either consistently numb, asleep, or pulsing. He was rather content with numb at the moment. He shifted a little. His restraints were rather intense for mere thugs. The chakra draining cuffs were biting into his wrists and ankles. He sure as hell couldn't wait to get them off. He'd learned the hard way that they were very well crafted. They not only drained one's chakra but if they attempted to use chakra to remove them or fight even slightly, they shot the very same nature of chakra back into one's system in the unfriendly way. To put it lightly, lightening nature really fucking hurt. He could almost sympathize with his victims now. _Almost_. There was a slight edge of grim satisfaction that came to him knowing that he'd inflicted ten times worse on some really bad people. That alone would bring a small smirk to his lips. He closed his eyes and began reciting from heart his Icha Icha. If he couldn't read it, damnit…he'd still enjoy it in some measure. Especially when cooped up and so-called _'tortured'_ day in and out. Wasn't much, but hell…he'd take it.

**…..**

Sakura woke alert. She knew from experience that her senses were reeling. One look around told her that all but Naruto were aware of this as well. Kiba kicked Naruto slightly to wake him. She rose to her feet and crouched with kunai at the ready. It should have been one of the moments in life where it was expected to have happened in slow motion as the men and few scattered women burst from the surrounding forest. Instead of moving in slowed time, it all happened too quickly. As trained shinobi of the Leaf Village…it was shameful really. One moment they were asleep, the next they were attacked. It shouldn't have been this close. None had the time to think or reanalyze what they'd done wrong. They had to counterattack. With Naruto awake, it at least upped their chances by a small margin. Sakura threw herself into the fight with a dedication that would rival most. It seemed like hours passed before they turned the battle on its head. Bodies littered the ground around him. Most dead, as expected of trained ninja. The unconscious laid around Naruto. She would have scolded him normally, but at the moment…she had a strange feeling in her gut. Sakura moved to one of the better conditioned unconscious. She glanced at Neji and Kiba with a very pointed look. They looked at Naruto briefly before nodding at her. Sakura knelt and grabbed the ninja by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away.

"Naruto, you should help me bind this guy up."

Naruto followed and frowned. "What're we doin' with him?"

"Interrogation when he comes to. No one just attacks Konohagakure nin without knowing what they're up against. And they were too organized and well concealed for us to know they were here until they were on top of our campsite."

Several snaps filled the air. She closed her eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm to keep him from looking.

"What—?"

"Don't. You know protocol as a ninja."

"…of _course_ I know proto—" Naruto yanked free and spun to look at the two men that stood over the now freshly dead men. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Naruto! If we don't kill them now, they'll hunt us down later!"

Naruto turned to glare at her. "You're a medic ninja! And you can just…just condone them killing people like that?!"

"WE'RE NINJA! It's _what we do_! Don't forget that!" She barked back and spun on her heel, dragging the last living man away from the campsite. Naruto stared after the pink haired teen before looking at the other female teen.

"Hinata-chan…you don't…agree with this do you?"

"O-of…c-course not. B-But…w-we are…n-n-ninja…"

"If you can't handle killing, maybe you shouldn't pursue this career any longer." Neji stated with a slight sigh. "It's not like we enjoy killing, Naruto. But we do what we must to protect our own."

"Gah! I don't get any of you!" Naruto still stormed off after Sakura. He found her not too far from camp tying the man up to a trunk. He sighed and slunk over to her side. He began to help her regardless of his own feelings. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sakura half-snapped.

"Why did you try to keep me from seeing them do that?"

Sakura stilled and looked at the blonde like he'd asked her why he could breathe air. "Because, Naruto. I know how much you hate death. I was just being courteous to your ridiculous desire to save everyone. Not everyone _can_ be saved."

Naruto looked like she'd slapped him. "Would you say that about Sasuke?"

"What! Of course not! Sasuke-kun is not beyond saving! I believe he can come back home just like you do!"

"What if one of them were Sasuke today, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and looked away. She blinked away tears at the thought and let her anger take over. "Just shut up and help me, would you?!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto grumped under his breath; it earned him a smack from the girl beside him. Once their task was complete, they waited for the man to wake up. It took a good hour before he began to stir. With a groan, he opened his eyes and looked at the five teens standing around him.

"It would be in your best interest to tell us everything we want to know." Neji stated before the man had a chance to formulate a complaint. "See this girl here, she's a highly trained medic and the apprentice to Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin. She's well versed in pain."

Sakura cracked her knuckles loudly as though to prove his point. The man glanced at her and then back. He snorted and laughed derisively. "Nothing but a bunch of kids came out to find their precious Copy Ninja? That's pretty fucked up. I'd think the _'Lady Tsunade'_ would be a little more lenient with her jounin then this."

Naruto stood up straighter. "What do you mean by th—aaah! Sakura!" He watched in horror as said pinkette reached over and snapped the man's wrist. She held his wrist at a painful angle away from where it _should_ have been connected while healing the bones to set in place so that he'd have a disfigured hand. The man screamed and tried to struggle in vain.

"Now, let's try that again, shall we?" She smiled in a way that made all three boys shudder in fright.

"Tell us everything. What do you mean by finding our 'Copy Ninja'? Do you happen to know where he is?" Neji continued.

"I-I-I'm just a g-grunt worker…I only—"

"Wrong answer." Sakura snapped his radius and his ulna. His scream echoed loudly around them. He hung his head and tried to keep from crying. "I'm going to count to five. One…two…three…four…"

"Okay! Okay! He-he's in a cave. Th-the boss's got 'im all tied up and stuff. H-he's been drainin' his energy for days! I-it's not like he tells me his plans or nothin'!"

"Sounds like it's your lucky day. See, you're going to show us how to get to this cave." Sakura stated. The man shook his head. Sakura sighed before she snapped his other wrist and reset it. He whimpered and quite possibly wept. "You don't get the luxury of saying 'no'. This 'Copy Ninja' that you so kindly locked up…is not only _my_ sensei…but his as well." Sakura motioned to Naruto. "If you think _I'm_ mean when I'm angry, just wait. For your sake, I hope Kakashi-sensei is safe and unharmed."

**…..**

Few things in life ever truly struck Kakashi as monumental. Even now, it didn't seem too big of a deal to him. Maybe because he didn't really mind dying. After all, he'd finally get to see Rin and Obito again. Then again, it's not like he wouldn't die without regrets either. Oh no. Regrets and Hatake Kakashi were best friends. For instance, never letting his students especially one in particular know how much he loved them and cared for them. They were brats, but they were _his_ special brats. Sasuke was misguided and lost; he wanted to see him find his way before he died. Naruto was like sunshine on a stormy day; he wanted to see the knucklehead become Hokage and surpass his father. And Sakura…he wasn't sure what he wanted to see for her, but he just wanted to see her warm genuine smile once more. Maybe that's why he was cursed. He was a sick old bastard with a weird fetish for little girls. It made him sick and laugh in disgust at himself. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a fetish for little girls…but it was definitely a very soft spot for one little pink haired one. He glared up at the ceiling that loomed above him. He reeked.

He could _smell himself_. He could only take solace in the fact that his captor smelled even worse. At least Kakashi didn't _have_ the choice to bathe. Ugly, smelly ass did have the option but chose not to. Through the hood came a new scent. His head lulled forward as he frowned from under the excess fabric. It was…familiar and yet…not. What was this unique scent? He couldn't really picture it well or even describe it much. At least, not past the overwhelming sense of change he got from it. A loud commotion broke out from outside his holding…room, cell? Whatever it was. He tried to sit up taller but failed. He sighed heavily and just gave into the annoying game of 'wait it out'. It took a long time for the commotion to die out. He could hear some shuffling. Wherever he was, it really was well insulated to dull even his sense of hearing. The screech of the iron door opening made him cringe. It was always so loud and eardrum splitting to hear. The smell he'd picked up on earlier flooded in suddenly in such a quick and steady rush. I drew closer to him quickly. He felt his restraints suddenly slacken and he couldn't fight the sigh of relief as whoever it was drew the binding farther from him.

"Found him! He's in here!"

He…he knew that voice. "S-Sakura?" He croaked with hardly any breath.

"I'm right here, Kakashi-sensei." He felt her gloved hands reached to remove the hood. He closed his eyes and fought down the rising joy and excitement that it was _her_ to come to his rescue.

"You have _no_ idea how happy I am to hear your voice." He admitted softly. She chuckled lightly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in my short list of Kakashi-sensei admissions."

"You have a list?" He mused, content with the small redundant blather that kept her from asking the questions he really didn't want to answer right now.

"Have to. They're so rare and far between that I can't forget them all now, can I?" He opened his eyes against the harsh light and winced. Once they adjusted, he looked at the halo of glow surrounding her. He felt all the more like the dirty old man as he wondered if he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as that before.

"I can't walk at the moment. I've been kept sitting like this for Kami knows how long. Who else came with you?" He looked over as his question was answered by four more teenagers entering the room. The most significant addition was Naruto. The blonde rushed over and began to ask the questions he'd dreaded to hear in rapid succession. After a bit, he demanded the blonde help him walk. It would be one hell of a long walk to Konoha, but he was just all too happy that his brats had been the ones to find him. Especially his bratty blossom. He owed them Ichiraku Ramen for sure this time…even if it meant he'd have to pay.

* * *

_I actually feel really great about this. Maybe I shouldn't, but I really feel like this one turned out really interestingly. The next one will the end of the three shot and Scent Metamorphosis. I still have a listy to get through. So if I haven't written yours yet, it'll be a coming my loves! I promise! _

_Let me know what you think! Thank you my darlings!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	22. Scent Metamorphosis: Woman

**E.H.**

_Last one for Scent Metamorphosis. I really enjoyed writing this set of three. I hope you guys enjoyed them! I have three more prompts in the line up! Should have them up fairly soon!_

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**Scent Metamorphosis:  
Woman**

Six am came early every day; today it seemed even earlier. Mismatched eyes opened to stare at the ceiling above. Random patch-work designs of plaster and unknown stains spread overhead like a crazy quilt of dilapidation. With more effort than he'd ever care to admit, Kakashi lifted himself to sit up. After all that had occurred to his beloved village in the past six years, he was lucky to have a roof over his head. His original apartment building had been utterly destroyed when Pein had attacked six years previously. Then after Pein came the war. He closed his eyes and tried to shove aside the never-ceasing thrum of pain that greeted him every time he thought of that event. It'd been almost three years since the finale of the Fourth Shinobi War. Most would say it'd actually been five years since; they were the dreamers that he envied. The truth was the war only ended three years before. It had begun around six months after Pein's attack and continued for a year; just the fighting that is. The rest of the war was recovery. Though the battle ended nearly four and half years before, the pieces that had to be picked up and replaced were enough to be considered a war in and of itself. Kakashi was one of the lucky to be alive. Of the hundreds of enemies Obito, aka Tobi, had absorbed in his time-spatial jutsu sharingan…only five were alive when he was ended. They all had been thrown from the distortion grid and onto the battle field like dead dolls. Hundreds of bodies that were too far gone to be noted as anything other than a former existence; a nameless corpse. Of the five found still breathing, only two of them had thus awakened from their comas. The other three were still locked in a death-like sleep. No one could say if they would ever wake.

Kakashi swung his legs to the side and pressed his bare feet to the floor and rose. His back ached from the horrible bed he had. Ignoring the discomfort, he moved across the apartment to the living room space. Dropping to his hands and feet, he began his ritualistic morning. He could feel when the sun began to rise. The temperature in his studio rose gradually. As his arms pumped up and down with each push-up, sweat began to roll over his back, sides, and forehead. Turning to his side, he hooked his left arm behind his back and pushed up with only the right one. He didn't have to count anymore. He knew when the burn set in it was around two hundred push-ups. He flipped sides without breaking rhythm. When he finished his set of four hundred single arm pumps, he rolled to his back and began his sit-ups. As he sat up, he turned his body to one side and raised the opposite side's knee. His set of three hundred flew by quicker than he bothered to note. After he finished his sets, he rose and moved to the shower just inside the door less bathroom. It was too small to have a door anyways. He couldn't imagine shutting himself in this ridiculously cramped room. He literally had only enough room to stand between the toilet and sink with the shower set into the wall beside him. He jumped into the hot water and ignored the scalding rivulets that scorched his back. It didn't matter if it was too hot right now; soon the hot water would run out and the ice-cold water would soothe the burns. He did what he needed to do quickly and got out before the water turned too cold. Once dried somewhat, he pulled on his atypical uniform and flack vest. Once the mask was in place and he was armed with Icha Icha, he stepped foot into the rest of the world. It was still only seven thirty am as he made his way into the thrall of people rushing to start their market tables up. He didn't bother with the regular hum-drum of the locals and citizens. He had a place in mind that his feet knew by heart and were moving toward upon their own volition.

He passed by several people he knew. When greeted, he raised a hand in a lazy two-fingered salute. No one attempted further contact with him and that was just how he liked it. When the crowds of morning people thinned out, he turned to the right and headed into a part of the village that fewer and fewer people visited since the war. For some, it was far too painful to see; for others, it was too full of misleads and deceptions. For him…it was…tradition. His feet came to a stop before the monolith with names etched and carved into the surface. His eyes trailed over it, finding each name one at a time. The first was the farthest down; Hatake Sakumo. It had taken so much work and hard effort to get his name upon the monolith at the time. Now, people respected his name's placement. One of those such people was the thirty four year old standing before it now. He let his eyes wander up further and trace over each marking in Nobara Rin's name. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting it go slowly before continuing to the next set of names. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. A bittersweet smile touched his lips. He forever missed them, but he could honestly say he was proud to be Minato's student and to have known the red-hot-jalapeño himself. Up higher was his sensei's sensei, Jiraiya. He could almost chuckle at the antics the old fart would play. The last name was the hardest for him to read. He dropped his gaze back down a line and let the zing of that all too familiar feeling rip through his chest. Uchiha Obito; he could still picture the young boy with goggles who would spout such nonsense to them. However, overshadowing that image was the dark being who'd overcome the brilliant ray of sunshine. He missed the laughing face of his friend while he fought nightmares of the snarling façade of his enemy.

He inhaled a deep breath as the air blew past on a taciturn breeze. Along the top of the gentle wind came a unique scent that gave him pause. Woman was the only word that he could think of to accompany the new fragrance. His brow furrowed in confusion as he turned and felt his entire body freeze. A woman approached him that he'd not seen in at least two years; then again…she hadn't been a woman then. Not yet. His pulse jumped as she made her way across the grassy enclosure and up to his side. She turned without a word and folded her hands together in a quiet prayer. Her eyes opened and traced over a few names herself.

"I would say I'm surprised to meet you here, but we both know what a lie that'd be." She said softly before turning to look at him with those hauntingly bright green eyes. A sad smile laid over her lips.

"You've grown." He stated with a nod.

"You haven't."

"I wouldn't think that'd be entirely possible at my age now." He chuckled softly.

"What have you been up to?"

"Training…reading…the usual."

"I could use some good old fashioned sparring. Care to accompany me?" She looked at him hopeful. He should tell her no, but he couldn't. For some reason, he just couldn't.

"Sounds good." He motioned for her to lead the way. As his former student turned and began to walk away, he couldn't help but notice the way her hips moved. He turned his gaze away and mentally chastised himself. So what if she now had hips or womanly curves? She was still Sakura wasn't she? Shaking that train of thought off, he pulled out his book and studiously ignored the feminine scent that radiated from her in such a way that made him begin to see the female character in a different way.

**…..**

Honestly, she hadn't known what to expect after returning from her two year-long assignment. As part of their treaties and promises, each village had given a medic nin over for extensive training in all the big five villages to be able to study and practice all their different tactics of healing. Tsunade had not only appointed her, but she'd made sure Sakura had a glowing recommendation. She also was probably the only one with a slight heads-up advantage when in Sunagakure. Sakura had spent the last two years garnering as much information and techniques in medical jutsu as she could possibly glean. It had been fun, lonely…but fun. She'd come to know several new allies over those two years. She'd also found just how much she adored Temari-san. There was also the fact that Tsunade-sama had also sent Hinata with her. The two Konohagakure med-ninja had grown even closer over the time from the war's end.

Hinata had been a great friend and confident during their time together. Sakura could admittedly say that she could tell Hinata anything. Ino, she could only tell her the things that she didn't care if they were blabbed around. Hinata? She could tell her the deepest, darkest desires of her heart and the girl would listen. They knew it went both ways too. When she'd been given a letter from Tsunade-sama informing her in the…well…more professionally gentle way possible that Sasuke had announced his engagement to the Karin girl he'd been on a team with, Sakura had wept soulfully. Hinata had been the one to hug her and comfort her. It was slightly shocking to hear the Hyuuga heiress call someone a two-faced bastard. But she'd been so grateful to the other woman.

Now she was home and had not yet seen or come across either of her former team-mates. With Naruto, it was kind of sad; with Sasuke, it was a relief of sorts. She was over him to be truthful. But it still stung like a bee when she thought of the fact that she had never been good enough and never would be for the Uchiha. The sad fact was that in a fight, Karin would either be dragging herself away from it or dead. She had a feeling that the only reason he chose the redhead was simply because they'd learned of her Uzumaki bloodline ties. It was beyond Sakura how that vicious viper of a woman could be tied to Naruto. It wasn't a fact she was comfortable with. In all her minor dealings with the redhead, she'd never walked away without feeling rather peeved. She was rude, inconsiderate, and selfish…and _that_ was putting it nicely. Ino despised the girl and Hinata didn't trust her. Funny thing was, Sakura didn't trust Karin _or_ Sasuke.

Her feet had led her to the monument of the fallen. She wanted to say hello to some of her friends they'd lost during the war as well as her parents. Though her mother was not a ninja and her father never passed genin level…Tsunade had been sure to have them both inscribed upon the stone. After all, they'd died protecting a few genin from some of the enemy Zetsu units. She was proud, and could openly admit it now, of her parents. A familiar figure came into her vision and she faltered for only a moment. The man whom she once called sensei stood before it. She'd been the one to personally exhaust herself time and again of chakra and energy to keep him alive and stable. She'd admit to sobbing over him several times when she worried that it would be the last time she saw him alive. When he slipped into the coma, she had panicked. All who'd been near still to this day were quite convinced that they'd never seen a student so stricken with grief and sorrow for their sensei. Not even when Asuma died and Shikamaru took over being a surrogate father and big brother to Kurenai's child. She was sure there were some form of rumors or scandalous assumptions made. To be honest, Sakura never cared. When she thought she'd lost him for good, Sakura felt a piece of her feel like it died as well. She'd never been good with death; but even she knew that somehow…some time along the way…she'd stopped seeing him as her sensei. She'd begun to see him as a man; a man she cared a great deal deeply for. A man that she could honestly say she'd die for. But where she could call Naruto brother in the same sense, Kakashi-sensei…was more in her heart. It was something she'd battled for years. But how does one stop loving someone when they have no idea when they started loving them?

She paused beside him, taking close notice in how he'd reacted to her arrival. "I would say I'm surprised to meet you here, but we both know what a lie that'd be." She said softly before turning to look up at him. A small smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes tugged her lips. She knew exactly why he was there. She felt anguish for him knowing just how hard it was for him to read a certain name.

"You've grown." He stated with a nod.

"You haven't."

"I wouldn't think that'd be entirely possible at my age now." He chuckled softly.

With a snort of her own, she turned to look at the monolith again. "What have you been up to?"

"Training…reading…the usual."

"I could use some good old fashioned sparring. Care to accompany me?" The idea of training sparked a great deal of hope and desire of movement. She hadn't sparred seriously with an opponent that she'd not had to hold back on in too long.

"Sounds good."

Sakura couldn't keep the slight bounce from her stride as she turned and headed for the old training grounds. The trek didn't take too long to reach their destination. Once inside the safety zone, she popped her neck, back, and knuckles. Slipping her gloves on, she enjoyed the squeezing sound of the leather on her small hands. Her top was similar to the one she'd worn as a teen, red with a zipper down the front. The zipper, however, was undone to just past her cleavage. A tight black tank top and mesh covered the underside where the shirt exposed. Her shorts were just about the same along with a black skirt over them. Her boots rose up to just below her knees as well. Shifting, she moved into her defensive pose. Her eyes watched with sharp focus as he moved into place as well. They summed each other up intently. If she'd been the same little girl at twelve then, she would have missed his move. It was so subtle it was nearly unseen. His left foot shifted barely a centimeter to the left. His movement was a blur as he followed through. Sakura, expecting this, shifted and slammed her fist into the earth. The ground beneath her feet cracked and flaked apart like a saltine cracker in a firm grip. Kakashi had expected this move from her as she was 'predictable' with her movements. What he _didn't_ expect was the fact that she broke the ground _under her_ and fell into it openly. The moment she fell into a fissure, Kakashi's entire attack shifted. He darted to the opening in concern. Sakura took advantage of her sensei's shift; when he moved to the edge Sakura thrust her fist into the side of the fissure. Kakashi's reflexes were as sharp as ever as he dodged the spires of jagged rocks that sprung up beneath him.

She leapt up and clung with her chakra to the rocky surface, running up and over the edge. She darted between the spires, using them as cover before she began her physical assault on her former sensei. He turned and dodged each punch and kick within a hair's breadth of connection. Their dance was timed with deadly accuracy as both knew one slip up either way could end in a near deathly draw. Kakashi finally made a move from being on the defensive to being on the offensive. He shifted and moved in with a punch of his own. Sakura recoiled knowing all too well that when Kakashi shifted in such a dangerous dance, he had machinations. She dodged the punch and threw herself back into a flip away from him right as his raikiri kagebunshin went off. She cursed under her breath and raised her fingers to her lips.

"Kai!" The area released its genjutsu as the bunshin dissipated into thin air. She growled and looked around for him. "Damnit, Kakashi! Can't you fight face to face without illusions?" Knowing full well she wasn't about to get an answer, she blew out a growl before smirking. If Kakashi thought he was still the main master of genjutsu among them, he was in for an interesting surprise. She'd acquired a new and very useful little technique during her two year training mission. She could cast genjutsu overlays without the person being within eyeshot of her. She also could watch whatever she created without being seen even if she was standing in the middle of the genjutsu. It would take Kakashi a few minutes to realize what had just happened even _with_ his sharingan eye. Her genjutsu bunshin continued to make signs as she walked away from where Sakura really stood in the overlay. The genjutsu bunshin, or genbun as Sakura had lovingly dubbed it, stalked around looking for Kakashi's location. Sakura, now able to watch carefully saw the slightest movement to the right side of the field. With a smirk, she moved toward him herself while her genbun continued on in the same direction. While he stalked her genbun, she stalked him. She moved silently like a wraith and only when she was twenty feet from him did she release her genjutsu. She reared her arm back and moved to let it fly when her very own target disappeared with her genjutsu. She faltered and overbalanced herself, stumbling a step.

"Wha-?" She started in confusion until the cool razor edge of a kunai was pressed to her throat. "How did you-?"

"You forget that I can still smell you if I can't see you, Sakura."

"…I did forget that…"

"I'm still quite impressed with that little show. You almost had me."

It was one of those moments that happens where one says something that they wish they could take back as it flies free. Sakura's lips moved on their own accord as she recited a harsh lesson she'd been 'taught' years ago before Kakashi focused more on Naruto and Sasuke's training. _"'Almost doesn't count in the world of ninja. It's a do or don't world.'"_ As soon as the words were free, she closed her eyes and knew immediately that he recalled the lesson as well by the way his arms tensed.

"…I did say that once, didn't I?" His fake smile was in place as he let go and stepped back. "Ah, well, I've got some business to attend to as well. It's great to have you back in Konoha, Sakura-chan."

She spun and caught his elbow. "Oh no you don't! You don't get to avoid the personal stuff just like that! You _always_ avoid the rough topics! I'm an adult now, damnit. At least give me that much respect!"

"I'm not avoiding it." His eye crinkle made her want to puke. "I just simply don't desire to be reminded of my failure as your sensei."

"Failure?" She paused and shook her head. "You didn't fail! Where did you get that notion?"

"Last I recall, neglect counts as failure."

"Okay, so you 'neglected' me…I still learned some of the most important lessons from you!"

"Oh?"

"You taught us to never give up on our friends, that ninja are worse than scum if they abandon their friends."

"Sakura…that's an ideal I adopted from Obito."

"I know that. But who actually stuck to it?"

"What does that matter now!"

Sakura blinked and fought the urge to back away a step. She could probably count on one hand how often he'd ever yelled or raised his voice. It was almost always in battle. She couldn't back down, however. If there was one thing she'd learned of her sensei over the years was that you couldn't show any signs of fear as someone he held dear. He'd shut off like a light switch. She sighed and looked up at his face. He was already back into his indifferent mask.

"It matters to me."

Kakashi studied her face in a way that she knew was a version of testing the truth of her words. He averted his gaze and scratched his chin. "Ah…" Sakura shifted her weight and tried desperately to ignore the awkward tension. "You really have grown up, Sakura. I dare say into quite the young woman."

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she looked up and smiled. "We all eventually do that, don't we?"

"Well, I can't speak anything to that. At least I hope I turned into a man and not a woman."

She laughed and lightly smacked his arm. Kakashi caught her hand and looked at her intently. Sakura felt her throat go dry. She unconsciously took a step closer to him. Seeming to realize what was hanging over them, Kakashi stepped back. He turned his head and retracted his hand to cough into it. She frowned and looked away. She may have grown into a woman over the years, but she apparently was still just a little girl if she couldn't even capture the attention of the man she most adored. Odd, when on her training mission she'd gotten several propositions and even proposals. Didn't mean much apparently. The tense silence made her highly uncomfortable.

"So…Tsunade-sama said she sent word to you of Sasuke's nuptials. Were you unable to make it back?"

Sakura looked back at him with a blank expression. He really brought that up? "I was busy and didn't really give a damn."

"Why's that?"

"He tried to kill me how many times? Oh, and let's not even mention the fact that he consistently informed me how weak or useless I was. Yeah, no offense, but let him marry his psychotic bimbo and leave me in piece."

Kakashi chuckled. "Psychotic bimbo? That has to be the kindest thing I've heard her called over the last two years."

With a devious smirk, Sakura snorted. "I take it I'm not the only one to dislike her?"

"Oh…trust me, Sakura. He made the biggest mistake by taking her over you and everyone knows it. I think even he knows."

"Too bad for him. I moved on a while ago."

"You never did suffer fools well." He shook his head with a small chortle, no doubt remembering some memories of her temper.

"All but one."

"Hm, I don't know. You did beat Naruto up frequently."

"He's not the fool I'm talking about."

Kakashi paused and looked at her quizzically. "Oh? And who might that be?"

"For a genius, you certainly seem to miss a lot."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Look, I'm tired to beating around the bush with this. I really don't care if you reply negatively or at all. I just…I need to get it off my chest. I have feelings for you that I'm fighting really hard. I know there's no way you'd ever…_ever_ look at me as anything other than a little girl and I'm not going to romanticize something that's just never going to happen. I love you, as a sensei, a team-mate, and a friend. Nothing will ever change that. Just…don't go disappearing on me, okay? I can't live through another coma or near death-bed experience with you." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly feeling exposed and completely on edge. Now that her heart was out there, she was scared but still resigned to the fact that she was never going to get her 'happily ever after' with any boy or man she gave her heart to.

**…..**

"Oh…trust me, Sakura. He made the biggest mistake by taking her over you and everyone knows it. I think even he knows."

"Too bad for him. I moved on a while ago."

"You never did suffer fools well." He shook his head with a small chortle, remembering some of her outbursts throughout the years.

"All but one."

"Hm, I don't know. You did beat Naruto up frequently."

"He's not the fool I'm talking about."

Kakashi paused and looked at her quizzically. "Oh? And who might that be?"

"For a genius, you certainly seem to miss a lot."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Look, I'm tired to beating around the bush with this. I really don't care if you reply negatively or at all. I just…I need to get it off my chest. I have feelings for you that I'm fighting really hard. I know there's no way you'd ever…_ever_ look at me as anything other than a little girl and I'm not going to romanticize something that's just never going to happen. I love you, as a sensei, a team-mate, and a friend. Nothing will ever change that. Just…don't go disappearing on me, okay? I can't live through another coma or near death-bed experience with you." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Kakashi was frozen for a few moments before he reached forward and cupped her cheek. Those big beryl eyes turned and focused on him. She was surprised that he'd still touch her or even interact with her like this. "I've been fighting it for probably longer, Sakura. I'm wrong for you. I have too much baggage and too much broken. I can't be fixed and to top it all off I'm simply a dirty old man."

Sakura laughed and covered his hand with hers. "Tell me something I don't know. I know we're probably the worst combo ever known to mankind but…don't you think we both deserve a little happiness? Something? We live our lives in the crosshairs of life. Who knows when will be the last time we see each other?"

"You're not making this easy to say no to, Sakura."

"I wasn't trying to."

"What about societal—"

"Who gives a rat's ass about what people think! You never have. You read porn openly in public!"

"Yes, well, reading it and acting it out with my favorite student are two different things."

Sakura blushed and smiled softly. She stepped in closer to him. "Stop thinking so much and do what you really want to do."

Kakashi clenched his jaw, trying to think his way through it before he gave up. He pulled her to him without warning and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's arms rose and hooked around his neck. He was highly content with her reaction to his kiss as she sighed and parted her lips for him. Not one for letting certain opportunities fly by, he slid his tongue between her lips and teased hers into a dance. Her soft moan into his mouth had a particular piece of his anatomy tighten uncomfortably. Her scent was as enticing as her taste. She tasted like mint and vanilla while she smelled like cherries and almond mixed with that uniquely feminine aroma women had. Her own arousal was becoming painfully aware to him as he moved them closer to the nearest tree trunk. When her back made connection, he slid his hand over her thigh and up to her hip. She raised her leg to hook over his own hip and he groaned in delight. Kami was she sexy. How she'd figured out how to be so alluringly seductive, he'd never know. But he wasn't about to complain either when her core was snug against his. He moved his left hand to her right breast and began to knead the soft mound. Sakura let out a small hitched breath as he moved his hand around her sensitive flesh. His left thumb traced around until he felt the nub of her nipple hardening beneath the layers of fabric. She pushed her chest closer to his hand and rocked her hips deliciously against him. He had to steady himself and pulled his mouth back.

"As much as I want to do this now, perhaps a change in scenery would be better? I'd rather not screw you like an animal in the woods on our first time."

**…..**

Sakura nodded breathlessly and knew to cling to him as he made his hand signals. With a popping sound she felt her back move from the firmness of the tree to being planted against thin air. The change was disorienting and unbalancing. If not for Kakashi's grip around her, she would have fallen backwards. His strong arms lifted her from the floor just enough to carry her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. He chuckled into her hair as he nibbled her neck. She ignored the stains on the walls and ceiling as he laid her on a soft mattress. In comparison to the rest of the dilapidated apartment, the bed was actually not only very nice and cushy but smelled really good. He moved over her. It was then and only then that Sakura realized that his mask was down. She looked over the details of his face before she began to giggle. Kakashi looked at her confused and shifted.

"Is there…something amusing?"

"Sorry, it's just…I now realized that your mask was down."

"Quite the observant little kunoichi, aren't we?"

"Not when it comes to your face apparently."

"Now Sakura, does my face really make you lose your focus so much?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of stakes we put into bets over the years on what you look like under the mask?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"I'm so glad my identity thwarted you three so. Who had the closest bet?"

She grinned satisfactorily. "Me. I bet that you would look rather handsome. The boys didn't want to bet anything on that. They bet that you had buck-teeth, fish lips, or some weird tooth issue."

"At least one of you had faith in me." He snorted before he waved his hand dismissively. "But that has nothing to do with now." He smiled and Sakura melted like goo. His cheeks had lopsided dimples. What struck her was the fact that his canines were slightly sharper than the average persons. It sent a shiver down her spine as he lowered his lips back to hers. Their mouths crashed together in a more passionate display of dominance. Kakashi's hands wandered freely over her until he finally decided upon unzipping her top. Sakura was growing too frustrated. She grabbed his shirt and using her chakra, tore it from his back. The look on his face was priceless as he sat up to examine his shirt now in tatters. She took that time to shed her own top and bra.

"You were taking too long." She shrugged one shoulder, trying to act nonchalant while she was literally baring her chest to her sensei. Kakashi's eyes honed in on her chest. She bit her bottom lip nervously as he licked his lips. She squeezed her legs together and began to fidget. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was going to eat her.

"Ah…sorry. I'll be sure not to make you wait any longer." His smirk was impressively intimidating while at the same time enough to make her feel like she was on fire. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he gripped the edge of her skirt, shorts, and panties all at once and pulled them down her legs. He only paused to work them over her boots. She frowned and tilted her head at him.

"Why didn't you just take the boots off?"

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy the boots are when you're wearing _only_ them."

Any chance Sakura had at holding back her embarrassment disappeared with a flushing heat over her cheeks. Kakashi watched her like a predator did prey as he shed his own clothing slowly. Sakura was no stranger to naked men as a medic; she'd seen some very nice specimens of the male gender. However, with this particular male unlike the others, he made her hyper aware of his particular attributes. She reached out and tentatively touched him causing him to hiss and flinch. She pulled back quickly out of instinct. She knew she hadn't hurt him but still. He chuckled and guided her hand back to him. He wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly moved her hand. Sakura caught on quickly and nodded to him as she felt the way his skin moved back and forth as she pumped her hand. Kakashi's breathing began to quicken as he leaned over her on his arms heavily. Sakura felt rather powerful having one of the strongest men she'd ever known leaning over her at her mercy while she pleasured him. She smiled and pushed herself up with her free arm and used her new found boldness. She lightly nibbled on his ear and kissed down his jawline. One of his hands moved to the apex of her thighs. The pad of his thumb pressed onto her swollen pearl making her gasp. He rotated his thumb and mimicked her motions over his member. He moved his hand and pressed two fingers slowly into her. Sakura bucked her hips and began to move her hand faster over him as his fingers worked inside her slowly. She spread her legs further apart and planted the soles of her boots flat against the mattress. He pressed down a bit more on her clit as he moved his fingers around. Sakura mewled quietly and moved her hips with his hand.

Kakashi reached between them and stilled her hand suddenly. "Sakura…" He leaned over her and moved her arm up above her head. While he continued to work her most intimate zone, he bent and captured her left nipple in his lips. His tongue swirled and tapped on the rosy bud while his suckled softly. Sakura's free hand buried into his hair as she rolled her head back and moaned. He smirked at the noises that emitted from his little flower. He dragged his tongue lazily across the valley of her breast over to her right nipple to repeat the same motions. Her breathing was heavy as she panted and tried desperately to reach for something she wasn't sure what it was. Right as he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers, he pulled free. She protested with a whimper and a glare. Kakashi smirked and held up his hand in a gesture to say 'hold on'. He moved himself into position at her entrance and met her gaze. "Are you ready?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?" She half-snapped. "I wouldn't be laying here like I'm in heat otherwise."

He blinked at the statement she'd made before he smiled. He pressed himself deeper into her and groaned as she stretched to accommodate him. He was conscious of the pain it would cause her both being in her and when he reached her hymen. However, the further he pushed into her, he found she didn't have that particular barrier. He stilled as his mind kicked into gear. If she didn't have her hymen, she wasn't a virgin. Not that he'd really expected her to stay chaste but still… He met her gaze with a small frown. "Your hymen is no longer intact."

"It hasn't been since I was sixteen."

"P-pardon?" He blinked, mind reeling. When had she had sex?! And with whom?! And how the hell didn't he know?! Not to mention ever smell it on her!

Sakura sighed as though talking to a small child. "When I reached the last level on my chuunin and began to train for jounin, Tsunade-sama informed me of a medical procedure that I needed to endure. When becoming a jounin, if one hasn't lost it by then, the breaking of the hymen is required for the sake of seduction missions."

"So you never…"

"What…? No! Never! I've never had sex before! You really thought that I…? With who?"

"That's what I was curious to know!"

"Why!?"

"Because I wanted to know in case I needed to break someone."

"…" Sakura blinked before she teared up slightly. "You…you wanted to…hurt someone over that?"

It was Kakashi's turn to sigh heavily. "Sakura, when I said I was a dirty old man…I meant it. I've been…and this isn't something I _want_ to admit…but I've been fighting off feelings for you for a very long…long time. Borderline sicko, time."

Sakura let the information hit her hard. She would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly disturbed by the admission. However, at the same time…all she could really imagine was the time he rushed in to rescue her from Sasuke and the way he'd looked at Sasuke. She couldn't ever shake the feeling that in that moment, he really was intending to kill Sasuke for her benefit. "Then don't think about that. I won't. I know what I feel and regardless of what the world thinks…I want this. This here and now."

Kakashi met her gaze and reached up to remove his hitai ate. With both eyes exposed, he looked at her, taking in every detail of her face and body. The way she laid upon _his_ bed, wrapped around him like a glove. He shifted his hips and took great pleasure in the way she felt. Sakura moved her legs and rested her hands above her head. He pulled out a small measure before sliding back into her silken heat. Sakura's breathing hitched again as she moved her hips up to meet his. A shiver slithered down his spine and he couldn't help it. He began to move faster inside her. Sakura's right leg looped up around his waist while her left pushed her up into him. She hooked her left arm around his shoulder while she clutched his left bicep in her right hand. His right hand held her by the small of her back while his left was between them, stimulating her pearl of nerves while he thrust inside her. Both began to lose control, bucking into one another to seek the release they strived for. Kakashi's muscles strained as he moved closer to his climax. A few strands of sweat rolled over his forehead and shoulders. He moved her right leg from around him and pushed it forward until her knee barely touched her chest. Sakura cried out in surprise and pleasure as he hit her from another angle inside. She moaned loudly as he picked up pace again. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed in his small studio. She arched her back and opened her mouth on a silent scream as her body locked up and tightened around him. Her body throbbed around him bringing him over the edge as well. He groaned deep in his throat as he thrust without rhythm as he reached his orgasm.

Sakura relaxed fully while she panted and breathed heavily. Kakashi breathed heavily and rolled to his side, pulling her smaller frame flush with his. She rolled over and snuggled against his chest with a content sigh.

"I'd ask how it was if I didn't already know from the way you moaned and cried."

Sakura snorted and slapped his chest with no energy in her. "Not like you were exactly quiet either."

"Not exactly my fault…" He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Tell me this isn't the last time, Kakashi…"

"Of course it isn't. I do however wish to take you on a few dates before we attempt to label this as anything more…"

She smiled into his chest. "I'd like that."

He brushed her hair back from her face gently. "This is by far the best and worst decision I've ever made in my life. But for once…I don't care."

"Same…"

Kakashi shifted until he grabbed the bedding and tossed it over them both. He spent that night for the first time in all his entire thirty four years with the woman he loved wrapped in his embrace.

* * *

_I…have no words for this. I really don't. Tell me what you think. I think I did pretty damned good, but who knows! I also had to give Sakura something fairly kick-ass technique wise. You're the reviewers and you guys are always so wonderful and honest. I really appreciate it. You guys keep me coming back to this and kicking my muse until I finally get it and write it down. Next up is _Time Travel/School Boy Crush _from_ SilverIcy. _After that will be either _SupernaturalWerewolf_ prompt or _Romeo and Juliet_ prompt. Love you guys! Thanks for reading!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	23. Sentient Shadows of the Past: Part One

**E.H.**

_Next prompt is _Time Travel/School Boy Crush by SilverIcy!

* * *

_**Rated T for Language and Violence  
**_**Sentient Shadows of the Past  
Part One**

"I've got him in my sight." Sakura kept crouched low on the branch as she focused on her earpiece. A small amount of static crackled before she heard a reply from her team-mates.

"_I can't see anything!" _Naruto hissed.

"_Quiet down, dobe or you'll blow this operation." _Sasuke growled over the radio. Sakura slapped her hand over her face. She bit back the urge to groan and shake her head. They were eighteen now and still having these stupid bickering issues?

"_I have eyes on the subject. He is…talking with a woman. Are we sure Ugly is best suited for this mission? He seems to like large busted women." _A scoff came from Sasuke's radio while Naruto sputtered. Sakura clenched her fists and clamped her jaw. She wasn't going to rise to this bait…she wasn't going to rise to the bait…she wasn't going to—

"_Enough. Focus on the target. Once we find an opening, we need to move in."_ Saved by the Sensei. She sighed quietly and caught movement on the right hand side of the marketplace. She narrowed her gaze and diverted her focus to a figure moving toward their target.

"Shit…no, no, no…"

"_Eh? What is it Sakura-chan?"_

"We've got eyes on our target! Someone's moving in for a kill!" She started to move.

"_Shit." _Echoed over two other radios.

"_Sakura, hold off. Do not engage…we don't know what we're up against."_

"I'm not about to lose this target!" She snapped back at Kakashi-sensei as she dropped to the ground. "This man had to face justice!" She took off running for the market.

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

The figure closed in on their target and right as she reached twenty feet of distance. In a flash the figure slit their target's throat and began to flee. She snarled and gave chase.

"Oh no you don't!" Ignoring the dismay and even clamor of the people around her, Sakura pursued the assassin. She was livid now and wasn't about to let this asshole get away with murdering a man who deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his measly existence. He didn't deserve death. This man they'd been tracking for weeks was part of an underground sex trafficking ring. The five kage were very upset about it and working together to catch this guy and make him pay. Some of the things he'd done to the 'unworthy' girls before he set them back into society were horrific from a medical standpoint. He had to be medic to mutilate them the way he had with the precision he'd executed.

"_We've lost sight of you, Ugly."_

"_Sakura-chan! Where did you go?!"_

"Into the wooded area. I'm in pursuit. This shit head's not getting away!"

"_We don't have any intel on this person. You're going in blind!" _Sasuke grumped and Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't say what she wanted to say out of respect to her boys. But it was so hard not to say they didn't have the balls to do what's right.

The figure appeared ahead of her. She moved into a clearing and was caught slightly off guard by the fact that he was just standing there looking at her. He was wearing a blank white mask. She'd say ANBU if it weren't so…simplistic. ANBU masks were usually shaped uniquely. This wasn't. She also picked up the feeling he or she was smiling at her. It set her on edge.

"Right where I want you."

She blinked and frowned. The voice was distinctly male. "What are you—"

"Jikan o modosu no jutsu!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Sakura felt dizzy. She stumbled and threw her hand out to catch herself. She began to fall, her cry seemed to whip away from her as she looked down and saw nothing but thin air and a long way between her and the ground. The scream that should have torn free from her lungs was too far gone as she couldn't even catch one ounce of air as she began to tumble head over heels in mid-air. The lack of oxygen was frightening and she was fairly certain she was going to die. Many things flashed through her mind at that point. All five of her boys' faces flashed before her eyes lingering for just a second on each. The last face was that of Kakashi and she closed her eyes. She lost consciousness at that point wondering if death would be quick for her.

**…..**

A low groan escaped her lips as she began to peel her eyes open. Her brain finally began to reel with both a heavily throbbing headache and a sense of hysteria. She opened her eyelids and tried to fight back the urge to whimper from the way her body ached.

"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" Sakura rolled her eye to the side and took in the sight of a young girl around the age of thirteen if she had to guess. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a gentle smile, and two purple colored rectangular marks on her cheeks. She also wore a medic's apron skirt.

"I feel like I've been crushed and reconstructed all in one night. What happened and where am I?" Sakura asked, pushing herself up onto her left elbow. She regretted it as her ribs protested and her back screamed.

"Well, you almost did. Minato-sensei spotted you falling through the air and used his yellow-flash transportation jutsu to catch you in time. If he hadn't seen you when he did…well…I don't think I have to tell you." The girl scrunched her nose.

Sakura blinked repeatedly. "M-Minato…sensei? B-by that you mean…Namikaze…Minato?"

"Oh! You know of sensei? It's not _that_ surprising I guess." The girl giggled into her hand. "He _is_ pretty famous."

Sakura fell back onto her back and stared up at what she now could make out as the ceiling of a tent. What the hell had happened to her? "Oh…holy shit…" Sakura covered her face with both hands.

"What kind of drinking party does one have to go through to fall through the sky like a flailing moron?" Droned a male voice from somewhere to her right.

"Kakashi-kun…" The girl chastised.

"Don't you find it odd, Rin? She conveniently fell into the middle of our operation?"

"Stop being such a jerk, Kakashi. Seriously! What if she was abducted and hurt and stuff!"

"I highly doubt it, Obito. Maybe you should stop romanticizing this kind of stupid event."

"Romanti—gah! I'm gonna wring your neck!"

"Maybe if you can reach me, someday you might. Wait, what am I saying? You'll always be too slow."

"That's enough you two." Interjected a fourth voice; this one was older and sounded more patient. "Rin-chan, how is our guest doing?"

"Awake and her vitals are steady." Rin beamed. Sakura rolled her head to the side and took in the sight she was dreading to see. The younger version of Kakashi was staggering enough, but to see the very man who became not only the Fourth Hokage and also her best friend's father…that was definitely strange.

"Good. Now, how are you really feeling?" Minato smiled and Sakura felt the urge to cry. She sat up slowly and averted her gaze from him.

"Like death warmed over."

"Hm, I imagine that fall did quite a number on you. How did you manage to get so high up in the first place?"

"A jutsu. I was tracking an enemy nin that I wasn't sure about stupidly and didn't heed my sensei's warnings. Now I'm here."

"Ah…"

A snort came from the younger Kakashi. "Serves you right, dimwit."

Sakura cut him a glare that could peel paint. "Any day, pipsqueak."

"All right, all right. Let's save the hostile words and barbs for another time. You said a jutsu did this. What kind? Did you recognize it?"

Sakura turned to look at the man who reminded her so much of Naruto. "I didn't recognize it. I'm not sure what nature it was. It was just…sudden." There, not entirely a lie. She wasn't sure how safe it was to actually tell them the whole truth.

"What village association do you hold?"

Sakura frowned at him like he was insane. She reached up to grab her hitai-ate to prove the obvious. Her fingers met nothing but hair. She blinked as her mind reeled so quickly that she had a hard time keeping up. At least she wasn't stupid by any means. It only took her a few seconds to realize why. If she really was dumped through time, then her hitai-ate wasn't even made yet. In fact, her existence at all was frightening. She shouldn't have been there. She dropped her hand and sighed.

"I really don't have any particular association. However, I've always been rather fond of Konohagakure. Their morals and standards have always made me strive to be better than before."

"Come on sensei. Tell me that's not even remotely suspicious and convenient."

"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, Rin-chan…please go wait outside. I think I should speak to our guest. We need some more water."

Rin stood as well as Obito. Both headed for the exit. Kakashi scoffed before following the two. Rin paused at the entrance and smiled reassuringly at Sakura. Sakura found herself smiling back at her before the girl ducked out. Minato settled more comfortably and smiled at her as well.

"Now, for what you won't say in front of those kids."

"How did you—never mind. It shouldn't surprise me."

"You said you knew of me. I'd like to know how exactly."

"How good is your hearing?"

"I'd like to say fairly good." His smile reminded her of Naruto as well. She felt safe around this man and knew that as long as she answered truthfully, all would be fine in the end. Or so she hoped. "Though Kakashi-kun's is much better. Hence why he's off getting water with the other two."

Sakura fought the urge to chuckle when a small curse sounded from the other side of the tent fabric before three sets of footsteps walked farther away from the tent. "I…don't really know where to begin in all honesty."

"Why were you tracking an enemy nin?"

"He killed my original target. A nasty medic nin who had been mutilating women for his own sick version of art that he would send out for the world to see. We were going to arrest him and make him rot in jail for the rest of his life. I gave chase without forethought and in an angry state of mind. The enemy nin was only wearing a single blank white mask. Not ANBU. It was too simple for that. The jutsu he called out was odd and the next I knew I was falling through the sky."

Minato frowned and nodded throughout her explanation. "Do you recall what he said, by chance?"

"…yes…"

"If you wish for our help, I'm afraid you'll have to be more forth coming with information."

"I understand. I just, I'm not sure what the repercussions of such a knowledge will have."

"I see. In any case, I still think it best if you told me."

"Jikan o modosu no jutsu."

"That's one I've not heard before. If I hadn't seen you falling from the sky itself, I would probably even doubt your claim. 'Turn Back Time', hm? Interesting. I can see why you're worried. Do you recognize any of us here?"

"…yes."

"Then I suppose in order to keep the balance while the jutsu is in effect, it'd be best not to share further information upon the future. Probably even more pertinent that you not do too much while here. Time is a very fragile thing. However, I don't see why I can't ask for your name."

Sakura smiled and bowed respectfully. "Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura-san. You look a little older than my students."

"I'm eighteen."

"I see. Well, my students are almost thirteen. Kakashi-kun is rather close."

Sakura fought the urge to cringe. In other words, in this time…it was right before his jounin promotion and Obito's death. A very tragic time in her sensei's life. She nodded and looked away feigning disinterest. "He seems like a big brat to me."

The laugh Minato let out shocked her at first. She turned and looked at him quizzically. "He's a very by-the-book kid. I'm sure with time he'll mellow."

'_If only you knew…'_ she thought to herself while she smiled. "Probably. But I can't promise that I won't show him just how strong I really am if he doesn't back off a bit."

"I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't push you too far."

"Sounds good to me."

"It'd probably be for the best if you got some more rest. We'll be heading out in the morning for our next orders in Konoha. I'm sure the Third would like to meet you."

Sakura nodded and moved to lay back down. She didn't want to think about seeing the sandaime alive again. It was hard enough seeing her best friend's father alive and well knowing his fate in the future. She closed her eyes and prayed for a swift sleep that hopefully lifted the jutsu. Maybe she'd wake up in the middle of that clearing before her boys. There was a good reason to force herself to sleep.

**…..**

_Plop…_

_Plop…_

Sakura reached up to wipe her forehead while opening her eyes. She found a certain masked teenager crouched at her bedroll's side with a wet cloth dangling over her face. With a shocked cry, she rolled to the side and pushed up onto her hands and knees before she threw her hand out and snagged the wet rag from him. She wasn't sure who was more shocked, Kakashi or herself at how quickly she was able to disarm the cloth from him. If he'd been his older self, she'd not had a snowball's chance in hell to grab it from him. She could deduce why, however. He did not have his sharingan eye yet. He glared at her and did what could only be considered pouting in Kakashi standards.

"You sleep like Obito too."

"Excuse me?"

"You sleep like Obito."

"I thought you hated repeating yourself." She snarled back only to realize too late that she shouldn't have known that in this time.

His eye narrowed suspiciously. "You're really not helping your case much."

"Maybe if I cared, I try harder. Ever occur to you that I'm not a threat?"

"No. Strangers are threats. Threats are to be eliminated. Only a matter of time."

"Holy crap you're a brat."

"At least I'm not a flat-chested broad."

Sakura ground her teeth and cracked her knuckles. "Say that again, I dare you."

"At least I'm not a flat-chested broad."

By the time the last word was out of his mouth, Sakura was standing where he'd once been kneeling with a pile of rubble and dust at her feet. Kakashi was fleeing the tent. Sakura wasn't about to let him get by with that. She gave chase after him and found herself easily able to catch up to his younger self. He was fast, she'd give him credit for that. But now…she was faster. Kakashi turned and flashed symbols she recognized. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist to stop him before he finished his jutsu. She elbowed his cheek without any chakra enhancement.

"Cheeky little shit!"

"Ugly pink rhino!"

Sakura growled and tossed him. He landed like a stupid cat on all fours, skidding to a halt. He then began an attack. He created a clone of himself that was lightning in nature. She rolled her eyes and dodged the clone, knowing full well it would be unpleasant to be caught by it when it released.

"How good are you at dodging, brat?!"

"Better than you!"

"We'll see about it!" She ran at him and flipped up, coming down heel first at him. He dodged just out of the way and she grinned. His mistake was made apparent seconds after when the ground rippled and bucked under him, sending him reeling to the side. He caught his footing barely before she was throwing another punch. He ducked while her fist literally splintered the trunk of the tree behind him. This continued around the area for only five minutes; however it was probably the longest five minutes of Kakashi's life. She caught him and pinned him with her food on his chest.

"So…what was that about dodging better than me?"

Kakashi stared up at her half glaring half awe-struck. She shoved off and turned, dusting her hands off. She noted how his arm was bleeding from one of the rocks hitting him and cutting his arm. Kneeling beside him, she set her hands over his wound with her healing chakra. He watched as his skin knit back together. When she finished, she stood and turned to walk away. Kakashi stood up and frowned.

"Why did you heal me?"

She paused to look over her shoulder at him. With a smirk, she shrugged. "I'd feel bad if I beat up a kid and didn't at least repair the damage after I kicked his ass." She looked forward and caught the impressed and wary look from Minato. Smiling sheepishly, she headed to the tent to help fix it up if possible.

Obito stared at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Holy—she's like…a powerhouse!"

Rin rushed over to Kakashi and began to do something that made Sakura's heart ache. She gushed over the boy in a way reminiscent to her own past. She wondered now what Kakashi-sensei felt when he saw the stupid way she used to act over Sasuke-kun. Did it remind him of this? Without any more heart to watch, Sakura continued to the tent without paying attention to the world around her.

**…..**

"Ah! Finally! The gates!" Obito pointed ahead excitedly and grinning in a way that was similar to Naruto's when he got overly exuberant. Sakura couldn't believe this kid was the same person as the monster they'd fought during the war in her time. Obito here was so innocent and kind-hearted. Until he was mad at Kakashi. If she thought Naruto and Sasuke fought…she was mistaken. These two were worse. At least Naruto could get somewhat of a rise out of Sasuke. Obito couldn't even get anything more than a rude comment back and then being ignored further.

"I'd ask if you were serious, but you're dumb enough to actually get excited over gates." Like that…she ticked off on her fingers from three to one. Exactly on one, Obito turned to Kakashi angrily.

"At least I can get excited over something! You're like a pancake! Flat and dull!"

"Kakashi-kun is not dull, Obito-kun! Come on! You two…" Rin sighed and shifted her pack higher on her back. Minato had to be the world's best expert at tuning annoyances out. He didn't seem at all bothered by them. As she thought that she nearly laughed aloud. Kakashi-sensei would tune them out as well. He must have learned from his sensei.

"So we take her Sandaime then?" Obito looked over his shoulder at Sakura and then Minato.

"Yes. He'll be interested in the details of her arrival. Once our mission report is given and our next is detailed, you should all go rest up." Minato stated as they crossed through the gates. The guards were people Sakura had never seen before. It hit her in a gut sinking way. Anyone she saw here that she'd never seen in her time…was dead. Probably because of the Kyuubi attack. A sick feeling rolled around her belly as she walked beside the future Yondaime. The trek to the Hokage tower was the longest she'd ever endured. They passed the reception desk and security. With a wary escort behind them, they traveled the long stairwell to the office she knew all too well. Minato knocked upon the door and waited for the voice that beckoned them in.

Stepping foot inside was hard. However, the edge was taken off seeing the Sandaime again with the knowledge that he didn't look the same. He looked so much younger that it made it seem like she was looking at a completely different man. He had his pipe in hand and frowned as he caught sight of her.

"Hokage-sama." Minato bowed respectfully before motioning his team forward. "Our mission was a success. We retrieved not only the scroll but a guest as well. She distracted our trackers well enough that we were able to easily overcome them." Sakura caught his sideways glance and nodded in agreement even if she'd been unconscious during that time.

"I see." Sarutobi stated taking a drag of his pipe. Kakashi then stepped forward and handed the scroll over with a bow. "I'm certain I'll have a detailed report on my desk tomorrow. The mission I had for you is not necessary any longer. Go home and rest up. I'll call on you once I have a mission ready. Minato, please remain with our guest so that we may discuss options."

Kakashi glanced at her and then turned to leave the room. As he passed he purposely bumped her elbow. Sakura snorted without intending to as she rolled her eyes and smirked at the boyish antics. Obito looked at her like she was insane as he passed her and Rin smiled, touching her arm lightly. Once they had left the room, Sakura turned to see the Hokage watching her curiously. She sobered and stood as straight as possible. She bowed respectfully.

"Hokage-sama." She stated with her head down.

"Hmm…it seems there is more to your story than would appear on the surface. Well Miss, perhaps we should start at the beginning, mm?" She stood up and looked into the warm, smiling face of the man she now recognized.

Sakura glanced at Minato. He nodded his head once as a 'go ahead'. She took a deep breath and shifted her weight. "I was pursuing a target with my team. He was a nasty person that I was supposed to capture and put in jail. Another nin appeared and killed him. I gave chase without forethought and he cast a jutsu over me. A…time travel…jutsu." She knew she had the Hokage's attention with that as he sat up straighter and snapped his gaze to Minato as if to ask if this was true. Again, Minato nodded once. "I was standing in a clearing one moment and falling through the sky the next. Yond—er…Minato-san saved me."

"A time travel jutsu?" Sarutobi blew out a trail of smoke as he stood and crossed to the windows. He looked out them with arms crossed behind his back. "So…he succeeded after all?"

"Excuse my rudeness, Hokage-sama…but what do you mean by 'after all'?" She inquired with lead in her gut.

"Yakyuu Hiroshi. We've been trying to delve into his research and what he worked on for years. It's a top secret, S-Class mission that only my ANBU have been allowed knowledge up until this point. He has been experimenting with time-altering jutsu. Every time we think we have him…he disappears as though he never existed."

"So you think…the man who attacked me is this same man?"

"It could be. It could also be a lackee or future generation follower. Tell me," Sarutobi turned and frowned at her. "How much further in time forward are you to us now?"

"Is it really wise to ask that? We have no ideas what kind of side effects may come from her stating such details."

"True, but it may also help us narrow down who is involved."

Sakura nodded. "According to this time, in another year will be when I am born."

"And your age now?"

"Eighteen."

"Nineteen years then. It is very likely Hiroshi himself then." Sarutobi moved back to his desk and set his pipe down. "Minato-kun, I'd like for you to keep watch over our guest. Do you think Kushina-chan will have any issues with having her over until we can figure out what to do with her? Or even how to send her back if at all possible?"

"I think Kushina will be happy to have a guest." Minato turned to Sakura. "My wife. She's very exuberant and quite a personality."

Sakura bit her cheek and nodded. "I'm sure I can handle that."

"Good. You are both dismissed for now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They both bowed. Sakura followed the tall blonde from the office. Once they were on the street and walking toward his home he turned to her.

"You are a Konohagakure nin in your time, aren't you?" She opened her mouth to replay. He held his hand up and shook his head. "You don't have to answer. I can tell from the way you treated our Hokage. Undoubtedly, this is why you said you held preference toward Konoha. Most other nin from other countries would have been highly rude or disrespectful to the Hokage."

"Is it strange to miss home while being there?"

"I suppose it would be."

Sakura paused at a house and stared at it. She recognized this place all too well. It was her parent's home. She fought the urge to run inside and yell 'todaima!' Closing her eyes against the flow of emotion that attacked her, she turned away from it and continued forward. She was probably as transparent as water to Minato-san. It was hard to walk through Konoha standing as it did before Pein. So many thoughts and memories went through her mind as she silently followed the future Yondaime Hokage.

"Here we are." He gestured to a house and started up the stairs. She followed numbly and with trepidation. What was meeting Naruto's mother going to be like? He opened the door and stepped inside. "Todaima, Kushina!"

"Ah! Minato! Okairi-dattebane!" Sakura didn't hear anything before a blur of red tackled the blonde. He managed to keep his footing and laughed as he caught the woman.

"I take it you missed me?"

"Of course I did!" The woman looked over at Sakura and blinked. She frowned slightly and tilted her head. "Minato…?"

"Ah. Gomen, gomen." Minato rubbed the back of his sheepishly while chuckling softly. "This is Sakura-san. Sarutobi-sama asked that we house her for a while. Is that all right?"

"Sakura…that's a very pretty name. Come in! I'll show you your room."

Sakura didn't have much choice as the redhead literally dragged her inside and to the spare bedroom. The pinkette looked around at all the decorations. Red spirals adorned the drapes and off to the side was a crib that looked unused and still wrapped with a large bow on it. She stared at it and swallowed the lump in her throat. How long had Naruto been in that crib? Had he ever been?

"Oh, that!" Kushina giggled into her hand. "That's a wedding present. We haven't had any use for it _yet_. But we're trying-ttebane!"

"I'm sure it won't be too long." Sakura stated distractedly and turned to smile at her. "Would you like a quick check up? I'm a medic nin after all."

"Really? That'd be great-ttebane!" Kushina stepped inside and Sakura moved over to the woman and let her hands fill with her healing chakra. She slid into medic mode quickly. She moved her hands over Kushina and felt a surge of chakra she knew all too well come from the woman's center. She blinked and hovered her hands over the woman's abdomen. She knew that sinister energy. It sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't known that Naruto's mother was a Kyuubi vessel! But then how…? She closed her eyes and forced that thought away. That was something she wasn't about to dwell on. She moved her hands a little down past Kushina's belly button and frowned. There was a slight obstruction in her ovaries. Sakura knew all too well that if that wasn't removed, Naruto would never be. Maybe she was being selfish, but she knew that a world without Naruto wouldn't be much of one after all. Without thinking, she used her chakra to gently push into the redhead and removed the obstruction. She then retracted her chakra and stepped back with a smile.

"Definitely will be easier now." Sakura stated. "Have you been to any doctors lately?"

"Well, yes actually. A few-ttebane…" Kushina chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "I'm just…I wanna be a mommy dattebane!"

It took everything in Sakura not to start sobbing there. What had she done? She could have saved a lot of people grief by not removing the obstruction…but could she really remove Naruto from her world? Clearing her throat, she shifted. "Is it all right if I shower?"

"Yeah! No problem! I'll even get you some extra clothes!" Kushina led the way to the bathroom and stepped into a room off to the side. She came back with some clothes. "Here you go! Take as long as you need! Minato should have dinner done in an hour."

"Okay. Thank you, Kushina-san." Sakura slid into the bathroom. Once she had the door locked, she turned the water on full blast and stripped. She stepped inside the shower and leaned against the back of the shower. Without worrying that someone might see her breakdown, she let herself sob as she slid down the shower tiles. Hugging her knees to herself, she wept until she was soul-wary. "Why…why me? Why do I have to see all these people…? Why did it have to be me when I know…?"

* * *

_Oh my hell! The emotions! Writing this was both fun and hard! I can see all the places where I can knit it together in ways that I'm SUPER EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ! But also…so hard to write when I feel like crying too! Gah! Tell me what you think! I'll be writing the next part ASAP!_

_As for vocab! _

_Jikan o modosu no jutsu – Turn back time technique  
Todaima – I'm home!  
Okairi – Welcome home!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	24. Sentient Shadows of the Past: Part Two

_**Rated T  
**_**Sentient Shadows of the Past  
Part Two**

When sunlight cut across the room and dashed into beryl eyes, no movement was to be had. The eyes continued to focus blankly on the ceiling above her. If she looked to the side of her futon, she'd see Naruto's cradle. If she looked toward the other side, she see the door with a Konoha insignia banner and be reminded of the people on the other side of the wooden obstruction. Looking out the window straight across from her feet would show her the Konoha that was now a merely fond memory to her. Yes, it was safest to stare at the ceiling. Much to her dismay, when she'd finally fell into a fitful sleep, she'd awoken in the early…_early_ morning to find herself back here. The jutsu had not worn off and she was stuck in place. Not exactly a place she _wanted_ to be right now. Well, okay…it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be, she _shouldn't_ have been there. She'd be lying if she said she didn't adore Kushina. She was…a fiery spirit for certain. In many ways, she could relate the exuberant woman. In others, she was reminded painfully of Naruto. It hurt. It was like something dragged jagged claws down her heart every moment she was with them, just _knowing_. And spending time with the parents Naruto never was able to know…well that…that was the hardest on her.

She rolled onto her side out of habit and cursed her muscles. Her eyes found the crib and stared at it. As she did, she felt the tiny prickling sensation of fresh tears. She'd had enough. Throwing the blankets off, she rose and quickly changed into her now clean clothing (compliments of Kushina as well) and quietly fled the room. She wasn't three steps toward the door when she heard someone cough in a not so real way.

"I'll have breakfast ready in just a little bit. Care for some coffee?" Minato offered politely with a congenial smile. If she hadn't had years with Kakashi-sensei, she wouldn't have noticed that it was one of _those_ smiles. However, to Minato's credit…_his_ weren't nearly as painstakingly obvious as her sensei's. Cheeky bastard…he learned _that_ from his sensei too. Knowing she really had no other choice, she crossed over to the table and sat down. "Here you are."

She took the hot cup of coffee and did, however, enjoy the aroma that wafted into her nose. She did so love her coffee. "I take it your students never slip past you either?"

He laughed warmly as he turned toward the kitchen. He came back with a small bowl of sugar and a carton of cream. "No. Kakashi-kun is the best, however, at almost getting by. I do have to say though, I am impressed. Whoever your sensei was taught you exceedingly well. You actually caught me off guard for a moment. If you hadn't stepped on that rude under the rug, I wouldn't have caught you."

"There's a rune under the rug?"

"Yes. It's for…well, one of my best techniques. They say there's no place like home."

"Did it sense my chakra?"

"Actually," he looked at her slightly sheepishly. "It recognized the tracking rune I placed on you to match. No offense, of course."

Sakura blinked before she chuckled and shook her head. "You _are_ good. No wonder you're the fourth."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Eyes flying wide, Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth. She looked up in stunned disbelief. How could she let something that big slip?!

"Don't worry about that too much, Sakura. Sandaime already named me his predecessor."

Sighing in relief, Sakura slumped over her coffee. "I really can't understand why it was me that this happened to. I'm the _worst_ at lying!"

"Some would call that a gift and not a curse, you know. Honest is integrity. Integrity is a big thing even among ninja." Minato stated as he sat down.

Blinking back tears. "It's just…not fair. I get to meet you guys and talk to people that…that _others_ would die to see for just one time. My best friend for instance, would love to meet…some people from this side just once. Just to say 'hi' and hug them _once_."

"Sometimes we have to just turn our lives over to fate and let everything happen the way it's supposed to."

"It isn't easy, let me tell ya." Kushina said as she walked in with a grin while pointing at Minato. "I used to _hate_ him."

"Really?" Sakura looked up and between them.

"Oh yeah! He was best in class, best in jutsu, best in chakra, best in—"

"I wasn't best at _everything_…" Minato tried humbly. Kushina cut him off with a snort.

"Oh please! Best at EVERYTHING-ttebane! But then someone decided to kidnap me. The Kumogakure nin wanted my unique chakra for kami-sama knows what… I really didn't think anyone would come save me. I wasn't really liked as an outsider and being a loud mouthed brat yelling out that 'I'm going to be the first female Hokage!'"

Sakura smiled and tried to hold back the small giggle she had as she remembered a certain blonde kid standing atop his desk and yelling it out as well. "I suppose they got a bit upset with you."

"Tch! Hell yeah-ttebane! Then again…they were kind of right, I suppose. I was just trying to look cool on my first day and ended looking like a fool."

"So they kidnapped you for your chakra. How did you escape?" Sakura leaned forward eagerly. She loved good stories. Especially real ones.

"She left a trail of red strands of her hair. She was the only redhead with that vibrant of hair color."

"I hated my hair. It was sometimes what people used to hurt me with. So I began to rip out strands at a time, hoping that maybe they'd come looking for me. But I highly doubted it."

"I found the strands and knew something was amiss after she'd been missing from a practice with her team. I followed them to her. When I found her, I took out the nin. I brought her home."

Kushina laid a hand on Minato's shoulder and looked at him with such love. "Do you remember what you said about my hair?"

"Un. I do." Minato reached back and pulled a lock of her hair to his lips as he spoke. "'Your hair is beautiful. So I noticed it right away.' And it still is."

Kushina's cheeks colored a bit but she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Sakura watched the display in wonder. She couldn't help it, being such an emotional creature. The tears began to fall as she watched them. Yes, they would meet a tragic end and she would mourn them anew now having actually spent time with them. But right now, these tears…were of happiness. Naruto…her Naruto…was brought into this world because of the love these two shared. They both looked at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Kushina exclaimed coming around the table quickly. "Daijoubu-ttebane?"

"I-I'm fine. I-I just…when you two finally do have a child together, he's got to be the most amazing person. Especially if he came from two people who are so in love." She smiled and wiped at her tears. She wasn't a fool, she knew that Minato understood immediately what she meant. He looked at her and smiled in a way that was communicating a 'thank you'. Kushina sighed and laughed as she hugged Sakura.

"Ah! I wish I could keep you forever and ever-ttebane! I always wanted a little sister!"

Sakura laughed and hugged her back. She memorized how it felt and promised herself that the first thing she'd do when she got home was wrap her arms around Naruto.

**…..**

"Why is she here, sensei?" Kakashi pointed his thumb over his shoulder boredly as Sakura approached them.

"For one, it's never a bad idea to have more than one medic around when you two spar." Minato sparred an amused glance at the two boys before he turned to Rin. "And two, I thought maybe Rin would like some one on one medic training."

Rin's face lit up immediately. "Really?! I can?!"

"Yes. In fact, I'm encouraging you to go with Sakura and practice some more medic nin techniques."

"Thank you sensei!" Rin beamed.

Sakura smiled, happy to be able to make the girl smile so much. She glanced over and saw that Kakashi was watching her. The moment she looked over, he turned his head away. Frowning at the behavior, she rolled her eyes and led the way for Rin. "First off, who was your sensei for medic training?"

"Whoever was available off shift from the hospital."

Sakura faltered in her steps. "So just…any medic who could spare the time?" She asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah. I mean, the war's been hard on everyone. So medics get called in and out all the time." Rin shrugged. Sakura scoffed and shook her head.

"Well then, Rin-chan. You're about to learn in a very hands-on way. Let's go."

**…..**

Rin had talent and potential. Sakura was very pleased with how well the girl had picked up whatever she could and molded it into the best form for her. The pinkette showed her everything she knew over the course of the next two weeks. For the first time since arriving there, Sakura felt useful. Truth be told, she still woke up every day wondering if she'd be home. It was on one of the rare days when Minato wasn't having his team train that they sat on the training grounds with their packed bentou.

"Doesn't it worry you that my training Rin may…affect things in the future?"

"All the time." Minato admitted with a shrug. "But I trust Rin. She's got a heart of gold. She'd never heal the 'wrong' person on purpose. Besides, your presence here in the first place should have thrown something out of balance. The question really is…why do it then? You could refuse, yet you still train her. Doesn't it worry _you_? It is your time that will be affected most predominantly."

Sakura took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Yes…but, I can't help this feeling I have in my gut that…I'm _supposed_ to train her. But that's crazy."

"Maybe, maybe not. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe fate decided you were supposed to come here?"

Sakura shot him a look. "You sound crazier than I do!"

Minato shared a laugh with her and shook his head. "Perhaps I do. I don't know. This world has a funny way of dealing with things."

"I'll believe that one hundred percent."

"Will our baby be healthy? I mean…when Kushina does get pregnant."

Sakura paused with her chopsticks poised over the rice. She swallowed and tried to formulate the best way to tell him the truth without actually telling him anything too crucial. "Yes."

"You said he earlier…do you know him personally?"

Shifting, Sakura wasn't sure what was too much information. "I think everyone knows him well."

Minato smiled. "Probably shouldn't have asked."

"Probably, but it's not easy _not_ to tell either."

"We should probably get back. Sandaime wished to see me today. I was supposed to take Kushina shopping however…"

"I'll go with her." Sakura offered.

"Ah, thank you."

"It's no trouble at all." She rose and repacked her bentou. They headed back into the village. Once at the Hokage tower, Minato took his leave. It didn't escape her notice that he'd trusted her to not only go to the house and not run away but also to spend time alone with his wife. She took the walk to the house in the civilian way, even if it killed her not to run and stretch her legs out. She knocked once before opening the door and stepping in. Kushina peered out from around the corner.

"Okairi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hesitated for a moment before smiling. "To-todaima, Kushina-san."

"Bah! Just call me nee-chan-ttebane!"

"Minato-san said he had to meet with the Sandaime. I'll help you with groceries."

"Oh really? That's great! I'm ready to go already!" Kushina grinned and grabbed the basket from by the door and slid her shoes on. "This is exciting-ttebane! I never get to go shopping with other girls."

Sakura laughed and followed the redhead into town and to the farmer's square. She was standing to the side when a woman approached them. Her eyes moved to the figure; as her eyes landed on the woman, her blood froze as her lungs became paralyzed. The dark haired beauty smiled at Kushina warmly in greeting. Kushina grinned back and looked excited to see the woman.

"Ah! Mikoto-chan! How are you?"

"I am doing really well. How about you, Kushina-san?" Mikoto replied in all civility but her eyes were filled with a warmth that made Sakura want to flee. "Itachi-kun…say hello to Kushina-san."

Sakura's eyes moved to the boy beside Mikoto. Uchiha Itachi. He looked so…_innocent_ that it stilled her heart and made her sick. "Kushina-san. It's nice to see you again." He smiled politely and looked to her with a slight curious tilt to his head.

"Oh! How rude of me-ttebane! This is Sakura-chan! She's a close family friend staying with us for a while." Kushina stated. Mikoto turned with a bright smile to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san. This is my son, Itachi-kun. How are you enjoying your stay thus far?"

"I-it's been very lovely." She managed to breathe again. "Kushina-san and Minato-san are very kind and generous to let me stay with them."

"They are quite happy people, aren't they?" Mikoto smirked in an all-too-Sasuke way.

"Mikoto-chan!" Kushina cried in amused dismay.

"Oh, pardon me. I meant to say energetic." Mikoto chuckled and shook her head. "I have some more shopping to do. We should catch up over tea soon, Kushina-san. You are more than welcome to join as well, Sakura-san."

"Sounds great!" Kushina stated and waved as they began to walk away from her and Sakura.

Itachi paused for a moment by Sakura and stared at her hair. This made her very nervous. She remembered all the stories of how genius he was. If he could recall her in the future…how would that change things? "Your hair looks like sakura blossoms. I see why you were named Sakura."

Mikoto had paused and smiled. "It fits her well, doesn't it Itachi?"

"Un." The boy smiled politely before bowing quickly and trailing his mother. Sakura couldn't help but feel that she'd just screwed up somehow. The rest of the grocery shopping flew by as she couldn't stop thinking back to her meeting with Itachi. Once they got back to the house, Sakura helped Kushina put the groceries away before she went to meditate on the roof. As she sat on the roof, she took in all the details around her. The village she'd never see again like this…_if_ she got back. She was starting to wonder if she _was_ going to get home.

"You stick out like a sore thumb."

Sakura looked up with red-rimmed eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. Kakashi frowned down at her and sighed, looking to the side. "_Just _a sore thumb? Or an 'Ugly Pink Rhino'?" She teased with a smirk.

Kakashi snorted but she could swear she heard a soft chuckle after. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he stood beside where she sat, staring off into space. "Amazing the roof still stands strong then."

"Ha, ha. You're _so_ funny." Sakura rolled her eyes but was happy that she could see a little of her Kakashi in the one that stood next to her. A silence fell over them that was comfortable as they both stared off into space. The sun set over the horizon across from the Hokage monument. As it lowered itself to sleep, the sky was splattered in a painter's palette of warm colors. She tucked her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them. "Kirei…"

"Same as every other day."

"Doesn't stop it from being pretty." She argued back.

"Didn't say that."

"Ah, so you _can_ appreciate the beauty in things."

"It's not impossible, you know."

"Maybe not, but you're still a jerk."

"You're still an annoyance."

"Gee, not like I haven't heard that before." After the long pause that stretched, she sighed. "Sorry. I'm just…in an odd mood."

"It's call menstrual cycle. I'd think a medic would know that by now."

"Hey!" She snapped. "Don't think I won't pummel you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed while stretching his hands behind his head.

"You should treat your elders with more respect, brat."

"You're only five years older than me."

"Six."

"Five."

"You're twelve. That makes me six years older. Learn your math."

"I turn thirteen in two weeks. Therefore, six years. Learn _your_ math."

She glared up at him and grumbled to herself mentally before turning away again. "Fine. Six years. Still makes me your elder."

"No, it just means you're _older_ than I am. Not that you know any better than I do."

"Cocky little punk, aren't we?"

"I know what I know. I'm going to be jounin in two weeks. The final exam is next week. Are _you_ even jounin yet?"

"I've been jounin for two years." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Really mature for an eighteen year old." He sighed drily.

"Oh whatever. What makes you so certain you'll pass your exams anyway?"

"It's me."

"…wow. Like I said…cocky. Or is it egotistical?"

"No, it's the fact that I've been the best of my age group since before they joined the academy. By the time they started, I was graduating."

Blinking, Sakura frowned up at him. "You…you've been on a team since you were six?"

"No. I aided in teaching for a while until there were two old enough and mostly skilled enough to be on my team."

"Do you ever listen to yourself before you talk?"

"I think that's a rather obvious impossibility. You cannot hear what you don't say."

"Gah! I mean to you ever _think_ about what you're saying before you say it?!"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes as if this was the biggest, most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're just a thoughtless dickhead. Good. Great to know ahead of time." Sakura stood and dusted her skirt off. She moved to jump down when a hand clamped around her elbow. She turned with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi stared at his hand on her elbow in bewilderment. It was the first time she'd seen such a look on his face as he seemingly tried to figure out why he'd grabbed her arm.

"Can I…have my arm back please?"

Kakashi's eyes snapped up to her face the same moment he released her. He didn't say a word before he turned and darted off into the now darkened night air. Sakura rubbed her elbow absently and pondered what his problem was before she jumped down. Her eyes quickly moved to the side as she landed on the railing.

"Dinner's ready." Minato chuckled.

"Yes _dad_." She smirked back and froze as he went inside. It was too easy to joke like that with these people. She followed inside and closed the door. Peeling her boots off, she set them aside the way her mother had always _wanted_ her to. She fought the urge to chuckle _and_ cry as she was reminded of the temperamental blonde. She moved to the sink in the bathroom and washed up before finding her way to the dinner table. Sitting down and sharing a meal with the Namikaze/Uzumaki household was so…normal and relaxing. She wondered if she could recreate it for all of her boys. She held her chopsticks up between her hands and closed her eyes. "Itadakimasu."

As she ate, she couldn't help but wonder about her boys. Were they safe? Were they looking for her? Had they given up? Wait, no, wrong question. They'd never give up looking. She knew that with every breath her lungs inhaled and every blood pumping beat of her heart. Had they reported to Tsunade-sama yet? How would her shishou take it?

"…kura-chan?"

"Hm?" She looked up realizing that they were watching her concernedly. "Ah…g-gomen."

"Don't be sorry. What's bothering you?"

"I miss my home."

"Oh…" Kushina reached across the table and touched her hand so gently. "I know what that feels like. Scared and alone in a place you don't quite understand. But we're here for you now. That's what counts."

"You'll always be welcome here." Minato added his hand atop Kushina's. "Besides, I think we could use a little teenager practice beforehand."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I'm only _considered _still a teenage in numbers."

"Close enough for me-ttebane!"

Sakura closed her eyes and laughed instead of cried. She didn't give into that side feeling of wanting to crawl into herself and hide until her boys found a way to bring her home.

**…..**

"You're doing great, Rin-chan! I can't believe how fast you've improved! You're even better than I was at your age. And my shishou told me I'd improved ridiculously fast too."

"Really? That's awesome!" Rin grinned as she stood next to Sakura.

"Now I think you're ready for some on hand training. I think it's time we paid the hospital a visit."

Rin paused and shifted. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble…"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Bah! I won't get in trouble. I actually know what I'm doing."

They headed for the hospital. Sakura rounded the back and Rin caught up with her. The confusion on the brunette's face was priceless. The pinkette located the back door and moved inside with the younger girl following. They stopped at a nurse's station that was empty for the moment. Sakura tossed her some scrubs and donned some herself. Once her hair was tucked into the hairnet, she nodded to Rin. They walked down the hallway, at least Sakura did, like she belonged there. A nurse paused and frowned at them and approached.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, remember Yuriko-senpai? This is Sakura. She started here a few weeks ago. Or don't you remember the meet-and-greet?"

Yuriko, as she'd been called, darted a look at Rin nervously. She laughed lightly before waving a hand. "Ohhh…that's right! Yeah…Sakura…sorry about that!"

"It's no trouble." Sakura smiled back politely and couldn't help the slight jealousy she had for the brunette beside her. Rin could lie through her teeth and _still_ sound so innocent.

"Maybe next time we should ask for there to be no coffee or punch. Harder to sneak sake into…" Rin added softly with a smile. Sakura bit back the urge to grin as the Yuriko woman became flustered and moved away quickly.

"That was awesome."

"Thanks…but I do feel bad for lying." Rin smiled softly.

"Hey, at least you _can_ lie convincingly. It's a ninja's best-friend. Why do you think I have to pound stuff to death so much?" Sakura joked as they continued down the hall. They found a room with a patient perfect for Rin's level. "Okay, remember everything I've taught you. And don't be afraid, I'll be right in there with you. If something, and I know it won't, does go wrong…I'll be able to step in and help you out. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Doubt is a medic nin's number one enemy. You doubt yourself, you lose focus, and your patient suffers from it. Blank out everything around you and focus. Under your hands could be your family, your friends, your teammates…none of that matters when you go in. You _can't_ think of anything but the goal at hand and how to achieve it."

Rin nodded and took a deep breath. She turned and opened the door, trailing inside. Sakura followed her in as well. Rin approached the man and began to check the charts, vitals, and his wounds. Once she had gleaned as much information as she needed, the girl's hands began to glow as she scanned them over the injured man's body. Sakura watched on with pride gleaming in her eyes. Is this how Tsunade-sama had felt watching her with her first patient? Rin set to work immediately on using her chakra to knit the wounds together from the inside out. Rin was almost done when the door slammed open. The brunette jumped in surprise and caught her chakra on a major artery.

"What in the name of the first is going on in here?!" A large woman cried from the doorway. Sakura recognized her immediately as the bitchy old nurse that Tsunade-sama had fired on the spot the first day she set foot in Konoha's hospital. Sakura had quite the knowledge of this old bat. She was younger now, but still looked just as nasty now as she did then.

Rin was desperately trying to stop the blood flow. Her hands were thickly coated in rouge up to her elbows. "S-Sakura!"

Sakura shoved the old bitty aside as she rushed for the patient. She nodded at Rin. "Stay calm! You focus on keeping the blood flow down and staunching it. I'm going to reconnect the artery!"

"You don't belong here! Get out! I'll take over from—"

"Take one more step, and I swear on the first, second, and third Hokage…I'll take you out where you stand, Inari." Sakura growled as she set to work finding the ends of the artery and knitting it back together. Rin managed to find the correct area to pinch the artery delicately to staunch the blood flow and aid Sakura the best she could. The rest of the motions flew by in a blur for Sakura. The moment they finished and the patient was sealed back up, Sakura spun on the woman. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Excuse me?! You came into my hospital without clearance and started tending to one of MY patients without clearance and then ask me what's wrong with me?! Nobara Rin! Of all the lousy brats! Get out of this hospital and you can kiss your medic training and status goodbye!"

"You have _no_ authority to make that call! Only the Hokage has the standing for that judgment!"

"Then maybe I'm going to take it up with him! And let him know we have infiltrators and possible TRAITORS in my hospital!"

"Sakura…we should just—"

"Traitors?! You don't know the first thing about me! I had to train Rin because YOU fell down on the job! She trained herself up until now! That's despicable! If you have time to stand there, ridiculing my student and I, then you have the time to get up off your lazy ass and TRAIN her! Everyone knows to NEVER, EVER barge in like you did on a patient's room! Rin had it under control and was about to finish perfectly when YOU disrupted her!"

"Call the ANBU guards and remove this woman from my hospital! Also, make sure the Hokage knows what happened here!"

"What?! You've got to be joking me?!" Rin pushed past Sakura and ran down the hallway. Sakura blinked, moving to follow her. "Rin!"

Three poofs of smoke in the room disrupted her as three ANBU guards grabbed her and hauled her from the room. Sakura thought about fighting them but knew in the end, it'd just be best to let them take her to the Hokage. Boy did she have some words for him.

* * *

_Dun dun dun…Slight cliff hanger! I really honestly only meant this to be one chapter…but it can't all fit. Not to mention the fact that it's all weaving in and out and around and…/sigh. I'm so happy with this. I really am. I'm not sure if you guys feel the same, but I do! I do promise, however, that Sakura isn't about to screw up the time-flow! You'll see! Let me know what you guys think!_

_Vocab time…_

_Un – Japanese informal version of 'Yep, Yeah, Uhuh, etc'  
__Kirei – Pretty  
Itadakimasu – Japanese phrase before eating (basically means, "thanks for the food" or "bless this food". The other one, gochisousama, is said at the end of a meal and basically means, "thanks for the food" as well or "good meal")  
Daijoubu – In one word form like this means, "okay" or "I'm okay"…in question form it's asking "are you okay?" Kushina was asking Sakura if she was okay._

_That's it for now folks! Next chapter soon-ish!_

_**Erika Hearken**__  
_


	25. Sentient Shadows of the Past: Part Three

**E.H.**

_This is probably one of the most hard-worked on chapters I've written thus far. I'm hoping to get this done in the next chapter without rushing things. As for the line-up afterwards, I have a lovely _Werewolf_ prompt from _electrickpanda; Romeo and Juliet _from _SilverIcy; a_nother prompt_ _from_ SilverIcy "Quotes from the Star Trek Fan Comics", _and then I have a prompt of my own I'm going to post, _Great Escape by P!nk. _After that? I'll need some more prompts lovelies! Also, if you sent me a prompt and I haven't done it yet, PLEASE let me know! I probably didn't see it! _

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**Sentient Shadows of the Past  
Part Three**

A sigh practically echoed around the room. The Sandaime Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared across his desk at the four ANBU operatives and one miffed pink-haired petite woman. The fact that two of said ANBU operatives were bleeding from under their masks without either showing signs of masks being damaged said quite a bit about the woman that didn't seem like she was much to handle.

"I don't suppose asking will solve anything…?" He stated tiredly.

Sakura merely shrugged and nodded at the bleeding ones. "They grabbed my chest. They paid for it."

One of the ANBU to her left, a non-bleeding one, shifted in place. Even Sarutobi could see the desire to snicker. He shook his head. "I'm more concerned as to why it too not one or two of my elite force, but four to restrain a young woman."

_If looks could kill_, Sakura mused. "I was doing my job as a medic. That old hag down there defied all manners of protocol, couldn't spare _any _time to train a young woman _with so much potential_, and then had the audacity to tell me that it was _her_ hospital! Since when does a hospital belong to one person! I can see why Tsunade-sama hated the old bitty."

Sarutobi blinked and straightened in his seat. "Tsunade? How do you know Tsunade?"

Sakura mentally kicked herself for that slip. That…that could have been avoided. She wanted to smack her forehead but seeing as how both arms were being held in a firm grip by either side… "It's a…long story." She sighed.

Seeming to understand his need to not pry, Sarutobi nodded in wise understanding. "You do realize the man you operated on was a council member…?"

"Nope. Names don't matter when you're healing people, sir. What matters is that Nobara Rin was almost done with a beautiful healing job when _that woman_ threw open a door! What if the patient was a high risk of heart failure? She would have killed a patient in a matter of moments by bursting into a room like that! Rin, doing all she was _supposed to do_ was startled! Her first hospital, hands-on procedure was interrupted! She wasn't to blame for the incident that followed! Not to mention the fact that if your hospital staff was properly effective, he wouldn't have been in there at all! He'd been admitted at six-forty-nine am…_am!_ We were there are three! It should never, _ever_ take that long to get to a simple patch up job!"

"I see you're rather…passionate about you position as a medic."

"I was taught by the best."

"So it would seem. It says here Inari-san wants Nobara's status as a medic nin stripped from her…"

"Please, Hokage-sama…don't take this away from Rin-chan. She's the best medic I've ever seen in a long time. If anyone has to take blame, place it on _me_. She only did what I trained her to do. If that was wrong, than I am to be held accountable. Rin…Rin has a beautiful gift that makes everything pale in comparison. To rescind her status as a medic nin is to sign several death certificates down the line in the future."

Sarutobi sat back in his chair with a raised eyebrow. He blew out a long sigh with smoke tendrils dancing up from his pipe. "I see…well then, I suppose you should go find your student then and make sure she knows she's still medic ninja material. It'd be a shame to lose that talent over a mistake, hm?"

Sakura smiled in relief. She moved to bow only to roll her eyes. "I'd bow, but the boys won't let me."

Sarutobi waved his hand. "You're free to go." Several bows and the whisper of leaves falling were the only indication that they'd heard as they disappeared from the room. The other two ANBU that always guarded the Hokage were still there, but they hadn't been man-handling her. A knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

Minato stepped through the door and paused at the sight of Sakura. He moved to stand beside her and bowed. "You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. I have need for your team. I know Kakashi's promotion is tomorrow on his birthday, however…some recent events have arisen that need to be addressed. As you know, the Kannabi Bridge is a large beacon for Iwagakure nin to gain supplies and troop aid. It is going to prove beneficial to us if we take it out. Team Minato is to head out ASAP tomorrow morning to destroy that bridge."

"Hai, understood, Hokage-sama."

Sakura had heard of this incident before but for the life of her couldn't remember exactly why it sparked such a vehement reaction. She wanted to scream at them to stop and reconsider but she didn't know why; and honestly…even if she did…_that_ certainly would have screwed several events up in her future. She settled on just standing in the middle of the room bewildered as to why she was being allowed to overhear this all.

"All right. Have all five members of Team Minato prepared to leave. Here are your mission details. You're both dismissed." Minato took the scroll with a smile.

Once they were free of the tower, Sakura turned to Minato with a frown. "There are only four members of Team Minato."

"Well, now there are five." He shot her sideways glance.

Sakura's brow continued to be furrowed until she caught on and blinked rapidly. "Me?" She pointed at herself in bewilderment.

"It would appear so. Now, what was all this ruckus I heard of a certain pink-haired woman in the hospital today causing a bunch of fuss?"

"Oh, her?" Sakura laughed lightly while scratching her chin. "She just got a little upset over nothing…well, a lot of something but nothing she couldn't handle…"

"Ahh…and four ANBU having to forcefully remove her constitutes more than 'nothing she couldn't handle', wouldn't you agree?"

"…only a little bit…"

"I have to admit, I thought of Kushina when I heard about today's events. But mostly, I'm concerned about Rin-chan…"

"Where does she usually hide out when she'd upset?"

"Since it's rare when she's upset enough to hide, it's uncertain where she'll be. My best guess would be training grounds three. After that, probably the Hokage Mountain. If not there…I'm sure Obito-kun can find her."

"Why not Kakashi?"

"Obito-kun has a…knack…for knowing where Rin-chan is when she's upset."

A heavy thread of guilt flashed through her abdomen. _Like Naruto when he was always chasing after me…_ "I see. I'll try to find her."

"All right. I'm sure she'd prefer getting the news of our mission from you anyways."

"If she doesn't hate me…" Sakura grumbled. Minato shook his head.

"Rin-chan doesn't hate you. She's probably embarrassed and believes she did something horribly wrong. She's always been the type to blame herself first."

"Sounds familiar." Sakura nodded and turned to head off in search of the brunette.

**…..**

"You're certainly not the easiest kunoichi to find."

Sakura smiled at the younger girl who turned to blink up at her. Rin sighed and turned back around, hugging her knees. "Sensei told you where to find me, didn't he?"

"He gave me a few ideas." The pinkette sat down atop the Nidaime's head among the spikes for his hair. She mimicked Rin's position, pulling her knees up in front of her and staring out over the village.

"I screwed up."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did! I severed an artery! I-I could have _killed_ him!"

"And that _wouldn't have happened_ if that old bad, Inari hadn't burst into the room howling like a cat in heat!" Sakura pushed the imagery aside to keep herself from becoming nauseated. "Look, your form was perfect. Everything was done with the best expertise. Even I would have jumped like that if someone had burst in yelling like that."

"Inari won't let me set foot in that hospital again, I can guarantee it."

"Well, then it's a good thing that the Sandaime is going to protest to that isn't it?"

"What?" Rin looked at Sakura in shock while the pink haired woman grinned triumphantly.

"I spoke with him myself."

"When the ANBU dragged you off?"

"Uh…eheheh…yeah…when they dragged me off…" Sakura looked away sheepishly.

"You're really lucky they didn't decide to kill you on the spot."

"I know. I think two of them will forever want to."

"You really shouldn't sound too pleased about that…"

"I know."

Rin giggled and shook her head. "Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For…for doing everything you did for me."

"Hey, that's what a sensei does. They put their faith into their student and fight hand, tooth, and nail for them. Because we know…" Sakura nudged Rin's shoulder with her own playfully. "Just how amazing our pupils are."

Rin smiled brightly and Sakura felt her entire spirit lift with it. "You and Minato-sensei are a lot alike in that way, I guess."

Sakura blinked and turned away with a light blush. She, Haruno Sakura, had just been compared to the Yondaime Hokage. She...really was flattered. Scratching her chin she snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Next thing you know, people will be calling me the Pink Thunder or something else just as ridiculous." Both shared a glance before bursting into giggles that had them holding their sides for several long minutes. Sakura caught her breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "We should head back. We've got a mission in the morning…"

Rin perked up. "Really? Where to?"

"Kannabi Bridge. Sandaime wants it blown up so that Iwagakure's supply lines are cut off."

"This is going to a big mission. With Kakashi-kun's promotion to Jounin and everything!"

"I guess so." If only she could remember why it was so important, then she wouldn't have this distinct pit in her stomach that kept roiling with an angry vengeance. She stood and helped Rin to her feet. "Race you there."

"You're on."

**…..**

The next morning came early. Annoyingly so. Sakura rose and grabbed the pack that Kushina had given her the night before. She couldn't hold back the joy she felt inside at the fact that she'd made such a kind friend here. Even if it would only be for…well…however long she was in this time, it was well worth it. She felt like she could really picture and see most of Naruto's quirks and speech patterns now. She had a face and personality to go with each of parents. It wasn't like trying to solve a puzzle now. He was who he was because of who they were. And she wished he could be there now to see how much they loved him even before he was conceived. No wonder Naruto was such a good person inside and out. His parents were the same.

Shouldering the pack, she moved out from the room and smiled at Kushina who was finishing going over Minato's pack to be sure he had everything. The blonde man stood by with an amused yet slightly exasperated expression on his face. "Ohayou…"

"Ohayou-ttebane…" Kushina muttered distractedly. Minato sighed.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

"Are you sure you packed everything?"

"Kushina, my love…you've been over the pack now five times. I'm certain if I was missing something you'd have found it by—"

"Aha! You did! You did forget something-ttebane!" Kushina jumped up and pointed at him before rushing to the bathroom. Sakura stifled a giggle at his expense.

He looked at her with a bemused pout. "Just wait until she checks over yours."

"She packed mine."

Minato groaned lightly and rolled his eyes to the heavens as though to ask 'why him'? Kushina came out of the bathroom and held up a pack of floss victoriously. "You forgot floss-ttebane!"

"Ah, how silly of me. To forget floss. I'm certain this whole mission would be an absolute disaster without it." Minato teased his wife with a good-natured smirk. Kushina planted her hands on her hips before raising her right hand to point at him.

"Oi! What if you needed it for some other non-conventional use? Eh, dattebane!? Then you'd not have it!"

"Hai, hai…" Minato put his hands up in a placating gesture. He stepped forward and drew her into his arms to kiss her forehead before Kushina could get too riled up. "I love you. I'll miss you. I'll be home before you know it."

"You'd better be! And in one piece, dattebane! You too, Sakura-chan!"

"Hai, I'll be sure he's in one piece."

"Good. Now go and make me proud." Kushina nodded as she straightened Minato's collar and stepped back. Sakura followed the tall man out of the house and snorted.

"Don't you start too."

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it." Sakura replied drily while keeping her giggles to herself. They arrived at their meet-up place. Minato took a seat on a boulder in the training grounds while Sakura situated herself against a nearby tree. It wasn't too long after that Kakashi showed up.

"Hm. I'm surprised you managed to drag her out of bed." The silver-haired teen stated as he glanced over at her. Minato chuckled.

"She's not like a child, Kakashi-kun."

"Hm."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "I'm capable of being on time to missions, unlike _some_."

"I'm always on time." Kakashi looked confused and Sakura had to kick herself mentally. This wasn't the same man from her time. So…what had changed him so drastically from the brat he was into the annoying lackadaisical person he was in her life. Her thoughts were cut short as Rin appeared.

"Ohayou, minna-san." The brunette stated as she drew near with a smile. "Ohayou sensei, ohayou Sakura-nee, ohayou Kakashi-kun."

"Ohayou, Rin-chan."

"Yo." Kakashi stated with a bored wave. In that instance, Sakura felt the strongest pang of home-sickness she'd had in a while. _That_ was her Kakashi-sensei. "Now that we're all here…"

"No we're not. Obito-kun's not here yet." Sakura protested earning her a glower from the younger version of her sensei.

"He's late. Therefore, he doesn't matter. Let's go, sensei."

"Now, now, Kakashi-kun…"

"It's not like we didn't expect it, Kakashi-kun…" Rin stated softly, trying to placate him and smooth the situation over. Sakura tried not to be reminded of herself as she tried to placate Sasuke. Though, Rin was far more tactful than she. A fact she regretted greatly. She felt the pinprick sensation of chakra approaching. She glanced once at Minato, noting that he didn't seem all too worried about it. She scanned the field and then settled her vision on Kakashi as he moved a little closer to the tree line. The sound of something snapping, like a vine, filled the air briefly before a cry. A body thudded roughly against the floor of the forest, skidding to a halt in the grass at Kakashi's feet. Obito groaned and looked up hopeful at Kakashi.

"Did I just make it in time?"

"Nope, because you're late! Obito!" Kakashi leaned bent with a hand on his hip. "Kono baka! Just what time did you think we were meeting?! If you're a full-fledged ninja, you should naturally follow the rules and regulations strictly!"

It took everything within Sakura not to bark out a laugh at that. Rules and regulations? Since when did Kakashi _ever…_oh…right. This wasn't the same man she knew yet. She moved to say something but caught Minato's subtle gesture for her to stay put. Narrowing her eyes, she huffed a long sigh under her breath.

"No…on the way, I had to show the way to an old woman carrying luggage…plus there was something in my eye…" Obito argued back and Sakura had such a flashback to not only Kakashi's poorly worded, lame excuses…but of Naruto too. It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"What? That's a lie!" Kakashi barked back.

Sakura barely contained her snort there. Minato finally turned and smiled at Obito. "Hey, don't talk like that Kakashi! You went with the old lady, didn't you…Obito?"

"I carried her luggage too."

"…you're a real pushover." Kakashi grumbled. Sakura did scoff this time. Kakashi shot her a look that clearly stated how he felt about her input. In reply, she stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes traveled back to Minato. "You should be getting angry at Obito. Every single time. Those ninja who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash!"

"What is your problem?!" Sakura snapped, pushing off the tree. "So what if he's late? We're only a little off of our timeline. Your yelling at him is pushing us further off schedule."

"Tch." Kakashi looked away from her and Sakura ground her teeth. Oh, how she wanted to teach him a lesson. However, brutally maiming her future sensei? Not the best call.

"Have you no kindness in you?" Obito grumbled after he placed a few eye drops in his eye. He rubbed at it while glowering up at Kakashi. "It's always about the rules! The regulations! Just shut up!"

"Hey, hey! Don't you two ever stop? You're in the same team, aren't you?" Rin put her hands up in a placating gesture toward them both.

Kakashi turned to glare at her next. "Rin, you're too easy-going towards him…this is a very important day for me…"

"Yeah…yeah it is…" Rin sheepishly closed her eyes and smiled gently.

"Eh? What was it again?" Obito drawled. Sakura grimaced; bad call. They began travel toward the border as Minato explained.

"Well…today Kakashi is inaugurated as a jounin, just like me. To make missions efficient, myself and his team will be split, since the military of Konoha has hit an all-time low now."

"Split…then…" Obito trailed off, glancing at Kakashi's back.

"Yeah, that's right! Kakashi will become the commander of your three-man team. And I'll be on my own with Sakura for this mission."

"I told you about it before…Obito. To give Kakashi-kun a present…"

"…sorry…I wasn't listening."

Sakura, behind them all chuckled softly into her hand. Kakashi turned and made a face at Obito. Minato pulled out a unique looking kunai with three points. The wrapped handle had some form of writing on it as he held it up with a grin. A Naruto-esque grin. Kami how she missed Naruto right then…

"I'll give you this! It's a special kunai! It's a little heavy because of its odd shape, but when you get used to it, it's easy to use. Take it with you on your mission today." Kakashi took it from Minato with a low murmured 'domo'.

Rin turned and dug out a small box wrapped up. "This is from me! Here! A personal medical bag…you've improved so much that it should be easy to use!"

Another low 'domo' came from Kakashi before he turned to Obito with his hand held out to receive a gift. Obito twitched and stared at his hand. "Wh-what's with the hand?! I didn't do anything for you! Absolutely nothing!"

"That's fine…make yourself useful…carry my stuff for me."

Sakura knew it was coming before Obito growled and snapped at Kakashi. He pointed at the silver-haired kid in anger. "It's a mystery how you ever became jounin!"

"I don't want to talk to you about it."

Obito began to shake in anger as he tried, actually tried to hold himself together. A feat Sakura saw and wanted to tell him that it was okay to lose his cool right now. Especially with the brat being such a jerk to Obito. Then again, Sasuke…had been similar to Naruto…hadn't he? And she'd fawned over him and ignored Naruto. Now that she could see it from another perspective, even if they were different people, it stung her deep down.

"I am Uchiha Obito, of the Uchiha clan! I _will_ surpass you! As soon as I awaken this sharingan!"

"The Uchiha clan are all elite ninja, aren't they…? That's what I thought but…"

"What?"

"You guys, quit it!" Rin pleaded as she approached them both.

"Can I explain the mission now? We're almost at the border."

Sakura sighed in relief as the two boys quieted down. They continued forward and found a large boulder to set the map on. It amazed her how fast they'd traveled even with all the bickering. Minato took up his position and laid the map out. She sat, with her legs dangling off the boulder to his left. Kakashi took up her left, then Rin, then Obito closing the circle on Minato's right. Minato laid his finger on the map.

"It's this line. Currently Tsuchi no Kuni is invading Kusagakure. That's this line. Of course the enemy are Iwagakure Ninja…we have information that there's already about a thousand of the enemy ninja at the front line. If they continue advancing like this…"

"Although Hi no Kuni also borders Kusagakure, if we wait too long it'll be too late." Kakashi stated frowning at the paper before them.

Sakura shifted and was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She knew about this war from records and history books. She glanced at Kakashi. She didn't remember him stating too much about his team's involvement…if ever. Then again, the name Kannabi Bridge kept rolling around in her head making her feel distinctly ill. What happened? Why couldn't she remember? "So what kind of approach would be the best advised to make?"

Rin looked at Sakura with a smile and then back to map with a serious expression. "Looking at this advance, their rear support should be smooth too, shouldn't it?"

"Our current mission…" Minato settled his finger over a particular point on the map. "Is here...we need a lot of ninja to hit the enemy's front line. Because of that, a few selected ninja must go sabotage them."

"The…bridge…" Kakashi stated in understanding. "So it's a sneaking mission?"

"Yes. Team Kakashi…you mission is sneak in behind the enemy, and destroy the bridge that they need to receive supplies. Then withdraw quickly."

"Hai!" The three said collective.

Obito turned and looked at Minato worriedly first before then turning to Sakura. "What about you…?"

"We will engage the frontline directly. To divert them away from you." Minato held his hand out over the map. "Right, this is Kakashi's first time as commander. We'll go together to the border, but from then on, the mission begins!"

Sakura laid her hand atop Minato's, Kakashi laid his atop hers, Rin then was next, and then Obito. All as one they cried, "hai!" as they pulled their hands back.

**…..**

They traveled on through the day and into a large, strangely forested area. The trees seemed to be growing the largest mushrooms Sakura had ever seen in her life. She knew around where they were; even heard of this place before. She couldn't remember if she'd ever traveled through this area before. She was sure she had…she just couldn't remember so many—her attention was drawn away from the surroundings immediately. Chakra. Someone was nearby and it wasn't one of their team. Kakashi stopped and dropped his hand into a signal of stop. She had to admit, she was impressed. She was picking up at least twenty of them. She shot Minato a knowing look and he returned it.

"Be careful everyone. There's twenty enemies…maybe it's a kagebunshin no jutstu." The blonde leader stated quietly.

"It looks like it." Kakashi stated, drawing Sakura's attention. He shot her a quick glance before he returned his eyes to the field. "Sensei…I'll head in. Please cover me"

Sakura stifled a scoff at his big attitude. Minato shifted and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't be hasty, Kakashi. You should be the backup."

"Sensei, I'm the commander today, right? This is an excellent time to try out my new jutsu!" Sakura watched in amazement as Kakashi's hand began to glow with his chakra. What sounded like birds beginning to chirp as his chakra took on the blue-white form of lightning sparks emitting from his palm. He glanced once more her way. Minato threw his arm out in front of the eager teen and looked to be clenching his jaw. Sakura couldn't be sure if he was irritated or worried. His face was unreadable as Kakashi stared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Even if there's a lot of enemies, this jutsu can do it in an instant. It's the same as your nickname. Besides…"

Minato let out a slow, careful breath that Sakura was pretty sure she was the only one to hear.

"Now, I'm the commander."

Sakura turned a little. "Ka—"

"It's a rule that the student follows the commander's instructions, isn't it? Sensei?"

Minato removed his hand and closed his eyes as his hand came before his face in his version of a reluctant agreement. Kakashi was off in a blinding flash of light, bursting through the giant root they had taken cover behind. She watched in awe and a little bit of indignant anger at his audacity. As he moved, she slid some kunai from her hip holster and noted with some amusement that Minato did the same. She predicted the enemy nin's move as a few clones began to target Kakashi with kunai and shuriken. Minato and Sakura both flung kunai to counter them. She didn't have time to register Minato's movement until he was no longer beside her and taking out one clone, then instantly beside another and another and so on.

She cursed as a flare of chakra came at them from behind. Turning, she charged her fist and as soon as the ninja attacked, her fist flew and collided with the clone's head. The clone dispersed in a poof. As she turned back, Obito was about to be attacked by another clone emerging from the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as Minato flickered into sight, taking the clone out.

"Don't be careless!" He stated before moving out of sight again.

Obito shook and nodded as tears gathered in his eyes, "H-Hai…"

She came to kneel beside them and protect them better. She smiled quickly at Obito and nodded back to what was going on. She saw it happen quickly and gasped, holding her breath as Kakashi was about to be injured badly. Minato appeared just in time. He grabbed Kakashi and moved him out of mortal danger before flashing them away from the zone. He set Kakashi back near the other two and Sakura. He slid his travel pack off his shoulder and before it hit the ground, he was gone. Sakura could see from where she stood where he'd gone. Knowing how this particular battle would end, she turned to distract the two with Kakashi's injury, not that it had taken much. It really was only a few moments before the future Yondaime Hokage was back with the team. Rin had set to healing Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi's injury isn't minor. For now, we'll retreat back to camp."

"I'm fine!" Kakashi argued.

Obito shook his head aghast at the other boy. "What do you mean, "fine"?! You selfishly went your own way against sensei's orders and did something crazy!"

"I don't want to say anything to you. To the 'Elite Uchiha', a coward and a crybaby!"

"That…there was something in my eye and the tears were to get it out!"

"Do you know 'shinobi rule twenty-five'? The rule that says 'a shinobi must never show his tears'!"

Rin sighed. "Oi…you two, quit it…"

"Take it easy you two." Minato finally barked out. Sakura stood to the side with a heavy sigh and her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head and turned away from them. It was hard to see how this brat would become the team-leader she respected. "Kakashi, of course rules and regulations are important but…that's not all there is to it. I'll tell you, you must also be able to cope with the situation."

"Hah! Look!" Obito pointed in Kakashi's face earning him a sharp glare from both Rin and the silver-haired teen.

"Obito! As for you!" Minato started back up. "You were wearing goggles, so you couldn't have had something in your eye. If you don't control your mouth, not only your mouth but your mind will also become weak. And one more thing; Kakashi…that jutsu you used…you shouldn't use that again. A trust all concentrated on one point. Of course, you have the destructive power and speed but…because the speed of your movements are so fast, you can't see your opponent's counter. Because of that, it's an incomplete jutsu. Before we separate, I'll say it again. The most important thing to a shinobi is 'teamwork'!"

All three teens looked down in shame. Sakura closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"All right…let's move out." Minato stated tiredly as he turned and began to walk. Rin stood and followed first then followed by Obito. Sakura followed suit but paused by Kakashi. He reached down and offered him her hand to help him up with a small smile. Kakashi looked up at her blankly for a moment before he sighed and took her hand to stand. It was funny, even as a teen he stood almost as tall as her. She clapped her hand over his uninjured shoulder.

"Regardless of how foolish your actions were, you still did a good job. Minato-senpai is right though. Teamwork _is_ the most important thing. Come on…we don't want to fall too far behind." Sakura continued forward after the rest of the team and coincidentally missed the small flushing of color on Kakashi's cheeks from under his mask as he followed her.

The trek back to camp was silent and loaded with heavy thought and feeling. She set up her bed-roll and laid down. Rin faced her and plucked at the grass in thought. Sakura snorted and reached over to lightly flick her hand. "Stop glowering! You look like the kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar! Did you notice something about the reprimanding…?"

Rin frowned, "…what…did I miss?"

"Minato-senpai spoke mostly to the boys. Rin-chan, you did what you were supposed to. Does it bother you that much that he scolded them?"

"…not really. I guess, kinda…it's just hard to hear Minato-sensei upset. It hurts."

Sakura hummed in thought and nodded. "Yeah…I know how that goes. At least your sensei is kind though when he's upset. My sensei would make us run laps for hours or get us the most degrading missions possible to teach us a lesson in 'teamwork'." A chuckle escaped the pinkette. "And then my shishou…she would literally throw boulders at me to get my act together."

Rin's eyes bulged. "B-Boulders?!"

"Yes. But she taught me everything I know about being a medic _and_ a capable fighter."

"I…I'm impressed. The way you just punched that clone away…it was pretty cool."

"Hehehe…" Sakura scratched her chin. "Get some sleep, Rin-chan. We're going to need it for tomorrow."

"Hai…"

**…..**

Morning came with an odd, misplaced sense of calm. To be honest, it un-nerved Sakura. She woke before the three younger ones. She wasn't surprised to see Minato awake already. She packed her items quickly and moved to sit alongside him on the boulder. The sounds of rustling forms waking filled the air as the three teens began to repack their items as well. Rin insisted on checking Kakashi's shoulder. Sakura was facing his back when he removed his shirt and coincidentally mask as well. She stiffened and blinked.

"You let people see your face?" She blurted incredulously before thinking it through. Kakashi turned slightly, just enough for her to see his jaw bone but not his face.

"…uh…yeah. Why?" He sounded utterly confused.

Sakura blinked and looked away, clearing her throat. "Oh, nothing. I just…thought you liked seeming mysterious and all that with the mask. I didn't think you ever took it off."

Rin giggled. "It would seem more mysterious if you never took it off, wouldn't it?"

Kakashi snorted and turned back to face away from them as Rin re-wrapped his injury.

"It's pretty much healed completely now. But if you overdo it, the wounds will open up."

"All right…" Kakashi sighed in response to Rin. He tugged his shirt back on and his mask along with it. Sakura felt disappointed that she didn't sneak a peek like she'd wanted to. _Maybe next time_, she thought to herself.

Minato shouldered his pack, looking back at them. "Okay! Let's head off!"

"Hai!" They, including Sakura, stated as a team. Their travels took them into the huge, giant bamboo forest. Sakura _did_ remember this place. She inhaled deeply and ran her fingers along a few of the bamboo shoots. Kakashi was walking not too far from her. He shot her a quizzical look that she blushed at.

With a shrug she simply explained, "I like the way bamboo feels…"

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"Hey now…" Sakura frowned. "No need to infer I'm a hermit." Instantly Jiraiya popped into her head. A bittersweet emotion settled over her.

"Hm. Hermit crab, more like."

"Are you saying I'm crabby?"

"If the claw fits."

Sakura couldn't help the small snort of laughter. She covered it quickly with a cough and a shake of her head. She caught the upturn of his lips under his mask. If he wasn't barely thirteen and she wasn't eighteen at the time, she'd have admitted he was rather cute. Not to mention the fact he seemed like he was trying to flirt with her. A weird, _weird_ combo indeed since this boy would eventually become her sensei.

Minato slowed and turned to the three of them. He nodded at Sakura to move to his side. She did so without needing to hear the command verbally. "From here, we split into two groups. Everyone, do your best. It was only by chance that the enemy yesterday was scouting alone. From now on it'll be team battles. Take care…"

"Let's go, commander." Obito stated with a sideways glance _away _from Kakashi. It shocked not only Sakura but Rin as well. By the wide-eyed look on Kakashi's face, it had caught him off guard too. Minato, however, simply smiled at them.

"Right…let's go! Sakura!" Minato stated, raising his arm.

Sakura nodded and managed to catch the look Kakashi threw at her. Did he…wink at her? She ignored the slight flutter in her chest and merely winked back as the word, "scatter!" sent them all on their respective ways.

Traveling with Minato was quieter and quick. She didn't mind, however. They used their chakra charged feet to literally move silently and speedily through the surroundings. An hour passed like this. Minato slowed a bit and Sakura shot him a curious glance.

"We're getting closer." He answered her silent question. She nodded in understanding. He suddenly sighed and rubbed his brows. "You don't think I was…too hard on them yesterday, do you?"

Sakura smiled and laughed lightly. "Hard? That was hard? Trust me…you were kind on them while being honest and blunt. I'm impressed, actually. I can see where Kakashi gets his leadership from." She caught the slip-up with a mental curse.

Minato didn't seem to think much of it as he smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm being honest."

"I appreciate in any case."

"How far are we from the frontline?"

"Maybe twenty minutes. If we walk." He grinned.

"Then, I suppose we should go ahead and get a move on then, hm?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_Whooooooeee! So much actual manga text! Yes, I did indeed go through the manga and that's why it took so long to get this updated. I had to re-read each bit carefully and rescribe the brilliant work while tweaking the situation for Sakura to fit into the scenario (and for the sake of not getting my butt in trouble…I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SPEECH I USED FROM THE MANGA!). I hope it wasn't cheesy and horribly done because damnit…I TRIED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE! I HOPE I did well. Let me know how you guys feel about it! And no…this isn't done yet. I was originally going to have this be one chapter, then it morphed into two, and then three, and now four. We'll see if I can finish this in FOUR! Haha! I'm laughing at my hopeful thinking…_

_Anywho! If any of the Japanese was confusing, shoot me a pm or comment to ask me! I'll happily translate!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	26. Sentient Shadows of the Past: Finale

**E.H.**

_The last chapter to this segment. I have to say, I'm both happy and sad to end this one. This was a lot of fun to write. Not to mention making me work a bit more than usual to make sure everything worked together. Next up is our _Werewolf _prompt from _electrickpanda.

_Sidenote: I realized I misspelled Rin's last name in the last couple of chapters! Gah! It's Nohara, not Nobara._

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**Sentient Shadows of the Past  
Finale**

The frontline was something Sakura had only had experience with once in her life. If she had a choice, that's how she would have kept it. She arrived at the frontline with Minato and immediately fell into what Tsunade-sama affectionately called 'medic mode'. It was that piece of the professional's mind that let them handle horrible situations and really bad injuries without too much focus on the gore and insanity. She checked over several wounded and began to heal them as Minato approached the head of the frontline. The men had a slight argument over sending him in alone and if he was sane. Sakura smirked at this, knowing full well from earlier that Minato-senpai not only could take them on one-on-fifteen…but he would win. One of the men she was healing frowned at her.

"You…I've not…seen you before." He grunted through the pain and smirked. "I'd…know…a pretty girl when I saw her…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head in good humor. "Gee, you must get all the ladies fanning themselves and fainting at your amazing sonnets."

He laughed breathily and coughed, settling again. His breathing steadied as he allowed her to heal him. She felt the chakra surge before the shinobi before her looked up and opened his mouth to warn her. Sakura stood quickly, slamming her foot into the enemy ninja's kneecap. Grabbing his arm as he began to collapse from the shattered joint, she threw him like a ragdoll to the ground on her side before swinging a powered punch into his solar plexus. The man gave one final pained exhale before his eyes dimmed. She wondered, mildly, if she should have left him alive. A blurred motion of yellow and green flickered into view. Minato looked at the dead nin and back to her before nodding and flickering out of sight again. Nah, she wouldn't worry too much about it right now. She returned to her task of healing the nin that were injured. She couldn't help the Konohagakure shinobi that were dead. She finished up her task with the injured nin and moved up alongside the still able-bodied ones.

"How many are left?" She asked while readjusting her leather gloves.

"From the sights, ten Iwa nin left. Though our own Yellow Flash is doing quite a number on them."

"All right. I want you move the injured back five yards and as quickly as you can. Try to find a place with good footing. The ground's about to rattle and shake a bit." She grinned before launching herself over the trench lip and rushing toward the enemy line. One of the nin tried to call her back but must have chosen to listen. She came up on an Iwa nin. He turned and launched a boulder at her. She almost laughed as she punched it into a spray of rubble and gravel. "That all you got?"

The nin growled and started to make hand symbols. She charged him and began to throw punches too fast for him to finish forming his hand signs. He threw an arm up to block her and realized too late as his arm shattered under her assault that it was a bad idea. His cry of pain was cut short as she slammed her fist into his face. His skull broke inwards and she mentally grimaced, hoping she wouldn't remember that too vividly later. She glanced back and saw the Konoha nin were finally clear. She moved her chakra around and pumped her strength release up several notches. She reared back and gave the Earth ninja a taste of their own element. Her fist hit the ground with a tremendous rumble as the earth and rock beneath their feet rocked and split, cracked and spider-webbed under them. It offset their balances and made it easier for Minato to take out two or three at a time. It wasn't long before the ground was littered with now incapacitated bodies of Iwagakure shinobi. Minato approached her and frowned. She thought he was going to comment on her performance.

"Something isn't right." He stated as he looked toward where the Konoha nin were. Sakura frowned as well.

"How so?"

"My gut…tells me something's wrong with the kids. We are in the middle ground between Iwa and Konoha. It wouldn't take much for the enemy to get near them."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply when a memory literally slammed into her head. It jarred her thoroughly as she realized now why all of this was familiar. A sick feeling settled in her gut. "Kakashi…"

_It was during the third Shinobi War Kakashi-sensei lost his eye! On his first mission as team commander! Shit! _"We have to move…now!" She grabbed Minato's arm. "Will your body flicker technique work with two people?"

"It should in theory."

"Let's go."

Minato settled his hand over hers and summoned his chakra. She couldn't really describe the feeling of standing in one spot one moment and in the next be in the middle of a very different battle. Minato moved and attacked while Sakura rushed to catch an unconscious Kakashi as he fell off the tree branch he was on. She dropped to the floor of the forest and looked at him. Rin rushed over from where she was to Sakura's side.

"H-he…collapsed. And then you guys showed up. I think his eye…I-I may have…I did it wrong." Rin's eyes were brimming over with tears. "And Obito is…he's…"

Sakura reached over and grabbed her shoulder. "There was nothing you could do. You did the best you could and that's all anyone can ask for. I'll stabilize his eye transplant. I need you to watch for any enemy nin that may come at us."

Rin nodded and wiped her tears away. Sakura looked at the boy in her arms and tried to hold her own tears at bay. Obito…his friend and team-mate…gone. She didn't want to think about it. She lifted her right hand and settled it over his left eye. Her hand began to glow with her green-hued chakra. The angry slash mark down his left eye was still bleeding. She worked her chakra into the optical nerves and soothed some of the backlash of the initial implant. She also tried to heal the slash as much as possible. The sounds of fighting overhead faded away. Minato appeared beside her and knelt down.

"How is he?"

"His eye was over strained and in the initial surge of chakra flowing through the nerves mixed with undoubtedly his special chidori attack…he exhausted his chakra quickly. He'll need to train his chakra to be a constant flow for the rest of his life."

Rin worried her bottom lip and looked at her sensei. "Sensei…Obito…"

Minato closed his eyes for a moment and looked pained. He opened his eye and looked at Rin, moving to set his hand gently on her shoulder. "We can discuss options later. Right now, we need to move. We still have an objective to finish."

Sakura nodded and finished what she was doing. "He's stable. We can move him."

"All right. Let's move out."

Sakura moved Kakashi to her back and carried him as they fled the area. They made camp in the same safe place again. Sakura made sure Kakashi was completely stable before she asked to speak with Minato in private. She led him a little ways off as Rin moved to stand out in the field, staring up at the stars in the darkened sky.

"…I think it's time I was utterly honest with you. Kakashi is my sensei down the road…"

Minato stiffened and looked back toward his students. "So…all of this…?"

"I only remember it now. I…to be fair, Kakashi-sensei is a very private person now. I found out through old records about this. What I need to ask you is if you are capable or know how to erase memories?"

"…I can seal them with fuinjutsu."

She nodded slowly and blew out a long sigh. She wasn't one for holding her emotions at bay for long. She couldn't help the stray tear that strolled down her cheek. "Please, for Kakashi's sake…seal his memories of me from this time. Rin-chan as well. They…they've seen and dealt with enough here today. I don't know how much longer I'll be here. I feel like I've…completed whatever reason I was sent here for. It's only a matter of time."

Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I will. For their sakes. But I noticed you didn't ask for us, Kushina and I, not to remember you."

Sakura closed her eyes and looked away. "There's no need for you to worry over it. I know that you'll both do the right thing in the end."

He laughed softly and in a slightly exasperated way. "You seem to have a lot of faith in us."

She looked back with a forced smile. "Of course! Who wouldn't have faith in the Yellow Flash of Konoha!"

"There's more you aren't saying, but I won't press it. The third?"

"Can continue knowing. He deserves to know in any case. I don't know how my time here will affect my time, but…I'm glad I got to meet you all. To see you and know who you were in the start. I won't ever forget you."

"Sakura…will you in turn do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Will you find my son in your time and…tell him that no matter what, I'm proud of him? That _we_ are proud of him and will love him regardless? I know that…Kushina isn't pregnant yet but—"

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him through a veil of tears that fell steadily. "I will." She felt dizzy and like the world was shifting under her feet. She stepped away from him and made a shooing gesture at him while wiping her tears with a silly watery laugh. "Go…you have a team that needs you."

"Thank you, Sakura…for all you've done. I hope that your time isn't altered. Be safe…Kushina would have both of our hides if you weren't!" With that he waved and turned from her. Sakura felt the ground disappear from under her and she closed her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of falling through thin air. She felt the air leave her lungs as the panic that came with falling filled her. Would someone be there to catch her again? Where was she falling into anyway? She didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't want to see the ground rushing at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Was that…?

A force slammed into her, jarring her and making her lungs fill with air in a gasp that both hurt and surprised her. It took her a moment to realize what had slammed into her was a firm chest. Whoever had caught her hit the ground and rolled with her carefully. She heard three sets of feet come to a rest around whoever caught her. She opened her eyes slowly as she began to come to. When had she passed out?

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan!"

"Calm down, dobe! She's breathing…" Sasuke stated but even he sounded slightly worried.

"Kakashi-senpai? Is she all right?" Sai asked from somewhere to the side. Her eyes cleared and began to adjust. The first thing that came into her line of sight was an all too familiar mask and unkempt silver hair.

"Yo…" He smiled at her though she could see the strain around his visible eye as he looked at her.

"You have a chest like a sack of bricks." She mumbled with a dry smirk. He blinked and then chuckled.

"I think I'll take that in a good way."

"Sakura-chan…how the hell'd you get into the sky?!"

"Probably some kind of jutsu, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved up alongside their mutual sensei. "Did you catch the masked guy?"

Sakura frowned. "What?"

"Uhh…the masked guy? You know, the one you started chasin' down like a mad-woman?" Naruto stated.

"Did you hit your head, Sakura-san? You do not seem to be following our line of conversation well."

"But I…I mean…how long have I been...?"

Kakashi looked at her oddly then before he stood, picking her up with him. "You must have gotten hit over the head." He carefully dropped her feet to the ground. "You've only been gone for a few minutes. Probably felt like days though…" His eye crease was fake but she wasn't about to comment on it. Besides, she could tell he knew something.

She raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed. "I'm so…confused, I guess. I caught up to mask-guy and he put some kind of jutsu on me. Now I'm here, waking up again, I guess…" She laughed nervously and shifted. Luckily it seemed only Sai and Kakashi picked up on the way she was acting. However, neither commented on it and for that she was grateful. "Anyone willing to carry me back piggy-back style?"

Kakashi snorted but moved to let her hop on. "Up you go…"

"Arigatou Kakashi…" She frowned before she tacked on the "sensei." Way to be inconspicuous.

**…..**

Her bed-roll and her _own_ mission pack was a wonderful thing to find. She settled onto it after Kakashi had set her down and went about making his own set up. She snuggled into the bed-roll and thought over how everything had gone down. So far it didn't seem like…_anything_ had changed. As that thought occurred to her, she felt her eyes widen. She covered her mouth in shock. She…she hadn't done anything to mess up time because she was _supposed_ to do all of that. It was mind boggling and would be a lie if she said it didn't give her a horrible headache. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. It finally did after a while and she fell into a light sleep. Her dreams were simple and yet complicated, vivid and yet blurry. She awoke with a jolt and sat up, scrubbing her hands over her face. She looked around and found three of her boys asleep. Naruto was laying half-in, half-out of his bed-roll snoring. Sasuke was lying on his stomach with both arms under his makeshift pillow. Sai was propped against the fallen log in his bed-roll, sitting up. His forehead rested on his arms that draped over his knees. She frowned as she found Kakashi's bed-roll empty. She rose and quietly placed her boots on. She looked around the campsite and wandered in a direction. She paused as she found him sitting in a tree with his beloved Icha Icha up to his nose. She shook her head at him, planting a hand on her hip.

"Mind if I come up?"

He looked down at her and did his usual eye crinkle. "Knock yourself out."

She snorted as she used chakra to climb the tree. She settled on the branch a little away from his foot. "Didn't you notice earlier? I kind of already did that."

"Ah, yes. And I must say, you're a bit heavier than you look when you're falling from the sky."

"Gee…thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Sure know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Of course. But then again, the mysterious mask helps." He winked at her.

She froze for a moment before she brushed it off. No, Minato-san had said he'd seal the memories. She trusted that he had. She snorted and shrugged. "It's okay. Some mysteries just lose their spark after a while; get boring…"

"Boring? Me? Since when?"

"Since I got old enough to handle myself." She smirked.

Kakashi pouted and looked at her like she was being mean. She laughed at him and lightly slapped his leg. He sighed and shook his head, hiding behind his book again.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Mm?"

"What…what happened to your other teammate? I mean…I…I kinda figured out what happened with Obito."

He sighed and put his book opened on his knee as he looked at her. "Her name was Rin. Though I'm sure you already knew that."

Sakura nodded and swung her leg lightly. "Nohara Rin, correct?"

"Mmhm. She was abducted by Kirigakure nin during the Third Ninja War…not long after Kannabi Bridge. They forced her to become the jinchuuriki of Isobu. They planned on our 'rescuing' her in order to release the bijuu on Konoha. She told us this and begged me to kill her. I refused. During one of my attacks with chidori, she threw herself in the way…"

Sakura's chest tightened. She raised her hand to her chest and clenched the fabric in her hand as tears welled in her eyes. She closed them and shook lightly as a few of them rolled down her cheeks. Why? Why such a sweet, kind girl? She had so much potential. She was good medic and person! Why did this have to happen to her?

"Sakura…"

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Sorry…it's just…that's so horrible. I…I'm sorry you went through that."

Kakashi looked at her carefully before nodding once. "That's part of our life as ninja."

"Granted, but it still hurts."

"Pain dulls with time."

"Dulls, but never goes away."

"Wise words."

"Oh don't give me that." She shifted and glanced back toward camp. "Was I really only out for a few minutes?"

"Why? Feel like weeks instead of days?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha…ha…very funny, old man." Slipping off the branch, she landed silently before heading back to camp. She didn't see the way Kakashi watched her walk away.

**…..**

Home sweet home. There really was no place like home and Sakura couldn't have agreed more as she stretched her arms over her head as she walked into her apartment. She dropped her gear on the table and kicked her boots off. She found a stack of male on her counter and note on it that was written from Ino.

_Yo, Forehead! You never, EVER get your mail, do you? Lucky you have me when you're on mission, huh? Oh…I wanted to remind you when you got back that you flaked on our last double date dinner! You owe me! _

_Love, Pig_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the note but smiled despite herself. She shuffled through the mail and found nothing of consequence. Her answering machine had five messages. She breezed through them and made her way to the couch. Flopping down, she stared at the ceiling fan. So much ran through her mind as she sat there. She wasn't sure what to make of all the events she'd gone through. She'd ask if she was dreaming it all if it weren't for the fact that she knew…she just _knew_ that it was all real. She'd been there; beside the Yondaime Hokage no less, fighting Iwagakure nin. This was the stuff of history books they'd read in the academy. All the words that had bored her as a kid…she'd lived a part of it this mission. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Standing up, she headed for her bathroom to shower. A knock interrupted her from her task. She detoured from the living room to the entry way. She opened the door and stared at the man on her doorstep.

"Yo…"

She frowned before she stepped aside. "Come in…"

He moved inside and removed his own sandals. Turning, Sakura closed the door and motioned him into the living room.

"Is there something you needed, sensei?"

"Actually…I wanted to talk."

"Okay." She moved to the couch and sat down, getting comfy while Kakashi moved to the couch as well. He sat down opposite of her and rested his elbows on his knees. "You seem more serious than usual."

"The seal wore off a year ago."

"Pardon…? What seal?"

Kakashi turned to look at her pointedly before he lifted two finger up to his temple and tapped. He smiled as well. She breathed in deeply and looked away. "Oh…but…how? And why didn't—never mind. I wouldn't have believed you if you'd told me last year…"

"That's why you asked about Rin, isn't it?"

"…yes. I wondered."

He laughed, but it wasn't a humorous sound. It was bitter. "Hate me now a little too, huh?"

"What? How could I hate you?"

"I killed Rin. It's the reason Obito hated me."

"Yeah, but you said it yourself, she jumped in the way. Rin-cha—Rin…would be so mad at you right now if she knew you were sitting here still blaming yourself. She made a choice. She wouldn't want you to regret _her_ choice."

"Maybe, but I should have pulled back, cancelled it…something…"

"How were you going to do that in a battle? You know, I always looked up to you for calm and level-headedness on the field. Are you trying to tell me now that it was stupid to do?"

"Probably a little."

"No, Kakashi. What's stupid is to not let some things go." She stood up and moved toward the kitchen. She began shuffling around for tea items.

"What if it were Naruto or Sasuke instead?"

"I'd tell them the same thing. Except…I'd expect more stupidity from them anyway." She set the kettle on to heat. She didn't hear Kakashi come up behind her. When he reached to grab a cup around her, she jumped with a small squeak. "Hey! Warn a girl!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "And you call yourself a ninja."

She turned to glare at him over her shoulder only to realize how close he was. She blinked and turned away quickly to make her heart slow down. Suddenly that small bit that she found attractive about him when he was younger was back in full-blown power. "Did you want some tea too?"

"Might as well."

"Going to show me your face for once?"

"Oh? Wouldn't that make the mystery less so?"

Sakura turned and propped her hand on her hip while glaring up at him. "You know, I said that to the thirteen year old _you_ thinking of _you_ now."

"Maybe it stuck." He sighed and leaned against the counter on the left.

"Okay, seriously…if _I'm_ the reason you decided to wear the mask _all the time_ than I'm going to slap you silly."

He scratched his cloth covered chin. "You may have had a small part in it, but really I had a bigger reason."

"Why then?"

"What is there to eat? I'm rather hungry."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow and leaned on her countertop. She opened her mouth to protest his abrupt subject change when the kettle conveniently saved him with a shrill whistle. Spinning, she grabbed it by the handle and removed it from the heat. She waved distractedly at the fridge. "See what you can find to reheat. I doubt I have much of anything…"

"Mm." He moved to the fridge and began to scour it. "You hungry?"

"A little. I'll probably order something in." With a heavy sigh, she looked at him. "Are you staying for dinner then?"

"Hm…depends…"

"On?"

"Who's paying…?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the small chuckle that rolled up her vocal chords. "You always find a way to skip out of the bill anyways."

"It's a form of training…?"

"Weak, Kakashi…"

"It's to build character."

"Hmmm…almost. I'll accept that you're just a lazy bum."

"I'd argue, but I don't want to waste the energy." He smirked as he grabbed his mug of tea from around her and headed back to her couch to lounge. Sakura shook her head as she moved to the local listings of restaurants that would deliver.

**…..**

"So…our target was killed by an unknown and this unknown escaped." Tsunade stared over her knuckles at the five standing before her. "I'm disappointed, however it is what it is. In the end, he's still dead and his crimes should cease. I'm more interested in the one that disappeared. Will they make a reappearance? Too many loose ends for comfort."

"It was my fault, shishou…I…I failed to capture him. Gomen!" Sakura bowed and tried to hide the grimace on her face as Tsunade exhaled loudly before leaning back in her chair.

"Baa-chan! It was _all_ of our faults!" Naruto stepped up.

Sai nodded in agreement while Sasuke scoffed and looked to the side.

"You're right, Naruto. It _is_ all of your faults. However, the mission is more-or-less successful. Therefore I'm only cutting your pay for this mission by ten percent." There were visible shoulder droops before the blonde Hokage waved her hand at them dismissively. "Everyone get out. Sakura…stay."

Sakura stiffened but straightened as the boys filed out with varying glances. Kakashi paused beside her and squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room. "Yes, shishou?"

Tsunade sighed and moved to the side, grabbing something from a file. She turned back and held it out toward Sakura. "Here."

Sakura frowned and moved forward. "What is it?" She took a scroll, with a broken seal on it, from Tsunade. She raised a brow at the broken seal. Tsunade feigned innocence by staring out the windows.

"Read it."

Sakura figured she had little choice. She opened the scroll and began to read the contents. She shifted and glanced up at Tsunade questioningly.

"This was written by the Sandaime Hokage…"

"Just shut up and read it."

Sakura's eyes turned back to the scroll.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sure it is a bit of a surprise to read these words now of all times. But I wasn't sure how to approach the subject when I saw you in the academy upon that first day. After all, I couldn't exactly express much to you when you were still a small child. Seeing as this is a highly sensitive matter, I have taken the liberty to write you this letter and sealed it safely. I hope that by this time, you are old enough to understand the words written here. If not, in due time…you will be. _

_Your brief time with us was a blessing. I actually cannot seem to find the correct words to thank you enough for all the time and energy you spent in healing my men. Something that was foolish to do without knowing the consequences. There has only been one other that I've ever known of to have the same brute strength as you and healing prowess. I cannot help but wonder that somehow, some way, you and my former student have met. You are much like her. Stubborn, pig-headed at times, and very…very skilled in what you do. _

_I am very proud of you, even though I didn't have much time to know you. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina also sang high praise of you. You were missed greatly when you had to leave us. Please continue your path of the Ninja and may your Will of Fire be one that is passed on for generations after you retire from this world. _

_Wishing you well in all you do and set to accomplish,_

_Saindaime Hokage  
Sarutobi Hiruzen_

Sakura stared at the letter blankly. A few wet splotched appeared on the parchment as she lifted her eyes. Tsunade smiled at her warmly with a familiar sadness in her eyes.

"What exactly happened with this mission, Sakura?"

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't believe me if I told you shishou…"

"Try me."

Sakura nodded slowly. She moved to drag the only other chair in the room over and sat down, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "Okay…well, apparently time travel is possible?"

Tsunade, mid motion to sit paused to throw her student a quizzical look before sinking fully into her seat. The woman blew out a sigh between pursed lips and crossed her arms under her chest and leaned her chair back. She didn't seem surprised, actually. That was enough for Sakura to feel un-nerved and uncomfortable. The older woman watched Sakura in silence for a few moments before she nodded once. "We've been gathering data on jutsu that have that ability for the last two years since the end of the war."

"What?" Sakura sat up straighter. "You…you knew there was a possibility of this being possible?"

"Only minutely. We had to look into the matter as a potential option being possible. If Obito believed in casting a massive never-ending genjutsu that would be unbreakable…what were the chances that there were other jutsu that could alter not just our reality but the very fabric and temperamental nature of time? It's scary territory and we'd only just received a lead; a very mysterious one at that, leading to a man named Yakyuu—"

"Hiroshi." Sakura finished in awe and with a short disbelieving laugh.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade-sama pursed her lip in a near pout. "How do you know that name?"

"Sandaime-sama. They were looking into him as well."

"This could have some rather…heavy consequences here." Sakura nodded in agreement. "…so you really did go into the past, didn't you? How far back did you go?"

Sakura looked into Tsunade's face. She knew the woman fairly well by now, the set to the blonde's gaze was that of eagerness and interest. She shifted in her own seat and looked to her hands settled in her lap. "The Third Shinobi War. The Kannabi Bridge mission…to be exact…"

"…I see…so then, you…?"

"Met the Yondaime Hokage before he became so, yes."

"Mm."

"Tsunade-sama…when we are done here, may I have permission to look into medical records? To be precise…Uzumaki Kushina's?"

"…if I didn't know you so well, I'd suspect something was amiss. But, because I know the stubborn brat that you are…" Tsunade-sama smirked. "After we're done here, I'll write up the scroll of permission. It will be in one of the farthest departments of the records department. Now, tell me about this mission."

"Sandaime sent me with team Minato." Sakura worried a strand on the hem of her skirt. From there the words began to fill the gap of silence that had settled over them. At some point during Sakura's explanation of the mission, she looked up into her shishou's face. Certain details left the girl rather animated and others left her quieted. She took a deep breath before she began on the details of Kakashi's eye implantation and her involvement. "The eye would have potentially been completely rejected in a matter of hours or days. Rin's medical knowledge was not lacking, it wasn't that. It was merely the fact that she was under so much stress and not to mention she was still considered a mid-level medic. For her experience, she did amazing. I merely did what you taught me to do. Afterwards, the…discernment of my placement in that time and place became clear. I could feel the effects of the jutsu upon myself beginning to wane and change. Don't ask me how I knew it but…it was a gut feeling that I had served whatever purpose I had been placed there for. I asked Minato to seal Kakashi's memories of my time there along with Rin's…"

Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her desk as her chin came to sit upon her knit fingers. Her facial expression kept altering between bewilderment, interest, strain, and back to blank. She currently looked to be deep in thought as Sakura sat watching her carefully. Finally Tsunade nodded. "And Kakashi's memories are still blocked?"

Sakura shifted then and averted her eyes. "About that…"

"He remembers." It wasn't a question from Tsunade's tone. Sakura grimaced. "The seal wore off. Which is surprising…Minato was never a pushover when it came to seals. For instance, Naruto's seal. I can't imagine it just…weakened and broke. Something had to trigger—"

Sakura met the Hokage's gaze at the same moment they both hit the same conclusion. Tsunade scoffed a dry laugh and shook her head with a smirk. Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "But why…?"

"Cheeky little brat. He probably thought that you had some form of effect on Kakashi to put a timed seal on him."

Sakura thought about the way Kakashi had seemed to flirt with her while on the mission. She blushed and immediately looked down at the floor again. She hadn't been wrong about that? Crap… "I don't know how to answer that."

"You don't need to worry over it. You have a file to read through, don't you?" Tsunade-sama stated as she signed a scroll and tossed the paper at her. Sakura caught it and nodded. "Dismissed."

**…..**

The records department had always been a black hole of papers, files, books, and other unknown items of intelligence. That being said, it was also one of Sakura's favorite places to spend a long weekend (when she wasn't on call of course). It was weird, she knew. However, if the pinkette much cared for what people said about or around her any longer…it would have had some form of influence on her. She entered the building and flashed her clearance papers at the first guard, then the next and onwards as she read how deep she had to go. She'd only known Shikamaru to have _this_ much clearance to get down that far. Even though he only scratched the surface of how deep the records really went. ANBU had the rest of the clearance she could only ever dream of having. Then again…that was one place she never wanted to have an 'in' with. Not really. She finally entered the last room on the document of permission. It was at that time she noted that Tsunade had not given a time-limit on the document. Her feet stopped as she read what the woman had filled in. Permit use was written in as 'unlimited'. She grinned suddenly at that and nearly squealed like her twelve year old self would have done in the past. Instead, she steeled herself and moved forward. It took her a little bit before she found the medical files she was looking for. She couldn't help but stare at how _large_ the section dedicated to the red-head was. She sighed. She was in for a _long_ read. Taking a box of the files to the nearest desk and chair, she sat down and began to flip through them. At least an hour or two passed before she found what she was looking for. She checked the date on it and thumbed it open. She slid through files about Kushina's check-ups in the past. She paused over one that caught her eye.

"'_During check-up procedures, noted an obstruction in the patient's ovaries. Does not seem to be life threatening in any case, but will need to be removed. Placement of obstruction will make it difficult to remove without lasting damage to ovaries. Chances of pregnancy raised only three percent from fifteen to eighteen percent. Scheduling surgery for next month in order to remove obstruction.'" _Sakura read aloud and shook her head in awe. She then thumbed through and found a report from a month after. _"'Pre-procedure check-up showed obstruction to have been completely removed. No scars or signs of operation upon patient. Kushina-san states that another medic, one passing through on visiting business, performed a check-up with chakra alone. With obstruction removed, chances of pregnancy have risen from fifteen percent to ninety-three percent.'"_

Sakura smiled at that, trying to keep any emotion other than joy from her. She had to know though… She found a file two months later. _"'After obstruction miraculously removed, patient's one year three month long attempt at pregnancy finally achieved. Patient's check-up indicated pregnancy. Two weeks after conception is our conclusion.'" _Sakura noted the date on the paper and her eyes welled over as her vision blurred with tears. She raised her hands to her face shakily and covered her mouth as they flowed. They were a mix of joy and sadness as she shook from the heavy emotions. Nine months and two weeks exactly from the date of the report was October tenth, Naruto's birthday. She replaced the files in the box and the box to its correct location. She made sure to pocket her scroll of clearance and quietly made her way out of the records building. Once she hit outside, her feet flew over the rooftops heading for a particular place in general. From the fact that the sun was setting, she'd been in records for hours. She broke stride as she came to Naruto's door. Pounding on the door, she waited for him to answer. The door opened before her as Naruto answered with a Styrofoam cup of ramen steaming in one hand with his chopsticks in the same hand.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! What brings you—oomph!" Both fell against the wall with the force of her hug. The cup of ramen went spiraling out of control and fell with a resolute thump on the floor. Naruto yelped in surprise and dismay as his precious ramen was spoiled. He blinked and frowned at the pinkette. He was about to say something when he felt tears soak his shirt-front. "S-Sakura-chan?! What's wrong?!"

Sakura pulled back and looked up at him with a watery smile. "Just realizing how screwed up our lives would be without you, Naruto. How much I'd miss you if you weren't born. You're my best friend, damnit!" She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

Naruto rubbed the spot while fixing her with a confused and honestly, frightened look. "Are you…having your…_you know what_…?"

Normally, Sakura would have thrown him through the walls at such a crude observation. Instead, she laughed and shook her head. "No. Just, something stupid. Don't worry about it. I have a few things I need to do, but afterwards, do you want to go hit Ichiraku?"

Naruto, seeming to have forgotten her weird behavior, instantly beamed. "Hell yes-ttebayo!"

"Good. I'll meet your around…eight?"

"Okay!" Naruto paused and frowned, shifting uncomfortably while looking at the floor. "Is this uh…date?"

"Oh shut up! It's not a date! Just meet me at eight! I have to go drag Kakashi-sensei over there, sheesh!" Sakura snorted but shot a look at him once more before she headed for their sensei's home. The time across town was different this time. It wasn't like getting to Naruto's. She took a little more time than usual to get to the Copy-nin's home. She found her way to his doorway and took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock. The door moved open as her knuckles moved to rap on the door. He leaned against the frame and greeted her with an eye crinkle.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. What brings you here?"

"I…" She paused, trying to figure out what to say. "Honestly?"

"I never did suffer liars well."

"I needed to see you. To talk over something I…did."

"Oh?"

"Can I…come in?"

Kakashi hesitated before he moved and motioned her inside. Sakura stepped inside and instinctively kicked off her boots. She didn't wait to be told to take a seat and crossed the tiny apartment to the lone, beat-up, worn-down couch. She sat down quickly and tucked her feet up under her. Kakashi, after closing the door, followed her and sat on the opposite side of the couch. He looked at her in a way that seemed like it was expectant, but still lackadaisical in nature. He leaned his head on his hand while his elbow sat on the arm-rest.

"…I'm the reason Naruto was ever conceived." She blurted and ran her hands over her face.

Kakashi blinked several times before raising his eyebrow. "Come again…?"

She looked over at him. His tone was…off. Like he was disturbed. It took her two seconds too long to realize why. "N-not like _that_!" She cried and put her hands up while a horrified expression took over her face. "I meant _medically_! Kushina-san had an obstruction in her ovaries that I removed with my medical jutsu. The records of her hospital visits had her scheduled for a visit to remove it through surgery. And I..." She sighed and dropped her hands. "You're the only person who I can tell this."

"I see. If they planned to remove it, what did doing ahead of time change?"

"…her chances of pregnancy were fifteen percent in the beginning. Only a three percent raise in chance would have changed if they'd operated the way they planned and had the know-how to do. There would be residual scarring on her ovaries from the operation. Her files…her files stated that her percentage changed from the fifteen percent to ninety-three after I removed it…"

Kakashi nodded and shifted a bit. "That changes things a bit."

"Do you think—"

"Don't. If you ask the questions I know are there in that head of yours, you'll make yourself dizzy and sick with all the empty answers that lead to more questions. Just let it be, Sakura."

"So it was just _supposed_ to happen? That _fate_ decided everything?" Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's pretty crazy coming from you."

"Maybe it was. Who are we to argue that fate exists or doesn't exist?"

"We're ninja. More specifically, _you_ taught us to look underneath the underneath."

"Yes. And sometimes that leads to one answer that is hard to swallow."

"And what it that?"

"Some things are supposed to happen and do. No matter what happened in the past, what matters in the now."

"I hate how logical you are."

"I hate how logical I am too."

Sakura smirked at that and looked away. "We're going to Ichiraku's. I promised Naruto."

"Promised him that _we_ were going? As in…you and I?"

"Mmhm."

"I love how you ask me." He sighed but his eye shone with mirth.

"Oh, Kakashi…if I have learned one thing from being around you is that you don't ask. You either command or drag you where you're wanted."

"Oh? I'm wanted now?"

"Well besides the Bingo books…?"

"Haha. Real funny."

"I know, I'm just a regular old comedian."

"More like a clown fish. Something funny to look at and observe."

"I thought I was a hermit crab!"

"I suppose you're just an all-around fishy girl."

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

"There is no safe way to answer that, baitress."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "If I'm a baitress what does that make you?"

"The fish that can't say no…"

She looked over sharply at him. He looked away and coughed into his fist while she saw the light dusting of a blush over his cheeks from above his mask. She smiled to herself and stood up. "Don't we have a dinner to get to?"

"Depends…are you paying or am I?"

"If I said you, you'd make yourself scarce. So me."

"Hmm...you're right. So I suppose if I were to take you out to dinner tomorrow night, I'd have to pay?"

Sakura paused on her way to the door and was so happy her back was to him as she found herself grinning like a little girl. "Hell yes, you'll be paying. And you'd better pick me up from _my_ door this time."

"Fine, fine…I won't argue. If we're any later, Naruto will have a melt-down."

"Guess we should go then." Sakura slid her boots on as Kakashi tapped his sandals on with a sigh. He opened the door with a fake show of exasperation and motioned her out. She stepped out and walked with him toward Ichiraku. It was interesting how easy it had been to flirt with her former sensei; but it was something she could get used to. Especially since they had a date tomorrow.

* * *

_Longer than usual but…OMG! I had TOO MUCH FUN writing the flirts and the ending! I do have to say, I think Sakura may have cried a bit too much in this. But oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm already going on the next update! I'm hoping to have the first chapter of our Werewolf short up soon! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I look forward (as always) to hearing what you think of the chapter! Love you, my lovelies! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	27. The Flower and the Wolf

**E.H.**

_I promise you, there will be some lemony yum-yum coming up! Won't be this chapter, but should be soon! There will be lemon cake with sweet lemony icing! Or lemon bars with powdered sugar! Whichever is preferred! Onwards!_

* * *

_**Rated T+**_**  
The Flower and the Wolf**

Lazy fingers trailed over the surface of the rolling water. The ripples spread out and merged within the current sweeping the water downstream over rocks and logs. Fish darted to and fro, fighting the current while beryl eyes reflected back at the owner of said fingers. A sigh blew past rosy, petal-soft looking lips as the young woman rolled over onto her back. The mossy earth cushioned her as her right arm draped over her abdomen and her left hands continued to make dizzying patterns on the water. Her plaited hair fell to the side in its odd coloring of pale-red; to those who'd never seen her parents they'd swear it was pink. Her mother was a pale blonde while her father was a vivid redhead. Oddly enough, nature decreed that she was to have such a light red coloring to her hair that it was indeed pink. Petal pink. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she laid in the forested area surrounding their village. They were aptly named the Village of Leaves for they were surrounded by hundreds of miles of forestry. The nearest villages were all part of a greater country named Fire country. Most would wonder why a densely forested region would be named Fire; it was for the fact that they were within what was considered a jungle. Jungles were hot and humid.

Sakura enjoyed the autumn season best. It was the least volatile of the seasons within Fire country. It was also the most enjoyable temperature wise. The leaves were already beginning their turn from lush green to golden hues. Several spotted the ground here and there. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She was certain someone would have been sent to find her by now. She wasn't a shirker of responsibility, mind you. She had finished her chores early in the morning before sunrise and had made sure the medicine woman was sobered up enough to treat any who may have needed it. She herself could heal as well, but that was a gift she was happy she didn't have to use often. In order to heal, someone had to be harmed. At the age of seventeen, she was considered at the end of her prime for wedding. Why young women had to marry between fifteen and seventeen years of age was beyond the girl. She was a romantic, unfortunately, and desired to be courted and fall in love. Arranged marriages were the biggest deal within Konoha. She'd managed not to be arranged _yet_ due to the fact that the matchmaker had yet to find a young man 'suitable' for her. In other words, she was too strong willed and spirited for most of the men in the village. Her closest friend, Naruto, wanted to wed her when they were young. The matchmaker, however, paired Hyuuga Hinata with him. It was a joy for Sakura knowing that this had occurred so well. Hinata had been in love with Naruto since they were but tots. It was blessed that they were to be united. Naruto, though hesitant at first, had taken a shine to the shy girl. Then there was Chouji and Ino. At first, most believed Shikamaru and Ino would be paired…but no. The matchmaker chose Chouji for the blabber mouthed blonde. Ino was still fuming over it. Sakura couldn't understand why. He was perfect for her. Where she was crass and blunt, Chouji was gentle and caring. He could make her calm down when others couldn't.

It surprised no one when Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were paired. Not even the two. They were inseparable in the first place. Then there were the last young men. Aburame Shino was an interesting young man, but again…he would not match Sakura at all. Lee was…well, she was pleased when the matchmaker flat out said no to that particular arrangement. Inuzuka Kiba was, in the matchmaker's words, too similar with temper to make a good match with her. Shikamaru was matched up with another village's girl for diplomacy reasons. He didn't care one way or the other as long as she didn't 'nag' him much. The last potential match for her was one that shocked people when he wasn't chosen for Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke; a victim of tragedy. His entire clan house was murdered and they'd never been able to truly find out who had done so. All fingers pointed to his elder sibling whose body had never been found. Sakura was certain it had to do with some form of conspiracy set up by the village elders; but she was wise and kept it to herself. To be honest, she was rather hurt when the matchmaker deemed them incompatible. She honestly wondered if she had some form of defect with the way she was told no repeatedly as for match ups.

Sakura's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as something moved across the riverbank from her. She sat up quickly and darted her gaze around. Her heart sped up as she examined the area around her. She gathered her skirt up and moved to her feet quietly but quickly. Her loosened corset strings aided in easier movement for her. She slid her boots on and reached for the largest, thickest branch she could find to arm herself with. She stayed somewhat crouched down and listened intently. Within moments, she had an answer to what was across from her. A large wolf came out from the brush and looked at her. She blinked several times and fought to stay calm. Wolves only attacked if hungry, in a pack, and/or threatened. The wolf was larger than any she'd seen before. It was also a beautiful grey color that reminded her of silver moonlight on a dark night. The wolf studied her intently before it moved slowly to the water and began to lap at it. Its eyes raised to look at her as though curious as to what she would do. Sakura blinked several times before she slowly set the stick down; not too far from reach though. She was fascinated by the wolf's eyes. One was a charcoal black while the other a vivid red. Never in all her years had she seen a wolf like this. Especially not alone. She settled on her knees and sat, watching the wolf. As she watched it, she felt calmer and less afraid. It sat back on its haunches before laying down completely and resting its snout upon its strong forepaws. It, however, did not stop watching her. She knew it was foolish if not a death-request, but she returned to her position, lying on her back with her hand in the water. She watched the wolf curiously as it watched her. She couldn't be certain of how much time passed before the wolf stretched, yawned, and stood. It turned and walked back into the undergrowth as though nothing had ever transpired. Sakura, in an odd way, felt like it was her cue to leave as well. She gathered herself and her belongings and headed back for her village. All the way home, she couldn't stop thinking of the odd behavior from the wolf.

**…..**

Two weeks passed before Sakura saw the wolf again. She had finished her chores early and had been going to the medicine woman's home when she saw the wolf in the distance. She stopped and looked at it; it watched her closely just as it had at the river. Something about the wolf made her think of a male. She began to refer to it as he or him. She saw him again and again over the course of a month and half. He was always watching her from a distance. It was odd since her village believed in the spirit of the wolf. She'd never followed her village's beliefs and/or practiced their worship of the animal. But with the way he was always around almost made her wonder.

A regiment of soldiers passed into the village. Sakura was busy for so long with so many of them; healing and resetting bones. It wasn't easy work. They were Fire Country soldiers, so as civilians of the country, it was expected of them to be hospitable and aide the soldiers in any way possible. Normally, Sakura would have no qualms with such a task. However, there were a few sets of soldiers that she could have happily done without. They were the ones that continually pestered her. They came in with minor cuts and bruises for her to 'take care of'. She'd been followed home a number of times by a few in particular. The day had been exhaustingly long and tiresome. She'd been on her way home when she saw the set of boys, after all 'men' didn't stalk young healers like this, standing off in the distance waiting for her to pass by. Not in the mood for the taunts and sexual innuendos, Sakura instead headed into the darkening woods. She knew the area like the back of her hand; that still didn't save her from the worry of crossing paths with something nasty. She clutched her basket of herbs close and ignored any extra sounds around her, until she heard less graceful stomping coming from behind. She glanced back and saw the two boys following her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and picked up her pace through the undergrowth. In her haste, she turned the wrong way. She realized too late that she was heading further from home and closer to the river. One of the soldiers cat called her. She ignored it and began to move faster. When she moved faster, they increased their speed. She gave in to her fear and began to sprint through brush and bushes, tree branches and dodge logs. They caught up to her faster than she liked. The first one grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She screamed only to have the other stifle it with his hand. The first one held her immobilized to his chest while the second one laughed and stepped up to her.

"Here now, see what happens when you play hard to get?"

She bit his hand and took grim satisfaction in the yelp he emitted. He turned back angrily and grabbed her by her ears. She let out a cry of pain as he wrenched her face forward. The other slid his hands over her stomach and gripped her wrists too tightly. Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. Her loosened braid was the perfect handle for the one man to grab and yank her head back. She tried to protest when he smothered her cries with what he probably believed was a kiss. Disgusted beyond reasoning, she struggled and tried to break free. It was in vain as the one before her grabbed her chin and pried her mouth open for his tongue to invade. The one behind her clamped both of her wrist in his one hand while his now freed hand wandered over her front and grasped her breast in a painfully rough grab. She yelped and tried to retreat from his touch only to have the beast before her shove his knee between her thighs and roughly grind his knee against her sex. The tears seemed to come faster than as she felt scared and alone; so alone. Were they really going to do this? Would they…just leave her in the woods when they finished what they wanted? Would they possibly kill her? She could only pray they would take mercy on her soul and just end her life after this. To her, this violation was worse than death.

A sound barely registered past the horrible terror that clenched her heart into a vicious vice. However, one of the boys heard it. He pulled back from her swollen and probably bruised lips to look around. "You hear that, Hiro?"

"What? Sound of 'er whimpering like she'd in heat?" Hiro, she didn't want a name to go with his face, stated as he chuckled and continued to crush her mound of flesh in his hand. He moved his hand down over her side and was reaching for the apex where the other male's knee was.

"No…" The one in front of her pulled back his knee and looked around. "It sounded almost like…growling…or something…"

Hiro sighed and looked over her shoulder at the other male. "We're in the middle of the woods, Jun."

Sakura held her breath and begged to the divine wolf spirits to find a way to end this. For one who'd never thought to ever ask the spirits for help, she certainly felt it couldn't hurt now. The sound happened again; louder this time. Sakura heard it loud and clear. It was a growl. An angry sounding one as well, if she had to guess. There were no movements or tell-tale signs before a blur of silver fur moved before her, taking down Jun before her. Hiro, still holding her captive, stumbled back a step with a shocked cry. Jun fought the wolf for a few moments screaming and even crying at Hiro for help. Hiro released her with a shove. She fell to the side and into the underbrush, rolling away from the small path down an inclination. She winced as her wrist twisted in a less than natural way. She sat up on her knees and cradled the sprained appendage to herself and felt her body grow cold as piercing shrieks of terror rent the air. It sounded like one of them tried to run only to be taken down moments later. A loud, blood-curdling scream went up and cut off so abruptly, Sakura jumped. The stillness of the air and the absence of sound was like a void. A low, deep, almost mournful howl sounded. She wasn't sure what to do. If she moved, would it find her next? Maybe she wished for death before, but that was when she thought her virginity was about to be ripped away from her with no choice involved. Now? The idea of living was a bit too tantalizing to just give up now!

She felt her body stiffen and lock up as soft footsteps began to approach her. She unconsciously began to push herself backwards as they drew ever closer. Small sobs escaped her out of fright. Her back fell into a trunk and she whimpered as she placed too much weight on her sprained wrist. She closed her eyes and really, really prayed hard that if she had to die that it would be fast. Please, oh please Kami-sama don't make it last! A snort made her flinch as she cringed away from whatever made the sound. A cold, wet nose bumped the underside of her chin. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she faced a pair of mismatched eyes set into a bed of silver fur. Part of her began to cry in relief while the other, more cautious side of her wasn't convinced it was entirely safe yet. She glanced down the snout of the familiar wolf and felt her eyes widen at the sight of blood on his jaw. She swallowed drily and looked back into the wolf's eyes.

"A…are you going to kill me too?" She whispered, not even sure why she bothered. If wolves could roll their eyes, this one did before it flopped onto his haunches and stared at her in a way that made her think of a bored man. She shifted, pressing her bad wrist down. Her breath hitched as she ground her teeth against the sharp zing through her joint. The wolf leaned over and sniffed her injured wrist before licking the side of it. She blinked in confusion as her tears cooled and dried onto her face in the night air. The wolf suddenly stood up and ran off into the woods. She gasped a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and looked around her. What…had just happened? Why did a wolf…lick her? Or better yet…save her? Was it considered saving her? Or was it something else? Pity? No. A wolf with pity? That didn't sound right. She moved her feet under her and with the aid of the trunk, began to shove herself upwards in an awkward way. She fell back to her knees twice before she managed to stand. She didn't want to think about how long she'd been out there.

"Hey…you okay down there?"

She stopped as a voice she'd never heard before called out to her. She looked up slowly and found a man standing up on the path. She frowned as she saw he had silver hair…like the wolf's fur. She shook that thought away immediately. How ridiculous! She could see that she had been very well hidden by the brush that was in front of the tree. "I…I'm hurt. I sprained my wrist when I fell down the embankment."

"Ah…" He stated and began to move down to her. He reached her side quickly and when he did, Sakura's heart did a somersault. With the moon at his back up the slope, she couldn't make out his feature. Now that he was beside her, she couldn't help it. He was handsome. Not in the flawless beauty way that Sasuke was considered handsome…no. It was…different. A more rugged looking handsome; manlier. His face from his nose down was covered from her sight but she could make out a strong jaw line in any case. His left eye was covered by an eye patch though the remnants of what was probably a battle scar bisected his left brow and disappeared under the face mask. His silver hair was askew and probably fairly unkempt. He was also tall. Her head only reached the top of his shoulder. She looked up at him and tried not to notice how nice he looked in his trousers and simple wrapped shirt. "I would ask what happened…" He trailed off with what had to a smile as his right eye crinkled shut.

"I was…attacked by two men up there on the path. Then a wolf came and saved me but I fell and…"

He raised his right eyebrow in a quizzical fashion. "Oh?"

She frowned at his disbelieving tone. "You don't believe me…" It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course I do. After all, maidens get rescued by wolves every day in the woods at night."

"How dare you mock me!"

"Mock? Hmm…not quite. I wouldn't call it mocking."

"What are you even doing out here anyways?! I've never seen you before!"

"Mah…" He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck lazily. "Shouldn't I be asking the young, defenseless girl out here that?"

"Defensele—girl?! Why I—you! GAH!" She threw her good hand in the air in exasperation.

"I find it so attractive in a lady when she's articulate." He sighed causing her to glare and storm past him. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

"Oh yeah? And why not?!" Sakura threw back as she reached the path. Instantly, she saw why. How did she forget about this? The two men from earlier laid mangled before her. She covered her mouth and tried to keep herself from feeling ill. Averting her gaze, she managed to calm herself and slip her mind more into the medicine healer place in order to deal the horrific mess before her. Blood coated almost every surface around them as their throat were ripped open.

"That would be why." The mysterious stranger stated as he came up behind her and then crouched near the first body. "I believe the wolf bit. Only a wolf could rip a throat open like this…"

She turned back and ignored the blood and the stringy bits of flesh lying beside the men's necks. She moved to the body closest to her and knelt down. She reached over and closed his glassy eyes. She could still see the terror in them. She then stood and moved further down the path to where the other tried to run. His neck was in worse shape. Taken down from behind, he must have rolled over trying to fight back as his hands were torn, bloody and one of his fingers was…missing. She ignored the gore and knelt to also close his eyes.

"Didn't you say these men attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Why show them such compassion now?"

"Because, I'm not a monster. Regardless of what they were going to do, they were still human."

"They _attacked_ you." He argued as if he didn't understand her reasoning. She stood and looked back at him.

"And they were attacked in return! That doesn't mean I should bask in their deaths as though I'm happy someone was killed!"

"You…are baffling."

"And you are an ass!"

"Pardon?" He scoffed. "I don't remember baying and saying 'hee-haw' upon meeting you."

Sakura ground her teeth and turned sharply on her heel. She began to walk away. He coughed and cleared his throat until she paused and spun back around. "What?!" She snapped.

"Well, if you're trying to reach the nearest village…it's that way." He motioned over his shoulder with his thumb. "That way goes straight to the river and deeper into the forest."

Sakura felt like screaming in rage as she straightened her back and tried to walk away as dignified as possible. As she passed him he chuckled at her and she ignored him. She recognized the path now and almost sighed as she began to draw nearer to her home. She frowned as the sound of shuffling footsteps continued behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and found the stranger following her with hands tucked into his trouser pockets and his eye staring up at the moon. She stopped and turned slightly.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a very dry tone.

"Hm? Oh no. Go ahead, carry on." He gestured for her to keep walking. Tapping her foot impatiently, she turned fully and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop following me!"

"Following you?" He blinked confusedly. "I'm merely traveling this way."

"How did you find me then?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

He stared at her blankly. Then in a monotone he sighed, "Two dead bodies in the road and a frightened girl in the bushes off the side…yes. That warranted me to just pass on by. So sorry. Next time I'll bypass asking if a girl needs help and just plain ignore the cadavers on the footpath."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort a few times only to snap it closed again. Frustrated, she turned and continued walking. As she walked, she thought of something to say back. Spinning with a victorious glint in her eyes, she pointed at him. "Ha! You said the other way was to the river! How could you have crossed the river so easily and traveled the woods like this at night? Hm?"

"…there's a bridge." He responded looking at her like she was crazy. Sakura blinked and sneered back at him.

"Since when?"

"I haven't traveled through this part of the Fire Country in years. How am I supposed to know when it was made?"

"Well I…you…hmph!" She spun around and continued her way home in an unhappy tizzy. If she never had to see this man again, it was too soon. Once the village came into view, she sighed and turned down the familiar path to her home. She glanced back once and then rushed home. Once her feet hit the porch, she was dashing through the door. Her mother looked up and stood up quickly.

"Sakura! Where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"I…" Sakura accepted her mother's embrace and stared at the wall. What _did_ she say?

"I got lost in the woods stupidly. And then I…two men they…were killed by an animal. I fell off the path and then a stranger found me and helped me back up." She hated lying; not to mention she was horrible at it. In fact, if her mother had been facing her…she would have seen the cringe on the girl's face as she told half-truths.

"Oh, Sakura! Are you okay? Did you get hurt too?"

"When I fell, yes…but it's nothing. The two men were soldiers. I have to go tell their general…"

"Oh…kami-sama above…" Mebuki covered her face in horror as she nodded. "I'll come with you."

Sakura wanted to say no, that she didn't have to. But she couldn't. She didn't want to be alone right then. "Thank you, okaa-san."

"What about this stranger? Where are they?"

"They…er…I…don't…know. He followed me to the village but I didn't…see where he was headed."

"We should find him then and make sure the elders see him. It won't do to have random strangers in the village that the elders know nothing of."

Sakura looked to the heavens as though to ask 'why' as they crossed the gated threshold. Maybe she'd luck out and he was already on his way out of the village… A girl could hope, right?

**…..**

Wrong. A girl could not hope, apparently.

"Excuse me!" Her mother called to the stranger as she rushed over to him. Sakura groaned mentally before slowly following her mother. "You must be new here…"

The man turned slowly and nodded, rubbing his neck. "Ah…yes…I'm looking for the elders?"

"We can take you to them." Mebuki turned and motioned Sakura over quicker. Sakura smiled with strained lips as she approached. "My daughter, Sakura, said you helped her in the forest. Thank you for that. I'm grateful you were there. I'm Haruno Mebuki."

Sakura didn't miss the way his lips seemed to curve into a smirk under his mask as he darted a glance at her. Ooooh she didn't like him. Not one bit. He smiled politely at her mother and bowed respectfully. "Hatake Kakashi."

Mebuki made a surprised sound that set Sakura on edge. "Hatake…? As in…Hatake Sakumo's son…?"

"Ah…" He looked sheepish again. "Guilty."

"Oh my goodness! I-I can't believe it. You must come with me immediately!" Mebuki stated and hooked her arm through Kakashi's and dragged him toward the elders' hut. Sakura frowned and followed in confusion as they made their way through the village. Her mother spared only a moment to knock before she moved through the doorway. The village leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat between his two council members (the elders that really held most of the power), Homura-sama and Koharu-sama. Mebuki came to the middle of the hut and knelt before bowing her forehead to the floor. Sakura, knowing what was best for her, followed her mother's example.

"Ah, Haruno-san. What a surprise…what may I ask is this appearance for?" Hiruzen-sama stated in a warm way that was comforting.

"Tonight, my daughter was saved by this young man here. She was attacked by a wild animal. It killed two of the Fire Country soldiers." At this, Sakura was thankful her face was to the floor as it hid the way she grimaced. That was _not_ what she'd said! "This young man is none other than Hatake Sakumo's son. The heir to the Hatake Shrine…"

Hiruzen-sama blinked in surprise and looked at the man. The man, who'd taken it upon himself to sit down, shifted a bit uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the council members and village leader.

"Is this true?" Hiruzen-sama asked.

Kakashi smiled small and nodded. "Yes, it is…I've been traveling for the last twenty four years."

"Ah…I see. Not long after—" Sarutobi paused and fell silent. Kakashi seemed to either not mind or care about it. Sakura felt her brow furrow in confusion; after what? "Haruno-san, would you mind having your daughter Sakura escort our visitor to the shrine?"

Mebuki bowed once more. "Hai, Sarutobi-sama."

Sakura raised her head. "Demo…Sarutobi-sama…doesn't Hariko-sama live within the shrine at present?"

"Yes, she does. Hmm…" Sarutobi frowned and rubbed his beard in deep thought. Sakura felt victorious. Ha! He'd have nowhere to go now! Sarutobi-sama wasn't cruel enough to kick an old woman out of her home!

"She will either accommodate Hatake-san or leave." Homura dictated with a sour face that made Sakura want to make an obscene gesture at the old windbag. The elderly woman turned her scowl upon Sakura with obvious disdain and dislike. It wasn't in a young woman's place to speak out against them; something Sakura never understood since Homura herself was a _woman_ who _always_ spoke out and got her way. But kami-sama forbid a _young_ woman speak out of turn. She forced herself not to scoff at the woman and lowered her head further to hide her disobedient spirit. She could completely understand why Tsunade-shishou despised the woman.

"We have important matters to convene upon. Thank you Haruno-san. You are dismissed. Sakura-san, you have your instructions. You are also dismissed to carry them out. We hope your shrine is within your standards of approval, Hatake-san. If anything is dissatisfactory, please bring it up immediately." Koharu stated and turned toward Sarutobi in his version of a polite "get out" gesture. Sakura felt her mother rise from beside her and bow once more. Mebuki lingered long enough for Sakura to rise before she touched the pink haired girl's arm and turned to leave. Sakura glanced at the now standing Kakashi and blew a stray lock of hair from her face as she motioned for him to follow her. Once outside, she moved quickly in an attempt to get the task done and over with quickly.

"If you can speed-walk this fast, why were you caught in that mess in the woods?" Kakashi asked from practically right behind her, startling her. She spun and clasped her hand over her heart. How the hell had he moved that fast?!

"That's none of your business." She huffed and spun away, charging up the hill toward the old shrine. He chuckled and followed too close for her comfort again. She reached the doors and opened them, stepping within and tugging her shoes off to rest beside the step into the shrine. "Hariko-sama…" She called before stepping up and walking across the nicely polished floors toward where the woman took her tea.

"Sakura-chan, dear. What calls you to visit this old bag of bones?" Hariko looked up from her tea with a warm smile. Sakura wanted to scream at the indignities that the blasted council would put this woman through. Even _after_ all the exceptional matches she'd made throughout the village over the years. It was unacceptable! Hariko paused mid-sip and looked around Sakura. "Oh my…what a handsome young fellow."

Sakura nearly forgot her reasons for why she adored the old woman. "His name is Hatake—"

"Kakashi. Yes. Sakumo was a very strong warrior. Best match I ever foresaw. Kaori was the best thing to ever grace his world…before you, of course." Hariko stated with a warm smile. "Now that you're home, I suppose the council expects me to leave this shrine back in your capable hands. When do you need me gone, Hatake-san?"

Sakura sputtered indignantly. "But that's not fa—"

"Things rarely in life are, Sakura-chan."

"There will be no need for you to leave, Hariko-sama. I can't imagine staying in this big place all alone." Sakura's mouth fell agape as she turned to look at him as he rubbed the back of his neck with an eye crinkling in what she suspected was a smile beneath that blasted mask.

"Only if you are sure."

"I couldn't keep up with this place like you've done…" Kakashi stated.

"Ahh…so I see." Hariko chuckled before she held her hand out to him. "Give me your hand, boy." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "You stay put, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi moved and took a seat, holding his hand out to her curiously. Hariko took his hand and tugged the fingerless glove off his hand and began to trace the lines in his hand. She hmed and made random noises of thought as she did so. Kakashi fought the urge to squirm or chuckle. "Is it supposed to tickle like this?"

Hariko shushed him while Sakura stifled a snort of amusement. The old woman finally stilled and a smile began to grow over her lips. "Ahhh…"

"'Ahhh…?'" Kakashi reiterated with slight apprehension. "What exactly did you see?"

"You have a hard transition to make. From the wilds of the world to the confinement of village life." Hariko paused to give him a loaded look that he stiffened at. "Being an animal isn't easy, but humanity isn't much better is it? I see a hard struggle to stay along the right path, a thirst that will nearly break you, anger so strong that you cannot see past it…"

Kakashi coughed lightly and withdrew his hand with a dry chuckle. "Fire and brimstone, huh?"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Hariko stated ticking her forefinger back and forth. "There is more. Through all of this, you will fail…_unless_ you accept the beautiful flower of life that has been dropped into your path. Accept the flower and the beast will be slaked. Deny it the beast will run rampant throughout and nothing will be left standing but, as you said yourself, fire and brimstone."

Sakura frowned at the reading. She'd heard from Ino that the blonde's had been fairly basic. She was going to wed, have kids, blah-blah-blah…all in Ino's words. Sakura had hesitated to have her palm read since she felt it was all hullabaloo anyways. But now? She wasn't so certain. Kakashi's had been so very…abnormal. "Am I still needed, Hariko-sama?"

"Yes, actually. You've finally been matched."

Sakura hesitated as dread fill her gut. "And…who…am I matched with…?"

Hariko beamed at Kakashi and then back at her. Sakura hadn't moved so quickly before in her life. Not even when she thought the soldiers were going to harm her. She fled the temple, the grounds, and crossed the village in less time than it'd have taken her to walk to the river and back. She flew into her home and to her room, barring the door. She leaned against the door and shook her head quickly as her heart raced from her sprint. She crossed her room in a picture of calm to sit upon her bed. She reached over and traced the threading on her pillow before she lifted it gently. She eyed the patchwork her grandmother had sewn for her and pressed it to her face. She increased the pressure and took a deep breath. She screamed everything she had into that pillow and shoved it harder against her face to stifle it as she kicked her feet in a tantrum. She even balled her fists into the pillow. When she could scream no more and her voice was hoarse, she fell to the side and hugged her pillow to her chest. Glaring across the darkened room, she wasn't sure when she fell asleep.

**…..**

"I…don't believe she took that very well."

Hariko snorted at the man's statement and rose slowly to her feet. "Trust me, I expected as much."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"You haven't exactly been the most gentlemanly toward her, have you, Hatake-san?"

"…well I…uh…"

"Come, you must be hungry. I have stew and rolls in the kitchen."

Kakashi ignored the way his stomach rumbled as he followed Hariko. "What…all did you know of my father?"

"Oh, more than I could ever dream of telling." Hariko reached the back kitchen and moved to the soup pot hanging over the fire, suspended from three well tied wooden logs. She stirred the stew as she lifted a wooden bowl to fill. She raised her wrinkled eyes to look at him. "Including the _other_ side of the Hatake bloodline."

"Then you know full well why I cannot accept being 'matched' with her."

"Oh please. Your father said the same of your mother."

"And she died in child-birth…"

Hariko sighed and dished the stew, holding it out toward him. "Your mother died in child-birth because of a particular complication that had nothing to do with either of you."

"It's called a curse."

"It's called fate, Kakashi-san. Don't you have a little faith?"

"What good is faith to a man who doesn't dare dream?" He smiled at her falsely while he took the stew. "Ah, thank you."

"Why such…downtrodden thoughts?"

"Mah…too many people died by my faulting." He shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal or bothered him. Hariko saw right through it.

"I think you are underestimating that girl."

"Are there any scrolls to read around here?" His abrupt change in topic made the older woman roll her eyes.

"Yes, in the old library, but most of it is some of the horrendous writings of the wanderer, Jiraiya—" She blinked in surprise as nothing was left in the room with her but the suddenly empty bowl of stew and a slight breeze left behind by his sudden departure. She sighed and shook her head. "Ara, ara…what am I to do with this boy…?"

* * *

_Snort. Even in a time/universe with hardly any 'modern' technology…I imagine Kakashi would flip a lid to read anything written by Jiraiya. That scene, by the way, is honestly my favorite next to the first scene when she sees the 'wolf' by the river. This isn't what I intended to write originally. But I like it much, much, much better. I hope you guys like this one too! I'm really enjoying writing this particular one. I LOVE paranormal crap like crazy! Anyways! More to come! Tell me your thoughts! Also, our prompt listy has grown! By around…five…or six? I can't remember. But it's long again! _

_Again, if there's any Japanese you need help with, let me know! I'll translate! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	28. Of Petals and Fangs

**E.H.**

_I'm sensing a theme here lately. These are turning into short stories rather than one or two shots. I'm actually…not too upset by this. I hope you guys are enjoying these! I have to say…Kakashi-sensei is practically permeating my subconscious along with Sakura! I actually yelled 'shannarou!' while bowling the other night with my husband and family. My husband laughed at me, knowing exactly what I was saying. I do have to say though…I GOT A STRIKE! Hahaha! Enough of my special brain issues! On with the show! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**The Flower and the Wolf  
Of Petals and Fangs**

Morning came too fast. Sakura wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and pretend that she her life hadn't just changed drastically. However, unfortunately with the sunrise came a pounding on the door. Sakura dragged herself from her bed and changed fairly quickly, glaring in hatred at the corset lacings on the front of her bodice. She distractedly tied them while making her way out of her room. She paused and sobered up fairly quickly when her father looked at her from where two soldiers stood in the middle of their dining area. She blinked and scraped her fingers through her hair quickly.

"Sakura-chan…did you by any chance happen to see what happened to the two soldiers in the woods?" Her father asked, shifting uncomfortably. From the way his greying pink hair looked unkempt, he had just arisen as well.

Sakura wanted to lie, but she had never been good at it. "A wolf attacked them. They were…escorting…me home. A wolf attacked us. I fell off the roadside as a gentleman came to our rescue. Unfortunately, the two were already dead. I barely escaped." She suddenly noted something odd. Her wrist didn't hurt. As of the day before, her wrist had been sprained. When had she…?

"A wolf?" One of the men asked with obvious doubt. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Do you really think I'd lie about something important like this?" Besides, omitting a few facts didn't necessarily make it a lie…damnit. She was starting to sound like Ino. And why had she painted that bastard, Kakashi, as a hero! He hadn't done diddly squat!

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe is all. I would have hoped two of my trained men could fend off something as simple as a wolf."

For reasons beyond her comprehension, she got ticked. She couldn't believe what she was saying even as the words flew from her mouth. "Wolves are peaceful creatures by nature. Something drove that wolf to attack. It could have been anything as 'simple' as it thought I was being threatened by your men. Whatever the case, it felt the need to attack and did just that."

"…how would a wolf infer that any of my men were threatening you?"

"…they…weren't exactly being kind. They were actually very rude and disrespectful. Their lewd comments weren't appreciated. Honestly, you are asking me for answers that I just don't have. I answered what I could honestly and my family and I have chores and certain duties to attend to."

The main soldier shared a glance that made Sakura feel like she'd just been labeled somehow before they turned and bowed. "Of course, Haruno-san. Forgive our interruption." They turned and said something to themselves quietly as they exited the house.

"Sakura…?"

She turned and looked at her father. "It really was nothing, papa. You don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled at him praying it was convincing enough.

"If you say so." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She squeezed his hand lightly in reassurance before she moved to leave the house.

**…..**

Her chores were finished relatively quickly. However, she did notice the fact that no matter where she went…there were soldiers watching her. They weren't exactly acting like they were, but she could tell by the way they would constantly glance at her or talk quietly amongst themselves. Her observation became more and more concrete as she found them following her on her way to Tsunade's home. She stepped inside with a frustrated huff. Tsunade looked up from the sake bottle she was nursing with a dry smirk.

"Bothering you too?"

"They're following me!"

Tsunade grunted and shook her head. "Damn fools. They seem to think I purposefully broke one of their men."

"Why would they think that?" Sakura asked as she moved to sit down.

"He touched my boobs. When he was in for healing, I accidentally dropped something while holding his arm." She shrugged and Sakura laughed. Tsunade paused and narrowed her gaze on Sakura. "What happened to you? Normally that would gotten me a gasp and an exasperated, 'shishou'."

Sakura pursed her lips as she tried not to grind her teeth. "A lot. Two of them tried to…force themselves on me. In the woods."

Tsunade straightened immediately. "Which ones?" She ground out with a growl.

"The dead ones…" Sakura sighed and put her face in her hands. "A large wolf came out of nowhere and killed them. It spared me for some reason. And then this man came along right after and saw me…helped me up and then proceeded to open his big fat mouth and tick me off in barely two minutes. He's rude, conceited, and full of himself. I ended up having to escort him to the shrine where Hariko-sama _decided_ that _he_ was my match! I can't believe it! Then these soldiers showed up in my house asking me about the dead two and I told them as much as I could…they didn't believe me and—"

"What was his name?"

"What?"

"The man, who you showed to the shrine."

"…Hatake Kakashi?"

"You say a wolf attacked those men and then this Hatake showed up?"

"That's…what I was saying."

"Be careful what you tell the soldiers from now on. The sooner they're gone, the better. Things could become very…odd around here for a while."

"Why? What's going on? What do you know that I don't?"

"A lot."

"…shishou…"

"I mean it. I'm not being a cantankerous old hag at the moment. Trust me when I say that a Hatake returning to the shrine is always an omen of change."

"An omen of good or bad?"

"That remains to be seen."

Sakura groaned and scrubbed her face. "Why does this always happen around me?"

"You're a magnet for shitty luck."

"Shishou…!"

"What? It's true."

"You're so kind."

"Eh, I have sake. I can't complain too much."

"Until Shizune-senpai takes it away again."

"…shut it, brat."

**…..**

Sakura huffed. Really, was all of this…_well this_, necessary? It'd been a week now and these silly military boys were _still_ following her. They'd stopped trying to be discreet about it as well. It had even caught the attention of the elders. She was displeased with the fact that _she_ had been called in to speak with them about it. Not _them_; _her_. She trudged up the long steps and entered the elders' hut. She moved into their line of sight and knelt, bending to press her forehead to the floor.

"Homura-sama, Koharu-sama, Sarutobi-sama…" She addressed them respectfully.

"You may raise your head, Haruno-san." Sarutobi stated with a gentle tone. She did as she was told and rested her hands upon her lap. Smoke curled up from the older man's pipe as the smiled at her. "We've heard that you've had some recent trouble with these soldiers…"

"They've been following me." She stated drily and with no cap on her displeasure leaking into her tone. Homura stiffened at the way Sakura had spoken. Sakura sighed and took a calming breath. "Two of their soldiers followed me into the woods and attempted to provoke me into an inacceptable situation. They were attacked by a wolf, I happened to fall off the trail and now I'm suspect to their paranoia!" She fought the urge to throw her hands into the air. "This is when I met Kakashi-san."

Sarutobi blinked and shifted. "By inacceptable situation, you mean…?"

Homura scoffed and shifted as well. "What does it matter, Sarutobi! No matter the situation, a lady of this village must always be hospitable and understanding to visitors from our militia force! She is very near shaming us! It would be an honor to be matched and or mated to a soldier of our Fire Country's Militia!"

Sakura's hands bunched in her skirt in frustration. She was on the verge of losing it. Sarutobi shot Homura a look before he turned back to Sakura.

"It would not matter. She has been recently matched, have you not, Haruno-san?"

Sakura stiffened and fought the urge to grind her teeth. "Yes…" _Unfortunately,_ she wanted to add but wisely kept her mouth shut.

Koharu nodded to this. "Yes, to Hatake Sakumo's son. A wise match for our village indeed."

_Ha! Of course it was fortuitous for the __**village**_**. **Oh, now she was really livid. Whose business was her love life anyways?!

"We will speak with the commanding officer and hopefully things will become easier, Haruno-san. I do have one last request of you, however. I would like you to find out how the arrangements at the shrine are working out. When you have time, please report back to us. You are free to go."

Sakura couldn't have heard sweeter words as she bowed once more and rose. She practically ran out of the hut and moved toward the shrine. She ignored the soldiers following her and actually took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that Sarutobi-sama had plans to stop this idiocy of theirs. She walked up the shrine steps and crossed the courtyard. She stepped inside and removed her sandals.

"Hariko-sama?" She called out and stepped into the wooden hallway. She padded softly along. "Hariko-sama…?"

"She went with the Nara boy and a couple to the village of Suna. Apparently one of the match-ups was rather diplomatic." Kakashi stated as he stepped out from a side door.

Sakura jumped out of her skin and spun with her hand flying to her heart. "Kami-sama! You scared me!"

"…oh…?"

"Don't give me that! You came out of the room like a wraith and spooked me!"

"Ah, but you knew I'm living here now."

"Yes but—but that…agh! Whatever!" Sakura threw her hands up in the frustration that she felt. It was honestly a mash-up of all the frustrations she'd been feeling that day. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother! What's the big deal, anyway?! Why does everyone care about how _you_ are feeling or how are feeling or how _you_ are situated?!"

Kakashi blinked before he grabbed her arm. She yelped in surprise as he dragged her down the hallway. When she recovered from her surprise, she began to attempt prying his fingers from her arm.

"Let! Me! Go!" She growled and tried to use her feet to stop them. He just managed to drag her anyways with feet skidding over polished wooden flooring. When _did_ the paneling get so danged polished?! Then, without warning, he let go of her. Her arms pin-wheeled in thin air before she flopped back on a cushion beside the fire pit and soup pot. She glared up at him. "What is your problem?!"

"Vent." He stated and sat down across from her, waving his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Vent, get it out. I'm only the tip of the iceberg. So, what else is bothering you…?"

Sakura snorted and looked away, crossing her arms indignantly. Silence loomed over them. She wasn't sure how her mouth betrayed her, but suddenly she began to spill all her annoyances out at once. Her eyes turned back to see him looking up from whatever scroll he had cradled on his crossed legs. His left arm was propped on his knees while his cheek rested on his open hand. He listened to everything as she spilled it all out and gestured wildly in all the ranges of her emotions. She finally found a stopping point and breathed deeply.

"Feel better?"

She opened her mouth to deliver a snarky reply when she found she…really did. "I…yes. I kind of do…"

"Ah…good then…hungry?"

Her stomach roiled loudly in response making her face flush deep red. "I-er…yes…"

"I don't promise it to be very amazing, but it's edible."

Sakura accepted the bowl he handed her. She turned and served up some of the substance in the pot. "What is it…?"

"Hodge podge porridge."

"Okay…" She stated with an odd look. She took a bite and blinked, it actually wasn't too bad. "What's in this?"

"You really might not want to know."

"Oh come on! I'm a medic. I can handle anything." She snorted as she continued to eat the porridge fairly quickly.

"I'm not certain you—"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Tell me."

"Rabbit, raccoon, boar, and frog." He sighed, ticking down fingers in his head as she froze. She looked up before her eyes widened and she was on her feet, rushing for the nearest bathroom. Shaking his head, he reopened the scroll to continue reading.

Sakura returned after a bit, running the back of her hand over her mouth. She shot him a dirty look as she moved to get some tea. "Anything _wrong_ with the tea I should know about?"

"_You_ refused to just let it be." He replied as she sipped the tea and sighed contently.

"Yes, well, those aren't common animals to eat!" She scolded while returning to her seat.

Kakashi shrugged. "They're what wolves eat…" he muttered softly while he read. She paused to look at him before sipping her tea. Odd that he brought up wolves. Shaking that particular train of thought away, she settled more comfortably. After a while of silence with the occasional shuffling of the scroll paper, she grew rather bored.

"What are you reading?"

"A scroll."

"Obviously." Her eyes rolled without much effort on her end. "What is _written_ on the scroll?"

"Words."

"Are you always this insufferable?"

"Only on rainy days."

"It's not rainy!"

"No, but it is windy."

"So then it's windy days too?"

"Mm…no, just rainy."

"You're a jerk."

"No, I'm male."

"Gah! Would you just tell me what's written there?!"

"Would it stop bugging you?"

"Yes!"

"Ah…"

Sakura waited steadily growing thin on patience. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not when you seem so desperate to know."

"You just like to drive me insane, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"I hate you."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Sorry you feel that way."

Sakura stood up suddenly and growled, stomping to dump her cup. She turned and headed for the door right when a loud clash of thunder sounded right after a bright flash of lightning blinded her for a moment. She caught her foot on the edge of a cushion and began to fall with a small cry of dismay. She threw her arms out to brace her fall. Instead of meeting the floor, two strong arms righted her.

"Careful there…" Kakashi stated as he pulled away and slid his hands off of her frame. Her face felt hot. She refused to look at him for any reason.

"Ar-arigatou…" She muttered, fighting the urge to shiver. Rain began to pound on the roof. Sakura turned and looked at him with awe. "How did you know it was going to rain?"

He shrugged and tapped his nose. "Smelled like it."

"You confuse me greatly."

"Then my work here is done."

"Ha, ha."

"You should probably stay here until the storm passes over."

"But that's not proper!"

He shot her a bemused look. "You, the girl who loathes traditional values and thinks certain superstitions and practices should be gagged…burned…and buried never to be seen again is worried over propriety?"

Sakura grimaced, now recalling her earlier statements. "Well, some aren't a _bad_ idea…"

"No one will care, and if they do…they'll probably be thankful that you stayed safe rather than trudged home in the dark and rain sloshed earth."

"Demo…"

"Or leave and help the soldiers waiting outside get back to the barracks faster…"

"I suppose I can stay…" Sakura looked away to hide the way the idea of making them suffer for following her around brought glee to her.

Kakashi chuckled. "I figured that would be your answer."

**…..**

"Haha!" Sakura exclaimed as she moved her piece on the shogi board. Her triumphant look was bright.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a slight smile tug at his lips while she sat back, crossing her arms. Her wet hair from her bath was braided down her right shoulder while her borrowed yukata hung loosely from her petite frame. He almost didn't want to make his next move just to give her the time to gloat. _Almost._ He moved his piece and overtook hers. Her face instantly changed from victorious to shock.

"H-hey! That's not—how did you? How are you always three steps ahead of me!?"

"I'm not. I'm always one step behind you, guiding you into the perfect position to overthrow your efforts. You only _believe_ I'm three steps ahead."

"That's…disturbing…"

"That's called hunting."

"That's called freaky."

"Your move again."

Sakura blinked and stared at the board really hard. She narrowed her eyes a few times when she was thinking over a move before she gave a subtle head-shake to indicate that, no…it wasn't what she wanted to do. It amused him as he watched the ways her emotions played out over her face as well as being able to read her thoughts that way. Her eyes widened subtly as her lips began to twitch, trying to prevent a smile. She reached out and moved the piece she wanted and then grinned at him again. He bit back the urge to smile or chuckle as she had moved precisely where he'd been leading her to move the entire game. He grabbed the next piece and moved it, taking her main piece. Sakura sputtered and pointed before she threw her hands in the air.

"Why did I even bother?!"

"Play again…?" He asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer.

"No, thank you." She narrowed her eyes on him. "I'll pass."

"Why were you in the woods that night?" Kakashi asked as he began to pick up the board and pieces.

Sakura shifted and frowned. "I…I really don't—"

"The truth, Sakura." He stated, looking up at her briefly. "Besides, you're safe to speak here."

She sighed and moved to help him pick up shogi pieces. "Those two guys had been bothering me for the past while. They would make crude remarks about my hair color, if I matched all around, what it would take to pluck my peach…" She shook her head as her face colored with anger. She wasn't a prude by any means, however she was still a young lady. There were _some_ things that shouldn't be said to a lady…regardless. "They would follow me home, make weird statements, they just…they made me very nervous. And uncomfortable. So I cut through the woods. I thought I'd gotten past them; that they hadn't seen me. They apparently did and followed me into the woods. They, um…they…grabbed me. I don't want to know what they planned to do. Then this wolf, a huge silver one, came out of nowhere and tore into them. You probably think I'm crazy, but I think he was trying to help me. It's the second time I've seen him. He hasn't ever attacked me. Which is the odd part. Don't wolves usually go for the easiest target? I would have been the easiest to take down. So why did he rip into the other two men? Go for the kill and leave me? He even had a chance before he jogged away. Then you came along…" She sat back and looked up at him nervously.

Kakashi looked at her blankly, he sat back as well, thumbing a shogi piece. He hummed in thought before he shrugged. "Wolves are odd animals. They're unpredictable, opposed to what most people think."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Everyone's a bit crazy."

"That doesn't give me a vote of confidence."

Kakashi chuckled and without thinking his actions through, reached out and ran the ends of her wet braid between his fingers. "I think you may be right about this wolf though. If he left you alive, it was probably for a reason."

Sakura felt her breathing hitch as he touched her hair in such a gentle way. She met his single eye. His mouth moved under the fabric of his mask as his eye closed in a crinkle. His hand dropped away as he moved back. She grabbed her braid and unconsciously ran her hands over it. She could feel the blush in her cheeks.

"I'll show you to the spare room. Then I'm going to retire for the night."

"I know where it is. But thank you. Goodnight, Kakashi-san."

He paused as he moved toward the doorway. He looked over at her. "Goodnight, Sakura." He headed out into the darker hallway toward his room.

Sakura let out the breath she was holding and grabbed one of the candles. She blew out the rest of them in the sitting room and headed into the hallway herself. She found her way to the spare room and settled in for the night.

**…..**

Something was wrong; off. She sat up and looked around the darkened room. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The moon shone into the room, illuminating quite a bit. She listened closely for whatever it was that had awakened her. She heard it a few moments later. Clicking. Like…claws…on wood. She stood and wrapped the yukata snugly to around her as she moved to the sliding shoji-screen door. She unlatched the wooden hook and slid it open slowly. Stepping out onto the outside walkway of the shrine, she looked around. She moved, quietly, to the edge and leaned out to look around the grounds. Puddles reflected the moon as it made its presence through the clouds. The clicks sounded just to her right. She turned slowly. The very same large wolf stood watching her. He stood just as tall as she remembered; however he looked less frightening with no blood upon his jaws. She slowly moved to sit upon her knees. Her wolf, when he'd become hers she didn't know, padded closer and paused in front of her. He sniffed around her before settling on his haunches and then completely down with his nose pressed to the side of her thigh. She moved to sit comfortably. She raised her hand to run her fingers through his fur but hesitated. She took a deep breath and went for it. Her fingers sank into his slightly course, but still fairly soft full. She began to massage around his neck and smiled when he huffed and turned into her touch. As she scratched his neck, she noticed something that hadn't been obvious to her before. The wolf's left eye was bisected by a scar that made his fur seem a little oddly placed over it. She frowned as she stared at it. With a sigh she turned and looked back at the moon.

"I doubt Kakashi-san would believe this…" She mused. Her wolf snorted against her leg. She mistook it for agreement. She couldn't tell how long she sat there, but eventually she felt sleep tug at her. She leaned over little bit at a time until she rested on her wolf. Her eyes flitted closed and she fell into a deep sleep. The wolf huffed what could only be described as a laugh before her moved carefully so that she rolled onto his back more fully. He slowly lifted and moved her back into her room, lying down to roll her off his back. He pulled the blankets up around her using his teeth. He then trotted from the room and nosed the door as close to closed as he could before running off into the forested area around them.

**…..**

The sunlight cutting in over her face was too bright and far too annoying. She wanted to go back to her dream. She was snuggled up with her wolf and even fell asleep leaning on him. He was warm and made her feel safe. That's all she wanted, really. Was to feel safe. She opened her eyes with a long groan, shoving up onto her arms. She shoved her sleep-loosened braid out of her face as she glanced over at the door. Her heart stopped for a moment. When she'd gone to bed, she'd double checked to be sure it was latched and closed. It was barely open now… Her dream hadn't been a dream after all, had it? She rose and moved to open it fully. She looked around before shaking her head and sliding it shut completely. She moved to where she had laid out her clothing the evening before. Once she was changed, she began lacing her corset strings as she stepped from the room. Her feet took her through the shrine to the front entrance where she slid her small shoes back on. She glanced backward, wondering if she should have awakened him to tell him she was leaving. With a quick shake of her head, she turned and headed away from the shrine.

The trek down the shrine steps and through the village was peaceful, quiet even. She reached her home in no time and stepped inside. Her mother came from the kitchen immediately while rubbing her hands dry on her apron.

"Sakura…? That you?" Mebuki stepped out and paused as she caught sight of her daughter. "Where were you all night?!"

"At the shrine." Sakura stated, wondering idly why her heart flip-flopped just stating that.

"At the…oh…I see." Mebuki shifted and blushed before she sighed. "You didn't…"

Sakura frowned before she caught on. "No! Kakashi-san merely offered me shelter from the storm! _Nothing happened_!"

"All right, all right." Mebuki sighed and looked at her daughter sheepishly. "I'm sorry. He's just a very attractive young man and you never did tell me that you'd been matched!"

"…" Crap. "It didn't…come up. Besides! How can you even tell he's attractive?" Sakura grumped, crossing her arms stubbornly. "His face is always covered."

"Oh Sakura…it's a woman thing. Now come, eat. Your father had to set out to Suna for his annual trading fares."

"Oh…that's this soon already?"

"Mmhm. Seems sooner every year, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sakura moved into the kitchen with her mother. She sat and enjoyed the morning miso, rice, fish, and tamago her mother had prepared. "How long is his trade supposed to last this year?"

Mebuki shifted as she sipped her tea with a sigh. "He said hopefully only a month or two. But chances are…with how things have been picking up and slowing down without any real way to predict, it could be longer."

"Are we…supposed to keep up the farm then?"

"No. Kizashi said not to worry ourselves over it. Take a well-deserved break." Mebuki smiled with a small dry chuckle as she recited her husband's words.

"Papa…he isn't going to push himself too far, is he?"

"I hope not, Sakura…"

"I'm going to go check in on Tsunade-sama. See if she's in need of help."

"All right. Be careful, dear."

Sakura hesitated and looked at her mother oddly. "I'll be fine…"

"I'm actually thinking of…going with Nara Yoshino along with Kotetsu-kun and Izumo-kun to Suna. Maybe help your father out."

"Oh…yeah, that'd be great for papa." Sakura smiled thinly, trying hard not to look disappointed or upset.

"I…I'd like for you to find someone to stay with. It's not that I don't trust you alone, Sakura. I don't trust those soldiers."

For her mother to speak it, meant that she'd taken notice of it as well. That made Sakura's nerves fray a bit further than they already were. She smiled, however, to help ease her mother's mind. She moved and hugged the blonde woman. "I'll be fine. Papa needs you more than I do right now. You know how much he hates the dry-lands."

Mebuki laughed and pulled back. "Don't I know it!"

Sakura kissed her mother on the cheek and moved to her room. She changed into a fresh pair of clothing before heading for Tsunade's hut. The walk to the healer's hug was usually peaceful and calm. This morning it was that way for half of the time. The moment she reached halfway, two soldiers fell into step behind her. She ground her teeth in frustration at their behavior. One night and they'd finally fallen back to leave her alone. Was it too much to hope they'd leave her alone? Apparently it was. She'd had just about enough of this. Stopping, she turned around and glared at them.

"Did I _do_ something to warrant these suspicious actions?"

One of the soldiers snorted. The other looked away. The one that snorted spoke up. "When you can give us a better answer as to why two of our men died in the woods next to you and you happen to be just fine…? Maybe we'll leave you alone."

"I _already_ explained what happened many times! A wolf attacked them! If you really think that I ripped their throats out with my own teeth, then here…take a look!" She pulled her lips back and showed her teeth. She let her mouth fall back to place. "Any nasty teeth here?! _Still_ think I'm the one to do something?!"

"Sakura! Get your ass over here now! I have patients I need help with. You two, get lost or come help me change soiled bed clothing!" Tsunade's voice suddenly carried from fairly nearby as the older woman glared down the soldiers. Sakura, thankful for the reprieve, turned and walked quickly over to where her shishou was. They moved into the hut and Tsunade latched the door. "Finicky little pricks."

Sakura looked around the hut and then back at Tsunade. "There are no patients, shishou…"

"Oh? Well, look at that. They must have up and walked away."

"Thank you, shishou."

"Huh. Those little punks have no right pestering my student. Your mother stopped by earlier, said something about helping you find a place to stay for the next few months. She's going to help your father?"

"Seems that way." Sakura moved to sit comfortably next to the medical supplies. She immediately began to use the boiling basin to sterilize their equipment. She dropped the metallic instruments into it before setting it over the fire.

"You're not going to stay with the Yamanaka family, are you?"

"Why?"

"Inoichi is planning to help Shikaku with his brat's wedding. Chouza as well. I don't think it'd be best for you to stay there. Now, as much as I hate to say this, I think it best if you stay where a man is present. Those soldiers are aching for a reason to do something to you. Damned if I understand it."

"So then where does that leave, shishou? I mean…yes, there's Naruto…but he lives alone as does Sasuke. Neither of which I'd want to live with for the time being. Then there are the Hyuuga, but I'm only friendly with Hinata and Hanabi. I don't know Neji well enough to ask for his protection. Lee is…well, _Lee_. Kiba is always out and about with his mother on messenger trails…"

"It leaves the shrine and Hatake."

Sakura froze and looked up from her task. "D-demo—"

"From what I've noticed, no one goes up there to bother him much. Not even the elders. Plus, the shrine is upon holy ground. If the soldiers are stupid enough to pick a fight up there, as the rightful heir to the shrine, Hatake is actually granted clemency in the eyes of the Daimyou." Tsunade stated with a gleam in her eyes.

"What…?" Sakura asked, unsure if she _wanted_ to know why the woman looked so mischievous.

"Oh, it just so happens that as his matched-mate, you also have full rights to the shrine and clemency as well. Not to mention the fact that he is a rather fine specimen to observe."

"Shishou!"

"Hey, even old women can observe a nicely put together male."

Sakura turned red as she turned away and continued her task of cleaning the instruments.

"I'm not asking you to stay there, Sakura. I'm telling you as your shishou and as one of the few people who can persuade the council to listen. You _are_ going to stay in the shrine."

Sensing a losing argument, Sakura sighed and caved. "Hai…shishou…"

"Good. Once you're done cleaning those, go pack and get your skinny little butt up there. I don't want to see you down here unless I send Shizune for you. Understood?"

"Hai, shishou…"

**…..**

Sakura kicked her shoes off and stepped up into the shrine's main hallway. Her small woven satchel that her mother had made her was lifted from the wooden floor as she rose into the building. She noted that Kakashi-san's shoes weren't in place as usual. She ignored that fact. He was a man who could take care of himself. He was probably out doing something; perhaps errands or at the market. Who knew? It wasn't her place to care. She sighed as she moved down the hallway. After her time with Tsunade-shishou, she'd gone home to make sure her mother was all set to make the trip to Suna with Nara-san, Kotetsu-san, and Izumo-san. Afterwards, when they'd finally left, she'd set to cleaning the home and being sure that all things were well kept, cleaned, and settled for the time all of the Haruno family would be not present. It had taken longer than she thought as she set the house to rights and stayed until the fire was completely cold to the touch on the hearth. The embers had died out long before she touched them. Her bag was filled and she'd exited her home, locking it up tight. By that time, the sun was almost down behind the sunrise. She had shivered with the coolness to the air. The beginning of autumn had started its appearance. Sakura had made her journey up to the shrine a quick one and by the time she reached the top step, it was dark and chilly out.

Her bare feet shuffled along the hallway. All the lanterns were out. She felt something uncomfortable settle into her belly. She'd have to light those. A noise sounded ahead and to the left. Sakura paused and stared in that direction. There were no lights coming from anywhere in the shrine. She swallowed a lump in her throat and slowed her walk as she breathed as slow and quietly as possible. Her hand touched the shoji door frame to her left that she was pretty sure the noise had come from. A low groan and a strange…almost snapping sound filled the air so suddenly that she jumped and slapped a hand over her mouth. It had sounded damn near like bone breaking! She shook, wondering if she should open the door or just run. The medic part of her, the one that knew what bones breaking meant, kicked her fearful side out of the way. She slid the screen open quickly and stepped inside only to falter at the sight. Her eyes doubled in size as she watched with horror. Her wolf, her beautiful wolf was upon the floor, broken and bleeding while shifting sporadically and moaning, whimpering, and lowly howling in pain as his limbs began to lengthen and look fairly damn similar to a man's legs and arms. As she stood there in stunned terror, the wolf continued to shift and writhe. She wouldn't believe her eyes if she didn't see it herself as the wolf became a man painfully slow before her very eyes. After what felt like too long, she moved to press her back to the wall and slid to the floor while still covering her mouth. The man was panting as his muscles continued to spasm and rake his back from moment to moment. He finally rose slowly, as naked as the day he left the womb. He was laying on his right hip, with his legs bent to aid him and his back to Sakura. His right arm pushed him up slowly with trembling muscles and Sakura felt her breathing cease the moment she saw his hair. Silver…she'd only ever seen one man with hair that color. A humorless chuckle filled the room.

"Not my best moment, I'll admit it. But now that you've seen this…"

Sakura was no stranger to threats. She leapt to her feet and ran. She reached midway into the hallway before her back was firmly pressed against his very naked, very warm chest. His hand clamped over her mouth as his other hand clamped around her middle, immobilizing her against him. The part that pissed her off the most, was the fact he was that much taller than her that her feet barely scuffed the floor as she flailed in shock. She gave into the side of her that would, instead of begging for her life in fear, yell out her anger and fear with as many words that would make every single clan head blush from the sheer voluminous knowledge of body regions and how to harm them graphically. He held her still against him for as long as it took until she finally calmed down enough to slacken in his arms.

"Are you quite done cursing my lineage now?"

She growled against his palm. If she'd been facing him, she'd have seen the look on his face that the action caused in him. He slowly moved his hand from her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She couldn't see the way he flinched in response to her shrill tone.

"If you don't mind, I do have a rather horrible headache. I'd rather you didn't scream as such. Now, I'm sorry, Sakura…but I cannot let you just run off to the village and tell everyone about me. I really had hoped that in time I—"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She snapped and renewed her struggle. "I wasn't going to the village, you idiot! You are NAKED and BLOODY! I was going to grab some garments, for one…and for two…a pail of hot water to bath the blood from you before anyone potentially saw you this way!"

"You ran from me right after the transformation. I can't help but—"

"But what? Disbelieve me? Because you threatened me? You should be able to _smell_ if I'm lying or not! Isn't that a part of canine abilities? Hm?!"

"…I'm…" He sighed heavily and released her. "Yes, I can smell if you're lying or not. But I'm not exactly canine, Sakura…" He rubbed his temples distractedly. Sakura spun around to glare up at him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't really care _what_ you are at this moment! I'm a medic first and foremost. You!" She shoved her finger into his chest. "Should have been more careful with where you were shifting! What if those soldier bastards had followed me and saw you half in and out of the shrine changing from wolf to man? Hm?"

He blinked at her before his eyes narrowed. "Did they follow you again?"

Sakura immediately felt the shift in him. His voice was no longer tired and bored, it was deeper and calmer. However, this calm…was the kind that unsettled her. She could tell he was upset. She shook her head to assuage him. "No. I didn't see them attempt. And they weren't out there. I checked before I came into the shrine."

"Good."

She frowned. "So when you came to find me in the woods…?"

"…I…yes. I shifted forms."

"You asshole!" She shoved him, or better stated, _tried_ to shove him. He caught her hands against his chest and raised a brow at her in question. "You acted like I was insane about a wolf saving me! But it was _you_! Why _did_ you save me?"

**…..**

Kakashi could almost always predict people and conversations. To say Sakura's topic changes gave him whiplash wouldn't be far-fetched. "Why did I save you?" He repeated her question to her as though dissecting it himself. "You intrigued me. I can count upon one hand how many people would lay beside a river calmly with a wolf only a few feet away from them."

"Well…I didn't feel like you were a threat." She sighed and looked away down the hallway. Her hair, from her struggles, fell into her eyes in small wisps that had broken free from her braid. They framed her face and he fought the urge to push them out of her face. "Why didn't you attack? You could have easily leapt over that part of the river."

He narrowed his eyes on her slightly. She picked up on that, had she? She was far more intelligent than people gave her proper credit for. He'd heard some of the comments made by the soldiers and even some of the villagers. To say it pissed him off would have been an understatement. "You smelled different."

Sakura's eyes snapped back to his face in confusion and _curiosity_. Not fear, not dismay, not even nervousness. He knew that women were very sensitive creatures. They would freak over the smallest things; telling one he could smell them was one of those statements that would send the average woman running with her hands in the air screaming. But not this one. No, she looked at him with curiosity; like he was puzzle she was desperately trying to solve. And damn him, he _wanted_ her to solve him. She shifted and the movement made him highly aware of the fact that he was nude as her skirt brushed a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"How so?" She asked, pursing her lips lightly.

It took Kakashi too long to remember what she was referring to. Had he really lost that track of that much of their exchange? Clearing his throat. "I don't mean to be rude, but I would indeed like some clothing."

Sakura's face instantly turned a few shades darker than her hair. "O-oh! Yeah! Of course!" She turned quickly, pointedly _not_ looking as she scurried away down the hall. He instantly missed her hands on his chest. He looked down and grimaced as he realized he was still covered in a light layer of blood and sweat mingled together. At least she had made a point not to mention it. He moved across the hall to the ofuro room and was grateful that he'd had the forethought to fill it with water before he left to hunt. It didn't matter if it was cold, in fact…he was rather thankful for that fact when he sank into it. The blood swirled in the water as he began to scrub his skin. He stared at a few swirls blankly. He focused on listening to her movements just down the hall. Her scent drew nearer until she slid the door open and he looked up in surprise. Did she…really have no problem with walking in on a naked man in the bath? She paused to look at him then the water. "The water isn't hot."

"…No…" He agreed with her, curious as to why it mattered. She glared at him and shifted her hip to the side, planting her hand on it.

"Aren't you aware of the fact that you'll get _ill_ in this weather if you bathe in _cold_ water?" She scolded with an eye roll. She turned and stormed out, mumbling to herself. He was left to blink in confusion. It took only a few moments for what she was doing to sink in. He lightly chuckled to himself as he smelled the wood smoke of her trying to heat his bath. He rose up and opened the small rice paper window screen.

"You don't have to do that, Sakura. It's cold out there."

"Exactly." She huffed in reply, not bothering to look up at him. "Foolish men…never thinking of anything but how to be the tough guy…"

"I'm not a tough guy." He smirked lazily, resting his chin on the window frame. "I'm fuzzy."

Sakura paused to look up at him then. She snorted at him and he grinned back at her. He watched the way her cheeks pinkened and her gaze dropped quickly back to the task at hand. His grin melted to a smile as he watched her. He could feel the water beginning to heat as he stood partially in the water.

"Are you going to stop staring at me anytime soon?"

"No."

She sighed and tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. "So that other night…on the porch—"

"Come inside." He interrupted her. His eyes narrowed as he heard a few twigs snap far off in the forested area around the shrine. He could smell the soldiers from here, even over the wood smoke. Only two, as usual, were coming up the hillside. Idiots. They'd been following her every time she came here, staying where _she_ couldn't see or hear them. However, they didn't know that _he_ could. Sakura threw him a look but tugged her shawl closer around her before she turned to head in. He didn't relax until he heard her footsteps in the hallway. He closed the window and settled into the now heating water. He continued to scrub his skin until he felt clean. He cleaned his face as well before he climbed out and dried off. He wrapped a dark grey yukata around himself before tying off the darker grey obi. He grabbed a dark grey scarf from his quarters quickly before following the scent that was unique to Sakura. He found her in the kitchen area stirring a pot over the flame. He tucked the scarf around the lower part of his face, closing his left eye out of habit as he took a seat.

"There's tea." She pointed to the small pot to his left. He nodded and poured a cup. "They were out there, weren't they?"

He sipped his tea and looked up at her as she watched him. "Yes. They were just arriving in the woods."

"Thank you."

"Mm."

"But if you _ever_ command me to do something again, I won't hesitate to slap you." She growled.

Kakashi shouldn't have felt…well, excited by her statement. He really shouldn't have. He shifted and smirked at her. She couldn't see it, but he didn't mind that either. "Hai, hai…"

She turned her attention back to the pot. His curiosity was getting the better of him. It smelled divine.

"Curry with tofu and chicken. The rice is already done. See? It is possible to cook without using odd meat that makes the average person ill." She stated pointedly with a proud smirk.

"Ah…that's if you don't continue to burn the bottom of the curry." He made a lazy gesture at the pot. Sakura cursed and moved it from the fire. She poured some over the bowls of rice she had prepared already. The rest of the rice sat to the side in a bamboo bowl with a cover. She set the hot pot down on a stone slab to keep it from burning the floor. She held out the bowl with a bamboo spoon to Kakashi. He took them. She picked up her bowl as well and held the spoon between both hands, bowing her head.

"Itadakimasu…" She raised her head and picked up a bite with her spoon, blowing on it lightly before placing it in her mouth. Kakashi watched her the entire time, entranced by the very way her mouth moved. He cursed himself mentally; he was screwed. If the action of her eating made him feel warm, then he was in for a long time in hell.

He cleared his throat lightly before he muttered 'itadakimasu' to himself. After a few bites, he looked back at her. "How long will you be staying here? I saw your bag near the door to the guest quarters."

"…Oh…umm…a while. I suppose. If that's all right. My mother went to Suna with Shikamaru-kun's mother. My father is in Suna currently for his annual market. With Hariko-sama gone...I didn't think it would be a bad idea to stay here…" Sakura looked at her lap, finding it far more interesting than the man across from her.

"I'd rather you be here than in your hut alone with the soldiers watching your every move."

Sakura looked up at him. He smiled at the surprise in her eyes. He tugged his scarf down, finding it rather ridiculous to cover his face in front of her at this point. Yes, she was a stranger, but to be honest…she'd already seen his face. Even if it was habit to wear something over his face before others, it wouldn't be too much of a bother to not worry over a mask for now. After all, she also knew his secret. A fact that he wasn't sure how to feel over. He sighed as he ate quietly.

"Something bothering you?" She rose and crossed to where the dish basin was.

"Ah…nothing at all." He finished his dinner and took seconds. Once he finished that, he rose and crossed to where she was. He moved to grab a washing rag to wash his dish. She moved in his way. He blinked and shifted to the other side and she moved in his way again. He looked at her as she glared at him over her shoulder. He moved to grab the rag again and she moved into his way yet again. With an eye roll at her stubborn nature, he instead stepped up to her back and reach around her with both hands. He took the rag from her hand and proceeded to wash his bowl.

"Hey! I can do that!" She protested, but her cheeks were colored a light pink. He snorted and then grabbed the bowl from her hands as well.

"I'm certain you can. However, you made supper. It is only fair that I wash."

"I'm already here!"

"Ah…I'm almost done." He moved to rest his chin atop her head in a mocking fashion. It backfired as it made him rest more flush against her back. It also showed him just how well she fit up against him. This was not in any way helpful as his mind instantly filled with images of just how she would fit against him in…_other_ ways. He cursed Jiraiya-sensei's writings he'd been reading recently. Especially when she shifted in that way she did when she was nervous.

It was official. Kakashi was in hell.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the delay in update! I got stuck and stared at it in wonder on how the hell things were supposed to progress. Then I sat down and boom! It finally decided to come forth. Imagine with me, pink wolf cubs. THIS made me giggle hard and long. Heehee! We shall see! Love you all! Hope you enjoyed the sexual tension in this chapter! Heeheehee…yes…yes my loves…there will be mature content in the next chapter. I promise you wolfy goodness in the next chapter! _

_As always, if you have questions on any Japanese I use…just pop me a message. _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	29. Propriety Against Desire

**E.H.**

_Whoo…this is…wow. I…really hadn't expected it to go this way but I reaaaaally love how this chapter went. Can't wait for you guys to read it and tell me what you think! This should be tied up in the next chapter if all goes well. After that will be Romeo and Juliet. Then my prompty that I have written out. After that, I'll be on to all your awesome prompts that you guys sent me! I really need to just write them down in the order I get them in a list of my own…it would really help me remember them all. Haha! Thanks guys! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**The Flower and the Wolf  
Propriety Against Desire**

Sakura stood, unsure of what to do. Kakashi's front was so warm, so comfortable. It was disconcerting to say the least. She swallowed heavily before she finally managed to clear her throat.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Mm?"

"Can I have my hands back now?"

"Ah…" He released her and she could breathe again. Taking a step away, Sakura turned and made a vague gesture toward the door before she just went in that direction without a word. She could practically feel his eyes glued to her back as she turned out of the room and rushed to the room she could call hers for the time being. Once safely ensconced in the confines of the bedroom, she moved to her futon and busied herself with remaking it to get her mind off of all the feelings swirling within her. The turmoil in her heart was all surrounding the many occurrences that ran rampant about her. She folded her futon blankets precisely and crisply, smoothing them down before she realized that she'd already done this same action five times now. With a growling sigh, she shoved away from it and moved to the shoji screen door leading out to the gardens and threw it open. The cool night air immediately slammed into her with a force that made her instantly chilled to the bone. Image after image of what she'd witnessed earlier scrolled through her mind. It had been grotesquely fascinating to her. That alone had her un-nerved to the point of being unable to think straight. Then there was the face that he seemed to be in _so much_ pain. Her hand clenched at the front of her corseted bodice. The sounds he'd made while writhing between being wolf and man had been anything but excruciating. They were quieted. In her line of work, most men when they were truly hurt to the point of potential death they were quieter, more subdued. They didn't scream much, they ground their teeth and grunted.

She shifted and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Hariko-sama…did you know about this…?" She spoke to nothing in particular. After a long enough while, she turned. Closing the shoji firmly, she moved to the ofuro. She paused as she spotted the water. It was fresh. She could also see the steam rising from the water. A small smile unwillingly made its way upon her lips. He'd changed the water for her and heated it. How he knew she'd want to bathe was beside her. However, she wasn't about to complain about his thoughtfulness. She stripped down and stepped into the water and sighed in relief. She dunked back and let her hair completely saturate. She cupped water in her hands and trailed it over her arms and shoulders. She reached for the small bar of soap on the side. She dipped it under the water and began to trail it over her limbs and body. She rinsed it off and enjoyed the way her body felt very squeaky clean. She shifted in the water and stood. She moved to step up and missed the step. Her foot slid as her momentum threw her forward. She threw her hands out to catch herself. They did little to stop her face-first descent as they too fell prey to the slick surface of the ofuro wood. She managed to tuck her head closer to her and make it so that she flipped out and slammed onto the floor with a resolute, wet thump that knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't gather enough breath into her lungs to do much more than look like a fish out of water. It didn't take long before the bathroom door slammed open. She looked over and found Kakashi hovering over her. Her lungs finally managed to take a deep breath in and she wheezed heavily.

Kakashi knelt and gently held her head between his palms. "Sakura? Sakura are you all right? Can you move?"

Sakura groaned and nodded slowly. She moved her arms to push up on her elbows. "I'm fine. I'm just…" She blushed deep crimson realizing she was nude. He either didn't notice, or was pointedly not paying attention. _Or he's just not interested in my flat chest…_ She wanted to slap herself for that thought.

"Are you sure? Did you hit your head?"

"Anou…Kakashi-san…can I…?" She glanced to the rack of yukata hanging to the side. He glanced that way too and cleared his throat. He nodded once and turned to look away so that she could move and get the yukata. She quickly threw one around herself and tied it off. "I am all right, Kakashi-san. I just had a stupid accident. I fell out of the ofuro." She laughed lightly and smacked her forehead lightly. Kakashi moved in front of her and took her hands. She looked up at him in curiosity.

He turned, still holding one of her hands and led her away from the bathing room to the kitchen. He gestured for her to sit and poured her some tea. "If you have any pain whatsoever, please tell me."

She took the tea with an eye roll. "I said I'm fine! Stop fussing!"

"Hai, hai…" He put his hands up in a placating gesture before sipping his tea again.

Sakura sighed and shifted. "How long have you been…you know…?"

"A wolf?"

"Mmhm."

"All my life."

"So you've known about it all along?"

"Yes. It's something passed down only through genetics. My father was a wolf."

"What about your mother?"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "She died in child-birth."

"Oh…" Sakura dropped her gaze. "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need to feel sorry, Sakura-san. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I know that but still!" Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip and looked to her knees. "To not know the warmth of a mother's hug…that's horrible to think about. Let alone know someone has been robbed of such a comfort."

Kakashi sighed and shrugged. "It is what it is. I think we should get some rest. It's been a…long day."

"Hai." Sakura replied, finishing off her tea before rising. She moved toward the washing basin only to be stopped by Kakashi's hand on her arm. He was beside her so quickly that she'd not seen him move. She looked up at him and his eye crinkled in a way that she knew meant he was smiling.

"I'll take that."

She wasn't feeling up to arguing his point, even if it would prolong his warm touch. She nodded and relinquished the small porcelain cup to bow and leave the room. She made the journey to her room and laid down. Sleep overtook her quickly. So quickly that she didn't see or notice when he entered her room and tucked her blankets more snugly about her. Nor did she feel the way his fingertips brushed her hair out of her face.

**…..**

When Sakura woke, she set to making her room look tidy before she moved about the shrine. If she was to stay here for the time being, then damnit…she'd find some way to keep herself busy and helpful. She made a simple breakfast and ate quickly, leaving enough for him when he decided to rise and eat. Her day then started with a cloth and the proper mixture of cleaning water for the floors. She tucked her sleeves up and pressed the cloth to the floor, running back and forth to shine the floors to their proper condition. She only noted his passing a few times as he moved to get some food or return to reading in a room with the shoji screens open. He would glance at her as she would move past the doors while set in her task. Once the floors were to her satisfaction, she set off after the blankets and futons. She rounded them up and set the blankets into the washing basin outside. She scrubbed them repeatedly until the basin would drain clear. She then set them up to dry in the mid-afternoon sun. The breeze was comfortable for an autumn day. She then she the futons up along the walkway and used the bamboo stick to beat the dust and sediments from the futons' surfaces. She took a break midway through for some lunch and tea before continuing her task. Once the futons were to her satisfaction, she dragged them back to their proper homes. She then found the lighting oil and refilled every lantern throughout the shrine. It was nearly shocking with how many lanterns this place had. It took her at least another hour and a half to refill _every_ lantern. She then returned to the bedding, checking it. Once it was dry she returned them to their futons and made each futon carefully and meticulously. She stood back after the last futon had be made and wiped her brow with a satisfied smile. With a nod at her work, she turned and moved for the bath. She'd set the fire right before checking the blankets and had it going for a while. Before she'd made the futons, she'd filled the ofuro with water so that she could enjoy a warm, comfortable bath after her cleaning had finished. She steeped within the room now, filled with steam and sighed as she stripped and stepped into the hot water. It was almost too hot, but still extremely comforting after all of her cleaning. She dunked her head under the water and scrubbed her hair clean before setting to her body. She was in the middle of rinsing when she heard a sound that was out of the normal. She'd come to memorize the sounds that Kakashi _did_ make during the day. This…wasn't one of them. She froze and listened carefully. It sounded again, and it most certainly wasn't Kakashi. She rose and quickly grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it about herself. She slowly crossed the bathing room to the door and pressed her back against the wall beside it. She felt her heart racing as she felt a little fear rise inside as the sound repeated once more, but closer. It was the shoji doors being thrown open and small creaks and thumps from booted feet stepping over the wooden floor. The thumps were soft and quiet, but loud compared to the silence that followed Kakashi when he moved. The footsteps drew closer and she felt the way the shoji screen vibrated in its track through the wall she was pressed against. Two steps, three steps…stop. The shoji screen next to her was about to open. She reached for a bucket beside her. She held it to her and counted down from ten before the door was thrown open. She didn't bother to check who was entering and threw her arm around and smashed the wooden bucket against the perpetrator's face. She darted around him, clutching her towel to her small frame as he yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

She skidded around the next corner and slammed into another broad chest. She reeled backwards and fell with a loud thwack upon the wooden floor. Looking up, ignoring the pain that would undoubtedly leave a large bruise on her hip and thigh, she saw one of the soldiers glaring down at her. She scrambled to get to her feet but was stopped by a hand wrenching her back by her hair. She screamed as her roots protested the very notion. Two more sets of footsteps followed. One of the men before her was holding his nose.

"She broke my nose with a bucket." His voice was rather muffled due to the fact that his hands were over his face.

Sakura clung to the towel over her while grabbing onto the other man's hand in her hair in the effort to lessen the pressure.

"Finally, we have this little vixen."

"L-let go!" She struggled. Her statement was followed with a sharp cry as he twisted his fist in her hair.

"Shut up." He growled beside her ear. She wanted nothing more than to kick him, hit him, something!

"Stupid move, little girl…coming up here all alone? Away from the village? Now we're going to really enjoy making you pay for killing our men." The third man stated as he stepped closer with a horrible sneer. He wasn't too much taller than Naruto, but he was lanky. His eyes were _too_ readable. There was obvious lust in them as he raked his disgusting eyes over her barely concealed body.

"I-I didn't k-kill them!"

"Sure you didn't…you just happened to be where they died. Tell me, did you train a dog and keep it hidden somewhere? Or are you some kind of werewolf?" He laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Can we, sir…?"

The man holding her hair suddenly threw her toward the two by her hair. He released his hold as well. Sakura felt her stomach fall as the lanky one grabbed at her and pinned her half to the floor, half to the wall. The one with the broken nose grinned and kicked her side. She grunted and doubled over only to be slammed back up against the wall by the kneeling soldier. In that moment, she would have rather been thrown to a pack of hungry wolves. She fought against his hold. He laughed and looked over at the other man. The broken nose soldier knelt down as well and punched her, hard. She saw stars from it and could taste the metallic liquid in her mouth.

"Like that? No…? Good! I didn't like my nose being smashed!"

She wouldn't cry. Not in front of these monsters. She wouldn't do it…she wouldn't do it. She fought the prickle in her eyes as they threatened to fall. She felt the shift in the air and looked up at the same moment a low, menacing growl pierced the air. She couldn't hold back the tears then as she stared down the long hallway at the large silver beast snarling at the men. The man who'd held her by her hair looked up and cursed foully while grabbing for his rifle on his back. He didn't get much chance before the wolf was upon him. He was knocked through the shoji screen out into the cool night. The lanky one stood up quickly with his rifle as did the broken nose one. They both ignored her and ran for the porch. Screaming came from outside as Kakashi undoubtedly ripped the man's throat out. She saw the men prepare to take aim and shoot Kakashi's wolf form. She ignored the way her body screamed as she shoved herself up onto her feet and ran at them. She threw her shoulder into the lanky one, knocking them both against the banister. He flipped over and she managed to catch herself. He fell and rolled to the side. He turned his gun to her. Her eyes widened. Instantly Kakashi was there, jaws clamping down upon the man's jugular. It was eerily beautiful the way the wolf's jaws tore into the skin tissue around the man's neck. The arc of blood as Kakashi ripped away was grotesque and fascinating in a way that made her chill to her bones. The man's scream died off halfway through it. A loud popping explosion sounded before a yelp came from Kakashi. She snapped to attention and whipped her head to the side. She screamed and ran at him, grappling for the gun. Broken nose growled and shuffled her around the porch. He threw his weight into her, knocking her against the wall. She drew her knee up as much as she could and shoved against him. The rifle was pressed to her chest, keeping her immobile. Her hands were also pinned from where she'd grabbed the rifle. She wracked her brain for something, anything to do. Broken nose shifted the rifle up to press against her neck. She grunted and tried to shove him back with everything she had in her. Tears of frustration and from the lack of air built up and began to leak down her cheeks. Broken nose was standing before her one instant and then gone the next. She fell from the abrupt departure to her knees and coughed heavily as she grabbed her neck. She looked up and scanned for him anywhere. She couldn't see or hear anything in the dark. A piercing shriek sounded for only a moment from the woods before everything fell silent again. Sakura waited on baited breath. Kakashi suddenly hopped up onto the porch on all four paws. She jumped and screamed. He laid his ears back and gave her quite the look. She threw him an apologetic look before she noticed the blood covering his snout. Her eyes traveled to his left flank where there was a patch of red oozing.

"You're hurt…"

Kakashi snorted through his muzzle and slowly hobbled to her. She reached over and buried her fingers into his soft fur. She laid her head atop his wolfen one, ignoring the blood smearing upon her towel and legs. She moved to her feet and carefully led him inside. She purposefully did not look behind her in case she saw bodies. Once they were inside Kakashi's room, she had him settle on his futon. She rushed about and grabbed whatever she could find. She grabbed some of the hot water for tea, a pair of cooking chopsticks, cloth, a spoon, and a small bamboo rolling pin. She rushed back to his room and settled beside him. She held the rolling pin to his snout.

"Bite this. I have to dig the bullet out."

Kakashi's eyes rolled to look at her. He obediently opened his mouth and clamped his sharp canines down on the pin. She dipped the cloth in the hot water and hissed lightly as it burned her fingertips a bit. She pressed the cloth to his bullet wound. Kakashi growled and looked at her.

"Sorry! But I have to!" She stated as she cleaned away some of the blood. She grabbed the chop sticks and began to dig through the wounded flesh. She found the flat of the bullet and used the spoon edge to pry it up before picking it out with the chop sticks. She worked the bullet free slowly and dropped it into the bowl of water. She then moved to cover the wound. "Stay put. I need to find some sutures."

Kakashi stayed in place as she told him to. When she returned to him, she had what she needed from her personal medical pack. She sewed the wound up and bandaged his side as best she could. With the bandages wrapped entirely around his middle, she collapsed on the futon beside him. After all that they'd gone through in that day alone, she was exhausted. She couldn't stay awake any longer. Sleep settled over her so quickly. She snuggled close to the warmth of Kakashi's fur.

**…..**

Sun streamed across the room in slants. The bright light infiltrated her sleep fogged mind causing her to groan in frustration as her body awoke. She slowly blinked awake and sighed. She drew her arms above her head and stretched fully like a languid kitten before rolling over and draping her arm and leg over the warm body next to her. Her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly. The longer she looked at the mostly naked male beside her the larger her eyes grew until they could be compared to saucers. One lazy eye slowly opened to look at her.

"Good morning, Sakura…"

"W-wh-why are you naked?!"

"I believe the correct question is why you are in only a towel, curled up on my bed?"

"What do you-?" One look down answered her question. She threw her arm over her chest and pinned the towel to her body. "I-I was…I had to get rid of that bullet! And then I fell asleep…and-and…"

Kakashi sat up and made sure the blankets covered his bottom half. He hooked his fingers in her hair and pushed some of her hair back from her face. "Arigatou, Sakura…"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "W-what for?"

"I think that's fairly obvious. Did they hurt you?"

Sakura shifted and glanced at her legs. The right side of her leg was bruised fairly badly. She winced when she put too much pressure on her bruises.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"Don't worry about it. It's only a few bruises."

"A few bruises that could have been avoided had I been here." He sighed as he sat up more fully. The blankets pooled around his middle. He slid his hand to the back of her head and gently pulled her head closer. He pressed his forehead against hers. Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She tried to look down only to find her face turning deeper shades of red at the slight glimpse of silver hairs trailing from his navel lower under the blanket where…no! She wasn't about to think of _that_! The way he held her head against his tenderly was far more intimate than if he'd began kissing her.

"S-so…where were you then?" She asked, actually curious as to where he had gone.

"Scouting the woods. And hunting. I smelled the soldier's tracks too late."

"Oh. Do you…do you eat raw…animals?"

"As a wolf, yes. As a human, no. I hunger more frequently as a wolf than as a human."

"I-I see."

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

Sakura moved her eyes from where she'd been staring awkwardly to the side to look into his mismatched eyes. His right hand moved to cup her cheek while his left trailed lazy patterns up her bare arm. She'd be lying to herself if she said it didn't feel nice. His fingers left a tingling sensation in their wake. Her heart beat quickly as she felt herself moving closer to him. She felt his breath fan over her face as he shifted as well. Their lips met once, tentatively before they withdrew slightly to gauge the other's reaction. Kakashi moved and pressed his lips to hers again. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his slightly chapped lips upon her own. He pulled back slightly before he slanted his mouth over hers. She felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip and she fought the urge to whimper. She gave in without much fight and parted her lips. It was all the invitation he'd needed as his tongue moved up against hers. She moved her hands over to him; one upon his shoulder the other burrowing into his hair. She wasn't sure what it was about him that managed to awaken something within her, but she tugged him closer to her and he more than willingly obliged. When they parted for breath, she opened her eyes and found that she was pressed against the futon with Kakashi hovering over her. His eyes seemed darker and his face was completely open for once. She moved her hand over his jawline and enjoyed the way his slight stubble scraped over her flesh.

"We shouldn't do this…it's not proper…" She whispered with hardly any passion or conviction.

"Not by human standards…" He agreed but didn't move away.

"I don't want to stop." She admitted with a flush to her cheeks.

"Then we don't have to." He moved over her and kissed her deeply again in a way that made her whole body ache. She wrapped her arms around his frame and moaned into his open lips. He answered her body's cry by slowly dragging his hands over her petite frame. His hand gripped the towel and pulled it from her. She gasped as the cool air hit her. He paused in his actions to stare at her. His mouth quirked into a small pleased smirk as he looked over her body. Sakura frowned and tried to cover herself.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She huffed.

"Like what?" He chuckled at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Like…like…you're going to eat me or something!"

Kakashi snickered and leaned back over her. "But that's precisely what I intend to do." His voice was lower and sounded nearly like a growl. Sakura yelped as he dragged his teeth over her shoulder. She bit her lip and watched him, wondering why she felt so entranced with the idea of him actually biting her. Pain shouldn't be enticing! But she found…she actually was curious enough to want him to bite her. Instead, he nipped her lightly, playfully. She jumped at first but soon found that the way his teeth moved over her and at times felt almost too sharp yet not at all was thrilling. He nibbled his way up from her middle, where she giggled at the way it tickled, up to the valley between her breasts. Her giggling died off as she glanced down at him. He looked up at her with obvious lust in his eyes as his mouth trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along the underside of her right breath. Her thighs squirmed a bit as she watched him through now hooded eyes. He painstakingly took time to worship all around her breast with excruciating detail to the point that she was practically panting with want by the time his lips moved over her rosy peak. Sakura's breath hitched and she lulled her head back with a breathy sigh as he suckled her. The way his tongue swirled, tapped, and flicked over her nipple had her out of her mind. How was it possible to have something feel so good and yet not be enough? She could _feel_ her arousal as she squeezed her thighs together. His mouth left her right breast only to continue the journey to her left. She wondered if she would suffer from cardiac arrest due to the insane amount of adrenaline and endorphins rushing through her all at once. She wanted more, so much more but wasn't sure how to ask for it. Hell, at this point she'd _beg_ for it!

Kakashi must have read her mind as one of his hands massaged down her belly and over her abdomen. His hand traced circles into her hips and over her thighs before shifting her legs apart lightly. He rested more comfortably there as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh. She gasped when his fingers brushed her center with a ghosting touch. She involuntarily moved her hips toward him and moaned as his chuckle vibrated around her breast. His fingers dragged slowly, in a lackadaisical way up her most intimate zone. His fingers teased her and she whimpered. He found a particular button and rubbed a circle around it causing her breath to hitch again. She trembled as her body cried for more. His mouth then began to descend down from her breast and over her stomach. She was delirious with want that she didn't realize what his intentions were until she felt his breath breeze over her exposed womanhood. She gasped and pressed up on her elbows to demand just what in kami-sama's name he thought he was doing. Her protest died off into a shocked cry as his tongue traced the same path his fingers had taken. His mouth settled over her fully and she couldn't stop the moan that fell free from her tongue. Her elbows quaked and she fell back down upon her back. She tucked her knuckle between her teeth and bit down, trying to stifle her cries. While he paid particular attention to her special bundle with his mouth, his fingers began to stretch and pleasure her with strong pumps into her heat. She was beyond reason now. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped and purred. Her left hand trailed down to entwine her fingers in his unruly hair. She felt so close to something; like a she was moving ever closer to a cliff's edge and yet not able to fully comprehend why. Right as she felt herself toe the edge of oblivion, he stopped. She sputtered out an incoherent protest as he moved back over. He smiled at her and licked his lips. She blushed madly at that, knowing exactly what it was he'd been enjoying moments before. He settled fully over her. She felt the head of his arousal press into her slowly. He paused and looked into her face as though he was waiting for something. She stared back at him wondering what could possibly be stopping him from continuing. She wasn't ready to quit now!

"What are you waiting for?" She rasped out and ignored the way her spine shivered at the way he barely stretched her with just the end of his manhood.

"For your permission."

Sakura's heart clenched and she felt tears spring forth. They fell without warning and she smiled at him. "You're…actually asking for permission to continue?"

"Yes, and to be honest…it's _not_ exactly comfortable staying like this. I need to know if I'm going to have to embarrass myself and clean up the bathroom later or if I'm going to lay next to a gorgeous woman warm and comfortable later."

He thought she was gorgeous? She fought the urge to grin like a fool and nodded. "You have my permission."

The way his lips turned up and his eyes crinkled made her heart stop. He then moved his hips forward and she felt a searing pain erupt that made her choke on a sob for a moment. She gasped and grabbed his arms. He stilled and moved his forward down to press against hers once more.

"I'm sorry…"

"N-no…i-it's…supposed to happen."

"Still doesn't change that I'm sorry."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and make love to me already."

A chuckle answered her before he pulled his hips back slightly to press them forward again. He groaned low in his throat as she bit her lip. He began to move more fluidly and almost to a silent beat. She found her body relaxing and instead of feeling pain, she was feeling more…pleasure. His hand moved to her right leg and hooked behind her knee, dragging it up to drape over his left hip. Sakura let out a low purr as he hit a very _nice_ place inside her. She pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately, to which he growled like the animal inside him. He slowed his thrusts and shifted them. He lifted her and turned her around. She felt his knees move hers slightly farther apart as she sat on her knees. He lifted her over him and sank her down over him. Both moaned as she settled upon him. His left arm looped around her waist, holding her up and also helping moved them as he began to thrust upwards into her. His right hand moved to fondle her breast while he more than happily let go. His mouth placed open mouthed kissed and nibbles over her right shoulder and over to the nape of her neck. Sakura felt his left hand shift down to press his fingers over her sensitive button. He began to rub his fingers over it to the same pace he'd set inside her. She dropped her head back and panted loudly, calling his name as her body began to tighten and clench oddly. She could have sworn she was about to die from overwhelming pleasure when she felt her body release. She couldn't speak or make a sound past the one word that rolled from her tongue like warm honeyed butter as her entire body fell into a state of pure bliss. Kakashi made a few grunts of what she assumed was pleasure before he grunted her name. His mouth settled over her nape and she felt his thrusting increase to almost a painful speed and force as he rocked into her. His rhythm broke erratically and she felt her body freeze at the purely animalistic sound he made as he came inside her. She was still in the throes of her own release when she felt sharp pain throughout her neck. However, the pain suddenly changed as she felt _too_ much all at once. She could feel him inside of her and _herself around him_ all at once and it made her body orgasm all over again with a force that made her eyes roll back in her head. She hardly heard the panicked cry of her name as she passed out.

**…..**

Something cool and damp was pressed to her brow. She moaned lightly and sleepily pried her eyes open. When her vision cleared, she looked up at Kakashi who sat beside her, pressing a cloth to her forehead. She frowned lightly at the mask over his face again thought he wore a traditional, dark blue kimono. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like I might be a little dizzy…but the rest of me is really warm." She shifted to sit up but found she couldn't. Kakashi was pressing her back down.

"I don't think you should move right now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of moving, Kakashi." She argued and shoved his hand aside as she sat up. She regretted it instantly as her world spun and her head began to throb. She ignored it and grabbed the wet cloth, holding it to her forehead. When the spinning stopped, she took deep breaths to calm her stomach. "What the hell happened?"

Kakashi stood up and moved toward the window. He opened it and leaned on it, running his hand over his hair. "Something…incredibly stupid on my part…"

"Kakashi…_what happened_?" She stressed, feeling worry gnaw at her gut.

"I marked you." He sighed and glanced back at her.

"…um…what? I'm confused. How did you mark me?"

He looked away to break eye contact with her. It really pissed her off too. "I bit you."

"You _bit_ me?!" She stood suddenly and threw the blankets from her. She fought the instant wooziness that came with the motion. She also was grateful that she was in a kimono as well now. "What do you mean you_ bit_ me?! Does this mean I'm going to become a werewolf like you?!"

"No." He looked at her as though she was overreacting and Sakura wanted nothing more than to claw his face off at that point. "One can only be _born_ a werewolf. I do believe I told you this once before. In any case, I marked you in the throes of passion and coincidentally…" He waved his hand lazily as though he was trying to wave it all off. "Made you my wife in a wolf's perspective…and possibly impregnated you at the same time. That's usually how these things go, especially since your body kind of accepted me already…"

Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice…and then she blew. It really wasn't that she didn't _try_ to stop herself…she just couldn't. It also didn't help that the man had left a metallic bowl lying beside her full of water and well, she just couldn't be held accountable for her actions as she chucked it with all her might at him before storming from the room and slamming the shoji door hard enough to throw it out of its track. She also didn't think much farther past that as she crammed her shoes on and stormed off out of the shrine in the direction of the village. _If_ she'd been thinking clearly, and _if_ her eyes hadn't blurred over with tears she would have seen the men at the bottom of the shrine steps. She also would have had time to evade them before they grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back.

"Haruno Sakura, you are wanted for the murder of three Fire Country officers. You're coming with us."

Sakura had officially just had the worst day of her life and it still wasn't over yet.

* * *

_Okay, so my werewolves when they 'mate' it's a friggin' big deal. Plus…pink or silver or both cubs? Seriously? Has to happen. I can't wait! All I can say for this lemon is…wow. I feel like I actually wrote a very detailed and fairly long one this time. Weird. Oh well. I loved this chapter for many reasons, actually. I loved the whole…awkward tension between them, the way the soldiers played into screwing things up kind of but not too badly really…and then the way they kind of just…let go and went with their feelings. I feel proud of the fact that they fell into it together while acknowledging that it wasn't exactly the 'best' idea. /sigh. I loved writing that part. I hope you guys really enjoyed this and can't wait to hear what you think!_

**_Erika Hearken_**


	30. Where the Pieces Fall

**E.H.**

_Because you guys deserve it…another update in the same night. ^.^ (By the way, blame all the emotions on the Last of the Mohicans soundtrack! I was listening to it...so...yeah...)_

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**The Flower and the Wolf  
Where the Pieces Fall**

What the hell had he done?

Kakashi moved to sit upon the floor and leaned his head back against the wall. Just what the hell had he done? He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration as he moved his hands to his face. His mind reeled back to the tragedy with his best friend and their mutual friend. Had he just lost Sakura too? Half of his mind said that it was for the best; for _her_ best. However, the smaller more powerful half of his mind was trying to comprehend a way to fix this. To get her back. He dropped his arms to drape over his knees. He let out a slow sigh and without meaning to, drifted to sleep.

**…..**

Sakura hit the floor unceremoniously and grunted as her knees cried out in pain. She looked up as the captain of the division came forth and sat in a chair before her. He crossed his arms and glared down at her like she was scum. Good; at least they were on the same page with how they viewed on another.

"I didn't kill _anyone_." She growled and tried to sit up only to have a boot shove her firmly back down.

"I'm having a hard time believing that, Haruno."

"It's Sakura."

"You don't seem to get it, do you? You've been the last one to see _five_ of my men _alive_. They all seem to conspicuously disappear after you see them. Now tell me what that's all about, won't you?"

"For starters, the two in the woods were attacking _me_. A wolf attacked them and I was knocked off the path. How many times do I have to tell you people that!?"

"Then tell me what happened to the last three!" The captain rose from his seat and towered over her.

Sakura glared back at him. Did she lie? Did she dare tell the truth? What if they set out to hunt down Kakashi's wolf form? Wait…why did she care? It was _his_ fault she was always in these predicaments. She felt a twist in her gut at the idea of them hunting down and killing Kakashi. It hurt to think of that in such a way that made her want to cry. She finally settled on something. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Three of my men went up to that shrine tonight! They were found just an hour ago at the bottom of the hill, mutilated and then _you_ came waltzing down the steps in attire different than what you wore before you went up there!"

She stilled at that. "Y-You've been spying on me." She blinked and swallowed dryly. "Why are you following me everywhere?!"

"I'll be the one asking questions here!" The sting from the back of his hand was enough to make the familiar metallic flavor to slide over her tongue. She turned her face toward the floor and felt a few involuntary tears slip over her cheeks.

"Shrine grounds are holy grounds. Your men had no right to desecrate them. In this village, we take our spirituality very seriously." She ground out and glared up at him in defiance. "If they were killed by a wolf, our village's spirit animal, then it was probably a divine omen sent from our gods."

The man glared down at her before he motioned to his guards. "Tie her up. I'm taking a trip to see these foolish village elders about her. Whatever you do, don't leave a visible mark."

Fear washed over Sakura as she watched him leave. The moment he was gone the two men in the tent with her set upon her with fists and boot clad feet. They dragged her to the post behind the tent and tied her up to it. She groaned in pain as her sides ached from their beating. Her legs buckled beneath her as she sagged against the post.

"Y-you…can't leave me…out here."

"Watch us." The one soldier snidely replied and turned with the other walking away. She tried her restraints in vain. Her eyes widened as they walked out of sight. She cried after them but they never came back. She struggled against her ties. This part of the woods was never known to be friendly to people after dark. Was that their intention? Accidentally have their suspect killed by wild animals and claim ignorance? Was she going to die out here? Why, oh why did she storm out on Kakashi? So what if what he'd said was true? He protected her. He always had. And she'd walked away like a stupid, foolish little girl. She cursed her temper and hung her head in shame.

**…..**

_The dark haired teen placed the bleeding woman before him. His eyes were frantic as he held a cloth to her rapidly bleeding chest. Two red eyes turned to Kakashi in terror. _

"_We were attacked by hunters. Please, Kakashi! You've got to save her! Bite her, turn her into a werewolf!" Obito pleaded. Kakashi looked at Obito in alarm._

"_You know it doesn't work that way, Obito!"_

"_I can't lose her, Kakashi! Do it! Please!"_

"_But it doesn't work that way!"_

"_But won't it tie her to your life-force?! Kakashi, Rin is _dying_! I can't let that happen! You have to bite her! Do it now!"_

_Kakashi looked down at his friend and then to the frantic teen beside him. He closed his eyes and nodded. He bent over Rin and settled his teeth over her jugular. He cringed mentally as his teeth broke the surface of her skin. He felt woozy too suddenly and nearly fell over. He couldn't describe how it felt to have some of his energy zapped from him like that. He let go when he lost control of his stomach. He quickly turned away and promptly vomited to the side. Obito moved over to Rin's other side. _

"_Rin? Rin?!"_

_A low, female groan filled the space. Kakashi turned back with a shocked expression as he watched their friend open her eyes and look around. She looked over at him and blinked. "Kakashi…?"_

"_Di-did it work?" Kakashi felt himself stutter before he steeled himself. "It worked. How do you feel?"_

"_I…" She cut off as her body spasmed. Kakashi shot Obito a quick horrified glance. Rin began to writhe and scream, clawing at her chest where her wound was. Obito grabbed her hands and tried to stop her. Rin thrashed around and sobbed out pained cries that made Kakashi want to retreat. He watched on in horror as she began to sweat profusely. Obito pulled back suddenly and looked at her. _

"_S-she's burning up!" Red eyes swung up to look at him accusingly. "What did you do?!"_

"_I did what you asked!"_

"_What did you do to her?!" Obito lunged at him and he tried desperately to fend off the teen's attacks without hurting him. "She's suffering now!"_

"_You wanted me to mark her! I did! I didn't know it would do this!"_

"_I don't care!" Obito punched at Kakashi, holding him down. Kakashi felt his fear rise as Obito grabbed his dagger from his belt. The threat to his life was too much for the Hatake heir to handle. The wolf's blood in his veins flared to life and took over in an instant. Kakashi felt his life practically blank out for however long it was before he awoke, naked and covered in blood. Blood that wasn't his own. He stared at his hands, shaking as he looked around him. His left eye burned and stung so deeply that it made his head pound. He stumbled and crawled toward the scent of blood. He paused over the sight of two bodies before him. He felt numb and then sick as he absorbed the scene before him. Obito lay, breathing labored while watching him. He crawled faster to the other teen's side. _

"_Obito!" He looked on the wounds that tore across Obito's chest, arms, and neck. He felt tears rise up in his throat as he stared upon his best friend dying slowly and painfully before him. And it was _his_ doing. "Oh kami…Obito! I-I…I didn't…"_

"_I...know…" Obito rasped, rolling his gaze to Kakashi. "I…lost it…I want…you to…take…my eye. Since…I took yours…"_

_Kakashi reached up to touch the wound but faltered and dropped his hand back. "Obito…"_

"_End it…please…Rin…too…"_

"_No! I already…I can't!"_

"_Please…Kashi…finish it. We're…in pain. I…forgive you…" Kakashi shook as he felt sobs rising in his chest. He didn't bother to smother them this time. He nodded in understanding. One didn't let an animal suffer when hunting. He wouldn't do the same to his best friend. He grabbed Obito's chin and back of his head. He twisted so quickly that Obito couldn't have felt much before his neck snapped. Kakashi choked on a cry before he turned to Rin. She was still writhing and now coughing up so much blood. He moved to her and pulled her up so that she wouldn't see him. _

"_I'm…so sorry Rin…" He croaked out from his raw throat as he broke her neck. She stilled instantly. He reached up and moved her lids over her eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the still, blank look in them. He settled her against the ground and moved to Obito. He took up the dagger and somehow managed to remove Obito's left eye. Bracing for the pain, he dug his own damaged eye out. With a scream, he severed it from his body and shoved Obito's in. With his particular genetics, his wolf's blood gave him superfast healing. It also made it so that if the wolf or human had to take on new genetics or foreign genetics to become a better hunter…it would allow it. However, it didn't mean it wasn't excruciating. He heard them then…the hunters. They came for him and his kin. He didn't even have time to properly bury his heart's brother and sister. He stumbled to his feet and ran. He ran without looking back and prayed to whatever god was listening that he could someday return and make amends for his sins. Someday, he wanted to see Konoha again…with his and Obito's eyes. _

_He ran through the next day and into the night. He heard her. She was crying and saying his name. Who was she? Why did he hear her…? He turned and followed the scent of blood and tears. His eyes were that of a wolf's. He nudged the greenery aside with his snout and saw her there. Tied up to a post. She was on the edge of a camp and no one watched her. No one made sure anything wouldn't harm her. In fact, with her scent…she would entice the hunt to come to her. Rage boiled within him and he charged forth… _

Kakashi's eyes flew open as he felt every instinct of his on edge. He looked around his room and knew instinctively, Sakura was in danger. He stood and quickly moved to dress in his easily maneuverable clothing. He pulled his boots on and slid the dagger he'd taken from Obito into his belt. He then made sure his eye patch was in place and his mask up. His feet carried him from the shrine to the steps and down quickly. He felt his entire body stop as he caught scents on the night air from the bottom step. Saline in the dirt, spice and almond, fear. It was all tangible and it made his wolf side howl in anger. Sakura. He moved along the scent trail and noticed he was moving farther into the wooded zone on the outskirts of the village. Like his dream had painted. He moved into the night cover of the trees and shrubs to hide his movements. He followed his nose and his internal sense of direction. He neared the last tent upon the edge of the camp; the largest one. His senses were peaking and he knew that he was dangerously close to the edge of shifting. He watched the soldiers intently for seconds really, but it felt much longer. Movement from his left made his heart hitch. He could smell them…other wolves that were drawn in by her scent. Wolves unlike him; wolves that were truly wild and had no man's heart. He didn't have a choice in whether to shift or not as he moved around the back side of the tent. The moment his eyes saw her strung up like a welcomed meal for the predators of the night, his blood could no longer keep the beast at bay. He felt his skin grow too hot as he shed his clothing and dropped to the ground. He stifled his pained cries with the ground as his body began the tedious transformation. In honesty, the change to wolf never took longer than two minutes…but those two minutes felt like hours to him as his bones broke and reset while his body began to grow a thick coat of fur. He couldn't take it any longer and threw his head back to scream. However the scream flowed from him in a low baying howl as he shook off the remnants of his human body. He moved to a tree and used its bark to rub the eye patch from his left eye. Once free of it, he set off toward Sakura. He headed off the pack of hungry wolves and snarled at them. Being two times their size helped in many ways as he used his predator's language to communicate to the wolves his alpha status. One wolf dared to move closer with a snarl and growl. Kakashi lowered himself a bit and snapped his strong jaws at the wolf, baring his teeth to show he wasn't joking around. Once the wolf male stepped back, Kakashi turned to find his mate. He came up behind her and began to gnaw at the ropes binding her. She sat up and whimpered.

"Kakashi…? Oh kami-sama…please be Kakashi…"

He paused in order to trot in front of her. He laid his ears back and whined to her at the sight of her bruised face and split lip. She looked at him with confusion at first before her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Kakashi. Why? Why did you come save me again? Why would you do this? I…I'm so stupid…I'm so sorry…"

He moved to nuzzle her face. If he could tell her now that she was his mate; that he would always come for her…he would have. But he couldn't. Not now. He moved back around her and paused as the other wolves came closer tentatively. They looked upon him and then Sakura and back. He moved before her in a protective stance and did what wolves did to mark what was there. He urinated on the ground before Sakura. Not the most dignified among human standards, but it did the job. The wolves moved away from the urine but closer to the tents. Kakashi let out what would be almost considered a scoff of ascent as he turned away from them in a show of not caring what they did to the soldiers. He set to work gnawing at the ropes once more. He ignored the screams of a few soldiers as the pack descended upon the soldiers. Gunshots rent the air and a single yelp was heard. Kakashi began to claw at the ropes. He felt them begin to give way. They snapped and she slumped onto her side. He ran around to her and nuzzled her right arm up onto his front shoulders. She turned her face into his fur and rubbed her nose against his shoulder. His attention snapped to the tent as a soldier rounded the corner with his rifle raised. Kakashi stilled and knew there was no way to move quickly enough to get to him before the shot went off. There was also no guarantee that Sakura wouldn't be hit with the bullet either. That was something he just wouldn't risk. The man stared at Kakashi with shaking hands before he looked back over his shoulder. The soldier suddenly dropped his rifle and nodded to Kakashi before slowly backing up and running for it. Kakashi sighed and slowly began moving. Sakura clung to him and he dragged her across the camp's back side. He slowly maneuvered them into the forest and took a very painstakingly slow path to the village. He was almost to the hut that Tsunade had for her healing and herb potions. He stopped and looked up as the captain of the soldiers and the elders came to a stop just across the roadway from him. The captain didn't seem to think twice before he raised his gun. Kakashi braced himself for it.

"Go…" Sakura whispered weakly into him. "Run. I'll be fine. Just go…don't let them catch you."

He glanced at her and she met his gaze with a nod. He whined softly before he turned and snarled at the captain. He turned and felt Sakura slip from him as he ran for it. Every step he took broke his heart a little more. He felt the dirt kick up from the bullets hitting behind him. He barely heard one of the elders cry 'stop' before he dove into the greenery. He only looked back once to see her glistening tears and small smile for him. He then ran with everything he had in him. After all, the hunt would soon be on once again. They would hunt him for years until they were certain he was either dead or gone for good. He closed his eyes as his paws dug in and propelled him farther and faster. He envisioned her with a pup in her arms. Maybe a little girl who looked just like her. If he'd been able to…he'd have smiled sorrowfully at that thought. Instead, he bayed at the moon as he ran.

**…..**

The soldiers left only a week later. They claimed that they would hunt the wolves down, every last one of them. Although the captain was convinced she had something to do with it all, he had no way to credit that suspicion. Especially with the evidence of two dead wolves and an eye witness account that the wolves attacked and not Sakura. The elders had, rather gleefully, saw the soldiers off with a warning not to trample over spiritual lands again. After all, when one desecrated the spirit's grounds…they got what was coming to them.

Sakura devoted herself purely to her studies as a medicine woman. Tsunade-sama praised her ethics and passion, but often would send her home early just so that she would rest. She didn't understand the reasoning behind the older woman's worries. It wasn't like she didn't know what it was like to have the need of distraction. With her diligence and studies, Sakura created a potion that could clean and disinfect wounds in preparation for sutures. It was odd how simple it had been. She soon began to produce much of the potion and bottled it for sale. It sold quite a bit and quickly as people found that it wasn't so hard to help take care of their own wounds now. It also sold to the armies that passed through. They always asked for larger shipments and she always worked hard to deliver. Of course, the coin was well worth the extra work. She worked hard; nearly to the bone. Tsunade-sama, however, was right in the end when Sakura collapsed from over exhaustion. It was during that time that it was discovered that Sakura was pregnant. She took to living at the shrine instead of her parent's home.

Hariko and the group returned not two months later. Shikamaru brought his bride with him. Sakura's parents sold their home to him and decided that they were going to move to Suna. Sakura happily gave them enough of her earnings to start up a new life there. There were questions, of course…as to how she'd wound up in her predicament. However, she merely smiled and weaved pretty little lies for her parents. They never needed to know the hell she'd gone through. Nor did they ever need to know that she would remain out of proper 'wedlock' until her mate returned. The only person who ever learned the real truth was Hariko-sama.

Sakura sat before the fire in the kitchen, sipping tea as the soup boiled. Hariko watched her keenly before sighing. "Does he know that they're his pups?"

She paused and looked up at the older woman. "…pups?"

"Oh, you don't fool me foolish girl. Kakashi sired your pups. And yes, I do know of his…condition. Is he alive?"

Sakura never felt more kinship with the woman then she did that moment. She laid her hand over her slightly distended belly and turned to stare off into space. "I believe he is. I haven't felt him die…and somehow, I know I would if he did."

"Mm…you are much like his mother. If she hadn't been ill when she conceived him, she could have lasted throughout the pregnancy and birthing."

"Is it…harder than usual?"

"…I would say…probably yes. I remember a few odd things of his birthing. However, I won't discuss them now."

Sakura grimaced as she looked at Hariko. "Will my baby be…a baby? Or a wolf cub…when it comes out?"

"Hmm…are you sure you want to hear this?"

"…yes."

"When Kakashi was born, he had little fluffy ears and a tail, but still looked human. He also had the sharpest little daggers for teeth. They receded after the first full moon. But still. He was darned cute though!" Hariko cackled and snickered as she sipped her tea.

Sakura stared at the old bat but couldn't help the small smile. Ears and a tail? On Kakashi? That was…rather comical really. She shook her head and ignored the rest of what Hariko had said for her own sanity's sake.

Time changed. It was a fact of life. The seasons shifted, Sakura grew larger. It was just at the tail end of winter, the end of February, that she felt her first contraction. She'd been on her way to see Tsunade for her usual checkup when the pain hit her abdomen. She faltered on the steps. She was lucky that Naruto saw her and rushed to her side. He lifted her and carried her quickly to Tsunade's hut before being shooed out forcefully by the large busted blonde herself. The next sixteen hours and fifty two minutes were some of the longest, most painful ones in her life. She pushed with all her might and birthed a baby girl. She was so ecstatic when the cry of healthy lungs pierced the air. She could die happy in that moment. Until the next set of contractions hit. She screamed and broke the table holding the water bowl with her grip. Tsunade was astonished as she delivered the news that Sakura wasn't done yet. There was another child still inside. Sakura almost wished for the pain of being beaten up over the pain of live birth. The second wail was much louder than the first as Tsunade followed the procedure of clipping the umbilical chord as she had done with the first baby; she then wrapped the second child in swaddling. Shizune held the first as Tsunade handed off Sakura's second to her. She delivered the placenta. As she sat up with Shizune beside her, they all three cooed at the precious babies. Tsunade demanded to hold her 'grand babies'. Both women laughed and obliged the busty blonde. Sakura watched as her son, with the tiniest hint of silver peach fuzz atop his head and her daughter with the hint of pink peach fuzz atop her head were nestled in the loving embrace of her mentor. She was actually quite happy that both had been born completely normal looking. It would have been odd to explain to Tsunade and Shizune why her children had fuzzy ears and a tail. Her heart was swelled with joy and also aching at once. This moment in her life was so precious and perfect…but it still lacked something. Something she'd been missing more than she'd ever missed anything in her life. Kakashi's lack of presence was like having a piece of her missing; torn from her and nothing but a gaping hole left weeping in his absence.

She'd come to terms with the fact that without Kakashi, she was lost. She also came to realize that…she loved the damned bastard. More than she'd ever admit to anyone. How she had managed to lose her heart and not know it was beyond her. But she did. And oh, did she miss him. She settled into her futon with her babies tucked into small cradles on either side of her. As she closed her eyes, she ignored the ghosting tears that leaked free.

**…..**

Leaves fluttered down around the shrine grounds in golden hues and reds that made it look almost like the ground was aflame. Sakura stood, sweeping the leaves away from the steps of the shrine. She'd pushed a great deal of them down into the woodsy area around. The rest she'd swept off the steps earlier that day. Of course, they just kept falling, but…who cared? She didn't mind the busy work. It kept her mind on the here and now. A squeal made her turn to look at Tsunade, sitting on the porch with Sakumo on her lap while Hariko sat beside her with Sumire. Sumire's pink hair was pulled into adorable pig tails as her coal eyes watched the leaves fall. Her small, slightly pudgy hands clapped in glee. Sakumo sat with a content smile on his small face while his bright green eyes watched the leaves too. Sakura chuckled at the two and finished up her task with one more sweep. She moved over to them and rested her broom aside the porch.

"Can't believe it's been almost two years since you two brats came into our lives, huh?" Tsunade bounced Sakumo on her knee causing the boy to giggle happily. Sumire answered his giggles with her own as she enjoyed watching her brother be bounced. Hariko smiled at the small girl.

Sakura held her hands out to Sumire. Sumire's arms instantly reached for her. Hariko released the small child to Sakura. She settled Sumire upon her hip. "When do you need to head back for Suna, Hariko-sama?"

"This afternoon. I'll be heading off with Nara Shikamaru and Temari. They're going to visit her family."

"I'm also going to go with them." Tsunade stated out of the blue, shocking Sakura.

"Wait, when did you decide this?"

"Earlier in the week. I need a little…vacation as it were. Besides, the booze in Suna is spiced and I need to try every kind of booze before I keel over you know."

Sakura felt disappointment and sadness begin to creep in over her. She'd be all alone for the next six months at the least. Shizune had finally been matched with Shiranui Genma and they were set to be wed later that month. Afterwards, they would take the customary sabbatical as a married couple for the rest of the time. She'd still have her children, of course…but it would still be lonely. She didn't let it show however. She smiled at them and nodded. "I suppose I should get you some of that dango you love so much for the road then, hm?"

"That'd be great."

"As long as you stay sober on the trip, that is." Hariko grumbled at the blonde. Tsunade snorted.

"Come on, where's the fun in traveling sober!"

"Staying alive is generally fun." Hariko pointed out.

"Psh. You're such a kill joy, Hariko."

"No, I'm practical where you are jovially nonsensical."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "That makes no sense."

Hariko sighed. "Exactly."

"No! I meant those words don't go together! I understood them, brat!"

"Of course you did…"

Sakura laughed at them and shook her head. "All right, all right. No old lady fights on the porch."

Both shot her dirty looks before she took Sakumo's hand and led him inside. She fished out the dango and handed them to the two woman as they had followed her. They had tea together before the two set out for their journey. Sakura, Sakumo, and Sumire all waved at Tsunade and Hariko as they left. Once they were out of sight, Sakura settled her children in sight with some toys while she prepared dinner. The evening dwindled on slowly and quietly. She bathed the twins before tucking them into their specially crafted cribs, courtesy of the wood-crafter Yamato Tenzou. Once they were settled, she moved for her own room just across the hallway. She read a few scrolls before she finally fell asleep. Her dreams were disturbing and confusing. She was reaching for something out of sight when she suddenly woke. She groaned as she heard the wail of Sakumo. He couldn't sleep through the night. He coincidentally would also wake Sumire. She moved groggily to her feet, tucking her sleeping yukata tighter around herself. She reached her shoji door when it hit her that it was silent now. She felt her heart stop. Sakumo _never_ stopped crying on his own. With her heart in her throat, she threw open the shoji and darted across the hallway. She tossed it open and prepared to do whatever was necessary to protect her babies when she stilled. Her body froze as her eyes widened. She managed to breathe somehow as she watched the figure holding her son, cooing softly to him. He turned and looked at her with a soft expression. Sakumo watched the man sleepily, as though he could tell somehow that this man wasn't a threat. Sakura's lip began to quiver as tears welled in her eyes.

"Yo…"

Sakura stepped inside and moved closer to him. "Yo…you baka." She whispered as she came up to him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Sorry it took me so long to get home."

"As long as you're home to stay."

"I don't plan on leaving you ever again, Sakura…"

"Good, I don't plan on letting you go ever again, Kakashi."

He bent and captured her lips. Mindful of Sakumo, she kissed him back before withdrawing and looking at the now sleeping boy.

"What did you name them?"

"You're holding Sakumo."

Kakashi snapped his eyes up to hers in shock. "S-Sakumo?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. After your father."

"Ah…"

"Sumire is in the crib here." Sakura led him to the other crib to look at his daughter. "She's older by seven minutes. She has such honest eyes…hence why I names her after violets."

He chuckled. "Well, since he's named after my family, it's fitting that she's named after a flower like you."

Sakura snorted and motioned for Kakashi to place Sakumo in his crib. Kakashi moved to do so and felt her tug his arm. She pulled him across the hallway to her room. She turned and closed the door behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Now…it's time for you to great your mate properly, don't you think?"

"That was my intention all along until I was sidetracked with the beautiful babies you birthed."

"You mean _our_ babies."

He blinked at her and sighed contently. "Yes. Our babies. I wanted to stay, Sakura…you have to know—"

Sakura placed her fingers over his masked lips. "Shut up and make love to me, Kakashi."

He smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." He tugged his mask down and kissed her breathless before lowering her to the futon in order to show her exactly what he missed so much when he was away.

**…..**

"Sumire!" Sakumo hollered as he chased the pink haired girl down the hallway and outside. She giggled loudly as she ran, holding a wooden dagger above her head.

"If you can catch me, you can have it back _little brother_!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mom!" Sakumo cried as he tried to catch his sister. "Sumire stole my dagger again!"

Sakura stepped out of the kitchen with a grumble. She ruffled her eight year old son's hair as she passed. He followed her as she stepped outside into the shrine grounds.

"Sumire! Give it back to your brother!"

"But he stabbed my doll!"

Sakura turned with hands on hips to glower at Sakumo. He had enough self-preservation to look guilty. The sound of a growl filled the air before Sumire's shriek filled the entire courtyard. Sakura looked over with an eye roll as a huge wolf tackled the small pinkette to the leaf covered ground. Instead of screaming, Sumire began to giggle hysterically and forget about the dagger as the wolf set to licking her face while at the same time kicking the dagger toward the porch.

"S-S-stop! D-Daddy! That tickles!"

Kakashi stepped off the small girl and huffed through his snout at her. She stood up and he nuzzle bumped her toward the porch. She grinned but followed his unspoken order to walk over to her brother. Sakumo retrieved his dagger quickly. She stopped before the porch and sighed. "Sorry for taking your dagger, Saku."

Kakashi looked at Sakumo pointedly. Sakumo grumbled before he looked at Sumire. "Sorry for…for stabbing your doll, Sumi. Just, _stop_ putting her in the middle of my stuff, okay? It's really annoying!"

"Okay, okay. I won't leave her in your stuff anymore."

"All right, now that that's settled. You," Sakura pointed at Sakumo. "Go make sure you're all set for the hunt tonight. You," she then pointed to Sumire, "go clean up your room and then make sure _you're_ all ready for the hunt. And _you_," she turned to Kakashi, "I'm not feeding you supper until you change back to human form. Last time you shed _all over_ the kitchen and I had to clean it up for days!"

Kakashi snorted and shifted his weight between paws. He looked at her with his ears laid back and even whimpered lightly. She snorted at him and shook her head while turning around.

"Yeah, it was much cuter when I didn't know there was a man in there. I know it hurts, but you shouldn't have changed prematurely!"

Kakashi growled but trotted off to the shed he'd build for this specific purpose. Sakura quickly shuffled her children inside. Although both were morbidly curious about it, she still didn't want them to _see_ what they would eventually go through. As a mother, the very thought killed her every time. Her babies would go through their first change and hunt with their father that night. She clenched her hand over her heart. She was too preoccupied with _not_ thinking about it that she didn't hear Kakashi approach her from behind. He pulled her flush against him and kissed the mark at the nape of her neck before moving to kiss her cheek.

"They'll be fine."

"I know that. Just as I know you'll be fine. That still doesn't change the fact that I can't stand the thought of them..." She trailed off, biting back her tears.

Kakashi sighed and turned her around to press his forehead against hers. "They were _born_ for this. Sooner or later…it's going to happen. Wouldn't you prefer it be here…with me? Where they're safe and not vulnerable?"

"Of course!"

"Then stop worrying." He kissed her nose. She glared up at him.

"Telling me not to worry about my babies is like telling a—"

"Wolf to stop howling…I know, I know. Sakura, trust me."

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't ever let you loose as a wolf."

"Then know that no matter what, they'll be protected."

Sakura stared at him. "Kakashi…if there is one thing I know they will be, it's protected. I know they will be the safest wolf cubs in the world with you."

"All right then. Let's eat, hmm?"

**…..**

Sakura avoided the shed for obvious reasons that night. She clamped her hands over her ears when she heard the first cry of pain that _wasn't_ Kakashi. She attempted several things in the next few hours. She attempted cross stitch, knitting, and even crocheting. None of which she did very well with. She finally gave up and stepped outside onto the porch. She heard a lone, deep howl from the woods. Another, smaller but still very much there howl answered before the last, lighter one followed after. She set her hand over her heart and felt a smile turn up the corners of her lips. In a strange way, it was…warming to hear not only her mate's call…but her cubs as well. They must have smelled her; not five minutes after three wolves came bounding from the forest. The tallest, silver wolf looked at her with something akin to pride in his eyes. The second was a smaller silver wolf with the greenest eyes that seemed to look at her with what she could only interpret as happiness in his eyes. The last was the smallest of the three and she covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Before her stood an unmistakably _pink_ cub. Kakashi snorted through his snout and nuzzled the smallest one as Sakura shook her head. She walked down the porch and knelt down. All three of her wolves came around her and pressed in for the strangest family hug. In that moment, Sakura knew…no matter what…that this was everything she'd never known she'd wanted. And that everything was going to be fine. She closed her eyes and buried her nose into the fur around Kakashi's neck.

Yes…

Everything was going to be just fine…

* * *

_Oh…my…goth. I…I want to cry. And laugh, and cry some more. I want…I want to snuggle wolves now! I know that's incredibly stupid, but damnit! I want a wolf pack of my own to snuggle! Tell me what you guys thought! I will be writing the next piece; Romeo and Juliet prompt. Not sure how soon it will be up…but I'll do my best! Love you all! Peace out!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	31. Romeo and Juliet: Part One

**E.H.**

_Phew! So…this was definitely NOT an easy prompt to write. It was…well, okay. Let me back up. Some of the characters were too BLOODY PERFECT as certain roles! However, Kakashi and Sakura are VERY out of character! In fact, most are out of character! Fair warning here! They were written with Romeo and Juliet's personalities in mind! So…yeah. Umm…I'll be honest and say that I don't care for R & J. But I do have to say that I do kind of like this. I know that it's NOT my best work, but I hope you still enjoy! Please tell me how you think and feel at the end!_

_Also, side note…after this, I will have a Beta! Yay! Thanks greatly to !_

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**Romeo and Juliet  
A Tale of Star-Crossed Shinobi**

Iwagakure was dull at any time of year. Sure, there were trees upon rooftops every so often and water falls tumbling into their own water system from the cliffs around them. That didn't stop it from being dull. A man easily in his twenties sighed heavily as he laid his head back against the 'window' frame. In all honestly, it wasn't really a window but rather a large opening in the side of a stone structure that basically served the _purpose_ of being a window. His dark, charcoal grey eyes closed as a long suffering sigh parted his lips. Over his face laid a fabric mask that kept most of his face obscured; the way he preferred it really. He leaned his toned arms over his black, twill fabric covered knees. His bloodied armor lay to the side of his while his clay mask hung limply from one hand. Small speckles of crimson dotted throughout his stardust colored hair that spiked up haphazardly in whatever direction it desired. A few limp clumps hung down over his eyes; heavy from the dried life-liquid of his foes. The instrument of death he preferred laid beside him; a subtle reminder of the men that now laid dead at the in the river flowing below the Kannabi bridge. Loud clapping broke him from his silent reverie as his adoptive father stepped into the room. Pride shone within his eyes as he came to stand before Kakashi, tucking his hands behind his back.

"Ah, my son. You did splendid, just splendid."

"Arigatou, otou-sama." Kakashi stated as he moved to his feet. "Two of the Senju clan became involved. They will no longer interfere in our affairs again."

"Wonderful." The Uchiha Clan leader, Uchiha Madara, walked past his son and looked out the window. Kakashi turned and followed his gaze. Madara had risen as clan head a handful of years past; his own father had been head before him. His grandfather had been the very same Uchiha that had taken over Iwagakure decades ago after fleeing Konohagakure and the Senju clan. The bitter feud between clans had nearly destroyed the very foundations of the Fire Country, however…the Uchiha had found their niche in the world. Their shinobi were some of the finest; unfortunately…the Senju were also just as skilled. Not all within the Uchiha clan were born with Uchiha blood. For instance, Kakashi was not Uchiha born but of Hatake. However, after his father died when he was hardly old enough to remember the man's face, Madara had come to him. He'd given Kakashi his mask to hide behind and taken him in raising him as his own. Kakashi loved his father, but also knew that with love came a hard-earned respect. The Uchiha did not show affection. A wife was to be taken to procreate, not to be coddled and loved. Uchiha women were usually either extremely tough or completely compliantly docile. "I have a mission for you, my son."

Kakashi straightened as Madara turned to look upon him. "Yes, otou-sama?"

"There is a foreign dignitary that will be attended a rather boisterous gala in Ame. It will be a very high-collared affair. A masquerade ball. You are to attend and assassinate him."

"May I inquire as to whom my target will be?"

Madara smirked at him and nodded once. "Sunagakure's leader. Leave by morning, the masquerade will take place two eves from now.""

Kakashi nodded, not even attempting to comment on the target. It wasn't unknown that Iwa and Suna weren't upon good terms. In other words, Suna hated Iwa and likewise back. They were not friendly nor had they ever been. Madara turned and left his son to go about his preparations for his next mission. As the leader of their clan stepped out, a familiar face stepped in. The dark-haired man turned and bowed to Madara as he passed before walking up to Kakashi with a grin.

"How'd your mission go?"

"Senju interfered. Nothing new. What brings you here, Obito?"

"Seriously? You're asking me why I'm here?" Obito dead-panned before looking rather exasperated.

Kakashi turned to look at Obito more fully. "That would be what I asked, now wouldn't it?"

"You're such an ass sometimes."

A sardonic smile answered the Uchiha. "Only sometimes?"

"Fuck you." Obito growled before he motioned toward the door. "You were gone for how long on that last mission and I can't even say hello? Sheesh! What a friend you are! Besides, I'm coming with you on the next one."

"Do you even own formal wear?"

Obito huffed and turned his head away. "'Course I do!"

"Please tell me it's not something gaudy and horrendous…"

"You know what? Never mind. Whatever, man." Obito turned to leave before pausing and glancing back. "By the way, Rin was asking how you are doing."

"You should tell her I'm dead." Kakashi smirked and Obito nearly threw the nearest object at him.

"She'd have a heart attack!"

"Maybe…"

"You're horrible!"

"Let's go, Obito." Kakashi didn't chuckle, though the temptation was clearly almost too much to handle.

**…..**

Hands glowing with life-mending chakra slowly dulled down before a petite, young woman leaned back from her patient. The once visible broken bone was once more in place and mended back into perfect condition. She smiled at the young shinobi who was only a few years older than she. His pale, lilac colored eyes looked back at her with gratitude.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-san."

"Any time, Neji-kun." She patted the now uninjured spot lightly. "Just be careful next time, that's all."

"Yes, I will do that." The young Hyuuga male turned and slid off the healing table. The woman with petal pink, soft waving hair that fell to just above her shoulders turned away and headed to the wash station. He cleared his throat. "About this engagement—"

"Oh my! Is it really almost noon?!" Sakura turned and flashed him an apologetic smile. "I was to meet with Obaa-sama at eleven thirty! I'm terribly sorry, Neji-kun! I'll have to catch up with you later!"

The man could only stare after her as she rushed out of the room. Sakura was thankful that she'd actually been mostly truthful. She _was_ late to meet with the Senju clan leader. However, she _also_ was fibbing a _little_ on what time it was. It wasn't that the Hyuuga wasn't…well, attractive. Oh, he was. He was beyond handsome. In fact, he was considered so handsome among all the handmaidens and clan-maidens to the point of being called _beautiful_. She suppressed a shudder. He just wasn't her type; however it wasn't as though she had much choice. Being the Senju clan's heiress was…well, tedious to say the least. Her father was the eldest among three children. Therefore, it was her responsibility to become the clan head in the future. Her cousins, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were all better fits in her opinion. Though her opinion meant little in the life she led. She expelled a soft sigh before she stopped before the great, gilded doors. Her knuckles lightly rapped against the wooden surface with inlaid gold and in some places rubies.

"Come in!" Came the barked answer and Sakura knew better than to keep her grandmother waiting. She opened the door and stepped within with a smile.

"You called for me, Obaa-sama?"

"Ah, Sakura…get in here." She obliged and closed the door behind her. The older woman looked too young to be her real age. Her blonde hair was held back by two low pigtails as she sipped warm sake from her ever present cup and heated bottle. "I have a mission for you."

Sakura frowned slightly while tilting her head to the side subtly. "For me? I…rarely have missions anymore."

"Yes well, this one is of high importance. Your uncle, Sabaku Ganari has requested a unit of Senju shinobi as body guards for the gala he will attending in Ame. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you and Naruto to take this mission seeing as how you are the closest related to the request."

"Ah, I see." Sakura carefully schooled her features. Her _least_ favorite uncle wanted them to play babysitter over his uppity affair. _Wonderful_. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, however…Ganari-ji-sama was…well, highly unpalatable. He was very rough, mean, and very strict about everything. Temari and Kankuro handled his verbal bashings well. Gaara, however, had always had a rougher time. It was no mystery that Ganari-ji-sama held little to no love for her cousin. Gaara had been premature and their mother had died giving birth to him. She missed Karura-ba-sama. She had been such a sweet, kind tempered woman.

"You are to leave with Naruto as soon as possible. The journey is less than savory, I am aware. However this is a personal event seeing as how it is your uncle involved."

"Hai, Obaa-sama." Sakura bowed deeply. She turned and left the office, knowing that her obaa-sama would for certain have her 'needed attire' for such an event set out upon her bedding within her personal suite. She was proven correct in only a matter of minutes when she entered and saw the gaudy gown laid out upon her bedding. She crinkled her nose at it but found the mask that went with to be highly attractive to her. She set to packing what was needed for her mission. She was nearly done packing when she sensed the boisterous blonde enter her suite.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" She turned and grinned as her over enthusiastic cousin enveloped her in a nearly bone crushing hug. She laughed whole-heartedly at his gleeful greeting. Once her feet were back on the floor she pulled back. "I can't believe granny's letting us go on this mission!"

Sakura felt her face falter. "Yes, well…I'm not going to lie and say I'm exactly pleased."

Naruto frowned before he caught on and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, well…he's family."

"Unfortunately…" She sighed softly under her breath as she shouldered her bag and items. "How are Minato-jichan and Kushina-bachan?"

"Ah, same old same old. I think dad's gettin' mushier in his older years…" Naruto made a disgusted face that simply made Sakura chortle. He paused however and shifted in his place. "Um, how was…you know…the annual visit thing…?"

Sakura squeezed his shoulder reassuringly with a sad smile. "You don't have to worry about hurting me, Naruto. I'm not fragile. The temple is as beautiful as ever and their grave-markers are well kept. Tou-san would have loved the placement. The leaves were turning very brilliant shades too."

"I bet he would have sat up there for hours watching the sun move overhead."

"Yes, he would have."

A knock interrupted them, making them both look up and to the doorway. Hyuuga Neji and his own cousin, Hinata stood in the doorway. Naruto beamed at the dark-haired beauty and headed to her, leaning over to kiss her cheek in greeting. They were engaged as well. Sakura, well, she just _wished_ she could feel for Neji-kun as Naruto felt for Hinata-chan. He approached her with a small smile that was just barely noticeable.

"Are you ready to leave, Sakura-sama?"

She attempted a small smile back but managed a sliver of one. "Yes, I'm ready." She stepped ahead of him when he motioned her to do so like 'gentleman' should. As she stepped around him she couldn't help but hope and even pray that this adventure would be quick and simple.

**…..**

The gala masquerade was gaudy and over the top. Kakashi spared a sigh as he leaned over a banister, staring down at the huge entertainment hall. His mask covered the upper half of his face while his ever present fabric one covered the bottom of his face. It was something that wouldn't be out of place in a place as over the top as this party. His mask was silver and red with red and silver tipped black feathers that flowed upwards on the left side of his face while downwards on the right side. His gloves were black along with his tail coat. His undershirt was silver to match his mask while his vest was the same deep red with a strange design imbedded into the front with stitching. He wore a pair of black fitted pants tucked into a pair of leather riding boots. His hair was as haphazard as always. He looked over to see Obito on the other landing across from him. His outfit was similar to Kakashi's only it was dark blue with hints of orange. His mask was also different. It was a full face mask that was orange and made to look like a swirl centering around his right eye and outwards. The left eye was darkened out. Kakashi ignored the other man as he watched their target move around the room. Sabaku Ganari…quite a high stakes target. However, he wasn't unknown for his prowess at taking out the high-rollers. As he scanned the crowd, his vision caught on a particular figure. He stood straighter and stared at her as she moved through the crowd.

He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the vision of beauty began to climb the stairs in the middle of the hall. Her hair was a stunning azalea color that looked as petal soft as the color. It draped in curls from a simple upward twist held in place by a set of red and white chopsticks. Her dress was strapless sheath that hung to her every curve. The top of the dress was red that faded around her hips into the same rosy color of her hair then became a design of petals falling down the white flare of the bottom of the dress. It sparkled with every movement she made. Her gloves were white and there was a subtle slit at the back of the dress to keep her free enough to move. The back of the dress dipped all the way down to just above the swell of her backside. A tantalizing view of pale flesh peeked out from under the delicate lacing up the back. His eyes followed her every move and he found his feet moving in her direction. As he neared her he caught a glimpse of her mask. It was fashioned with glittering sakura blossoms all around the top edge and down the middle toward the middle of the forehead. The mask was a white sparkling surface with a red ribbon edge all the way around the rounded mask. She lifted her skirt a little in the front as she topped the stairs. He realized then that he was before her. She looked up suddenly and he could see the emerald green of her bright eyes looking at him. He extended his hand toward her, palm upturned.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance, fair maiden?" He asked, feeling a slight smirk upturn his lips under his mask. She stared back at him in what seemed to be surprise before she nodded and slid her hand into his. He couldn't help but notice how small and delicate her hands were. He led her away from the stairs and toward a balcony that lead outside. She looked at him askance as they stepped out into the raining night air. The balcony was covered by a tent-like roof overhead. There were candles lit all around the balcony. "I really don't prefer crowds."

She laughed suddenly and it nearly took his breath away at the way it tinkled like small bells. "You either then?"

"No. People are…well, usually not exactly the most pleasant of creatures."

She looked at him before she smiled broadly. He moved in, placing one hand on her waist and took her hand with his other. She rested her hand against his arm lightly. They began to sway with the music. Kakashi moved her into a dip before he brought her back up again to the light music they could still hear over the cacophony.

"People do have good qualities though." She argued as he spun her out from him and then back.

"Hmm…hard to see most often. People as a rule tend to do whatever they can to further themselves before others."

"Not all people."

"However a vast majority do."

"I'm not a vast majority."

"Of that I'm aware."

"What caused you to lose faith in people?"

"Oh this and that…"

"Vague." She chuckled.

"I'm a gentleman, my lady. I simply do not kiss and tell."

"Isn't that a lady's statement?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot."

He paused and looked over her shoulder. She turned and looked as well with a slight frown. Her face then shifted to a mildly surprised look. "Neji-kun."

The man she'd referred to looked at Kakashi with what was akin to disgust. "Ganari-sama wishes to see you."

She breathed out a soft sigh that only Kakashi could hear. She nodded and stepped away from him, flashing him a small smile. "Thank you for the dance."

"Of course." Kakashi stated before he raised her gloved knuckled to his masked lips to kiss. He nearly smirked or grinned at the other male. This Neji-kun was highly jealous of him, it was written in his face and the way his features pinched in distaste. The beauty slipped away from him. He watched as the noble man grabbed her arm and tucked it into his elbow as a show of dominance. Her shoulders tensed as she didn't care for such a treatment. He didn't move until they were out of sight, down the stairs. In that moment, he knew something unlike anything he'd ever known before. He had to be with her. In all his twenty years, he'd never felt like this. He followed them discretely and slid along the top floor, watching as she crossed to the auburn haired man. His target. She hooked her hand atop the older man's arm and he led her across the floor. He seemed to be pointing out this and that. The beauty bobbed her head and looked in each direction with feigned interest. Kakashi smirked at this as he followed them from above. However, the smirk turned to a frown as she was handed back off to the male who'd come for her earlier. Her back was stiff and unmoving as the two danced. His target completely out of his mind at the moment, his eyes narrowed as the long haired man dipped her back and trailed one hand down her collarbone and ghosted back to her arm. What could be seen of her face was blank; unmoved. When the man pulled her back flush against him, his lips pressed to the side of her neck. She flinched and nearly stepped away from him. Kakashi felt his pulse quicken. He wasn't sure when he had moved down the grand staircase and close enough to smell her vanilla and honey scent. The moment the man spun her out from his body, Kakashi's hand clasped around hers and spun her into his arms, moving them quickly away from the nobleman. She gasped subtly as she realized she was no longer in the other man's arms. Her jewel like eyes rose to his face.

"Pardon my intrusion."

"Demo—"

"I couldn't simply stand by and watch you dance with someone you obvious didn't desire to be around."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning to leave. He caught her and pulled her back toward him. She didn't fight nearly as much as she could. She turned her gaze back to him sharply. "And just who might you believe you are to assume that much about me?"

"A very observant man." He replied smoothly as he spun them around a few times. "Your back was stiffer than a tree trunk as he held you."

"Well maybe I just…felt like it." She averted her gaze with a light huff. He chortled at that.

"And now?" He dipped her and she went with the motion as though she was made of string. He straightened her close to his chest. She opened her mouth to replay when he moved in. He tugged his mask down as he pressed his lips to hers in one fluid moment. She stilled before her lips began to move with his in a dance of desire. He pulled back as he felt the chakra flare from nearby. He pulled his mask back into place and faded into the crowd, but not far enough to lose sight of her. She was still dazed as her nobleman returned to her and began to attempt pulling her from the dance floor. Her eyes darted around to find him as she allowed the other man to drag her away. She spotted him and narrowed her eyes upon him. She turned and peeled her glove from her arm. Slipping away, she dropped the other as she darted into the chaos of bodies dancing. He watched the small smile on her lips as she ignored the man's sudden calls after her. She found him in the crowd and came right to him. Kakashi more than happily took her back into his arms.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked breathlessly as they danced. He smiled before changing their direction and evading another of her apparent 'protectors'.

"Why did you come back?"

She looked up into his mask and shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Hm." He spun them away from someone else. "Maybe my angel desires a dance with a devil?"

"I'm no angel." The way her words fell from her lips like honeyed butter made his stomach dance.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…" He tested her name upon his lips and closed his eyes to savor the flavor of the each syllable.

"And you…?"

He smiled at her; then it hit him. Sakura…Senju Sakura. She was…she was the heiress of his enemies! It was her uncle he'd been sent here tonight to kill. Kakashi cursed himself for his idiocy but he couldn't help it. He saw it then, all the people trying to reach them were Senju. He brushed his fingertips over her forehead, brushing her soft hair from her face. It was beyond him why he answered her next. But he had to. "Kakashi." Then he slipped away from her. She reached for him but he evaded her. He rushed through the crowd and used the turmoil created by their little escapade to find his target. He and Obito met gazes across the room and nodded once before they moved in behind Ganari. They wasted little time. He slid a blade from his coat sleeve and embedded it within the man's chest. Straight through the heart. By the time Ganari's body hit the floor, they were already fleeing across the field.

"What the hell were you doing down there?" Obito looked at him. His one-eyed mask was incredibly disturbing to Kakashi but he cared little.

"Creating a scene." Kakashi answered vaguely. No one would ever be allowed to know. Ever. He looked back once; only once. _'Forgive me, Sakura…'_

**…..**

The kiss, oh the kiss! How sweet a kiss! She'd never known it could be so…so tantalizing. So tempting! It was like water to a starved man. She had to have more. When he slipped away from her, she couldn't place a coherent thought together. Neji began to drag her away when her senses slammed back into her. She reached up and slipped her fingers into the glove he had a handle over. She slid free of his grasp and threw her other glove to the floor afterwards. She wanted to say sorry, to tell him why but…the side of her that dared to defy her propriety pulled a smile over her lips. She nearly giggled when she heard Neji's dismayed cry after her. She searched for him, he was there. She knew he was! And she spotted him. His mask beckoned her like the pied piper and she was in his arms within a moment. The memory of his warm lips upon hers made her feel giddy.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, with a sigh of breath. He changed their course of dancing and she barely saw one of her uncle's guards closing in upon them.

"Why did you come back?" Her eyes snapped back to his. She shook her head.

"I don't know…"

"Hm." She saw a glimpse of Naruto trying to reach them. Why such a fuss? It was only a dance…not with her fiancée… "Maybe my angel desires a dance with a devil?"

"I'm no angel." She denied softly. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he looked upon her again. She cursed the damned masks. How she wanted to see his face.

"What is your name?"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…" His voice, his tone saying her name caused an involuntary shiver to race over her spine.

"And you…?" She had to know. It was only fair to know the name of the man who would haunt her dreams.

He looked upon her with a smile and suddenly his eyes changed. He looked…guilty. Whatever could he be guilty for? She was about to ask him when he softly brushed her bangs from her face. It was so tender she nearly thought she could cry. "Kakashi." He gave her one last look before he slipped away from her. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't properly prepare herself. She reached to catch him but he was already too far from her. She moved to follow him only to be caught around the middle. She spun and was ready to set upon whoever grabbed her when emerald met cerulean blues. She frowned at Naruto as he pulled her from the floor away from where they were. She was suddenly next to her only female cousin who rushed to her immediately.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Temari began to check her. Sakura bat her hands away lightly.

"I'm just fine! Whatever is the matter with you all?!" She was about to turn and head away when Naruto grabbed her arms, circling his larger hands around her small biceps.

"Do you have any idea whom that was you were dancing with?" He practically yelled. Sakura flinched, Naruto never yelled at her. "He was an Uchiha!"

Sakura's blood ran cold. A sharp scream rent the air and they all turned. A woman standing beside where her uncle had been standing was covering her mouth and shaking. Naruto handed her off to Temari who pulled her alongside her with one arm. They watched the crowd part for Naruto then subsequently, Kankuro and Gaara. She froze and her eyes became enlarged as she saw the crumpled frame of her uncle. Blood pooled around him. Her hands shook as they raised to cup over her mouth. No… Temari's arm tightened as the blonde woman saw her father lying dead within his own blood. Sakura chanced a look up at the taller blonde. A strong woman like Temari never cried, however a few tears slid down her cheeks. Sakura felt…cold. This was all her fault. She clamped her eyes shut and tried desperately not to think of how…_good_ it'd felt to be in Kakashi's arms. How could she have been so foolish?! She was suddenly wrenched from Temari's grip. She opened her eyes quickly and saw the angered face of Neji. He pulled her from the room into a side room and slammed the doors shut.

"What were you thinking?!" He exploded at her. She threw her hands up and tried to stammer out an apology or something. She didn't see it coming and that alone made her feel angry. The force of his strike made her stumble. She fell against the covered table and slid to the floor. She touched shaking fingers to her lips and pulled them away with a light coat of blood. She looked up at the angry Hyuuga. He moved to grab her and she threw her arm out, smacking him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I am to be your husband! Lady Tsunade would be ashamed of you!"

"Shut up!"

"Get up!"

"No!"

Neji grabbed her arm and wrenched her to him. She reacted forcefully and slapped him with everything she had. He actually stumbled from her and she ran for the door. She threw it open and ran for it. She couldn't be here. She couldn't sit here and watch all of this. Her feet carried her away from it all, to the suites at the far side of the estate. She locked herself inside the room that was to be hers for the evening. She slid to the floor and sobbed. She hated her uncle. It wasn't sorrow for her uncle that drove her to tears. It wasn't even the pain of Neji's angry strike. It was simply the fact that she had foolishly allowed her heart to be stolen by the very enemy of her home; her family. She had once prayed to kami-sama to bring her heart's true love to her. That through his kiss she would know he would be the one. How kami-sama loved to laugh upon her! Kami-sama had delivered a little girl's dream to her after all; he'd chosen the son of her enemy!

**…..**

He couldn't eat, drink, or sleep properly. This was driving him insane. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He paced his bed chambers repeatedly, trying like a mad-man to drive her out of his head and heart. Nothing worked. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing worked! She plagued him! And he desired her kind of disease upon his heart! He stopped to drag his fingers through his hair in anger. He growled in frustration as he stood before his window. He turned to lean on the window ledge and glare down upon his village. He'd never before been so…enraptured by beauty and grace. They were things that were fleeting and never lasted! Why, oh why had he fallen victim to her charms? As he looked upon the stone walls surrounding his clan and himself…he knew one thing for certain. He simply could not live without her. She was like air and he was the lungs that so desperately needed her to be sustained. How had he lived without knowing such…such love? He stood up and looked to his gear. He would go. He would see her. It was risky, yes…but he could not care less. Once, just once more. He was a man possessed and she was his relief. He threw his gear upon his frame and moved out his window. He used his climbing claws to dig into the packed earthen walls as he descended from his home. His feet made no sound as he ran through the village. The moon was mostly veiled. That served his purposes just fine. His porcelain mask that covered his whole face kept him obscured from the world. It would only be around two and half days travel to her. He didn't stop. The sun rose and fell twice. The third rising of the moon revealed it to be a mere sliver of a moon when he arrived just outside his destination.

"Sakura…" He looked over the village from his high vantage point in a tree. The glistening red tower in the midst of the village was his destination. She would be there. She was the very heiress to the Senju clan. He moved in. He knocked out two guards and cast genjutsu upon the next two. When they awoke, they'd believe a gorgeous busted woman had rocked their worlds and left them blissfully unconscious after. He flitted through the village cautiously but still with a set purpose. He found his way into the gardens in the back grounds behind the tower. He frowned, trying to find the best way in and thinking over how he would find her. He felt his entire body freeze as a soft tune was hummed over the air. He looked around and then upwards. There, upon a high balcony stood the very vixen that haunted him. She sat slightly upon the railing, with a flower in his hands, twirling it as she hummed softly. Her gown was replaced with an atypical red sleeveless fold-over shirt, a pair of black legging shorts, and a medic's skirt. Her hair was held back by a red ribbon. Her elbows were covered with light pink cuffs. Her feet were bare, however. He moved a step forward and in the process failed to notice the small cat there. The frightened cat yowled and hissed before skittering away. His precious flower was upon her feet suddenly, looking down into the garden keenly.

"Who's there?" She called down softly but with a hint of worry to her tone. He couldn't have that…she had no need to worry over him. He stepped into a shaft of narrow moonlight, moving his mask to the side of his head. He watched her face as she gasped and covered her face with one hand.

"Sakura…" He moved closer and paused. She moved closer to the railing once more and leaned over. She looked around quickly before back to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, too much fear and worry upon her features. He moved and ran at the side. He leapt up and climbed the vines that crept up the side of the wall and railing. She moved a few steps back and shook her head. "What if you're caught?"

He threw one leg over the railing to sit upon the railing. He looked upon her. "Then I'll run."

"But there are so many guards—"

Kakashi reached out and cupped her face with his gloved hand. "Shh…don't worry about what ifs. Worry about the here and now. And right now, I traveled two days to see your beautiful face."

Sakura's cheeks stained a light pink as she stepped closer to him. "I should kill you…you are the son of my enemy. You killed my uncle…"

"Then kill me quickly so that I won't suffer another day wanting you."

"I can't." She shook her head and reached up to tug his mask down. She stared into his bared face and moved closer to him. "You've bewitched me, you wretched man."

He smirked lopsidedly. "As I said…my angel desires to dance with a devil."

She leaned in closer to him as whispered over his lips. "And as I said…I'm no angel."

He closed the distance between them and pulled her closer yet to him. The first kiss was sweet and tender, this one however was passionate and left both out of breath. They parted briefly for a moment to breathe. "Let me whisk you away…"

"Oh…I would. How I would, but not now. I cannot now. My family—" She turned to look inside. The sound of a door clasp opening. Her eyes widened. "You must go." She turned and lightly shoved him.

"When can I see you again?"

"I…I don't know!" She whispered.

"Sakura? Are you in here?" A feminine voice called from the inner rooms.

"Go! Quickly!"

"No until I know when I can see you again."

"But—"

"Sakura?" The voice was getting closer.

"Ohh…fine. Two weeks. Meet me in Takigakure. I have a mission to oversee some of the clinics. Now go!"

Kakashi grinned before he pulled his mask up. "Takigakure, two weeks. I'll be waiting for you there." He dropped into the darkness below and darted away. She watched until he was out of sight.

"Sakura! Why didn't you answer when I called?!" Ino was suddenly beside her and Sakura actually jumped, clasping her hand over her heart. She turned and smiled sheepishly at Ino.

"S-sorry. I just…I thought I saw something in the garden."

Ino turned slightly pale. "I'm calling the guard."

"No!" Sakura paused at Ino's odd look. "There's no need. It was only a stupid cat. I just…don't want you to call the guard over nothing."

"Are you sure? There's rumors of Uchiha trying to infiltrate Konoha. You're a high target for them, Sakura."

"I'm positive. Rumors are rumors. I'm fine."

"All right…" Ino sighed and moved back into the room. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Of course not!" Sakura waved the thought off like it was ridiculous. She cast a quick glance back outside before closing the balcony doors.

* * *

_Okay, so I know it's kind of a cliffy. However, the next chapter is hot on the heels of this one. It's typed. However, it was over…umm…twelve thousand words all together in one piece. So, I broke it up. Save your reviews till the end lovelies! Unless, of course…you want to give me more. I love them so much that I wouldn't mind… Hahaha! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	32. Romeo and Juliet: Part Two

**E.H.**

_Continuation…_

* * *

_**Rated M  
**_**Romeo and Juliet  
The Tragically Ill-Fated Lovers**

The road to Takigakura was one that Sakura didn't prefer. Especially with her Obaa-sama's chosen 'guards'. Sai was a decent friend and Yamato-san was a good team-captain. She just didn't understand the choice to send Naruto as well. None of the three knew anything about medical jutsu. She suffered their antics for only a certain amount of time. However, this time around…she suffered them more. She couldn't give it away that in the evening, she'd be slipping out. It hadn't been more than two days since Kakashi had come to her that she'd found a mysterious envelope in her hospital office. It gave directions to a particular place just outside of Takigakure's walls. Normally, she would have taken it straight to Obaa-sama, but it had been signed with Devil and a sakura blossom petal. She nearly screamed in delight as the gates of Takigakure rose before them. They found their inn easily and checked in. She was satisfied in the fact that the suite they'd been given had separate bedrooms and a window in each. This would make slipping out easier. The sun was beginning to set when she had a brilliant stroke of genius. She came out of her room.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and into the records vault. I have some research I need to do and NO, Naruto…you may _not_ come with me. Go get something to eat. I promise their vault has a lock upon it. All right?"

"Okay, but we're walking you there!"

"I can live with that." She allowed them to walk her to the hospital. Once inside and to the vault, she waited for them to leave. Once they were gone she paid the night staff handsomely. "I need some _girl time_ if you know what I mean. Please, if they come in to check on me…let them know I'm in the vault, locked in. I just need to bathe and spend some time _alone_ for once." Once the staff understood, she set out for her destination. She reached the area and was slightly surprised at how densely overgrown it was. She moved deeper into the vegetation. She took the path for a little way before she stopped and felt her breath leave her. A beautiful waterfall fell off a cliff into a shining pool of water that steamed and hissed with each roll of water from the waterfall. The moonlight on the water was enough to make her eyes sting with tears at the raw beauty. She gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her.

"I was hoping you'd get here soon." Kakashi spoke into her ear and she shivered, turning in his arms. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. He was wearing only a simple pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt. His muscled arms were draped lightly around her as she looked into his bared face. She didn't stop herself from rising on her tip toes to kiss him. His hands began to tug at her clothing and she allowed him. She raised her arms and broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it completely off of her. She untied her bindings and uncoiled them as their lips crashed together again. Her skirt and shorts followed suit. She wasn't a bit surprised that his had mysteriously disappeared as well. He lifted her easily; her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he slowly moved into the water. His lips bathed her neck as he sank deeper and deeper into the water. She actually yelped when the water nipped her. It was hot and smelled slightly of sulfur.

"A hot spring?"

"Un." He murmured against her throat. "It is a natural formation here, the waterfall is runoff from the higher ground and cold. The steam is the melding of hot and cold."

Sakura hummed as he dragged his tongue up from the hollow of her throat to the underside of her jaw. She sighed appreciatively as he nibbled her sensitive bone line. They sank until her waist was settled in the water. She pulled back to look into his face and found the lighting of the moon light on his face gave his masculine face an ethereal glow. The chiseled lines of his jaw and cheekbones were definable as she lifted her right hand to trace her fingertips over his handsome face. He wasn't beautiful, not like Neji. But he was better. The scar that bisected the left side of his face was…well, sexy. And intriguing.

"How did this happen?" She asked as her fingers ghosted over the jagged tissue.

"I nearly lost a battle with a Senju after they killed my father."

Sakura wanted to weep. It wasn't fair. This world, this feud, this horrible life of fighting back and forth in order to completely eradicate the other clan from the world. "W-who…I mean, do you know which of the Senju clan did this?"

"Sakura, don't."

"But I want to know!" She snapped back lightly. She glared at him with a demand written clearly in her emerald eyes. She felt his abdomen flex and moved with his sigh.

"I believe it was your father." He looked away from her. "I barely escaped after he killed my father. But I have this scar as a forever reminder of that near failure."

Sakura felt the searing of tears carving a path down her face. Her father? Her father had…killed his? Her loving, tender, gentle father was a…murderer? She hung her head and felt his lips press to her cheeks and kiss her tears away. She found her way to his lips and sealed their mouths together. He moved them across the pool and under the falling spray of cold water. The sensation of hot, almost painfully so, water around her waist and legs and frigid water cascading over her head and shoulders was enough to send shivers up and down her body. His lips, trailing over her body felt more intense. With the cold water running over her breasts, when his hot mouth clamped around her nipple it made her entire body zing with life. A low moan fell from her lips as he ravished her breasts with attention. His hands moved around her and eventually one dove between them. His fingers began to play her like a finely tuned instrument. She'd never been touched in such a manner before and found herself out of breath and her mind. It was mere moments after that she felt the head of his arousal press into her. She gasped and clamped her fingers into his shoulders. He paused and looked at her in a way that she could tell was his way to asking for permission. She didn't bother using her voice, not trusting it in the slightest. She nodded and he slid further into her folds. She winced and leaned her head forward and upon her left knuckles. She whimpered as she stretched her fully and painfully. He breached her hymen and she felt hot tears squeeze from her eyelids. She held her breath and then made a small sound in her throat as he began to move inside her. It burned and hurt but it also left her feeling warm. There was something else building that she didn't understand. His hand began to toy with a particular piece of her anatomy. It sent pulses throughout her body that made her cry in a way that had nothing to do with pain. The burning faded into something awkward but wonderful. Her hips began to rock in time with his hips thrusting forward into her. His mouth was beside her ear and she blushed at the way he panted and grunted. She knew that he was taking pleasure in her body as she was his. That alone made her cheeks flush with embarrassment and in a slight feeling of pride. Her stomach began to tighten uncomfortably. She frowned as she whimpered out his name.

"Mnn…a-ah…K-Kakashi…I-I feel…"

"Let it…" He managed before he gave her sensitive button a delicious flick with the pad of his thumb. She felt the tightening suddenly fall slack as her eyes slid shut. Her body was on fire and drowning at once. Her muscles rippled and trembled from her core outwards. Little white speckles danced behind her eyes. She panted heavily as he continued to move inside her until he groaned low in his throat. She blushed brilliantly as she realized that it was her name and not just random noise that he'd said with his groan. The feeling of his seed filling her was definitely odd. She was, however, very comfortable as he held her tightly to him. His lips kissed her cheeks and forehead as he moved them from under the waterfall and back to the shallower end of the hot pool. "I hate our names. They make a barrier between us."

"No…our families' feud brings a barrier up. There is no barrier between us. I couldn't live with that."

"Then run away with me." He looked into her eyes. She met his brilliant, coal colored gaze.

"Where could we run? Where could we hide?"

"Anywhere! There are places that have no touch or influence by either of our clans. Sakura, marry me and run away with me."

She looked at him and saw how serious he was. She raised her shaking hands to her mouth. "A-are you…serious?"

"Absolutely. Marry me."

"Yes! Yes, yes, and yes again!" She laughed as he grinned and spun them around in the hot spring pool. They eventually left the pool and dressed. He walked her to a certain point before he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I will see you soon, my sweet Sakura. I will send you word, somehow. I must go and see the Priest Jiraiya in haste and secret. Tomorrow's eve, Sakura…and we shall be wed."

Sakura smiled in blissful happiness before she parted from him. She looked back thrice before she was out of sight. She stopped at the hospital and was relieved to know none had checked in on her. She bowed to them and headed back to her hotel room. She had an extra bounce in her step as she did.

**…..**

Jiraiya giggled to himself as he leered at the pair of young women inside the temple. They were praying for their true loves to come and sweep them away. If only they knew that one, lecherous old priest was watching the way their tops parted just enough when they bent to place incense upon the platter, their bosoms peeked out a bit. Kakashi sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the door leading away from the alter.

"Jiraiya-sama…perhaps your time would be better spent helping others?" He pointedly stated toward where the old man was hiding under the alter and staring through the slatted vents. The two woman frowned toward him before looking back as Jiraiya quickly backed out of his little 'hiding place' and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. They both made disgusted faces and tossed rude comments about his behavior at him as they rose and rushed from the temple. Jiraiya turned to Kakashi with a pout.

"Was that entirely necessary, Kakashi-kun!"

"Mah…I need to discuss business with you."

Jiraiya's face turned serious as he motioned to the back staircase. They both headed down them. Once in the basement, Jiraiya locked the door. "You sound serious."

"I am. I am looking to be wed tomorrow's eve."

"Ah! So soon! Hohoho! Who is the lucky lady?" He grinned and elbowed Kakashi suggestively while winking.

"Senju Sakura."

Jiraiya froze and his teasing façade fell. "Y-you…Senju Tsunade's granddaughter? Heiress to the clan? What have you gotten yourself into boy?!"

"What does it matter what names we carry?" Kakashi argued and frowned. "I need someone who will marry us in confidence and someone I can _trust_!"

"I-I don't know…this is…this a bit much to ask of anyone."

"That's why I'm not asking just _anyone_, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi sighed and shifted. "I love her. She…she is the very essence I breathe and the life blood of my soul. I cannot live without her. No, I _won't_ live without her."

"What of your father? Her grandmother?"

"We will renounce our names and run far, far from here! Please, Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya sighed and moved to the side as he went to hand up priest's mantle. He leaned heavily on the table before him before he breathed a deep sigh. He looked back to Kakashi. "Tomorrow's eve?"

"Yes."

"It must be kept in absolutely secret."

"Yes."

"Bring her three rotations after midnight. I will be here, in the basement awaiting. Make haste boy and don't make me regret this!"

"You won't." Kakashi was like a giddy boy as he rushed from the temple to where he was staying safely away from the Senju's. Jiraiya watched him leave with a sense of foreboding that was thick and nearly palpable.

"I pray I don't regret this…"

**…..**

Sakura was surprised how late she'd slept. After showering, she stepped out and ate a light breakfast; well more like brunch. She then set out for the hospital. She did several rounds and checking over staff adequacy and the functionalities before she made her way toward the vault. She had been given a key for the duration of her stay. Once inside, she shut it and locked it. When she turned around, she jumped and nearly screamed as Kakashi appeared from behind a bookcase. She calmed her beating heart before she smiled and ran to him. He caught her with a large smile she could see outlined under his mask. She threw her arms around him and sighed as she drank in his scent.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. It just seemed this was the best way to speak with you."

"It's all right. I've been desiring to see you once more even if it is for a fleeting moment." She looked up at him with beaming eyes. His own softened in reply.

"Jiraiya-sama of the temple of love here in Takigakure will wed us this eve. You must find a way to escape three rotations after midnight. Meet me there and we shall be wed."

"Ah, but…I-I can't run away with you tonight! I have to report back to grandmother before I can run away. I-I want to see her one more time. And, if I run from home…they'll take longer to track us."

Kakashi sighed and pulled her closer. "When will you be returning?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Then we will hasten home. Will you wait for me?"

"I would wait forever, Sakura."

"Then I will come to you."

"Until this eve." He kissed her brow and Sakura nearly melted.

"Until this eve." She agreed and allowed him to slip out and flee quickly. She sighed and leaned against the wall with a large grin upon her face.

**…..**

All was set. Kakashi hid from view just within the tree line around the temple of love. He paced the tree branch he stood upon. She would be here. She promised. He crouched down when he heard someone approaching. Masking his chakra, he awaited. If it wasn't her, he'd have to continue hiding. The last four that had passed by were not her. He breathed a slow, hopeful breath out as he watched a hooded figure approach. Jiraiya stepped out and greeted the person. Whoever it was stopped and wrung their hands together nervously. Jiraiya quickly ushered them inside before turning and motioning to him to come in. Was it her? How had he not known?! He leapt down and rushed inside. The moment he was inside, he saw the figure remove their hood. Emerald eyes lifted to his as a soft smile melted his heart. He was beyond help. He moved to her and clasped her hands in his.

"Hasten, quickly." Jiraiya ushered them to the basement. Once safely ensconced in the candle-lit basement, they waited for the priest to begin. Jiraiya came before them and smiled lightly. "Join hands. Before me today and the very eyes of the kami-sama these two wish to join in the joy of matrimony. Uchiha Kakashi, son of the deceased Sakumo and the living heir to the Uchiha clan, do you solemnly swear to love, nurture, and protect Sakura until your dying breath?"

Kakashi nodded. "I do."

"Senju Sakura, granddaughter of Senju Tsunade as well as daughter of the deceased Senju Kazuki as well as heiress to the Senju clan, do you solemnly swear to love, nurture, and protect Kakashi until your dying breath?"

"I do." Sakura smiled and seemed to be holding back the urge to shift side to side in her excitement.

"Then by the powers vested in me and in the name of kami-sama…I pronounce you husband and wife."

Kakashi turned and kissed Sakura deeply. She returned it happily. When they separated, Jiraiya held out a small woven band of red and blue to each of them. Sakura took it with a slight frown. "What is this?"

"In the event that I don't believe you two would be safe wearing rings, these are woven with the colors of each of your clans. It is a symbol not only of your matrimony but also of your backgrounds weaving together into the same union. Maybe your love will lead to a change in the tides between the Uchiha and Senju."

Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya bowed to them and stepped out of the basement. Kakashi turned to hold her close to him. "I promise to you that once we are together, I will give you a proper wedding night."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "You already did. Last night will simply be considered our fist wedding night. This is simply the official part of our marriage."

"I cannot simply wait to carry you away into the sunset. I only wish we had more time."

"I shall see you soon, Kakashi." She reached up and kissed him. He sighed and let her go as she rushed to leave. After all, if she was found missing their plan would be completely ruined.

**…..**

Sakura arrived home, worried over how to execute their plans. Kakashi simply couldn't just rush in and steal her away. It wouldn't work. She wracked her brain for alternate ways. She would only get so far before she would be found out. She paced her room and paused briefly as one idea after another struck her. All were wrong. She tapped her fingers against her brow. Then it came to her. She stopped in her tracks as a smile began to grow over her lips.

"A poison." She whispered and sat down upon the edge of her bed. "But where would I get one…and from who could a poison of mocking death be made. I don't trust my own abilities that well. Shizune-senpai would…no. She wouldn't make it for me. She'd rather die than ever give me such a horrendous thing…so who?"

Her eyes strayed over her room until she saw a picture of her grandmother standing beside an old set of friends. She rose and crossed to the picture. Plucking it from the stand, she stared at the faces. Her heart stopped for a moment as she saw the face of one who'd been known by his methods to create the deadliest and most versatile substances.

"Orochimaru-sama…" She set the picture down and rushed about her room, gathering her items. She threw a cloak on and snuck as quickly and quietly as she could out of the tower. As long as she remained within the grounds of Konoha, she would be left be. Orochimaru-sama's lair was located at the farthest part of Konoha near the Forest of Death; aptly named as it was. She managed to go unnoticed for far too long. However, she knew that wouldn't last long. Ino was bound to check upon her soon. She was midway across Konoha when she saw a guard pause and look to her. She knew that they'd been alerted to her 'escape'. He approached and she fought the urge to run.

"Sakura-sama, what are you doing out here alone?"

She flashed her most charming smile. "A walk. I needed air and simply didn't want too many people to recognize me. I'm only going to the western edge of the city and then straight home."

"May I escort you?"

"No, please. I really need some time to think." She felt horrible for the next lie that spilled forth. "To be honest, I was hoping to meet Neji-kun out here along the way…" She flushed from the fact that she was embarrassed to have to use him as a lie. The guard suddenly nodded and stepped back with a warm smile.

"Ah…I understand. Please get there safely, my lady."

"I will." She nodded and passed him ignoring the twisting in her gut. By the time she reached her destination, she was cold. This part of the city was always so dark and frigid. It was as if the very life had been leached from the area. She assumed that had more to do with the other job Orochimaru-sama took on besides the city apothecary. He was also the morgue keeper. She shuddered as she reached the door and knocked the large metal ring against the full dull thrice. The door creaked open only a margin after a while.

"Sakura-sama?" A voice asked, smooth as warm butter and yet it seemed sticky. She nodded in reply as the door opened wider. She attempted not to let her fear show on her face as she looked at the snake-like man before her. "What can I do for you, Sakura-sama?"

Why was he so eager? She ignored that thought and met his gaze evenly. "I need a potion."

"I see. Have you the coin?"

"I do."

"Come in then." She stepped inside and tried to ignore the resonating thud of the door slamming shut.

"This must be of utmost discretion, however. Can you promise me never to tell a soul?"

This made the older man stop and look at her over his shoulder. His smile was like cuddling with electric eels; wholesomely uncomfortable. "Of course my dear. It's something I thrive for. The secrets of man. I would almost do this for free because of this."

She sighed and nodded. "Good…" She breathed.

"What kind of potion does my young lady need?" He continued on his way and she followed him.

"A potion of death-like sleep."

"Hmm…exactly how death-like?"

"I wish for it to be as convincing as possible. To my grandmother. And all others. You see I…I am wed. To another. I don't wish to be with Neji-san. I need to run away from this place for certain and know that we will never be hunted down."

Orochimaru opened a door to a well-lit lab and led her in. "That seems rather complicated, my dear girl. Tell me whom your groom is."

Sakura hesitated. "I fear to utter his name."

"Sakura," He chastised, turning to her with that eerie smile. "I promised discretion, did I not? I do not break such promises lightly or easily."

"…Uchiha Kakashi."

That stopped the man. He blinked before he threw his head back and laughed. When he finished he looked at her with amusement glittering in his snakish eyes while he tut-tutted her. "Marriage to the enemy clan! Oh what a delicious tasting secret! For this alone I will make this sleeping death potion for no coin at all! Come with me."

Sakura followed him further in. "You…you will? And this won't be uttered again?"

"No. I never cared for feuds. When you take this potion, you will sleep however your pulse will slow to the point of non-existence. Even your grandmother, as talented a medic as she, can break you from such a sleep. I will be sure to keep your body well protected and sleeping within the morgue. When your true love comes seeking you, here you will lay." He grinned at her, licking his lips and rubbing his hands. "Ah…but of course, I must give you the reversal antidote. He must give you such an antidote to wake you from such a sleep. If he does not rouse you within two weeks' time, your heart _will _stop. Then the two lovers from here will flee to never be found again. Write to him a letter detailing what is being done and I will see to it he receives the letter."

"You…would do that?" Sakura looked at him hopefully.

"Why yes! Young love is the only true thing we have left in this world, is it not?"

"It is!" Sakura gleefully took the pen and paper he handed her. She moved to a nearby station and began to scrawl her informative letter to Kakashi. All the while she could hear Orochimaru moving about and creating her potion. She then sat down and awaited the potion. Another hour passed before he turned to her with a vial.

"Here you are, precious. I will send this letter upon the morrow's eve. Take the potion then and death shall have a mocking claim over you until you are placed within these very walls. Your love will arrive within days of that and you will be on your way."

Sakura was too overjoyed, she rushed forward and threw her arms around the snake-man. "Arigatou gozaimasu Orochimaru-sama!" She stepped back and bowed to him before she rushed along her way. She made the same trek across the city. It seemed to take less time to reach her home. All she had to do then was to wait. Once within her bedroom walls, she settled in for sleep.

The next morning came quickly and she prepared her day. She bathed and dressed in one of her favorite kimono. Ino walked in to greet her and stopped.

"What event are you dressed for?"

"Get dressed in one of my kimono, Ino. We're going on the town!" Sakura grinned like mad. Ino blinked and shifted.

"Not that I'd complain, but…what is this about?"

"I feel like this is the best day of my life. I want to celebrate for no reason at all! Come on, please?"

Ino nodded and shrugged before she smiled. "Sure, why not?" She moved to the closet and picked out a powder blue kimono with dark blue obi. They dressed each other and did hair and make-up giggling over nothing at all. After they were finally ready, they hit the city. Sakura pulled all of her savings and mission's earnings. They went to shop after shop. Whenever Ino saw something she liked, Sakura would buy it as a gift. They ate ice cream and sat side by side upon the red wooden bridge while talking animatedly. As young men passed by, they rated each one on their various attraction levels. When they grew tired, they rested in a tea shop and ate. The day rolled by in such a manner. Toward the end of the day, Sakura sat with Ino in a field of wild flowers just within the edge of Konoha. They picked the flowers and wove them into crowns and necklaces. Ino looked up with a frown on her face.

"Sakura-sama…?"

"Just Sakura, please Ino. We've known each other for so long. It's so…formal. I don't want that now."

"All right. Sakura, something is bothering me."

"Hm? What?"

"Why did you spend so much money on just me today?"

"Because, you've always been so kind to me and been the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. I wanted to thank you for always treating me like a normal person. For telling me when my outfits were hideous." Sakura chuckled at that and so did Ino.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"All right then. Catch!" Ino tossed the flower ring at Sakura. Sakura squealed and barely caught it before it smacked her in the face. Ino got up and ran for it while Sakura chased her. They both ended up knee high in the river and splashing each other until they were both soaked. They trudged back to the Senju tower. Once Sakura reached her bed chambers, she looked around. She wanted to absorb every detail. She turned and hugged Ino suddenly.

"Eh…ah…Sakura?"

"Thank you for today, Ino. It was the one of the best days of my life."

"Oh…um, I'm glad." Ino smiled as she stepped back. She looked at Sakura oddly before shaking her head. "All right. Good night Sakura. Sleep well."

"I will. You too, Ino."

"Okay. Oh! The kimono!"

"Keep it. It looks better on you then it ever did on me."

Ino paused and stared at her in awe. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Sakura laughed.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Ino rushed forward and hugged Sakura. "You're the best friend anyone could have, Sakura."

Sakura felt almost sick. She knew that this would be the last time she'd see Ino. She smiled anyways. "You too, Ino."

"All right. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Sakura called back and waited until Ino was out of sight to close her bedroom doors. She sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. She moved to her bed and found the vial under her pillow. She stared at it and wondered if it would hurt. She shook her head. It didn't matter if it hurt! Kakashi would come and take her away! That's what mattered! She took off the top and tipped the vial back without a second thought. She wondered how long it would take. Her eyes became heavy and her body felt numb all over. She fought to sit up but only ended falling off her bed with a loud thump. It sounded diluted to her ears; like a pillow hitting a wall. Her eyes slid shut and she felt a long sigh expel from her lungs before she was falling through darkness wondering if she'd ever get to breathe again.

**…..**

Kakashi was practicing his tanto technique with Obito when the courier arrived. He frowned as the stranger approached them with a letter. Obito shot him a curious glance before Kakashi took the letter and tipped the courier. He moved off to the side and sat down upon a ledge in the training area. He unsealed the scroll and unrolled it. He stared at the seal on the paper. He released it and stared at the vial upon the paper. He plucked it up and hid it before Obito could spy it from where the other man stood, practicing his swings against a dummy. He glanced up once before he began to read.

_Uchiha Kakashi,_

_It is with a deep, heavy heart that I pained to inform you of Lady Sakura's death. It seems she somehow found a poison and took her life. She came to me only days previous, crying and confessing to me of her love and marriage to you. She needed one who could keep the most rapt secret of your union. I tried to convince her that taking her life was too overzealous an action. It seems she lost hope of your returning to whisk her away and drowned herself in her sorrow. I have sent you a poison. I am not certain of how you will use this vial. However, I understand the weeping of a man's soul when his only true love dies. I only pray I didn't make the wrong choice. Lady Sakura's body will be held within the Konoha morgue for the next two weeks before she is cremated. I would urge you hasten to her side one last time to bid your farewells to her before she continued upon her path to the afterlife. _

_Sincerely,_

_A friend…Orochimaru_

Kakashi couldn't breathe. His lungs literally wouldn't fill with air. He nearly fell off of his seat as he stared at the blurring letters. He tucked the poison into his belt quickly before he raised his fingers to his lips and set the scroll ablaze. He stood and moved past Obito.

"Kakashi?" Obito moved to follow him. Kakashi held up his hand to stop him while not ceasing his motion toward the doorway.

"I feel ill. Please continue on."

Obito frowned but nodded. He turned back to the mannequin and continued his onslaught. Kakashi made it as far as the nearest bathroom. He sank down the inside of the door and buried his head in his knees. He fought the tears with everything he had. How did this happen? She lost faith in him? He promised he'd come for her! It'd only been two weeks! He'd been rearranging everything so that he _could_ whisk her away! His assets, his earnings, everything! It had been carefully collected in secret…every last yen. He felt his eyes sting and he choked on a soft sob. His shoulder shook with his sorrow. He sat for longer than he'd ever care to admit. When he raised his head, a righteous anger began to burn within him. If not for this bloody damned cursed name! They'd be together! She'd be alive and in his arms! His love, his wife, his beauty! He rose and straightened himself out. He moved from the bathroom and found his battle gear. The black pants, sleeveless black masked shirt, his ANBU vest and porcelain mask all found their place upon his body. The vial was tucked into his vest safely. He strapped his tanto to his back and his kunai holster to his thigh. He was ready. He opened his window and used his chakra to cling to the wall. He ran down it and flipped off onto the nearest rooftop. He ignored the sudden shocked cry of his name from his closest friend. Obito called after him but he continued forward without thought or care. He neared the guard station. His blade would taste blood this night. He didn't pause as the guards tried to stop him for leaving without permission. He sliced through them. He didn't care if they were kinsman and Uchiha. He ploughed through them and then fled the village into the night. He ran steadily through the night and into the morning. His pursuers fell, one after another as they neared. He didn't stop when he finally reached Konoha. He raised his blade and ripped through the Senju guards as well. He fought with everything he had to get there. He had to see her beautiful face once more. Just once. His blade wept with him; where his fabric mask was soaked with tears and his porcelain mask dripped them from the bottom edge his blade wept with blood. The blood of every damned fool who stood between him and his prize. He ignored the stings of the blades countering him. By the time he reached the morgue, he was covered in his blood and others. He could hear them coming but he ignored them as he shoved inside. He moved to attack the man in his way only to pause.

"Kakashi-sama?" He asked, holding his hands up. "I am Orochimaru. Come with me. I will lock you within her tomb."

Kakashi nodded once and followed the man, out of breath and not caring if he ever breathed again so long as he could kiss her face once more. He stepped inside the tomb and heard Orochimaru seal it behind him. He saw her, like an angel in death. Her pale skin, her petal hair…her small hands clasped over her heart. He tore his mask off and threw it. He cared not that it shattered upon the floor. He moved up to where she laid in the open casket. He dropped his tanto blade upon the floor beside where she laid like a sleeping ethereal princess. He fell to his knees and stared down at her. His tears continued to flow though he no longer felt them. He pulled his mask down.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry…I-I was coming. Why could you not wait for me? Only a few more days! I had…I had all my life savings…everything! It was all ready! I was only a few days from leaving it all behind me to come take you from it all! Oh…what did I do?" He leaned over her and caressed her cheeks, her face, brushed her hair from her face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her brow, her nose, and finally her mouth. The kiss was bittersweet as he felt his body shake from the weight of his sadness. He pulled back and turned away. Had he only just stopped to look at her a little longer, he would have seen the flutter of her lids. The way her lips twitched as she began to wake. He pulled the vial from his vest and opened it. He downed it in one swallow. He looked at her again. His body seized; his hand flew to his heart. As his eyes met her face, her eyes opened as she turned to him sleepily. She smiled a little only to have that smile change into horror. She sat up suddenly as he fell back convulsing. He watched her through fear-filled eyes as she began to scream for help. She moved out of the casket and to his side screaming still and sobbing. Her hands began to move over him, attempting to save him with her medic chakra. He watched her as his heart slowed painfully. He couldn't stop the effects of the poison and she was soon finding that she couldn't either. Kakashi felt cold as the dark crept over his vision. He wanted to scream at the darkness to give him back the light! Give him another chance! She was alive! He was to leave her when he just got her back?! Where was the justice in this?!

**…..**

Sakura did everything she could while she wailed. "Orochimaru! _Please!_ He's dying!" She choked on her own tears as she found she couldn't save him. His eyes slowly dulled and she felt him become slack in her arms. Her heart stopped for a moment as she stared down at him. "N-no…no! T-There…there has to be more poison upon your lips!" She leaned to kiss him and felt her hopelessness and despair wrack her as she found he'd taken it all without remnants left. "No, no, no! Why did you drink it all and not save any for me you fool! Why didn't you wait for me to wake! Kakashi!" Sakura sobbed and covered her face. She shook violently with the force of her tears. Her head hurt, her heart was shattered, and her soul crushed beyond recognition. Her love, her life…was dead in her arms. What was she to do without him? How was she to live without the very life-blood of her soul? She didn't. She heard the commotion outside the door. They were coming. She looked around and found it, lying beside her heart. The bloodied tanto blade glistened in the light as she heard her grandmother's voice booming to open the doors quickly. She took the blade and unsheathed it. She reached and closed Kakashi's eyes as she pressed the point of the blade to her breast. The alignment was perfect with where her heart laid.

The doors flew open with her grandmother's rage. There was a palpable hesitation in the air. "Sakura! No!"

She closed her eyes and ignored everyone around her. "I'll be with you soon, my love." The blade hurt. She gasped and cried from the way it pained her. It wasn't quick. She could feel it enter her chest and consequently pierce her heart. She fell over him, clutching the blade. She gasped as she felt her grandmother try to heal her. She smiled bitterly as her vision slowly blurred and began to darken. Any medic knew…a pierced heart was irreversible. She closed her eyes and felt herself begin to fall. The last thing she could recall was something wet falling upon her face.

**…..**

Ino stood at the grave site. Her eyes stared at the unmarked stones before her. She didn't cry; not any longer. It was at least a year since everything had happened. The deaths of the Uchiha heir and the Senju heiress opened many eyes to a useless feud between clans. Of course, there was a war between them. Senju Tsunade gave her life while taking Madara's. Once the clan-heads fell…well, the clans began to look between one another and couldn't see why they continued to fight. A strange union was forged. When Sakura and Kakashi were buried, Orochimaru-sama had suggested leaving them forever blank. When questioned over it, he simply replied...

"What is in a name? Did they die for their names or to deny their roots to be together whether in life or in death?"

Ino hated him either way. Whether he spoke logical truths or not. It didn't matter to her. She knew where Sakura had gotten her poison and subsequently, she was positive the poison Kakashi had taken as well. She steered clear of him dutifully in the memory of her friend.

"Ino?" She turned to see her husband approaching. She smiled a small smile. He came to stand beside her. "You're here again?"

She shrugged, beginning to run her hands over her distended belly. "Just…wanted to pay my respects. Without them, I wouldn't have the family I do now." She turned and smiled at him.

He scoffed and chuckled, turning. "Come on. Enough mushy reminiscing for you."

"All right, all right." Ino laughed lightly and took her husband's arm. They walked a bit away before she cast a quick glance behind her. She whispered, "thank you Sakura."

Her husband turned to her. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing Sasuke. Let's go home, ne?" The blonde woman walked out of sight of the graves and off into the setting sun with one of the Uchihas to survive the war.

* * *

_I feel like the deaths in the movies of Romeo and Juliet are over romanticized really. I wanted to make sure that the pain of their deaths were as, well...frightening and painful as I could only imagine they'd be. I didn't want it to be overly simple and have them pass on in a rose petal lined place with the romantic notions of passing on beside the one they loved. I wanted it to be painful for not just them but everyone. Well, everyone but Orochimaru. So, yup! _

_I really hate Ino. Not in reality of course! But in this…she's so…blah. It sucks. I just couldn't have her be Sakura's closest _**handmaiden**_and be sassy to her! That would…well, just not be done. And yes, I did throw in Sasuke in the end with her for the sake of showing that their 'sacrificial' love was not completely in vain. I think this entire thing was decent but not something I cared for. The prompt was fun, though! I hope someone else takes it up and does an amazing job with it! That'd be great! I would love to read someone else's interpretation of these two in an R & J world! But yeah, I did do the whole Iwa vs. Konoha with a spicy mix of Uchiha vs. Senju! Boom! That was my favorite idea for this…well, that and the fact that Orochimaru as the apothecary and Jiraiya as the priest was just TOO DAMNED PERFECT! GAH! I couldn't help it! THOSE were my favorite parts to writing this! That and…I love that Orochimaru is STILL the ultimate villain in this yet still it's blurred on is he _**really**_ a villain? Ha! That was just…gah, that was the best ever. Anywho! Enough of my ramblings! Tell me what YOU think! If it sucked, feel free to tell me straight up! Love you all AND your prompts! I have more coming! Promise!_

_(It's past my bedtime and I FINALLY finished this! So I'm a little…tired and amped in an exhausted way if that's even flippin' possible!)_

_**Love, Erika Hearken**_


	33. I'm Not Going to Lose You

**E.H.**

_This was inspired by the prompt idea I had myself. The song _"Great Escape" by P!nk_ is where this all came from. PLEASE listen to it while you read. I think it will help with some of the setting to where I was trying to get the feelings to go. After this will be Jealous Sasuke_ - from electrickpanda _and then_ "What if you find your soul mate...at the wrong time?" – Lauren Kate, Passion from SilverIcy. _The next prompts will come out as I get to them! I DO keep looking back to make sure I write ALL prompts sent to me. _

_Also, I figured you guys have been so awesome waiting for me to update at times for almost a week at a time. So here! Three in one night! Boom! Well...technically two stories. By the way, I LOVE THIS ONE. So that aside, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Rated M**_**  
I'm Not Going to Lose You**

Sakura twirled the ring around her left fourth finger. Her green eyes stared at the silver band with four small diamonds and one slightly larger emerald in the middle. A heavy sigh blew over her lips as she picked up her pen and began to write more onto the report. A knock at the door made her look up and flash a small smile at the blonde peeking in.

"Come in, Ino."

"You still working on reports?" Ino asked as she neared the desk. She sat on the edge of the wooden desk to the left of Sakura. "Haven't you been at this all morning?"

"Not much better to do."

"Really? I can think of several things _better_ to do. Hey, we're on for tonight, right?"

Sakura averted her gaze to her papers. "I don't know. I'm not very far in this and—"

"Ugh! Come _on_ Sakura! You've turned us down repeatedly over the last five years! You _promised_ too! Naruto is expecting you to show! Gods only know why he still thinks you'll come…" Ino sighed and crossed her arms with a glare at the pink haired woman. Sakura winced and blew out a long sigh. She shifted in her seat. "You need to get out. You're becoming a shut-in and workaholic."

"I am _not_ a shut in!" Sakura argued. Ino shot her a look that told her what a lie that was. Sakura threw her hands up. "Fine…I'm a _little_ bit of a shut in…"

"Please? Don't make me beg, but you know I'll do it."

"…" Green eyes met ocean blue. Sakura gnawed her bottom lip before nodding slowly. "Okay…"

"…seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Yes! All right! Let's go! I'm going to dress you up!"

"Ino, I'm not going to—"

"Shut it and come on!" Sakura didn't have to let Ino drag her up and out of her office. She just…hated seeing the hurt and disappointment on the other woman's face. She allowed Ino to yank her up the stairs to her flat. The moment they stepped inside Sakura's home, Ino was off to her closet in her room. Sakura paused on the threshold and looked around as she always did. She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper.

"Todaima…" She carefully took her shoes off and stepped inside, closing the door. She made sure Ino was really out of the room as she patted the air in the various heights as if she was patting each of her precious mutts. She'd not seen any one of them in over five years. Her bare feet padded quietly to her room. Ino was already tossing one thing after another onto the large queen sized bed with green comforter and shuriken pattern. Sakura saw one dress in particular that she immediately crossed the room and picked up to return to the closet. Ino looked at her with a frown. "Not this one."

"…Sakura…"

"Not this one." She restated firmly.

Ino sighed and picked up the sparkling red dress. "Why not? It's a gorgeous dress that flaunts your curves that you hide under all that crap. Not to mention the fact that it's _red_ and it compliments you great!"

Sakura sat on her bed and refused to look at the dress.

"Sakura! Earth to Sakura!"

"I heard you."

"…is it because of him?"

"…you already know that answer."

"He's…he's been gone for five years, Sakura."

The pinkette refused to say a word. Ino finally gave up on the dress and her argument. Sakura ran her hand over the comforter underneath. He was gone, yes…but he wasn't _gone_. She could feel it. It was an argument she'd had with Ino and many others so often that it seemed rehearsed after a while. Her heart refused to believe he was gone. Ino spun with a renewed gusto.

"This one."

Sakura looked over and stared at the dual length emerald dress. It was one Ino had gotten her a few years back that she'd never worn. She shrugged. "Sure."

"Sweet. Put it on!"

**…..**

"Is this all really necessary just to go to the bar?" Sakura groaned as she took a few steps in the strappy heels that Ino had demanded she wear. She felt ridiculous with her hair down over her shoulders, curled. Her face felt heavy from all the layers of make-up. The front of the dress around three inches above her knees while the back fell to mid-calf. Her back felt rather naked too as the back above her butt was open with one single silver chain across the shoulder to hold the straps on. The front dipped uncomfortably low into her cleavage. She shifted and tried to tug the dress down over her knees and up over her breasts at the same time nervously.

"Of course it is!" Ino stated as she stood in the mirror at her own apartment, where she'd dragged Sakura next, doing the finishing touches to her make-up. Sakura caught her reflection in the body-length mirror in Ino's room.

"I look like a hooker."

Ino stepped out of her bathroom and glared at Sakura. Her dress was a deep magenta that was short, short with two pieces cut from the sides to bare her ribs to the world while it had an asymmetrical top. The one strap was a band of sparkling fake diamonds up and over Ino's pale shoulder. Her blonde hair was curled and stylized up into a mountain atop her head. She wore a pair of gladiator heels in a pale gold color. She rested one hand upon her hip and raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"No. You look like a movie star. Now let's go, we're already late."

"Hey! Whose fault is that?!" Sakura grabbed her small clutch she was borrowing from Ino. Ino waved her hand in dismissal.

"Pah-lease. If you'd just wore that other dress instead of being such a brat over it…we'd be done already."

Sakura didn't dignify that but she did turn to stick her tongue out at Ino immaturely. Ino returned the gesture as they walked down the stairs. They both smirked and giggled. Sakura had almost forgotten what it was like to giggle. They headed down the main street of Konoha and found the bar Ino had been trying to convince Sakura to go to for months…okay…so, maybe it was years. They stepped inside and Ino instantly beamed and waved to a group in the back. It took Sakura a moment to register that it was their friends. She followed Ino like a shy puppy; it was flashback to when she was little girl.

"Finally. I'd ask what took so long, but we all know how long it takes you to get ready." Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head. "Such a pain…" He then spotted Sakura and his eyes widened. "Oi…Sakura…"

"Hey…" She waved lamely and self-consciously as the table suddenly shushed. Instantly, she wanted to flee. This wasn't the reason she came out tonight. Not to be _that_ girl; the one they all discussed behind her back in hushed tones and pitying glances. The one that they invited, knowing that she'd never show up. Swallowing, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Sakura-chan?" She breathed in relief as that all too familiar voice sounded behind her. She turned and smiled at three people she knew she could count on. Naruto grinned and threw his arms around her, picking her up and spinning. "Hey you!"

Sakura laughed softly and waited for him to put her down. "Hey you too, big dummy." She punched him lightly in the shoulder. She turned to receive the awkward hug from Sai. "Hey you too, Sai."

"It is pleasant to see you outside your office, Sakura." A collective groan sounded softly from the table. Sakura ignored it. She knew what he meant and wasn't going to melt-down.

"It's nice to get out for once. Thanks."

Hinata stepped up and didn't ask, instead, she pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "We've missed you greatly, Sakura-chan…"

"Well, I'm going to try to be around some more. Sorry for my absence…"

"Don't be." Hinata pulled back and smiled. Sakura felt better; more human. She moved with them to the table and slid in with them. A few drinks later, she was laughing like no time had passed with them at all. Ino kicked her lightly under the table.

"I can't get out…can you get a refill for me?" Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. She stood up and grabbed the glass. Moving to the bar, she missed the conspiratorial look from Ino. Or the way Hinata grimaced as Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

She got up to the bar and set the glass down. The bartender came over. She smiled and reordered the same drink for Ino and another for herself. She caught a whiff of cologne that was a bit too strong.

"Hey there…"

She sighed mentally and flashed a thin-lipped smile at the man to her right. He moved closer and leaned on the counter.

"You must be Sakura…"

She stiffened and looked over from the corners of her eyes. "Yes…? May I ask how you know me?"

"Ah, your friend said you'd be coming over to get a drink for her. I'm Tanaki." He held his hand out to her. Sakura turned enough to look down at his hand and back.

"Was this friend…blonde? Blue eyes?"

"Yeah. Said her name was…Ino? Something like that. I have to say, I didn't give her enough credit. You're really gorgeous."

The bartender put the drinks down. Sakura turned and paid for the drinks. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry that she put you up to this. But I'm spoken for. My husband is gone on mission."

Tanaki blinked. "Wha…? You're married?"

"Yes. Five years. Very happy."

"O-oh…I-I didn't know. She said you weren't…uh…wow. Um…I'm sorry. I'll just…yeah…umm…yeah…" Tanaki turned and tucked his tail between his legs as he moved away. Sakura took a deep breath and returned to the table. She set Ino drink down with a forced smile. She tipped her back and chugged it. Conversation died down as several sets of eyes watched her in awe and worry. She set the empty glass down.

"Thank you all for the lovely evening. I'll be going now." Sakura covered her hiccup well and turned on her heels and nearly lost her balance. She straightened herself out and began the walk to the door. Ino stared after her in shock. The blonde began trying to get out.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino. "What did you do?"

"For the gods' sakes, it's been five years! It's not like a simple date would kill her!" Ino hissed as she moved out from the table with effort. Naruto smacked his face.

"Ino! You know how she is about that!"

"Yeah? Well I'm not okay sitting by and letting her dwindle away like this! Are you?!" Ino growled at the table filled with her friends and practically family. "We _all_ know he's not coming back! He would have by now if he was alive!"

Sai stood and moved past Ino. "Yes. Perhaps you are right. But Sakura is not one to let go so easily. I will speak with her…" He followed the pink haired woman out into the night. He managed to spot her farther down the road and jogged to catch up with her. "Sakura-san…"

"Just go." She waved over her shoulder.

"What happened was not acceptable. However, neither is what you just did. Ino-san is trying to help…"

Sakura stopped and clenched her fists. "Stop…Sai…"

"We all care for you. It is…It is discouraging to see you do what you do to yourself. Perhaps it is time to try moving on?"

"I said stop!" Sakura turned and glared up at him through blurred eyes. "Why is it you all think you can decide for me when I should give up? I would NEVER give up on you or Naruto! I'm not letting go of him until I see his dead body on my medical table! Is that clear enough for you!? Until then, _none_ of you have the right to set me up with _anyone_!" Sakura turned and stormed away. She used a flare of chakra to finish burning off the alcohol in her system. She leapt onto the nearest roof. Unhooking the horrific heels from her feet, she threw them down onto the pavement and took off across the roofs of Konoha until she reached her office at the hospital. Slipping in through the window, she dropped to the smooth floor and paused. Shizune sat at her desk doing her paperwork. The brunette looked up at her quickly with a shocked expression.

"Uh…"

"What are you doing, Shizune-senpai?"

"…your…paperwork." Shizune admitted with a guilty smile. "Ino said she was going to drag you out one way or another. I told her I'd finish this for you."

"You shouldn't do that for me." Sakura sighed with a tired smile.

"Yeah…well. It's not like I never got used to it."

Both shared a bittersweet moment of silence as they shifted their gaze to the picture of their shishou on the stand Sakura kept it on. "She did have a hard time with paperwork, didn't she?"

"Oh, please. It wasn't a hard time with it. She just didn't _do_ it." Shizune chuckled. "A little memento Naruto picked up from her as well. He doesn't do his paperwork much either, poor Konohamaru."

"Yeah. He comes to me complaining about headaches and hand cramps." Sakura smirked.

"…she'd be angry you know…"

"I know…"

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because…I just…" Sakura sighed and moved to sit on the sill. "I know he's not gone Shizune."

Shizune looked down at the paperwork. "They've both been gone for five years. I…know it's not easy. But chances are that they aren't any longer…"

"Did you feel it when Tsunade-sama passed?"

"Of course!"

"No…I mean…did you feel it like a piece of you flittered away. With her?"

"Yes. It was like she gave me that last shoulder squeeze…"

"Did you ever feel that with Genma?"

"…no. I haven't."

"That's why I can't give up."

Shizune opened her mouth to reply when voices suddenly began to yell. They shared a very quick glance before they both were at the door and running down the hallway together. They reached the emergency response area. Night shift nurses and doctors were running around wildly. Shizune grabbed a doctor as they rushed by. "What's going on?"

"We just were alerted to a squad of severely injured shinobi being carted here as we speak. It's a level three emergency."

Sakura caught Shizune's eye and they both nodded before they moved to the scrubs station. Sakura tossed on a lab coat and just managed to shove a stethoscope onto her neck when the doors burst open. Shizune looked over. Her hand was suddenly on Sakura. Sakura looked up and saw the color drained from Shizune's face as her eyes were wider than Sakura had ever seen before. She turned and saw why. On a stretcher, being rushed in by none other Raido and Aoba, was Genma. Blood was staining the floor. Shizune was across the room in a flash. Sakura threw herself over the counter as she spotted the secondary stretcher being carried in by Yamato-taichou and Gai-sensei. She met the wood-jutsu user's eyes. He looked fearful; that was enough for her. She was instantly on edge, pumping her chakra into her hands as she ran across the room. The moment she was within eyeshot of the stretcher, she had her hands glowing with medical chakra. She grabbed the cot and began to bark out where to take the stretcher and ran with them to the room. They reached operating room seven and helped them lift the shinobi up onto the table. She couldn't think; if she thought she'd focus too much on recognizing who it was. She found that space in her mind and heart that was blank of emotion. Her medic mind. Her hands moved over the shinobi. She didn't care or even notice as blood began to coat her hands, arms, and dress. She focused on stabilizing the heartbeat and then knitting the lungs back together. From there, she began to remove the hundreds of shards of kunai blades, broken glass, shuriken, senbon, etc. As she removed them, she healed the zones. She removed a particular kunai and almost slipped out of her medic mind as the blade unblocked a major artery that it had held somewhat at bay. The blood sprayed out suddenly at her, she felt it drop down her bare legs onto her naked feet. She immediately focused on healing the artery back together again. The whole time, she would occasionally bark out an order for something or another from Gai or Yamato who refused to leave. She couldn't tell how much time passed as she healed and reconstructed the ninja beneath her hands. The monitor beside her bleeped on and off again. It would at times be too fast or too slow. She focused on keeping it as close to normal as she could as she worked well past exhaustion. She wasn't about to give up. She'd die of chakra depletion before she gave up. She felt faint once, but Yamato moved behind her and set his hands on her shoulders. She felt his chakra pump into her and she shot him a quick thank you glance over her shoulder.

Morning came and went, rolling into afternoon and followed by night again. Time held no meaning in that tiny room. Yamato had gone to grab her something to drink. He'd returned with a water bottle and a straw. She drank distractedly. Gai eventually shoved a soldier pill in her face. She took it without a grimace, instantly grateful for the rush of chakra and energy. She didn't even know when it rolled into the morning yet again. She finally found the last injury and set to work on it. It took the least amount of chakra to heal. She sighed and moved a little away from her patient, running the back of her arm across her forehead. She was coated in dried blood. However, she didn't care. She looked at the monitor and watched it bleeping along steadily for the first time since he'd arrived. She closed her eyes and sighed. A quick blip followed by two fast-paced ones that had her eyes flying open. It flat-lined instantly. Yamato and Gai were on their feet in a flash. Sakura turned and moved over him. She began to panic. She'd done everything she could! She didn't think straight as she threw herself up over the cot and straddled the man on the cot. She pressed her hands to his chest and pumped her hands with what chakra she had left and began to pump her hands in chest compressions.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She screamed suddenly. "Don't you fucking dare check out on me, Hatake! I won't let you! Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

She tipped his head back and gave him two deep breaths before she sat up on her knees so as not to rest on his and obstruct the flow of air. She began to pump her hands on his chest again. "Kakashi! Please! Don't leave me! Don't do this to me! I'm…I'm not going to lose you! Not like this! NEVER LIKE THIS!"

The tears came unbidden as she continued chest compressions. She felt like her strength and her chakra was waning. Yamato moved closer.

"Sakura…"

"Shut up!"

"Demo—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She couldn't risk stopping the compressions to wipe away her tears. So they fell, mixing with her mascara, sweat, and his blood. A trail of black saline that swirled in the red on his chest and around the cot's surface.

Gai looked distraught and unsure of what to do. A good twenty minutes passed, then another fifteen, then another twenty…Gai finally moved forward and used his own strength to remove the woman from the shinobi on the cot. Sakura screamed and began to thrash, trying to break free. If she'd not just wasted almost all of her chakra reserves on healing her patient, she could have broken free without much effort. Yamato looked at her with such…_pity_. Gods, she _fucking loathed pity_!

"LET GO OF ME, GAI!"

"He's gone…Sakura-san. Please just…stop. Before you kill yourself."

"HE'S NOT GONE UNTIL I SAY HE IS! YOU HEAR ME KAKASHI! YOU'RE NOT GONE UNTIL I SAY SO! GET UP!"

Yamato looked at Gai over her shoulders at the green-clad man. "We should get her out of here…"

Gai must have nodded in agreement since he began to move for the door. Sakura screamed and flailed all the more. She kicked over a table of medical supplies in her anger and emotional ruckus. She clawed at his arms and the walls. They reached the door; Gai grabbing the knob and turning.

"Such…a…loud…woman…"

Sakura froze as did Gai and Yamato. The monitor began to bleep back to life again. A long silence permeated the air around them before Gai let go of Sakura. She fell to her knees and stared through her thick tears and pained eyes from her fit. She slowly stood, using the wall for support. She moved toward the table. Two eyes, one scarred and red with a pinwheel design the other a dark charcoal grey, opened to look at her tiredly. A small smile tugged at chapped and scarred lips. Sakura raised a shaking hand toward him. He raised his hand slowly and touched hers. She flinched and leaned closer to him.

"I…could swear I heard…you say…I'm 'not gone…till you say so'…?"

Sakura sobbed and fell over him, clutching his tattered shirt in her hands as her body shook violently with the force of her cries. She sank to the floor, barely able to hold onto anything more than his arm. He rested his hand over hers.

"Hey…shhhh…no tears. I'm here…come on…" Kakashi tried but had no energy due to the extent of his injuries. He gave up, however, knowing his wife better than any other. He glanced to Yamato. "Genma…?"

"Shizune has him…"

"Ah…sou…"

Gai looked at Sakura pointedly. "Should we take her home or-?"

"No! I'm not leaving!"

Kakashi smirked tiredly and shrugged. "Doc says…" He sighed then, his smirk fading. "I'm…in a hospital…aren't I?"

Sakura managed to pull herself back together. She rose to her feet and wiped her tears. "_That's_ what you have to say? _That's_ your concern?"

"Ah…gomen. You look lovely."

Sakura scoffed. "I'm covered in _your_ blood."

Kakashi's hand raised and touched her cheek. "You…are the most beautiful thing…I've seen in years…"

Sakura paused and moved her hand to cover his. She closed her eyes and pressed her face closer to his hand.

Yamato nudged Gai and eyed the door. Gai must have gotten the hint as they both turned and left the two alone.

"I've missed you so, so much…"

"Not as much…as I've missed you."

"I doubt it." She smiled and kissed his palm.

"Think there's room for both of us, up here?"

"I'm sure we can figure it out." She stated as she moved up onto the cot. She laid atop him and closed her eyes. "If you dare to try and leave me while I sleep…I'll drag you back again and again. Even if I have to fight Izanami-sama herself."

"Hm…I think…you'd win."

"I would."

**…..**

Sakura woke with a kink in her neck. She was sore, exhausted, and her hands were stinging from many cuts where her chakra depletions had actually cut through her on its way out as her life energy that she'd thrown in at the end had also mixed in. For all intents and purposes, she was miserable. However, there was one thing that erased all the pain and made it into nothing. It made everything all right again. The hand in her hair, stroking her scalp lightly while the other hand traced patterns lazily on her back. She smiled, so relieved that she hadn't dreamt it all.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly without opening her eyes.

"Amazing, all things considered. Sleep well?"

"The best in years."

"Mm. I make a damn good bed then."

"Mmhm."

"Well doc? Am I good to go?"

Sakura sat up and ignored the loud pops her back emitted as she did so. She checked the monitors, his pulse, his eyes, his nails…everything. When she finally sat back she smiled warmly. "I think you're in the clear."

"Ahhh…good. You see, I have this woman I need to get home to. If I don't go see her quickly, she's going to have my hide. I've missed five of our anniversaries. I owe her big time. Any ideas on how I can make it up to her?"

Sakura whistled and shook her head. "Man. You're in big trouble then, aren't you? I don't think flowers and chocolates will cut it. Jewelry is nice, but I doubt she'd be content with that. I think the best would be to make her a hot dinner and then remind her of everything she missed…every detail…slowly…and very, very intently."

"Mm…that's a really great idea."

Sakura moved off of him and slid to the floor. She winced as she caught a look at the dress. "I look like hell."

Kakashi sat up with a grunt and hooked his legs over the side of the cot and looked at her. "I think it looks kind of sexy."

She shot him a look.

"Yeah…I have been away a long time. Give me a break."

"Just this once." She smirked as she helped brace him. But she found, happily, he didn't need it. They walked to the door and stepped out. She remembered with a slice of guilt about Genma and Shizune. She turned and moved to the other room. She found the door open and the room cleared.

"If you're looking for Shizune, she went home yesterday." One of the nurses stated. Sakura turned to look at the girl.

"…and the patient?"

"Hm? Shiranui-san? Oh. He was released yesterday morning. Shizune-san was able to heal his injuries that night. He wasn't nearly as bad as he _looked_."

"I see." Sakura took that to heart. She'd been in that O.R. for almost two days straight. No wonder she'd been tired. She was relieved to know Genma had pulled through as well. She grabbed Kakashi's hand and led the way toward the exit. He paused at the nurse's station to tug on a medical mask. Sakura nearly laughed but kindly kept it to herself. She wasn't in the mood to care at the moment. They stepped outside and Kakashi hooked his arm under her legs. She made an indignant noise as he picked her up and flew over rooftops.

"You're too light."

"And _you_ shouldn't be pushing it! You just got released!"

"And the best doctor in all the known nations healed me."

"Just because _I _healed you doesn't mean you can't reinjure yourself!"

"Sakura…"

"Kakashi…" She returned in the same tone. He sighed, giving up on his argument. He set down and dropped onto their balcony. He opened the seal before he slid the glass-door open. Stepping inside, he moved to set her down. Closing the door, he turned back to her. He took in the apartment and breathed in deeply the scents of home.

"It seems so empty without the dogs."

"Tell me about it. Why didn't you even send them to me? Even as messengers?"

"I couldn't. We were under deep cover. Then the rest of the time…we've been on the run. The country west of Wind and Earth is hostile at best. They have shinobi sects that make ours look like a regular army. But that's not what I want to talk about right now. Right now…I have more important matters to attend to. Such as showering."

Sakura laughed and nodded. Her laughter died as he stepped up to her and trailed his fingers over her face slowly. She met his gaze; she knew the look well. Maybe she hadn't seen it in five years, but that didn't lessen its effect on her.

"I've missed your laugh…" Kakashi lowered his lips to hers. She moaned from the contact and moved into him, wrapping her arms around him. He lifted her effortlessly, loving the way she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to their bathroom. He didn't look as he turned the water on. Once the steam began to roll over the mirror, he reached for his holster that contained his kunai. He pulled one free and moved it to her back. He sliced the once green gown down the back and enjoyed the way it opened up and began trying to slide off of her. She moved and aided in its removal. She eagerly threw it away from them. She slid her feet to the floor and began shedding him of his clothing. He didn't feel like being patient. He sliced the sides of her panties and gave her an innocent look and shrug when she glared up at him. He picked her up again and stepped into the shower. The water turned pink, then red, as both bodies began to be washed clean of the blood they were caked with. Their mouths crashed together in a desperation that was stifling.

Kakashi wanted to make it last, but he found he needed her so badly. She didn't seem to be in the mindset of slow and easy either. She shifted and reached between them, aligning him with her entrance. He didn't need any more invitation than that. He slid home; a _home_ just for _him_. She winced yet moaned at once. He braced one arm against the shower wall as they began to move together quickly. Her nails dug into his shoulders, while her ankles locked tightly around his waist. He rocked into her, holding her up with one arm. Sakura's head rolled back and long moan escaped her. He bucked his hips quickly and roughly, grunting and panting as he did so. It didn't last nearly as long as it should have in his opinion. He felt himself fall off the edge. He clutched her tightly and thrust out of sync a few times as he released his seed inside her. Sakura, to her credit, didn't look disappointed that she hadn't reached hers. He groaned in frustration.

"I wanted that to last…damnit…"

"We have time, Kakashi." She smiled in the way that made his heart clench. He sighed and nodded. She was right, as always. He moved them into the spray more directly. She slid down him and they washed up more thoroughly until they were both squeaky clean. They stepped out of the shower together, each grabbing a towel. She stepped over the clothing and moved to the doorway. He followed her and caught her about the waist with his right arm.

"Where do you think you're going…?"

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, pouting in that way that drove him nuts.

"Of course I'm hungry…" He pulled her closer and bent to nibble her shoulder. "For you…"

Sakura couldn't say no. She raised her arm and hooked it around his neck. They walked like that toward the bed. She giggled, imagining how goofy they looked. He smiled against her flesh, enjoying the way her laugh sounded like chimes to him. The kind that didn't drive him nuts…the soft ones that soothed him. He turned her around and backed her up against the bed. She lifted her legs up one at a time and moved on her knees backward as he pursued her. She reached out and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed slowly this time, savoring the moment. His hands wandered her small frame. He found each dip and swell of her curves as his calloused fingers explored her with expert precision. His hand found one of her breasts. He delighted in the sound she made in the back of her throat as he massaged the fleshy mound and paid particular attention the sensitive nipple. He removed his lips from hers and moved them over the puckered button begging for his kiss. He closed his eyes and savored her like a fine wine as he tasted her skin. She clutched him to her and panted with soft sound that made his sex twitch in anticipation. It didn't take much to get him ready again. He trailed kisses across her chest while bathing her body again with his tongue. He captured the next nipple and made sure he reassured it that he hadn't forgotten about it. His right hand drew patterns over her hip bone and tummy as it worked lower into the bed of dark pink curls. His fingers found what they sought. Sakura gasped and flicked her hips forward into his hand as he pressed against a particular little jewel. He tested her arousal with a finger and nearly chuckled when he found how ready she was again.

He pulled away and lifted her to lay her down on her back with such tenderness. Sakura's hands came to rest on either side of her head as she watched him through hooded eyes. He parted her thighs gently and settled himself between her legs. He slid forward and pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub once more. He flicked it in time with his slow thrusts. Sakura rolled her eyes back and moaned as she bucked up into him. He moved his left hand to her stomach and lightly pressed her back down. She tried to buck again only to find he was restraining her. Her eyes shot him a dirty look.

"Shh…" He smiled at her. "Let me worship you my way…"

Sakura sighed but nodded, trusting him. He moved into her all the way and ground his hips against her in a circular motion that had her hissing and arching her back. He loved it when she did that. He rewarded her with a fast and hard thrust before continuing slowly. Sakura ground her teeth loudly as she was losing patience. She opened her mouth to reprimand him when he did it again. Her protest ended up becoming a loud moan. He smirked before he gave up on taking it slow. He picked up his pace and continued to massage her in time with his pace. As he moved faster her moans grew louder. She began to call his name repeatedly. Sakura was patient with him for the most part. However, when she reached her limit with his particular version of play, she made it known. She threw her weight into him, flipping them so that she was atop him. She took over, rocking her hips on him just right for them both. Her head flew back as she moaned and mewled like a happy kitten. He gripped her hips and braced his feet on the bed as he raised his hips to meet her gyrations with his own thrusts. The sounds of their love making filled their room. He felt when she was close. She began to clench around him. She leaned back and held his knees for support. Her climax came upon her in a rush. She clenched around him and made a few strangled sounds as she stilled. He didn't stop in order to make her orgasm last a little longer and feel better. He grit his teeth as he leaned his head back against the pillows. His thrusts lost rhythm and he lost it, shooting string after string as he climaxed. He groaned and let his legs relax. Sakura laid over him and hummed softly in pleasure.

"Todaima…Sakura…" Kakashi managed around a pant.

Sakura smiled into his shoulder. She lifted her head to look at him. "Okairi…Kakashi."

**…..**

Sakura walked up to the bar to refill her drink and Ino's. She tapped her nails on the countertop as she waited. She wore the strappy, sparkling red dress that clung to her like a second skin. It was her 'sex dress' as Ino had once dubbed it years ago. It was the dress she wore when she wanted to make Kakashi pant and beg for her later. It was her favorite, in other words.

"Hey there…"

Sakura glanced over at the gentleman next to her. He was nice looking and probably a decent guy. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello…" She stated distractedly.

"You must be Sakura…I was supposed to try meeting you a couple of weeks ago. But I guess you couldn't make it. I'm Taro." He smiled charmingly. Sakura sighed and turned to look at him with a forced smile. However she didn't get the words out she had on her mind as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up against a warm, firm chest. Taro's eyes narrowed suspiciously at first before they seemed to realize who was pulling her to them.

"Yo…"

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Ah, gomen. There was an old woman—"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh…Taro-kun, this is my husband. Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Taro-kun. We just met."

"Ho…? That so…?"

"U-Uhm…y-yeah. And, gee, crap…would you look at the time? I have to get going. I forgot to feed my bird. Nice meeting you Sakura-san!" Taro made himself scarce. Sakura caught Ino's grimace before the blonde looked away quickly from Sakura.

Sakura chuckled and turned around to look up at him. "I think you made him pee himself."

"Hey, that's the nicest I could do."

"True."

"You look sexy."

"Good, I tried."

"Mmm…you're wearing _that_ dress."

"Mmhm."

"Does it mean…?"

"I haven't the foggiest what you mean." Sakura teased as she paid for the drinks and picked them up.

Kakashi literally groaned and followed her like a lost puppy. "Sakura…don't play coy…_please. _Mini-me can't handle that…"

"Tsk, tsk. Too bad for you…"

"You know this is cruel, don't you?"

"Of course. That's what makes it so much fun." Sakura kissed his nose through his mask and reached the table. She slid in with him following. Sakura couldn't have expressed how happy she was if she'd tried. She finally had everything where it was supposed to be. She could almost feel Tsunade's smile as she leaned against her husband and laughed with friends for the rest of the night before she finally took her husband home and made love to him until the sun came up.

* * *

_Oh my goodness. Such an emotional piece for me. I seriously almost had a meltdown myself when I thought of my husband in Kakashi's place on that table and me in Sakura's. I had to pause and walk away to feed my cat or something in order not to rush in and wake him up just to snuggle him and tell him how much I love him. Gah! _

_Anywho…I think I could have done WAY better. But all in all, I'm actually satisfied with this piece. The song really…really aids in the feelings from this story. I also really love Ino in this. I don't think she approached it the best way, but I really love the fact that she tried to get Sakura to move on and be HAPPY. Oh yeah…I forgot to give you the time-line on this._

_So, basically, I'm setting it where two years after the war they got married. So she was eighteen, he was thirty-two. They were together for a year before he had to go on mission. So she was nineteen when he left. Five years later, he returns. So she's twenty-four in this and he's thirty-eight. And yes, Naruto is the Hokage. Tsunade passed on around a year after he left. She is getting rather old, after all._

_Last note: Izanami is the goddess of death. If you need to, look up Izanagi and Izanami on Wikipedia to understand the story there._

_Enough with the notes now. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think/feel/etc. _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	34. Unreasonable Jealousy: Part One

**E.H.**

_Yay! Another chapter! This one was actually really fun to write. The second chapter is already almost finished. Great, wonderfully big thanks to_ _for BETA reading and helping me fix it up before handing it over to all my wonderful readers!_

* * *

_**Rated T  
**_**Unreasonable Jealousy  
Part Two**

Glowing hands slowly faded to normal as the slender, feminine fingers moved away from their living canvas. The only evidence of the laceration across well defined, male abdominal muscles were some blood smears left behind. The medic blew out a satisfied sigh and stepped back with a nod as her azalea colored locks bobbed with the motion. Very pleased with her work she smiled before she suddenly reached over and slapped the male's thigh hard enough to leave a red-mark through the fabric of his standard issue jounin pants. The man grunted and moved to rub the spot while sitting up.

"Your bedside manner certainly leaves something to be desired, Sakura…"

Sakura snorted in reply as she rolled her eyes. "Oh can it, Kakashi. You're the one who came in through my window at six am, flopped on my _kitchen_ table with a three by one and half inch deep slice into your stomach _instead_ of going to the hospital like a normal, sane person would."

"Ah, well…maybe I just love your hands on me better." He chuckled and waggled his visible brow in a mock suggestive manner. Sakura raised one of hers in reply.

"Just how many men do you think I've seen naked as a medic, Kakashi? Your abdomen is not the first, nor be the last, that I've seen."

"Ah, you wound me!" He placed his hand over his heart and feigned a pain. The pinkette simply chuckled at her former sensei's antics. He dropped his hand and snickered a little as well. "So, we still on for tonight?"

"Would Naruto _let_ us not show up?"

"True…" Kakashi slid off the table, tugging his shirt down fully. "I can't believe he's a father."

"…I can't believe he's a grown up…" Sakura muttered before grinning fully.

"Heh." Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "You two make me feel really old."

"What are you talking about? You _are_ old!"

"Why, thank you Sakura. That truly boosts my ego." Kakashi deadpanned while moving toward the door.

"Any time, _sensei_." She teased while getting out a mug for coffee. "Why don't you stay for breakfast? I know you're hungry."

Kakashi had his hand positioned over the door handle. He stared at it as if it offended him somehow before turning and moving back to the same table he'd graced just moments before. He caught the towel that flew at his head and stared at her blankly. She pointed to the table before turning and grabbing items to cook. He sighed heavily before setting to cleaning up the blood and such. Once finished, he didn't dare give it back to her. He turned and moved into the tiny room adjacent to her kitchen and opened the washing machine to toss it in. He paused at the sheer number of pink and red towels inside. He felt a small sweat bead roll down his temple at the sheer amount of them with spots of blood or fully stained with it. No wonder she kept red and pink towels. Were these all from him? He shook his head and tossed it in.

"Where is the detergent?" He called out to her.

"On the top shelf above the washing machine! Why?"

He reached up and grabbed it before dumping a cup full into the wash. He paused and looked at the mess before deciding on another cup full. He set it back on the shelf and stared at the nobs and dials before deciphering the correct ones to push and pull. He meandered back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Are _all_ of those towels stained with _my_ blood?"

"Most. I'd say probably eighty percent. The rest are either Sai, Naruto, or Yamato-taichou."

"Ah."

"Oyakodonburi sound okay?"

"If you make it, I'll eat it."

"Aw, aren't you the romantic type."

"Hm, yes. Deadly romantic. Watch out, Sakura. You never know when the infamous Hatake charm will strike next." He replied with a sigh, resting his chin on his hand.

A snort before a head shake proceeded, "I'll be sure to watch my back then."

Kakashi opened his mouth to add to the ritualistic teasing and jibes when there was a loud, single knock on the door. Both shinobi shared a glance before Sakura sighed with slight frustration and set aside what she was cooking. She turned off all the elements and muttered, "so much for breakfast…" before she moved to the door. Opening it up, both weren't surprised by the ANBU standing on the other side.

"Tsunade-sama requests an audience. With _both_ of you, immediately."

Kakashi frowned but rose to stand beside Sakura. Once the ANBU poofed away in a small whirl of leaves, he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…well, I do need to go feed the dogs and—"

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura grabbed him by the wrist and slid her boots on. He hung his head but actually allowed her to drag him to the Hokage tower. It didn't take long for them to reach the tower and coincidentally the office of their shinobi leader. Sakura knocked twice and opened the door after a "come in" was barked out from the other side. He stepped in just after his _former_ student and came to a stand-still before the large wooden desk. Naruto was surprisingly already there. For him to beat Sakura here, it must have been a big deal; if the younger man's posture was indicative enough.

"Good, now that you're all here…I can say this clearly once. We've received a messenger hawk." Tsunade stated and crossed her arms just under her ample chest. She narrowed her gaze over the three gathered before her. "As of yesterday morning, Uchiha Sasuke has set his decision to return to Konoha."

Kakashi felt the shift in the air. He was torn emotionally at that moment. In many ways, this news was like being told the prodigal son was returning home finally after too long. In others…it was ominous. He spared a glance at Sakura and wished he hadn't. Her face was at first stunned then completely shut off; if he knew her half as well as he thought, she wasn't taking it well. He slid his gaze to Naruto who looked both ecstatically hopeful yet at the same time apprehensive. He'd grown up so much since the closure of the war. To say he was proud of the blonde knucklehead was a drastic understatement. He returned his gaze to the Hokage and let out a discrete breath. "What of his crimes against Konoha? What is the council's take upon this news?"

Tsunade's gaze zeroed in upon him. She heaved a heavy sigh and stood from her chair. She rounded the desk to sit on the front edge. Her haori jacked hung over her shoulders. "He will be placed under civilian status for now as a start. He will also have to wear chakra restrictive cuffs for six months in order to ensure his sincerity. The council will review from there…they wish to see the Uchiha line reproduced. After all, they were a rather large and significant piece of Konoha's history."

"Does he know this yet, baa-chan?" Naruto asked, worry pinching his brows.

"He's not a blundering idiot, Naruto. He knows there will be consequences for his return. The fact that he announced his return rather than showing up and attempting to slaughter the council shows a great amount of effort upon his part." Tsunade stated before she frowned unhappily. "This doesn't, however, mean that I trust a damned thing coming out of that pompous headed brat."

Kakashi glanced quickly at his female team-mate who'd yet to say a word. Naruto shifted again, drawing his attention.

"It should be okay then! He's finally coming home!" Naruto sounded so hopeful and happy that it hurt. The doubt that was barely hidden in the blonde man's blue eyes was enough to make Kakashi want to request that his last student be blocked from ever returning. However, it would be…_deconstructive_ and rather vindictive of him to do so.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "He'll be on parole, essentially. He won't be allowed to go anywhere without an ANBU watch over him. I feel this is a little too light considering, but the council is chomping at the bit to get the sharingan back into Konoha's gene pool. I've no doubt he'll be seeking out an eligible female to revive his clan with."

"When is his estimated arrival?" Kakashi asked pointedly, trying to divert the conversation away any talk of reviving clans and Sasuke. To be honest, there was a huge chunk of him that was highly disgusted and upset at the notion. Especially since he couldn't be certain that Sasuke wasn't going to break Sakura's heart yet again. After he'd saved Sakura from Sasuke's attempt at murdering her years before, he'd lost hope in the boy ever being anything but a lost cause.

"He sent this message from the border of Yu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni."

Sakura stiffened even more if possible and Kakashi fought the sudden urge to reach out and clasp her shoulder. There was a time and place for that and now wasn't among them.

"He should be here either by tonight or tomorrow morning then!" Naruto burst, seeming more excited by the minute.

"That is our best guess, yes." Tsunade responded before she shifted a bit. "As his former team, I thought it would be suiting that you be the ones to escort him. I'm sending you out toward—"

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama…I have a surgery scheduled later today that is very important that I be there for. I also have my post-operation check-up to do tomorrow morning to be certain that all goes well." Sakura interrupted and stated with a blank expression. Tsunade's gaze centered on her student and narrowed ever so slightly before she nodded gruffly.

"All right then. Who do you recommend to send in your stead?"

"Sai or Yamato-taichou."

"Sai is free of any missions at present. I'll have him debriefed."

Naruto looked around Kakashi to stare at Sakura in disbelief. "Are you sure, Sakura-chan? This is really big for us! I'm sure baa-chan can reschedule the surgery with someone else and—"

"I can't." Tsunade cut Naruto off with a firm, no-questions-asked tone. "The surgery she is scheduled for tomorrow is a highly looked up to member of our village if I recall correctly. If it wouldn't break patient confidentiality, I'd allow you to know just which clan-head it is. But it's out of the question. Drop it, Naruto."

Kakashi ignored the blatant hint from the Hokage. He nodded patiently. "Will this be it, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, yes. I'm done. You can all go. I have paperwork to do. I want you packed and out the gates _by_ three pm. NO later, you hear me Hatake?" Tsunade waved dispassionately at them as they all turned to leave. "Sakura, stay. I need to discuss the operation with you. There are still some details that need to be trudged through."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura paused and turned back to look at their leader. Kakashi shooed Naruto out the door before giving into the temptation to squeeze Sakura's shoulder as he passed. She shot him a short smile that he knew was mostly forced. He nodded to her before walking out and shutting the door behind him. It seemed that the plans for a certain little two years olds' birthday were cancelled for that night. He sighed slightly and looked at Naruto in the hallway.

"How much trouble will you be in with Hinata-chan?" He asked feigning an amused expression.

"None with her. Matoko-kun however…" Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Then again, he's only two, so I'm sure he'll be fine waiting a day or two. B'sides! He'll have his uncle Sasuke for his birthday!"

Kakashi held back the grimace he felt as he saw how hard it was for Naruto to say that. The pain and stress in the young man's face was enough to make anyone want to cry. "Ah…well, I won't keep you any longer."

"Hai. Oh, and sensei?"

"Mm?" Kakashi had already turned and began walking away with Icha Icha to his nose. He peered back over his shoulder.

Naruto frowned at him, a picture of the boy he once was as he pointed at Kakashi. "Be on time!"

"Hai, hai…"

**…..**

It seemed like it took an eternity before Tsunade shoved off from the desk and approached Sakura. No words were passed between them as the blonde woman wrapped her arms around her student and rested her chin atop the girl's head. Sakura shook as the tears broke through her carefully constructed dams. She clutched onto the woman before her in a show of weakness and vulnerability that made her sick to her stomach. Tsunade led them to the small couch in the farther corner of the room and sat down so that the pinkette could have her melt down. In an uncharacteristic show of compassion, Tsunade held the smaller woman like she would have a daughter. Her hands stroked through Sakura's mid-length hair as she uttered soft words of support. When Sakura finally gained control over herself, she sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you…for covering for me."

"Oh shut up, stupid girl. Of course I'd cover for you. But I want the utmost honesty…if he comes waltzing back in here and decides he wants _you_ to revive his clan, are you going to accept?"

Sakura shifted and frowned, unsure what to say. "I…I really don't know. I want to say 'no' irrevocably, but…there's still this tiny piece of me that _loves_ him."

"No. You love the tortured soul within him. You're too damned compassionate and caring for your own good. You crave to fix people and forget that Sakura also needs fixing sometimes." Tsunade sighed and sat back with a snort. "Trust me, I speak from experience on that last bit."

"He won't choose me, shishou. He's always looked down upon me and loathed how weak I am."

"Don't bet on it, kiddo."

"What makes you say that?"

"The strength and power you showed during our last stand was impressive to say the least. He'd be deaf, blind, and a completely brainless idiot to not see that. You are exactly what any man looking to restore a clan would want."

"I'm scared and angry…"

"You have every right to be." Tsunade stood and breathed deeply. "Just promise me something, will you?"

"Hm…?" Sakura stood as well and straightened her medic skirt.

"Do whatever your _heart_ and not your _head_ tells you to do. His words may be pretty and his actions sincere, but if it doesn't feel right…don't let yourself fall into his snare unless _you_ want to be there."

"Hai, shishou." Sakura bowed and took her leave. She moved toward her home and proceeded to hide out for the next several hours. She cleaned her house like she'd never cleaned before. When she moved to put soap in her washing machine, she stopped and stared at the towels within. They were cleaned…well, as much as bloodied towels could be cleaned. She felt a small smile cross her lips. Kakashi-sensei had set it up for her. That's why he'd asked for the detergent. Sneaky little dog. She chuckled and moved the towels to the dryer before starting another load. Most of her day went similarly as she went about doing the things she'd not done in a few days. It was almost nightfall when she collapsed on her couch with a magazine and a pint of ice cream. She also splurged and made herself a cup of hot cocoa. She was in the middle of a really interesting article about romance in age-gaps when her doorbell rang. She looked up and frowned at it, wondering if she should open it for fear of it being her team-mates with a certain raven-haired man in tow.

"Oi! Forehead! Open up!"

She sighed in relief for once at hearing her most hated nickname. "Door's unlocked, Pig!"

The door opened and Ino stepped inside, kicking her shoes off and closing the door with her heel. She moved into the living room and plopped beside Sakura. She dropped a bag of overnight necessities on Sakura's coffee table and two grocery bags filled with chocolate, cookies, popcorn, and of course…booze. She turned to Sakura and grinned.

"Get your PJ's on, girly. We're having spontaneous girl's night!"

Sakura smiled and couldn't have been more thankful for her friend than that moment. "Who told?"

"…well, I kind of hounded it out of Sai when I saw him at the gates. Since he said he was your replacement and something about a surgery, I knew I had to get over here." Ino stood and grabbed her pjs from her bag and smacked Sakura's thigh. "Come on! The night's not getting any younger! I even brought some cheesy chick flicks and action films!"

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. They both headed for the bathroom and Sakura's adjoined bedroom. While Sakura changed in the bedroom, Ino confiscated her bathroom. "Thanks, Ino."

"No problem, hun. Oh! Hey! I totally heard about this new club that opened up in the civvies district! It's supposed to be killer!" Ino stated from behind the door.

Sakura frowned and pulled on her favorite pair of pug-print boxers and a black tank top. She smiled at the print on them. She'd bought them on a whim simply due to the fact that they reminded her of Pakkun. "What's so cool about a club?"

Ino opened the door and gaped at Sakura. She stepped out yanking her hair up into a high, messy bun. "You've gotta be kidding me! Dancing, hot guys…booze…what more could you ask for!"

"You know, you're starting to remind me of another blonde obsessed with booze." Sakura teased and had to promptly catch her hand towel from the bathroom while giggling.

"I'm not an alcoholic for the First's sake! I appreciate my booze."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh shut it. Come on, we've got movies to watch. _Plus_ we need to discuss our attire for tomorrow night because we are _so_ going to that club!"

"Fine, fine…whatever." Sakura shook her head; she was, however, thankful for Ino's impromptu girl's night. It took her mind off of the impending arrival of a certain man she desperately tried _not_ to think about.

**…..**

Everything went…well, uneventfully much to Kakashi's chagrin. He actually found himself aching for a reason to fight with the last Uchiha. Naruto prattled on and on to Sasuke while Sai gave his 'sound advice' from time to time. It was highly amusing to watch Sasuke hold himself back from doing something stupid while looking incredibly pissed off at the former ROOT operative. He, himself, kept his nose in his book and ignored them all. He passed a quick sidelong glance at the redhead who'd demanded to come with them. She was loudmouthed, rude, obnoxious, and highly annoying. It didn't help that she was also incredibly dull on the intelligence front. He fought back a groan of frustration as she opened her mouth once more.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" Ugh, did she have to whine too? "How much longer is it until we reach _that_ place?"

Naruto glanced back with a sour look. Sasuke didn't bother and Sai shot a quick look before turning back. Kakashi nearly chuckled at that. For the stoic young man to give her such a brief look of pure disgust meant she was getting to even him.

"It'll be about half a day." Naruto stated with a frown. "Why can't you just walk without whining, ya know?"

Kakashi smacked his book against his face. Why did Naruto have to bait her?!

"If I was talking to you, maybe I'd give a damn about what you have to say!"

"How the hell did you find this girl?!" Naruto turned to Sasuke who simply shrugged mutedly.

"Oh shut the hell up! No one cares about what you have to say, Blondie!"

"Oi! What's your problem?!"

"Apparently _you_ are, jerk face!"

"Dickless, don't bother. She hasn't anything intelligent to say."

Kakashi fought the smirk that threatened to form on his lips.

"Enough, Karin." Sasuke finally spoke. "Just be silent."

"O-okay…whatever you want, Sasuke-kun." She fell silent and looked almost like a kicked puppy. Kakashi actually couldn't find it in him to care.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. He uttered a soft sigh of relief when he spotted the familiar red gates of his home. The first thought they conjured up in his head was Sakura. How was she doing? Was she okay? How would she react when she saw the Uchiha again? That thought made his steps nearly falter. Something in his gut twisted sharply as the image of her flying at him and throwing her arms around him in tears and welcoming him home warmly flew through his mind. His visible eye narrowed as he glanced quickly at the Uchiha. It was no surprise that Tsunade herself as well as six ANBU greeted them. It surprised him even less when two ANBU moved up to Sasuke and pulled out the chakra restraining cuffs.

"Uchiha Sasuke, welcome back to Konoha. I hope you finally found whatever you were looking for. Of course, you know that what is to come is simply necessary due to your…_particular situation_." Honey gold eyes moved to narrow at the redhead who looked ready to attack upon Sasuke's behalf. "You, Karin wasn't it? You will also be placed under watch if you choose to stay here within Konoha. Your release from our walls wasn't warranted by us, however I'm willing to overlook that as long as you follow our laws. Understood?"

Karin bristled and Kakashi snorted. "Try not to piss her off. It's for your own benefit." He uttered softly for Karin to hear.

It wasn't like he _wanted _to go out of his way to make her uncomfortable, but damnit…how the hell had Sasuke ever turned down a woman like Sakura for a woman like…well, _this_? He smiled as fully as he could at her as he leaned away from her again. Karin glared at him and practically snarled at him before she turned with a huff toward the ANBU guards that came up to her. Kakashi stepped back and used the distraction to fade out of sight. It wasn't until he was running halfway across the village upon roofs that he finally released the sigh that he'd held onto for the past day. It also wasn't until he landed on a very familiar tiny balcony that he realized where he'd gone directly to. He raised his knuckles to tap lightly when the figure of his thoughts stepped out from the room just to the side and looked at him pointedly. She shook her head and he could practically hear the snort she'd just made while crossing the room. Once the window was open, he dropped inside the warm apartment and found himself breathing in deeply.

"You've been baking?" He asked with an upturned brow. Sakura paused and blushed prettily before she waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Just a little. A girl has cravings you know."

"Yes…" He stated slowly as he moved toward her kitchen. He ignored the sigh she expelled as she shut her window behind him. "But you never cook unless something's bothering you."

"Sometimes, I really hate how smart you are." She grumbled as she followed after him.

He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh? I thought that was what attracted you to me?" He teased lightly and enjoyed the way she _almost_ blushed and threw the kitchen towel at the back of his head.

"Please. In your dreams." She moved to the oven and bent as she opened the door to pull something out.

He spotted a glimpse of boxers? Yes, there were boxers under her oversized sweats. He smirked as he looked at the print upon them from where the gap of her small shirt rode up as she bent.

"Pugs?" He inquired with thick amusement in his tone. She placed the container on the stovetop, slamming the over shut and spinning quickly to glare at him.

"Why were you looking?" She practically squealed indignantly but her blush was adorable.

"Hey, I'm not the one who bent over in front of my former sensei." He crossed his arms over his chest while leaning back against the counter of her island behind him.

Sakura's blush increased a bit but she planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you have some explaining to do there, mister. _Your_ former sensei was a man."

Kakashi grimaced and shook his head. "That's definitely _not_ where I ever intended that little jest to go."

"Heh. I'm sure you didn't." Sakura looked rather triumphant as she turned to place her oven mitts away and turn off the oven. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud knock sounded on the door. He was beginning to hate ANBU; they always intruded on his time with his former student. He didn't, however miss the tense set to her shoulders as she moved toward the door. She opened the door and he knew what the ANBU was about to say.

"Haruno-san, your presence has been requested by Hokage-sama." The emotionless tone that was muffled by the white and red mask over the man's face didn't lesson the tension.

"I'll be over shortly." Sakura stated and closed her door, not waiting to see if there were any other words or whatever. She turned and flashed him that smile that made him cringe inside. The one that was stressed and forced. She never could hide her emotions from him. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he moved across the room and did something he'd never initiated in his life. Not even as a boy. He hugged her. It was stiff and awkward, but as he held her, he felt not only her body slowly relax against his but his own as well.

"Everything will be fine, Sakura. I promise." He uttered against her hair.

She sighed softly into his chest. "I wish I could believe in promises, sensei…I really do." She then stepped away from him and in her absence came a crushing chill. "I need to change. Will you…will you stay? And go with me?"

Kakashi smiled at her warmly. "Of course."

**…..**

What had possessed her to ask that of him? She shook her thoughts away as she quickly swapped her clothing for her usual attire. She paused as she began to tie her hitai-ate over her hair. She stared at her full body length mirror and into her reflection's eyes. Swallowing the dry lump in her throat, she moved her right hand up over her heart and clenched the fabric painfully tight. What would she say? How would she react? What _could_ she say to the boy now man who'd ripped her heart out repeated and shoved it back in her face? Did she still love him? Yes. Gods yes. She'd never _stop_ loving him. Did she want him back in her life? Not really, no. He was like scarred tissue that throbbed and ached whenever you thought of how you'd been hurt. The phantom ache in a limb that was no longer there. He was pain. She didn't want to hurt anymore. Taking a deep breath, she finished setting her hitai-ate in her hair and stepped out. Moving to her boots, she slid them on quickly as she heard and felt Kakashi move up behind her at a comfortable distance.

"Has anyone ever told you that boots are sexy?" He mused, absently. She blinked before she threw her head back and laughed. Oh kami-sama did she need that! A stupid, innuendo comment from her sensei. It was a teasing jest that was just so familiar by now. The last three and half years had brought them closer together as Naruto married Hinata and started his own family. Sai became a captain of an ANBU squad, Yamato-taichou had done whatever he did before he was with them. They really only had one another and in that time, they'd gone through several bumps and developed a very strong friendship. The kind that let them tease each other with sexual comments that really hadn't even meant anything. There were times Ino had demanded Sakura _confess_ to her about some weird romantic feelings for Kakashi. Sure, he was highly attractive and his voice could soothe and turn a woman on easily…not to mention he gave the most mind-numbingly amazing massages…and… Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best example but still!

His eye crinkled in amusement as he opened the door for her. "Well, at least you're a gentleman with a perverted side." She snickered.

"Sophistication doesn't mean I can't have a few questionable hobbies."

"Ha!" She moved to seal her door and then turned with him toward the stairs. They descended and paused on the landing. She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. "Race you there!" She knew she was being foolish, but what the hell? She took off before he could say yay or nay to the idea. Within moments, the Hokage Tower loomed before her. She dropped onto the shingles below the window next to Tsunade's desk. Her feet no more than touched the roof before she was tackled and pinned to the very shingles she'd landed on. She blinked before she pouted up at Kakashi. He chuckled and sat on his heels, draping his arms over his knees with that all too familiar eye crease.

"I won."

"No you didn't! I was clearly here first!"

"No, you didn't sense me. A little rusty there, Sakura."

"Oh bullshit!"

"I'm not a bull."

"But you are a shit!" She fought the urge to laugh.

"Now, now, no need for childish names." He smirked. The window behind them opened and Tsunade growled at them.

"Would you two stop clowning around and get your sorry asses in here?!"

"H-hai shishou!" Sakura stammered only due to the fact that she was trying _not to laugh_. Kakashi sighed loudly before moving to drop inside the window.

"Gomen…" He stated though there was absolutely no sorrow in his tone. In fact, he almost sounded glib. Sakura could almost taste Tsunade's ire as she dropped in too.

"You're beginning to pick up his bad habits, Sakura!" Tsunade chastised before she motioned them around her desk. They did as told and Sakura felt her feet almost falter as she spotted the one thing she'd desperately wanted to avoid.

Deep, dark obsidian eyes narrowed and watched her with…what the hell was that expression? He looked angry but he was looking at Kakashi. She ground her teeth and steeled her nerves before moving to stand next to Naruto. The blonde gave her an amused smirk and an eyebrow quirk. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly as Kakashi moved to stand beside her.

"Now that you're all here," Tsunade glowered pointedly at the late arrivals she moved to sit at her desk. "We can get down to business. I believe it is fitting that the entire team seven be present for the official welcoming back of Uchiha Sasuke. As you all know what our stipulations are, I want to hear a little from you, Sasuke. What exactly are you looking to gain by returning to us now?"

Sasuke meet Tsunade's gaze with unwavering intent. "I have returned to revive my clan. I'm sure you're more than aware of the council's decision that my clan be revived _here_ within Konoha. I'm willing to do that. In fact, the kunoichi I've chosen to…_pursue_ is here."

"I see." The Hokage leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I do believe it would be wise to note that the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata-sama, is wed. Therefore she is rather obviously out of the available standing." Sakura felt disgust rise in her. Had he wanted Hinata? No wonder he'd wanted to return. Hanabi-chan was _technically_ available, but she knew something most didn't. Sai and she had become…close after she'd been assigned to his squad in ANBU. It was something Sai had come to _her_ asking about. She was prepared to slap that one down if he was dumb enough to speak of Hanabi. Especially since poor Sai shifted ever so subtly.

"I have no intention of courting or wedding a Hyuuga. Thought they are strong, I believe our kekkai genkai would clash."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with an odd expression. Sakura lightly tugged his sleeve, gaining his attention and shaking her head once. He sighed a little and smiled at her sheepishly.

"What clan are you looking at?" Tsunade pressed, frowning. Shizune shifted to the side of the desk a little uncomfortably as Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not interested in any clan's females. From what I've seen and had firsthand knowledge from, all the clan females aren't…_compatible_."

Sakura snorted and looked away. This, unfortunately, in a silent room echoed and gained her quite a few looks. Tsunade's being rather strong.

"Have you something to say, Sakura?"

Sakura turned and thought about saying no however she tilted her head. "Actually, I do." She turned and looked at Sasuke directly. "I'm curious Sasuke, what if you're turned down? Hm? Has that thought ever occurred to you? Has it ever crossed your _oh so brilliant_ mind that whoever you've so called 'chosen' might not _want_ to be with you? If you're talking about Ino, she's definitely _not_ interested in you any longer. She's actually happily pursuing a love interest with someone else. If you're thinking about Tenten? She's not available either." She glared at him as the words spilled out faster and faster without a thought. She paused to catch her breath.

"I already know you'll say yes."

To be honest, it felt like a sucker punch to her gut as the air expelled from her lungs in a giant whoosh. She felt her eyes widen as he stepped closer to her. "Wh—"

"You once said you'd give me your everything. I'm here to accept your offer now." Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "Haruno Sakura is the woman I choose to court and revive my clan with. She is the best option."

Naruto had stiffened beside her and she saw the look of dismay, hurt, betrayal, and then anger flit across the redhead's face. What was her name again, Karin? Karin turned to glare at her in hatred. Her body moved before her mind did. She was suddenly running down the hallway and up to the rooftop. In moments, she felt the strange weightlessness that came with flinging herself off of the rooftop to land on another. Her chakra pumped in her legs as she fled. She moved faster and without a particular end in sight. Her heart was pounded, her head throbbing, and it wasn't until she felt the wet plop against her knee as she shoved off of the next rooftop, that she realized she was crying.

**…..**

Kakashi was feeling ill. He wasn't sure if his assumption was correct, but if Sasuke was hinting at what he thought the Uchiha was…he was about to lose his cherry blossom. He didn't expect Sakura to turn and begin to ream the other man. It was oddly heart-warming listening to the way her words rushed out and gained volume and venom. He had just begun to reach out toward her when Sasuke's word froze him.

"I already know you'll say yes."

His gut twisted violently and he really wanted to escape right then. The only thing holding him back was the petite woman between himself and his prodigal student. "Wh—"

"You once said you'd give me your everything. I'm here to accept your offer now." Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "Haruno Sakura is the woman I choose to court and revive my clan with. She is the best option."

Naruto stiffened and shot him a quick look. If he'd been in his right mind, he'd wonder when his knuckleheaded brat had become such a wise man. He didn't miss the hurt expression on the redhead's face before she shot Sakura the vilest look possible. If not for the fact that there were ANBU guards around her and the fact that Sakura was the Hokage's student…he had the feeling the woman would have attempted to murder Sakura. And then the pinkette shifted. She was moving so quickly that even _he_ couldn't grab her arm fast enough. She was out the door in a flash of red, black, and pink. In her haste the door was left swinging open.

"Sakura!" Tsunade stood up suddenly wide-eyed and concerned. He didn't wait, he turned and gave chase. However, before he reached the door, he shot Sasuke a warning look. The Uchiha caught it and looked rather…unhappy but nodded once.

He followed her scent easily enough, but that isn't what concerned him. The small, dark splotches of wetness on every rooftop she'd landed on tugged at his heart as he followed after her. He was surprised, really. When the hell had she learned to move so damned fast?! He was having a harder time keeping up than usual. However, he _did_ catch up as she moved through the training grounds. She wasn't stopping in their usual one. She kept pushing onwards. He was about to call out to her when she reached training ground thirteen she stopped on a large tree branch. He stopped in the tree behind her and shifted, unsure of what to do or say. She turned and looked at him with such painful, watery eyes.

"Why?" Her voice wasn't very loud, but it still reached him easily. The way her small voice wavered made his chest clench uncomfortably. "Why…?"

He shifted and sighed, leaning against the trunk and crossing his arms. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Why now? Why did he do this all _now_?!" She turned and slammed her fist into the tree. The trunk splintered and the top fell over. He leapt out of the way in time and moved to find her. She was all right, as he figured she'd be. She was standing a few trees away on the ground. He dropped down beside her and moved toward her unsure. She looked up at him. "I don't know what to do, Kakashi-sensei…I just…I don't know what to do."

He reached over to her and set his hand over her shoulder, squeezing gently. "You don't have to _do_ anything, Sakura. You are not owned by him or his desires. You own your own wants and desires. Do what _your_ heart tells you to do. He can't—"

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his so suddenly that Kakashi felt his eye widen and his arms raise. He wasn't entirely sure where to place them or why or even how the hell did this happen?! She pulled back suddenly, blushing and shook her head.

"O-Oh gods…I-I'm so sorry. I didn't ask…I just..."

Kakashi blinked before he moved and bent down. His masked lips pressed against hers then as his hands slowly moved to her waist. Sakura had gasped but then she melted into him, re-wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed and pulled back.

"You didn't have to ask. But I probably should have." He chuckled. Sakura snorted and rested her forehead under his chin, laughing softly.

"You're an ass."

"Fully admitted." He grinned.

"Good." She pulled back and smiled. "Arigatou, sensei."

He grimaced. "If you wouldn't mind, perhaps _sensei_ isn't exactly the best way to refer to me any longer. Especially since you kissed me."

She giggled and wiped her eyes. She stepped back and nodded. "All right. Kakashi."

Scratching his masked cheek, he looked away to hide the slight blush he knew just _had_ to be there on his cheeks. Not for the first time he thanked the gods for his mask. "How about I walk you home, hm?"

"And be a gentleman?" She chuckled and shook her head. "Sure."

"I can be a gentleman." He feigned being insulted as they turned together and walked slowly back toward the living area of Konoha.

Sakura laughed and threw her head back at that. He smiled, happy to see her smiling and not crying. Gods he hated it when she cried. It always made his gut feel like it was trying to rip free of his body. Not a pleasant feeling. They talked about stupid, petty things the whole way back to her apartment. They laughed and lightly shoved each other with elbows or in Sakura's case, her hands both on his arm. He found himself feeling rather disappointed to see her faded red door. She unlocked it and broke the seal with a few hand-signs. She paused and looked back at him.

"Arigatou, Kakashi."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I mean it. I…I'm really thankful for your friendship. And your shoulder you always lend me."

He didn't flinch at the slight ego slap she'd delivered. He wasn't sure if she even realized it. She'd kissed him in the woods and then pushed him into the friend zone. Ouch. He smiled at her and reached over to ruffle her hair affectionately. She squawked indignantly, slapping at his hand with an adorable pout.

"Ja, matta." He turned and skulked away in his typical lazy fashion. He waited until his feet hit the bottom step before he closed his eye and ground his teeth lightly. He breathed out slowly to himself. "Stupid ass…" He muttered at himself before heading home.

* * *

_I wish I could whistle here. A whistle would be appropriate right here. There shall be more development within the next chapter! More Sasuke attempts on Sakura, more fluff between our favorite pair, and more drama! Mwahahaha! ALSO…I'm doing an impromptu Halloween Prompt next. I know I had another one set up, and I WILL get to it! However, in lieu of it being only a couple of days from MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY—I will be writing something spooktacular! Or so I hope! Love you all! Great many thanks to all your wonderful reviews and the time you take to let little ole' me know that you appreciate my writing! _

_Love,_

_**Erika Hearken**_


End file.
